<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[DN/L月]Fate by ryuka79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843160">[DN/L月]Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79'>ryuka79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga), 死亡笔记</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>115,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L月双人合志《Fate》全文放出<br/>33章/14万字/RC-17<br/>【作者】琉珈/洄朔</p><p>凹3上得少粮都在LOFTER↓<br/>https://ryuka79.lofter.com/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light, L月</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这个本出了很久，今天才想起来没有在网上放出过……我的锅。<br/>以及谢谢曾经买本支持过我们的宝贝们-w-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p>L</p><p>很久以前孤儿院的小小姐们总是喜欢扯着稚嫩的嗓子问我：LLLLLL你相不相信一见钟情？<br/>
我说信。<br/>
然后小小姐们便甜甜软软地笑起来，说，L真是土包！<br/>
人们把生命中的不可抗拒力称之为命运，我想一见钟情也不过是不可抗拒力的一种。<br/>
而我一向是不讨厌命运这个词的。<br/>
我只是想不到这样土包的命运有一天会落到我头上而已。<br/>
……真是倒了八辈子霉。</p><p>没有人知道，64个监视器代表的，其实从来不仅仅只是怀疑。<br/>
64只眼睛一同注视着那个俯在窗边的身影，我甚至可以看见他的呼吸，在入冬的深夜中幻化成淡淡的白雾。<br/>
然后那身影缓缓转了过来，我分明看见了那深褐色的双眼对上了第51号镜头，嘴角带着恶作剧般戏谑的微笑。<br/>
一切都是如此突如其来。<br/>
这个世界上有很多事即使再聪明也无法防备，比如沦陷，简单得只需一个回眸，40秒。<br/>
我让渡在红茶里加了比平时多一倍的砂糖，对我而言，那有助于减缓心跳频率。</p><p>那以后我闭了眼就开始做梦，梦里有着无尽的黑夜在延伸。<br/>
我的面前有一面镜子，大而华丽却映照不出我的身影，里面是月，戏谑地微笑着。<br/>
我伸出左手，在漫长的夜幕中朝着镜子徒劳地抓着什么。<br/>
然后突然间就醒了，发现自己的左手顶着膝盖伸了出去，距离显示器上的月的脸只有0.01cm。</p><p>我知道我们该见上一面了。<br/>
夜神月。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：<br/>
我相信人除了骨骼，肌肉，遍身温湿的组织液，鲜血，总还有什么其他超出理性可以控制的范围之外。<br/>
那些从小被粉红色洋娃娃包围，向往着骑着白马的王子，最后都希望能够在山丘上拥有着一栋高高歌特式天顶城堡旁蔷薇翠绿的树叶下面隐藏小而坚定刺的女孩们把那超出的部分，叫做命运。啊，一听到那词，就仿佛整个身体都被粉红色的草莓酸奶泡沫包围了。于是从胃里开始翻起腻腻的气泡来。<br/>
没错，我不喜欢甜食。看着眼前高大的擦得可以清楚映出我头发与瞳孔的玻璃橱窗，里面黑色的巧克力浇在雪白一片的奶油上，鲜红如血的樱桃在嫩黄的菠萝上娇媚地笑，精致又美好，于是一层层气泡从胃里翻起来。<br/>
相反的是，脸上的微笑依旧挂着精确的角度，抬起头的弧度可以透过自己的身影清楚反射过来，然后满意地看见前面的小姐一时意乱情迷的身子愣了一愣，脸上职业化的微笑也泛起蔷薇色的红晕。<br/>
“请帮我拿一个这个。”<br/>
“啊……好。嗯……是送人的么？”<br/>
本来心情的确很糟糕，但是送一个免费礼物又如何，于是挂起微笑露出阳光少年的笑容。<br/>
“是呢，今天是妹妹生日。”<br/>
“多好的一个哥哥啊。”那女人的眼睛都快要化成心形了。<br/>
没错，优秀，爱护家人，温柔，无懈可击的哥哥，这就是我留给旁人的印象，同样，留给摄像头后面那人也是。<br/>
看着吧，我如何完美地击破你的一个个陷阱，然后让我把你从那碍事的摄像头后面揪出来，杀死你，L。</p><p>如果世界上真的有命运这种东西的话，那么这就是我们的命运。 我此时如此深信不疑。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>站在甜点店的门口，甜腻而柔软一如少女的蛋糕香气萦绕而来，透过明亮的玻璃门所捕捉的那个侧脸，嘴角的笑容亲切而精致。<br/>
跨越了显示器上那冰冷的界面的你，是不是就在我伸手可触的地方？<br/>
月提着包装精美的巧克力蛋糕朝大门走来，我计算精准地移动身体。<br/>
“啊……抱歉。”<br/>
一切就像我想要它发生的一般发生了，那还带着巧克力浓郁香甜的蛋糕在我和他肩与肩的碰撞间摔落在地。<br/>
小小的无声的哀鸣，美丽一转眼就成了惨不忍赌的一塌糊涂。<br/>
“对不起，我没注意看路……我重新买一个赔给你吧。”<br/>
“不用了，没关系，只是一个蛋糕而已。”<br/>
不出所料，他的脸上扬起完美的笑容，华美却像经过精确计算，毫无温度。<br/>
我就突然地怀念起那个监视器里谐谑的微笑来了。<br/>
什么时候才能剥开你的面具呢，夜神月。<br/>
他转身走回店里，“抱歉，请再给我一个一样的……是的，刚出了点小意外，还要麻烦你们清扫了……”<br/>
看着他再度踏出店门，我微侧开身体让出空间，在擦身而过的瞬间，低声说：“不管任何时候都表现得非常完美呢……”<br/>
“……？”他停住了脚步，眼神微带着诧异地看向我。<br/>
“这个蛋糕应该是我来付钱才适合，毕竟是我撞到你了。”<br/>
“我没有介意，也请你不必太内疚了。那么，我先走了。”<br/>
看着他转身，茶色的发丝在微冷的空气中细细地划出透明的弧度，我听见理智在告诉自己，让他走。<br/>
让他走，让出错的剧本回归到最初的轨道，L和KIRA不该有交集。<br/>
梦却在那个刹那一晃而过，梦里的我一直伸着左手，却什么也抓不住。<br/>
——我想要抓住的，是什么？<br/>
终于身体比大脑诚实地背叛了理智，我伸出的左手感觉到了月的右手传来的体温。<br/>
左手和右手的交握。有一种柔软的温暖，蓦地就添满心房。<br/>
“你……”他回过头，脸上带着微愠的神色，想要抽出的手，却被我握得更紧。<br/>
“跟我来。”不理会他的抗拒，我拉着他走进隔壁的花店，掏出和那个蛋糕同等的钱，买了一大束粉色郁金香塞进他手中。<br/>
“……啊？”眼前抱着夸张的大束粉色郁金香的人头上有明显的几根黑线。<br/>
“这是我的赔礼，请代我转交给你可爱的妹妹吧。”放开他的手，也不管他的反应，钻回轿车里扬长而去。<br/>
然后坐在车里一边想象着英俊高大的王子手抱着大束完全格格不入的粉色郁金香黑线着走在大马路上那场景有多么闪耀，一边笑成了深度内伤。<br/>
这就算我对你对着监视器那个挑衅的恶作剧笑容的小小报复吧，月。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>说真的，这是我第一次那么想知道一个陌生男人的名字。如果他能再停留一点时间，我向笔记发誓一定会马上追上去，拽着他的手，掉起微笑将所有负面的情感隐藏起来，带着彬彬有礼的声线，直视那双奇怪的熊猫眼。（说实话，真的难得有男人令我印象如此深刻的。刚才他对我说话时我竟然没忍住朝那熊猫眼瞥了三次。）问他的名字。</p><p>我相信在这种情况下不会有人拒绝我的要求吧……何况是送那么大把该死的郁金香的男人……<br/>
然后有礼貌地道别，微笑，后退，各自走各自的路，然后把你记下来记下来放到笔记上，罪名就是吃甜食腻死！</p><p>右手怀抱大束郁金香，左手拎着蛋糕挤上公交车，虽然说我不喜欢在外人面前暴露自己的本性但是实在忍不住而且没必要对没有利用价值的人时刻微笑吧，优惠时段已经过去了。浑身散发的冷气让旁边时不时凑眼过来的女学生退后三尺。</p><p>该死的我啥时有如此尴尬的局面！好的！我夜神月记住你了！别让我再看到你第二次！</p><p>等等…………下车走回家遥远望见那盏路灯茫然在一片金黄色的夕阳下混成一片，红色的太阳慢慢地坠落下去，头顶的硫克阴森森还在笑着刚才那一幕，声音喧杂而浮夸：“月看起来好象电视里的那些少女噢，呵呵。”但是却没心情和他纠缠，心有点低了下去，眼睛浮上一层寒冰。我怎么现在才想起来……他怎么知道妆裕的事？他刚才一直都是在店外吧……听见了我和店员的通话？不可能……那里有那么多人……是FBI？那也太明显了吧……</p><p>该死 …………！！脑海中想起无数个念头，那没有任何感情的死鱼眼就在一片混乱中死死盯着自己，仿佛能够看穿一切，而所有个念头中，竟然没有一个能够完全成立。那家伙到底是什么人！！</p><p>以后，如果还会见面，一定要把那家伙的身份给揪出来！！心里这样想，却被自己忽然执着的念头吓了一跳，自己为了这个陌生男人的考虑竟然超过现在最棘手的L。冷冷笑了一下，随即就把今天陌生的想法掩盖下去，带起好儿子与好哥哥的身份，走进家门。<br/>
没有想到的事，见面的日子比自己还所预想的提前来到了。</p><p>“喂！这位同学！请你把脚放下来。”听老师的话下意识回过头，送自己一大束郁金香的人竟然蹲坐在椅子上，两只眼睛没有任何阻碍仿佛无视前面所有应考生，直直地落在了自己身上。</p><p>这家伙到底是谁……</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>东大入学考试的试题对我来说真是一种煎熬。<br/>
实在很难理解这么简单的题目能够让现场的一群人苦恼得焦头烂额，百无聊赖地晃了整个会场一圈，最后将视线直直地锁定在前面几排那个茶色头发的背影上。<br/>
即使只看到背影，也感觉得出来他和别人不一样，镇定自若又专注认真，却又稍微带着一点游刃有余的漫不经心。<br/>
——你果然是我心中最理想的KIRA人选呢。<br/>
“喂！这位同学！请你把脚放下来。”<br/>
监考官的声音在静谧的考室内显得格外突兀，几乎全场的人都把视线投了过来，当然也包括月。<br/>
来不及移开也没打算移开眼光，于是就这么直勾勾地四目交接了。<br/>
又见面了呢。朝他示意地点点头，他却带着嫌恶的神情迅速地回过了头送我一个漂亮的后脑勺。<br/>
果然还在记仇哪……真可爱。<br/>
本来今天是来观察他的，但没打算要照面呢……都是监考官多事。瞥了监考官一眼，考虑着是不是该让他吃些苦头……<br/>
监考官走后，我开始盯着月的后脑无聊地数起了他的发丝数目，一直数到了考试结束的铃声响起……<br/>
“请你等一等。”温文有礼的声音在我身后响起，月居然会主动接近？这倒是有点意料之外的发展。<br/>
“那个……你应该还记得我吧，我是……”<br/>
“嗯，我记得，蛋糕店那次的事。”<br/>
“是的，没想到你也是东大的考生，真巧。”他的脸上又挂起优等生的完美笑容，“上次你送给我妹妹的郁金香她非常喜欢，我是想来跟你说声谢谢的。对了，还没自我介绍，我叫夜神月，请问你怎么称呼？”<br/>
“我啊……”咬着拇指指甲思考了一阵，“你肯跟我去约会的话我就告诉你吧。”<br/>
“你……！”完美的笑容马上消失不见，果然还是生气的表情看起来最生动呢，月。“既然你不想说我也不勉强……不管如何，谢谢你。告辞。”<br/>
“……”看着那走远的背影，虽然本意真的只是随口说说想戏弄一下他而已……可是话一出口，就真的有点想来一次约会了，而正好，我是个非常有行动力的人……<br/>
命令渡把车开到月的旁边，车门一开，手往外一伸，环过月的腰准确无误地在移动的车子中将月拖进车里，关门，加速，走人。<br/>
——整个过程历时40秒，干脆利落、一气呵成。<br/>
“哇啊啊啊啊啊绑架啊绑架啊————！！！”<br/>
身后传来路人们那本该只有惊耸电影里才会出现的惊声尖叫……<br/>
天地良心，我只是想去约会而已……</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>飞速晃动的景物带着喧哗的白色往后退去。即使是我要适应现在的情形也需要一段时间。于是眼睁睁打量此时所处的地方，宽敞三厢林肯车，前方驾驶室里坐的是一个白发老人……什么世道了居然老人也出来绑架……胡乱想着，鼻腔里一股甜甜的奶油味道传过来，回过头，就看见那个绑架自己的人蹲坐在身旁手里拿着一个奶油蛋塔往嘴里送去，四目相视，他明显很好心情地对我拉起嘴角微笑。</p><p>笑容不能说是动人，至少也能说是亲切，让那古怪的脸上多了些人性化的味道。但如果没有那白色奶油就更好了。</p><p>不过在我身上所遭遇的这一切更加坚定了我的想法：世界上果然是需要KIRA这样的人来主持正义。父亲昨天晚上回家正好说过说绑架等等时间大幅度减少，但光天化日下绑架少男----世上没有王法了嘛。<br/>
但没想到眼前这难得让我另眼相看的人竟然有这种嗜好，没有掩盖自己厌恶的神色，事实上这个时候如果假装反而不可信。<br/>
声音也不由大了些，故作镇定，无论如何，警察局长的儿子这个时候如果太慌张也不行。<br/>
“你要把我带到哪里去？这样的行为如果严重来说可是绑架。我想你还是早点把我放下来比较好。我的父亲是警察局长，如果自首的话可以从轻发落。”</p><p>很好，无可挑剔，声音语气威严并用，没有一项不是恰到了好处。<br/>
但遗憾的是旁边的人显然没有放在了心上。<br/>
“啊……考了那么长时间。夜神君也饿了吧。要不要来块蛋糕？”一个大大的蛋糕上面鲜红的草莓在眼前趟露着肚皮。<br/>
“不用……我说，你没有听清楚我在说什么么？你这样算是绑架啊！！”声音更大了些，第一次不被人当一回事，头脑都有些生气发混了起来。<br/>
不行--不能这样让他掌握主动权。我要冷静……</p><p>“没事，只是看夜神君考那么长时间怕你头晕，所以想让你到野外散散心呢。”声音一下变的无辜了起来，但是不会错的，平静的口气中没有任何让自己反抗的余地。<br/>
“野外散心？现在快晚上了吧。黑灯瞎火可以看到什么东西？”难得不能控制自己的情绪，对旁人的话第一次每一句都要反驳回去。想来他对我也没什么想加害的念头，只是到底要做什么却还是想不到。真可恶啊……<br/>
气鼓鼓地转过头，往窗外望去，眼眸被瞬间出现在前面的景色一震，难道和他吵架花了那么多时间么？整个世界仿佛在一刹那间打开了眼睛，嫩绿色的早稻在夕阳的照射下露出血的色彩，在风中压蔓着柔韧的枝条。<br/>
虽然不服气，但是有多少时间没有离开东京到野外看过了。只怕连自己也记不清了……乱花溅入迷人眼，一时之间竟然忘记有那个讨厌的人就在旁边。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二</p><p>L：</p><p>虽然我是吩咐过渡朝郊区开，越远就越好……<br/>看着窗外越发偏远的景色和逐渐浓重的夜幕，那个，好象太远了一点……？<br/>一直到车子停下来，除了车灯所能照及的地方外，真的是真正意义上的漆黑一片。<br/>“……你散心到底散到什么地方来了！？”他看着车窗外的黑夜，后脑勺有明显的青筋跳动。<br/>“少爷。”渡突然开口。“因为可见度太低了，我们看来只能在车上过一晚了。”倒后镜里的渡的笑脸看起来无比慈祥。<br/>（渡……你是故意的吧……）这是内心话、内心话。<br/>“竟然要在这里过夜……”大大的“不爽”两字明显地挂在月的脸上，“……算了，这个可见度你就是敢开车我也不敢坐。”<br/>“很通情达理呢，夜神君。”<br/>“两位可以出去外面走走，但请不要离开车灯能照到的范围。”渡说着打开了车门的锁。<br/>月开门走出车外：“郊外的夜晚……有点冷呢。”<br/>我跟着下车，把车门关上，走到车头在车前盖上坐下，然后喊道：“夜神君，过来这里，会比较暖哦。”<br/>他走过来，看起来有些不太情愿的样子，挣扎似地和我无声对望了半晌，终于无奈地叹了口气，在我身边坐了下来。<br/>车子引擎的余温缓缓地渗透过来，我索性整个上身都躺了下去，“躺下来的话，能看到好东西呢。”<br/>“嗯？”他也照着我的样子躺下，“……星星。”<br/>仰躺着看去只有大片大片天幕，黑得如此纯粹，漫天繁星闪耀着璀璨华光，不像城市里的夜空总是被灯火映照成绚丽的紫红，什么也看不见。<br/>“很久不曾看过这么多的星星了吧？”<br/>“嗯……那个，”他指着漆黑的天空，“如果没有星星的话，就很像你的眼睛——和黑眼圈。”<br/>“你可以直接说我眼睛没有高光的……还有，破折号后面的补充请不必加上。”<br/>我说完他就放肆地大笑了起来，看我挫败的样子很有报复的快感是吧……<br/>“我已经被你强迫拉出来‘约会’了，你也该告诉我你的名字了吧？”<br/>“……”<br/>“喂，不准装死。”<br/>“晚点吧，晚点告诉你……”<br/>“……算了。”有点像是赌气的话，之后他就没再开口。<br/>然后就是沉默……很久都没有人说话，四周只有虫鸣在孤单地回荡着。<br/>“……夜神君？”我轻声呼唤，却没有响应。<br/>一回头，发现身边的人居然已经呼吸平稳地睡着了……<br/>“……我看起来就这么没有攻击性么……”打击啊，打击。<br/>手指缠绕上那细腻的发丝，轻轻地拨动着。<br/>“我是谁……也许你不知道会比较好吧……”<br/>缓缓俯身想要亲吻那柔软的唇瓣，然后在只差0.01cm的时候停住。<br/>脑海里闪过渡曾经说过的话：这是个危险的赌局。<br/>是要开始……还是在开始前就结束……？<br/>即使明知选择后者才是明智，我却早已无从选择。<br/>1秒的犹豫之后，吻上那渴求已久的温润。</p><p> </p><p>我知道谁先爱上了就先输掉了一半的筹码，依然不顾一切。<br/>命运的另一个名字叫身不由己，而感情这东西，总是覆水难收。<br/>我们是两条并行线，却在一种不可抗拒的力量下，错落成本不该存在的交叉点。<br/>FATE，古英语里称之为命运。<br/>我在它面前竟已走投无路。</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>我承认，东京的郊外夜晚实在是很迷人，清新的空气漆黑的绒毯上繁星如同钻石一般对我闪亮着眼睛，在城市里呆久了，难得出来透透气实在不错……即使是被这种办法拐带出来……不过，就这样睡着了，也太丢脸了吧。</p><p>眼皮一层层厚厚地压下来，旁边奶油的甜香味飘散在轻轻的夜风中包围着自己，夜晚的凉气贴着皮肤，整个灵魂好象脱离开这个狭小的身体游荡在整个夜空中，连头顶大叫无聊的琉克也不能察觉我的离去。这样舒服而沉沉的睡眠……在拿到笔记以后还是第一次……</p><p>恩……背部有点冷，不由下意识地缩了缩身体，腻腻的奶香味在头顶盘旋，皱起眉头将身体转移到一边去，好冷……奇怪，棉被到哪里去了……</p><p>好象有人叹了一口气，脸上腻腻的香味与热气退去一些，身体好象被包裹在羊水中，温暖的感觉，巧克力与糖精的味道……</p><p>真的……好奇怪的一个梦……</p><p>当喧闹的人声冲进耳朵里，早晨的阳光扑洒在脸上时，我终于稍有了点意识。<br/>好刺眼的阳光啊……难道昨天晚上睡觉的时候没有拉好窗帘么？又是一股昨天晚上充斥整个梦中的甜腻味，昨天我没有吃甜品吧……皱起眉头拉起眼帘，结果出现在眼前的并不是那个熟悉的小房间，黑色的……狭小的汽车空间？我昨天不是在自己房间里过夜的么……</p><p>啊！！逐渐回想起来--绑架，散心，郊外……还有那个奇怪的人……对了，我好象那时躺在汽车上面聊天……睡着了？？|||||<br/>那么后来那个温暖的……现在想起来明显是人才具有的体温和怀抱……此时好象还在背后……不！不对！我现在就被谁抱着！！<br/>猛然抬起身，挣脱开两只拥抱着自己的手臂，身体往旁边空旷的空间躲过去，回头看，果然是他，正含着一只拇指，眼神无辜地看着我……</p><p>我的一世英明啊……内心冷汗不止，脸上还是要硬撑着板起脸挤出一丝微笑：<br/>说什么呢？…………<br/>“…………早上好…………”<br/>“…………”两只黑黑没有任何感情平直的眼睛盯着自己半天没有说话，最后终于说出了一句话：“夜神君昨天晚上睡的很熟呐……”<br/>拜托……这种事情就不要提了好不好……<br/>“恩……我们现在去哪？”马上转移话题。<br/>“送夜神君回家啊……”<br/>“啊！昨天我晚上没有打电话回家！糟糕……家里一定担心死了！对了……你怎么知道我家地址的？”狐疑的眼光瞥过去。<br/>“以后会告诉你……”又是这句话……不过，算了。只是心中疑惧一点没少，隐约知道他和L有些关系……不可能吧……却又下意识地把那疑惧减少了半些。仿佛不想把他和L那家伙联系起来……为什么……<br/>我没有开口他也没有开口，最后车就在我家门口前的巷口停了下来，下车本想说些以后再见的话，但想起昨天的遭遇，自己在这次默默的较量中落了下风，硬是把这话憋了进去。转身往家门口走去。<br/>他总该讲些什么吧……结果，他也什么都没有说，身后响起车门关起以及发动离去的声音。</p><p>一阵青烟。<br/>心里随着汽车离开有些地方突然空了下来。</p><p>“哎呀！月！你到哪里去了？”<br/>“哥哥，你终于回来了，我们好担心你那……”</p><p>还会见面么？有趣……</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>——“我就是L。”<br/>那一句话会带来什么后果，不是没有想过。<br/>心高气傲如KIRA被这样摆一道会是什么心情？我竟会选择置之死地而后生，这只怕是KIRA也无法预料吧。<br/>是的，在我心里，夜神月就是100%的KIRA。<br/>——夜神月若不是KIRA的话，我们便丧失了交集的资格了。<br/>几乎是漫无目的地放任着思绪，直到一直等待的那扇门打开，那个熟悉的身影进入视线之内。<br/>“哟，早上好。”放下车窗朝他挥挥手，不出所料地看到一张错愕的脸。<br/>“流河……你怎么会在这里。”<br/>“当然是接你一起去上课了。”<br/>“我们似乎并没有约定……”<br/>“作为未来我希望邀请加入搜查部的人，我想我们需要更多的时间来交流。”渡走下车，替他打开了车门，“那么，请上车吧。”聪明如你，不可能听不出这句话里不容拒绝的强硬。<br/>“……我明白了。”只需眨一次眼的时间，他的表情就能转变成计算精确的完美笑容，“作为我最崇敬的L，能有这样交流的机会是我的荣幸。”<br/>——这次的角色是扮演“L”的“好朋友”吗……<br/>隐藏极好地勾起嘴角，游戏就是要这样，有了好的对手，才有玩下去的乐趣。<br/>与其说是想撕破那完美的假面，还不如说，是想让你彻底沦陷。<br/>就像我为了你而沦陷一样。<br/>抱歉我从来都不是好人呢，不喜欢一个人痛苦。</p><p>8：00 AM</p><p>“流河。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你的课应该是在隔壁教室，而不是我隔壁吧……”<br/>“和你一起上课比较有趣。”<br/>隔壁的教授：流河旱树，缺席4节。</p><p>11：30 AM</p><p>“流河。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你们班的人在隔壁桌等你，你为什么非得挤我这里……”<br/>“看着你比较吃得下饭。”<br/>隔壁桌同学：流河人呢！？他的甜点还没付账啊！！！</p><p>3：00 PM</p><p>“流河。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你这节应该是法学课吧，怎么会在这里和我一起上体育课……”<br/>“坐得太久了，出来和你一起活动一下。”<br/>法学课教授：流河旱树，缺席2节。</p><p>5：00 PM</p><p>“流河。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“早上一起来就算了，为什么连回去也……”<br/>“顺路嘛、顺路。”</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>现在学校盛传我和流河两人24小时出双入对，甚至有不怕死的双颊脸泛桃花的小女生冲到我和流河面前疯狂拍照兴奋如看到出名艺人一样叫个不停。该死，你们劳动人民从小全部在女校长大是么？<br/>扭头看身旁那个膏药一般粘在我身上仿佛什么事情都没有发生，两只没有高光的眼圈呆呆望着天上白云飘飘的罪魁祸首，牙齿不由再咬得紧了些。<br/>很好，你不是要我身败名裂，连学校都去不得么。你不是想玩什么同学朋友的游戏么。我夜神月不是玩不起，就作为KIRA与L的附加游戏，暂时陪你玩玩好了。<br/>但是你也不要欺人太甚了！！人的忍耐也是有限度的。比如这个时候就请您阁下不要一直如此近的一直贴着我吸引其他所有人的目光好么！<br/>我忍的也够多了，这时不给你点厉害敲敲只怕你更会以为我是KIRA吧。</p><p>心下主意已定。<br/>于是脸上微笑更亲切了一分，顺便送给那边两眼星星闪动的女生一个媚眼，很好，倒下了。然后装做什么事都没有发生过，迈大脚步朝一边的房间走去，与预想的一般，7.5秒之后，一时之间没有跟上自己脚步的人，忍不住开口。<br/>“哎呀，月君你往哪里走，教室是在那边吧。”<br/>“流河。”回转过头脸上笑容灿烂依旧，闪到路旁众人NPC数个不理，就可以看见L，假名叫做流河的，顶着两只大眼圈，用一只脚撮着另一只脚，用那毛骨悚然的眼睛盯在自己身上。脸上表情写满了疑惑。<br/>你L也有疑惑的时候么？心里冷冷一笑，口中语气未变：“流河，虽然说我也想和你一起上课……”一说到这里就看那黑色大眼圈里光芒闪了一闪，难道他起疑了？心中一怔，嘴上还是没有任何停顿地说下去：“不过你经常旷课也不是很好吧，今天这课我们就……”<br/>“不，我的课没关系……”果然如我想象的一样不死心啊。<br/>“但是如果让老师把罪名怪在我身上可就不好了啊……”<br/>“夜神君你是在担心你自己么？”果然，不愧是L，一下子就命中关键的要害了。被那眼睛死死盯着，不知道自己的计谋有没有成效，放在口袋中的手心竟然微微出起了细细的汗。但说实话，在这过程中，心底竟然感觉到一丝从来未有的…………快乐？</p><p>对那人在计划中的问题一笑而过避而不谈，用手抚摩过刘海，才再次开口：“我知道流河你的成绩很好，不过，这样子不去上课，你就不怕最后期末考试被我超过么？或是你真的干脆决定放弃了？”极大地挑衅。<br/>从那一闪而过的眼光我知道，自己成功了。<br/>L和我想象的一样，虽然不想承认，但在一定程度上，我们是同一种人，思考角度，思维方式，性格脾气，令人要命的相似。<br/>但是我仍旧不知道他为什么如此爱粘着我……因为知道了我是KIRA么？不……不可能……<br/>所以，我在保持距离的同时必须也要牢牢圈住他，所以这几天才忍住没发泄。不过……这未免粘的太紧了吧。……</p><p>如我所预想的一样，那家伙接下来几天都认真回去上课，只是回家上学还是与我一起，但已经足够了，我还要用笔记计划杀人，被人这样24小时紧贴着在某种程度上带来的压力与快乐是呈正曲线上升的。不过在学校里不是经常粘一起也就够了。</p><p>就像现在一样，一个人能够自在地坐在板凳上思考KIRA与L的问题，多好……</p><p>“月君，在想什么呢？如何对付L么？”<br/>猛回过头，就撞见那两只黑的望不见边的眼眸在离自己不到10CM的虚空浮动，浮热的热气，冲着自己的脸颊，一阵瘙痒。整个世界都仿佛在这一瞬间静下来了。</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>画面像复古的浪漫文艺片在一片樱飞风起的瞬间定格的时候，突然就有种仿佛夏天来了一般燥热的感觉。<br/>彼此的视线笨拙地交缠，不够10CM的距离里气息交换着气息，有种过于暧昧的空气在四周萦绕，像是两个初开情窦的少年，措手不及地窘迫着。<br/>谁也没有先移开视线。<br/>然后我可以感觉到距离在难以察觉的移动中缩小着……心跳混杂着心跳，却早已无法辨析是谁在缩小着距离……<br/>身旁的樱树上突然传来飞鸟振翅的声音，刹时一地落花。<br/>恍惚了的神智猛然间被拉回现实，混身陡然一冷。<br/>下一秒我和他极有默契地朝着相反的方向别过了头。没有人开口。<br/>气氛莫名尴尬地沉默着。</p><p>那一瞬间我曾以为有什么将要发生……<br/>然而最后却是什么也没发生。</p><p>“……那个……”最后打破这种暧昧的沉默的，是月。“什么事……？”<br/>“好像没什么事吧。”<br/>“………………”<br/>“我就是想找你而已，还没想到能有什么事。”<br/>“…………那你慢慢想吧，我去上课了。”他脑后挂着明显的青筋，抱起放在一边的书本头也不回地朝教室走去。<br/>“距离上课还有时间嘛，不用走得这么急啊。”一步一跟紧地粘上去。<br/>午休时间将要结束，整个校园校园里来往的人开始多了起来。<br/>“流河。”月回头，一双锐利的眼睛隐含杀气……果然在生气了。“停住，很好，现在，对，就现在，不要跟着我！！”然后扭过头，大步流星地越走越远。<br/>“可是我突然想起来要跟你说什么了啊……你走那么远就听不到了。”一脸无谓地站在远地咬指甲。<br/>“那你就喊出来吧！”走得更快了……<br/>“啊，虽然我觉得这些话我们还是私底下说比较好……不过月你这么说的话，那就……”用力地深呼吸一口气——用了大概没人能想象得出来我能喊这么大声的音量——“亲爱的月，我们去约会吧！！！！！！！！！！”<br/>然后看见已经飞出300米以外的身影极其华丽地扑倒在地，四周满布神情各色的围观人……<br/>哎呀呀……这就叫做，一世英明尽丧？<br/>想象着某人现在的表情有多么生动有趣，忍不住暗爽地坏笑起来。</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>这家伙一定是故意的，绝对是故意的，我朝笔记发誓如果他不是故意的那我就放弃作为KIRA的身份……但是我决不可能放弃笔记，不可能不成为KIRA……</p><p>原本燥热的脸在清冷的春风中渐渐冷却下来，理智终于又回到这个身体里，是的，我是KIRA，而在后面这个人，可能就是L。<br/>没有这更清楚的事情了。<br/>FATE，古英语里称之为命运。我在它面前没有别的路好走。 </p><p>但是……这种事情可以以后再说……此时我只知道一件事：这家伙一定是故意的！！！！此仇不报我就不叫夜神月啊啊！！</p><p>我想平时素养再好的人在这个家伙也轻易能够被挑出火来，可是我是KIRA，在神之上的人，所以站起来，伸手拍打粘在制服上的浮尘，轻拂刘海，脸上的微笑提到精确华丽的弧度，不带任何被惹火的迹象，没错，一切都很完美。再次深呼吸两次，3秒过后，转身对视。<br/>那个顶着两只该死熊猫眼的人站在原地一脸无辜不知道发生了什么事地对自己裂开嘴。</p><p>不愧是L，装的还真是好呢。<br/>再三压抑下浮躁不定的心情，不管那是什么，愤怒，羞恼，碍事的挫折感……我都不去管他了。无论如何我都不想在任何场合输给眼前这个人。</p><p> </p><p>旁边人声喧杂就当作没听到没看到…… <br/>“哎呀，刚才他说什么你听见了么？”<br/>“好讨厌啊~~~~~~~~难道传说都是真的？”<br/>“哎，纯子（谁啊），你说哪个是在上面的啊……”<br/>…………<br/>但一个个别让知道你们的名字！</p><p> </p><p>“流河，虽然你可能有事想让我一起陪你去办就直说好了，何必用这种借口呢？当然我知道你是想用激将法，不过你这样不是太小看我了么？我说……”<br/>“啊，不愧是夜神君呢，我想什么都知道的一清二楚。”那两只熊猫眼放的更大了些。<br/>“但是请你以后注意公众形象好么？”<br/>“可是是月君你让我大声喊出来的……”极其无辜的语气。<br/>“所以说--！！！身为同学，你的要求我也不是不能办到，我们那就去吧。”</p><p>省去此时心中一切繁杂到N多的想法和计划，也忽略去旁边一潮高过一浪的尖叫声，更抹去那猛然冲到面前3倍没有高光的眼圈……你想玩什么我就陪你玩到底！L！有什么是我夜神月不敢做的事么？</p><p>“太好了。月君，那么我们马上就去吧。”</p><p>可是当一只手拉起自己的左手，以8秒/50米的速度冲出校园，坐上那似乎蓄谋已久停在门口黑色到闪亮的车子里，闻到那熟悉到令我胃都抽痛的腻香味，我的头稍微有些大了，甚至开始反省自己：<br/>我是不是考虑的太多了？<br/>这难道是一场动机就是如此单纯的约会而已？</p><p>等站到涉谷中心繁茂的人群中，旁边的人还拉着我的手不放，暖暖的温度沿着皮肤爬上来时……<br/>莫不是我真的想的太多了吧……头顶的琉克笑声显得更加刺耳：“哎呀，月，他好象真的想和你约会呢！”</p><p>闭嘴琉克！！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三</p><p>L：</p><p>有一段时间脑海里常常会重复地浮现出同一个黑白电影般的幻象。<br/>黑白色的幻象里有繁华的高楼耸立来往的人群熙熙攘攘我站在错身而过的拥挤的人潮中突然就迷失了方向。<br/>我的双手在不断排开蜂拥的人群我听见我的左手告诉我我要寻找一只右手而那右手的主人在哪里我不知道。<br/>突然我感觉到左手手心传来交握的温度，我分辨不清被我握紧了右手的他的脸，只依稀看见那姣好的嘴角带着若有似无的微笑，最后那个人蓦地放开了手中大把大把纯白的气球，我抬头，看见气球飘摇着划破黑白色的天空，举目一片破碎的蔚蓝和阳光。<br/>………………<br/>“流河……”<br/>“……”<br/>“流河！”<br/>“……”<br/>“L！！！！！”<br/>“……啊？”<br/>这才猛地被一声熟悉的叫唤从自我的思绪中唤醒。<br/>“啊什么啊！”一转头就对上了张绝对说不上心情很好的脸，“你喜欢走着走着突然停下来望天发呆OK我不管你……可是拜托你不要突然站在人潮最汹涌的中央街道中间拖着别人的手然后发呆可不可以！？”<br/>这才猛然发现我和他牵着双手站在了涩谷的中央街道，四周是打扮新潮的人群流动，涩谷特有的黑脸白唇装扮的Manba打量着我们笑得莫名暧昧。<br/>“……”低头看着两人交握的双手，这才发现幻觉和现实的重迭，总会让人有种措手不及的清醒。<br/>——彻头彻尾的清醒……<br/>夜神月，你就是我执意追逐着要得到的人。<br/>“月。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“这是我平生第一次约会……啊，也是第一次来涩谷。”<br/>“……”<br/>“所以，我该怎么做？”<br/>无辜地摊开两手。</p><p>最后还是进行了一场不知道该名为约会还是旅游扫盲的双人行动，月的脸上一副我不入地狱谁入地狱的认命表情拖着我从中央街道一路逛到019看漂亮MM一个穿得比一个惹火，MARK CITY的店铺多得人眼花缭乱，在PARCO里刷卡刷得大包小包以后还进电玩中心狠狠火并了一回……说实在在遇到夜神月之前，很难想象这样的人潮和生活中会出现这样一个我。<br/>终于玩累了以后挑了就近的一家咖啡厅准备去坐下，却在临到大门前被月一拉拐进了旁边的回转寿司店。<br/>“偶尔也试试甜食以外的东西吧。”<br/>月这么说着熟练地从转盘上拿起了几盘颜色艳丽看起来却生冷无比的寿司。<br/>“月君是喜欢和食的吧……”随手捏起一块鲑鱼寿司放入嘴里，软软凉凉的冰冷混着醋饭的味道在口中弥漫开来，与甜食完全不同的味道，却意外地觉得并不讨厌。<br/>“流河。”月手里拿起一块紫菜卷，看起来很普通的样子，比较奇特的是月脸上的笑容灿烂得有点过分。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“啊~~~张嘴~”月居然也有主动喂我东西的一天？有些惊讶地张嘴，紫菜卷顺利地落入口中，却发现他脸上的笑容又璀璨了几分……？<br/>“唔！”一咬开，浓烈的芥末的味道毫不留情地冲进鼻腔，眼泪控制不住地蜂拥而出……颤抖地捂着嘴低下头，被摆了一道！！！<br/>“哈哈哈哈，流河你也有今天啊~”作案凶手在一旁锤着桌子笑得形象全无、夜神月，你给我记着……<br/>幼稚和不服输的臭脾气我自信绝对不输给他，被摆了一道不还手的话我还配叫L吗？<br/>用力扯过他的身体，在他还来不及反应的时候，吻上那恶劣笑着的双唇，硬是把嘴里辛辣无比的芥末给还了过去……<br/>不过，我好象一激动就给忘了……<br/>虽然本意不在此，但我们的行为在不知情的旁人看来怎么都是在大庭广众众目睽睽之下……KISS？</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>嘴里混杂的东西与液体在震惊时一起送入身体中，它们马上化成汹涌的情绪爬上心头，然后又以液体的形式在眼眶里打着滚。<br/>“咳……咳！！”一把推开贴在身上的人，第一个反应是干咳两声，从小养成绝对不能在大众面前丢脸的习惯让自己努力忍住想把嘴里的东西吐出来的欲望，举起眼前的茶杯哗哗哗地灌进嘴里。但刚刚的巨大震撼还是让自己一时缓不过神来。<br/>那压在嘴上的柔软触感……<br/>而且好象有东西趁机添了自己嘴唇一下……</p><p> </p><p>将手中的茶杯缓缓地放在桌子上，努力去漠视身旁死寂一片的气氛，还有附送齐刷刷的吸气声，牵动脸部肌肉拉起一个还过的去的微笑转过头，但是眼里有没有瞬间能够杀死他的怒火我不知道。</p><p>“流河你是同性恋么？”</p><p>这是一个恶质性的玩笑么？在一瞬间我不知道自己内心深处原以为了解的部分在希翼或者恐惧着什么。<br/>似乎芥末的效用还没有退下，粘稠而透明的液体在眼眶里打着滚，被白色光芒笼罩下是迷糊的一片，那人的表情因此没有平时那般看的清楚。带着童话般柔润的光。</p><p>“…………不是的吧……”对方咬着指甲始终是一副死水不惊说的难听便是半死不活的样子。</p><p>身体深处一阵抽搐……清冷的脑中忽然就这样炙热的翻起滚来，火气潮水一般向某个薄弱的栅栏涌过去。<br/>“那是纯粹的戏弄我么？”笑容开始挂不住了。琉克在头顶笑的开心：“哎呀，月你看起来好恐怖呢~~~”</p><p>“我想我不是同性恋呢，因为我对其他男人没兴趣。可是我却是喜欢月君你的。”</p><p>芥末的效力像心底中的潮水一般瞬间消退下去，眼前一片清晰，那大大的熊猫眼中自己扭曲的倒影如此明楚。</p><p>你的表情真挚，即使是我，也无可挑剔。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>我一直都是喜欢着月你的。<br/>如此顺畅地说出口时才发现，原来在这一点上我的心情从来都是坦率得连自己都意外。<br/>眼前的人却像如遭雷霹般一脸复杂。<br/>什么嘛……被我说喜欢就这么痛苦吗？心里有点小受打击地用力咬了咬手指。<br/>不过没关系，时间还早，我们来日方长。<br/>四周的人不断地投来热切关注的视线，虽然我是个并不太介意周遭环境的人，也知道这的确不是个能继续把话题深入发展下去的好环境。<br/>“OK，只是想小小回击一下而已……我想我做得稍微有点过分了，我道歉。”随口把话题引回平常的方向。<br/>“……算了，我也没在意。”月顺势响应道，脸色也回复了原来的平和。<br/>……不做KIRA的话，也会是优秀的演员呢，月。<br/>“月还有什么想要吃的吗？”边说着边掏出金卡，老板的眼神刹时放出比金卡还璀璨的光芒。<br/>“不用了。休息够的话，我们就走吧。”<br/>“也对……一个下午的时间并不足够呢。”揉揉鼻子付账，鼻腔里还残留着芥末辛辣的味道……我以后还是只吃甜食好了，那样会比较有安全感……</p><p>从寿司店走出来后，无意间看到某个绚丽的门面前有小丑跳跃着派发手里大把大把纯白色的气球。<br/>我拉着他的手硬是停了下来。<br/>“英国的天空比日本要蓝。”几乎是没头没尾地冒出一句。<br/>“……呃？”<br/>“下一次，在英国的天空下为我放飞一次白气球吧。”<br/>我想看看，你手中的气球飞舞而过的地方，是不是也会留下蔚蓝色的破碎的痕迹？<br/>总有一个人，有生之年必会狭路相逢，人们说，那叫命中注定。</p><p>“流河……”<br/>“呀啊————！！抢劫啊！”<br/>对话还来不及继续，不远处突然传来了女性尖利的叫声……</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>即使手握在一起，即使骨肉相连，即使同床共枕，两个人也绝对不可能拥有同一种心境。手中温暖的体温与头顶琉克阴阳怪气的笑声就像此时心中真实情况一般东西两极奔波个不停。<br/>扬起头，从那一直都没有变化的脸上看了又看还是什么都看不出来。<br/>意识到这一点使自己的自尊感到格外受挫。</p><p>他是L，心里对自己一遍又一遍确定地说。<br/>我是KIRA。<br/>这就是我们所谓的FATE。<br/>绝对不可能相遇的两条线。<br/>就像头顶蓝天相撞又立刻朝着不同方向飞去的气球。</p><p>可右手坚定的体温犹如火焰一般小小的而又缓缓动摇着自己。</p><p>仿佛为了打破自己疑惑似的。</p><p>“呀啊--抢劫啊！”<br/>一场平时在涉谷每天平常发生几率为8%的抢劫案就好死不死地发生在我们眼前。生命真的充满了巧合，仿佛为了确定我的决心似的，巧合到我差点忍不住在L面前裂嘴微笑。</p><p>“这里治安真的很不好呢。”<br/>“没错，根据调查这儿每天发生抢劫案的几率为8%。”<br/>看着那边喧闹的一片，这儿的对话回复到在大学里最寻常的状态中。<br/>平静，充满杀机的，针锋相对。</p><p>我们终于回到了起点。始终忍不住掉起微笑。<br/>我是KIRA，你是L。<br/>绝对不可能相遇的两条线，所以你刚才说的话只不过是游戏中的一个BUG，动手DEL才是真理。</p><p>“真慢，警察在做什么？”即使是平时再冷静不过的L，看到对面歹徒快要跑走时还是焦躁地忍不住出口。<br/>“这儿是市中心呢，而且警察经常不能及时出现也是很平常的事……所以有很多罪犯成功逃走也是很正常的事呢。”<br/>“…………月君的意思是，你认为这个世界还是有KIRA比较好么？”<br/>果然迎上来了，正如我所想的那样。<br/>“我只是说出自己的想法而已，流河你一定要往KIRA那个地方拉是你自己一相情愿吧。”<br/>“但是月君你是这个意思吧。”不用回头，就知道那两只大眼睛始终紧紧地落在自己脸上。<br/>“…………如果你一定要我回答，那我只能说我觉得KIRA在某些地方可以起到积极的作用。但并不意味着我同意KIRA的做法。”<br/>“噢，是么？那如果月君是KIRA的话，还是有可能的吧……”<br/>“流河…………你想说我是KIRA就直接说吧。反正你始终都认为我是KIRA。我再怎么说也是多余的吧。”<br/>“…………”</p><p>一切都在意料之中。<br/>现在只要知道那个家伙的名字就好了……</p><p>“你们别动！他妈的！我日番八郎才不会那么简单就束手就擒呢！！”<br/>命运果然是站在我这边的啊。</p><p>装在衣袋中的手随心动地在笔记的碎片上写上那白痴的名字，口中仍旧一边同时对身旁的人说话：“在流河你的心目中，不是认定我是KIRA了么？”<br/>“我并不是这个意思，只是月君你的确有3%的嫌疑而已。”</p><p>“哦，是么？但是你不觉得很矛盾么？你刚才还说喜欢我，现在却认定我是KIRA。哈！L会喜欢上KIRA么？”<br/>不知道是不是面对L同时进行杀人的缘故，说这话的时候整个心也开始静了下来，每一声跳动都仿佛快要跳出整个身躯。<br/>到底是哪个原因……我始终不知道。</p><p> </p><p>“…………没错，我的确要抓捕KIRA。因为KIRA的一切，绝对是错的。而月君，也确实有可能是KIRA。”<br/>“哇啊啊啊啊~~~~~~~~~~他死了！！”一片喧闹中，只有那人的声音，清晰无误地传到我的耳中。<br/>左手心一片冰冷，而右手，不知什么时候也松了。<br/>温暖流入空气中。</p><p>“所以……流河你从来没有相信过我。你所说的喜欢，也只不过是种试探的计划吧。真是恶心。”转过头冷冷的落下以上的话，将对方脸上刹那间的表情全部收容心中。掉起微笑，转身，离去。<br/>背后再也没有人开口。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的几天，我们两人之间，没有一个人先对彼此开口。</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>那个身影微笑着转过去走远的时候，不知为何突然有种被在乎的错觉。<br/>——躲在精致微笑面具背后的你的心，是不是还会在乎我的感受？<br/>有那么一瞬间有想要冲过去拉着他的手如此逼问着，却终究只是看着他的背影逐渐远去，沉默不语。</p><p>不言不语的冷战状态低迷地持续了下来，一过就是几天。<br/>不是没想过主动言和或是其他，但也完全可以想象以“L”的身份去说着漂亮的官方辞令然后月当然也会带着警察局局长儿子的完美面具大度地表示理解再然后又是表面得可以的握手言和……<br/>与其那样，我更宁愿能够这样吵架或冷战，起码这样的月，看起来更加地真实。<br/>但其实即使我主动言和，又能说什么呢？<br/>再度面对同样的质问的话，还不是重复着同样的无言以对？<br/>——L会，喜欢上KIRA么？<br/>与其说是被月的话给问倒，还不如说是被自己给问倒了……</p><p>然后便开始了连夜的失眠，脑子里一片浑噩。<br/>睡不着的夜晚在不开灯的黑夜中对着镜子发呆，镜子里的人一脸落魄的挫败。<br/>接着幻觉又开始出现，镜子里的自己越发模糊后变成了另一张脸，又逐渐清晰地在眼前飘摇。<br/>闭了眼睁了眼全部全部都是同一张脸，茶色的发丝轻轻地掩盖着一双锐利而高傲的眸子。<br/>妈的……！<br/>反应过来的时候，发现自己的左手狠狠砸在镜子上，血沿着蜘蛛网状扩散的裂痕蜿蜒地流着。<br/>竟没觉得痛。</p><p>第二天左手包裹着厚厚的白纱布去学校，白的布红的血渗透出来在阳光下分外抢眼。<br/>某节课的课间在走廊上和月迎面而过。<br/>不可能不看到的伤口，他的眼里闪过一丝明显的惊愕，却只是一秒，随即又低垂下眼，仿佛什么也没看见一般，和身旁的人有说有笑地离开。<br/>“……”<br/>心里有种极端负面的情绪在胸腔里猖狂地叫嚣起来。<br/>“月。”<br/>被叫的人仿佛完全没有听到一般。<br/>“夜神月。”稍微提高了音量，在旁观人投来注目的视线中走过去，意味强硬地拉过他的手腕。<br/>左手因为这样的用力而重新渗出鲜红，从扣住的手腕处感受到他的抵抗，胸口的不快越发强烈。<br/>“放手，流河。”<br/>“跟我来。”不由分说，拖着他就要离开。<br/>猛然一股外力袭来打开了我的手，“！？”<br/>“夜神同学说了不想跟你走，你别太过分了。”<br/>一回头，刚刚站在月旁边的学生碍眼地拦在了中间。<br/>“……我们的事，与你无关吧。”挑起一边眉毛看着应该是我们冷战这几天突然杀出来的蹩脚角色。<br/>“我只是看不惯你这种无礼的态度。”<br/>“是吗……”双手插着口袋走上前，在所有人都毫无预兆的情况下，狠狠一拳把那碍眼的人打得抱着肚子蹲下去站不起来。<br/>周遭的人，包括月，都诧异地看着整个突然失控的局面。<br/>“走。”情绪差到极点，懒得再多说一个字，拉过他的手就走。<br/>惹到我头上来了？<br/>我也许是个习惯沉默的人，却不见得是个习惯忍耐的人。<br/>面对越发无法掌控的状况，非常、十分、严重地感到不满。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四</p><p>L：</p><p>只是四月的天气却总感觉到空气中有着让人不快的低压，我知道这种恶劣感的产生绝不仅仅只是因为睡眠不足的关系。<br/>身后被强行拖着走的人依然一言不发。<br/>这几天来发现自己渐渐地开始看不透他的想法，甚至连自己的想法都开始混乱，焦虑便成了情绪恶化最好的催化剂。<br/>加快了脚步进入还未到开馆时间的图书馆，我想我和他现在需要一个足够安静的地方来好好吵一次架。<br/>“滚。”<br/>看着前来阻止我们进入的图书管理员走来，已经摆不出任何好脸色地瞪了他一眼，后者马上青白着脸色躲出门外，被带上的门发出沉重的声响。<br/>尔后就是沉默，带着一种让人窒息的火药味。<br/>“放手。”他终于开口，冷冷地甩开我的手，站在一边扭动着手腕，白皙的手腕上一圈被勒红的痕迹。<br/>“你到底在生什么气？”<br/>“我不知道你在说什么。”他连看也不看我一眼，“而且，现在到处乱发脾气的人，是你吧。”<br/>“月。”<br/>无法忍受被忽视的不快，我走过去，双手抵墙把他禁锢在手臂与墙壁之间。 <br/>阳光从落地窗外斜射而来，迎上那双锐利的眸子，里面有着太多复杂的我无法解读的情绪。<br/>两人的倒影在米色的地板上纠葛成一片模糊不清。<br/>“你在生气什么？”<br/>“……”<br/>“因为我认定你是KIRA？”<br/>“……”<br/>“因为你认为我对你的接近都是试探？”<br/>“……”<br/>“因为——我说喜欢你？”<br/>“妄自猜测这些无聊的问题很有趣么？”他像是被触动了什么一样怒目反击，“你是不是太自视甚高了？流河旱树。”<br/>“那好，这一次我可以明确告诉你一句，你给我听清楚了。”手扳着他的下巴，强迫他正视着我。<br/>“从来都不只是喜欢这么简单而已——不管你是作为夜神月还是KIRA——不管我是作为L抑或流河——我就是爱上你了。”<br/>终于是在他面前被逼得清清白白地剖开了心。<br/>撇开那些L和KIRA和FATE等等等等要死不活的问题以后，发现答案只是一句简单得被三流肥皂剧用烂的话而已。<br/>说白了，就是我爱你三个字。<br/>爱上夜神月，这样的心情，就像一盘棋局上明知哪步不能走错却偏偏要去走错它一样。<br/>……真他妈挫败。</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>“我就是爱上你了。”<br/>第一反应是哪里来的超级烂的八点档，烂熟到让人会下意识冷笑胃泛酸液。自己是从来不会心软的人，从小到大被女生告白的次数也从未用心记过，可也足以能够让其他男生自卑到死。<br/>可这却是第一次被同性别的男生告白，而他的身份，是与KIRA相反的，L。<br/>L。<br/>不是从来没有想过诸如此类的场面，自从那次在寿司店的亲吻再联系到以前那么多往事，智商再低也可以懂得些什么。更何况是自己。</p><p>阳光温暖地从窗子里扫射下来，在面前的人脸上暧昧不清的流动。仿佛黄色的液体。那原本可以用诡异来形容的样貌竟然带着圣洁的光。</p><p>“哎啊，他说爱你呢。月。嘻嘻。爱上KIRA的L么？这下他可输定了呢。”琉克的声音透过层层空气传进耳里。<br/>闭嘴琉克！第一反应是这个，但同时又把自己吓了一跳。</p><p>在心里隐隐知道的，却又害怕的，在什么时候不是害怕被他知道自己是KIRA，不是输给L，而就是现在这时刻呢？<br/>下巴被捏的生痛，身体缩在那家伙的怀中，可以闻见从他身上传来熟悉的甜香，那两只没有高光大大幽深的眼睛在离自己不到5CM的地方死死地盯着自己，仿佛要看到最深处……<br/>就像想剖开这脑袋透视到自己思想最深处一般……</p><p>无论心中此时如何思绪繁杂，最本能的高傲自尊带领着身体一把甩开下巴上的手：“放开！”声音震的图书馆中所有书籍瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>空气重新又灌进两人之间，春寒陡峭。</p><p>不是正好么……他说爱你呢……<br/>无论是真是假，都可以，趁这个机会，抓出L的名字……<br/>毕竟……我是KIRA啊……<br/>我是KIRA。</p><p>可以清楚听见对方的呼吸，就在离自己不到5CM的地方浮动，并着温暖的阳光，所有一切都像是八点档里快要发生什么前的暧昧气氛。</p><p>“月……”他想要说什么，并且向自己这里跨了一步。</p><p>身体比思维还要先快了一点，往后退了一步。于是两个人又静下来了。</p><p>有声音从混乱一片的潮水中一点点的浮出来：这又是L的一个计划吧……想把你的身份揪出来……然后当那一方快要占上风的时候却又一眼瞥到那人左手渗透出层层白纱的红色血晕……</p><p> </p><p>第一次发觉自己也许对这家伙的思维从来没有掌握的准确，在与他的交往中自己从来是居下风的，从他一开始出现就是，无论是做为KIRA，还是作为夜神月，都因为对方的一句话而搞的思维混乱做事大失水平。<br/>真是……丢脸。</p><p>“月……”而这时这不甘沉寂的人又向自己这里迈了一步。心头顿时冒起一层无明火：我夜神月凭什么要被这个男人压的死死的！<br/>抬手一把把男人推开，抬起眼狠狠地瞪了前面的人一眼，在他想说什么之前自己先开火：“那又如何？！流河你不要太过分！你喜欢我怎样，你爱上我又如何？！！不要忘记我们都是同性！你以为你是谁啊……你喜欢我我就一定要喜欢上你么？”声音越说越大，把这几天压抑了一肚子的火全部发泄了个痛快。说到最后，看了一眼前面的人，那原本白皙的脸此时竟然惨白的没有任何血色。</p><p>“呵呵，月，他好象真的爱上你了呢。你看他现在的样子……果然还是月你厉害啊。”头顶的琉克一副开好戏阴阳怪气地大笑。<br/>别说了。</p><p>剩下几句话看了对方这样子，竟然都吐不出来，和着口水吞进肚子里，别开头，望着窗外盛开的一树樱花。猛然发现自己的心也跟着落下的樱花瓣落落地沉了下去。</p><p>“总之……”靠着自己平时就引以为傲的自制力，不理睬好象被什么东西压着的右侧心房，用平时的口气冷冷地开口：“如果是一起调查KIRA的事，我乐意奉陪。但是请你以后……”</p><p>……不要因为私事来找我了。<br/>也不知道自己最后有没有说出口，嘴巴张了又合，也不敢看那已经许久没有出声的男人，一转身，推开图书馆的大门，跑了出去。</p><p> </p><p>果然那家伙从此以后再也没有来找过我，即使在学校里见了也仅只是擦肩而过时点头颔首。看那平淡无奇的脸上除了黑眼圈大了一点以外也和以往平时没有什么不同。左手的伤势似乎也保养的不错，白色绑带在三天后摘去貌似没有落下多大伤疤。</p><p>倒是自己，在每次撞到时居然会心跳加快紧张地手心出汗。</p><p>哼！<br/>真是狡猾的家伙。<br/>但是明知道是他计谋却还是中计的自己恐怕是更加愚蠢吧。</p><p>想到这里，脸上更冷的几分，把旁边的人吓了一跳，连声问：“月君你怎么了？”<br/>马上拉出个笑容随意找了个借口敷衍过去，小老百姓真是麻烦。身旁的人是不知道哪里冒出来的同学，作为一个男人长的还可以啦，比自己也高那么一点，因为就是他上次想阻止生气的那家伙而被揍了一拳之后竟然就从此粘着自己不肯放。<br/>不过在智商明显要比以前那位低那么不止一个等级，是只要稍稍动点脑筋就可以漠视不管的家伙。<br/>但是心里记挂着的，为什么是那带着熟悉奶香味的身体呢？明明自己最讨厌甜香了。</p><p>“说起来流河那家伙这几天都不来找月君了呢。也是，听说前几天有人向流河告白了噢。”<br/>一片迷乱中的脑子捕捉到某个熟悉的词，眼前顿时清明起来，抬起眼正视那兴奋的NPC：<br/>“告白？向流河？”<br/>明明快要到夏天，为什么还会觉得冷呢？<br/>“是呀。大家都说，那女孩的品位真是奇怪。竟然会选择流河这种怪物。”<br/>嘴上不发一词，只是冷冷笑了声。身旁的人果然不是那家伙，根本没有觉察出来，还在兴奋地自顾自说下去：“说起来，流河也居然接受了，前几天还这样粘着月君你，果然是死心了么？……”<br/>“你说什么！那家伙接受了！！”<br/>大概是脸上的表情从来没有展现过，那家伙竟然一脸青白，卡了好久才说话：“啊……是啊……所以大家都说奇怪……”</p><p>哈，果然是开玩笑的。自己还居然那么把那家伙的话当回事。<br/>该死。<br/>衣服里的右手下意识地握紧。</p><p>“恩……月君后天那旅行要一起去么？”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“就是那个XX老师发动的旅行啊，到温泉三天两夜那个，听说很棒呀。”<br/>“…………”旁边人还在絮絮叨叨，真是麻烦的人。不过，也好……离开这地方不见那个人几天也不错，而且作为KIRA如果我不在市区几天KIRA也能杀害凶手的话也不错吧。“好吧……”<br/>“什么？月君你要参加？！！太好了！！”</p><p>这样最好吧，我是KIRA，他是L，原本就是分开的两条线，除了追捕以外，就不该有任何重合。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>图书馆那次最后月说了什么其实记得并不是特别真切，或者该说对于我所说的一切就算不用听也知道他会怎么回答。<br/>对那样理所当然的拒绝理由报以沉默，与其说是在乎着他的拒绝，还不如说是因为……意识到了另一些事。<br/>我爱你。这句话可以如此顺畅地说出来时，几乎是很自然地就能意识到一直潜藏心底的欲望的存在。<br/>那天的阳光很暖，我的手所捏着的他的下巴处传来异常烫人的温度，白皙的颈项下敞开的领口处可以看见锁骨凹凸的阴影，整个身体就这么突然地燥热了起来。<br/>看着那一张一颌地说着拒绝话语的唇，思绪越发迷乱，直到被用力推开，隔开的距离有冷空气倏地窜了进来，才发现自己刚刚是真的想要吻他。<br/>月离开的背影带着些惶恐无措的仓促，我没有开口叫唤，也没有阻拦他的离去。<br/>其实在他远离的刹那我曾经伸出了左手想要拉住他，然后手掌处传来伤口撕裂的刺痛，意识陡然清醒，刚要伸出的手就这么僵硬地停留在半空。<br/>最后在只剩我一人的图书馆内，盯着那突然疼痛的左手，很久都回不过神来。</p><p>那之后的几天里我都遵照他的意思没有再接近他，偶尔打个照面，也只是公式地点点头。<br/>我应该感谢我天生迟钝的面部神经，起码在那些不得不见面的时候，让任何人，包括他，看不出我的情绪波动。<br/>一个人的时间陡地就多了起来，我常常对着伤痕逐渐消失的左手发呆。<br/>然后用很长很长的时间去思考同一个问题。<br/>——如果那个时候，我拉住了他……我会，做什么呢？</p><p>如果说这种一直持续低压的关系已经让我充分感到烦躁，那么最近老是粘在月身边的那个碍眼的姓副山的男人很明显是让我本已很差的情绪进一步恶化。<br/>月居然会允许这种一看就智商低品位也低的人一直跟在身边，我一直感到不解。<br/>如果说是想要气我的话，那效果未免也太好了一点……<br/>在中庭百无聊赖地发着呆，想着刚刚又看见月和那副山一起，满腔怒火越烧越旺，正有着想要过去再度海扁副山的冲动时，突然发现旁边站了个女生，一脸怯怯地看着我。<br/>“有事？”我知道在学校里把我当成异类的人多不胜数，所以对于这个女生的主动接近，不免感到一丝好奇。<br/>“那个、那个……流河同学……”她低着头红着脸一副欲言又止的模样，等等，这个反应，难道……“我、我喜欢你……”<br/>“……”推理完全正确……<br/>“那个、你……可以和我交往吗？”<br/>“不，我想……”正准备说些什么直接拒绝她，突然一阵大风起来，随后看见她捂着一边眼睛惊呼了一声。<br/>“好疼！沙子跑进眼睛里了……”<br/>“我看看。”真的只是出于人道上的关心，我的手捂过她的眼低头凑过去想要查看仔细，还没来得及看清楚，身后传来一大片女生倒抽气的声音——<br/>“啊！流河你在跟那个女生交往吗！？”<br/>“……”看着好死不死路过的一群女生惊讶的样子，其实我大概也明白在旁人看来我现在的动作非常地……引人误会。<br/>“那个……流河同学……”那女生竟也不否认，一脸期盼地看着我。<br/>“我……”正准备要澄清，脑海里突然闪过了月和某个欠扁男人一起的情景……“嗯，就是这样吧……”<br/>给了个含糊不清的答案，那群疯狂尖叫起来的女生不会注意到，我的话里满满的赌气的意味。</p><p>我和月吵翻的事还有我在和女生交往的事几乎是同时传遍整个校园的。<br/>无所谓地听着越传越奇妙的流言版本无所谓地偶尔让那据说是我“女朋友”的女生跟在我身边说上几句话，她说得出来的话题不外乎也就是今天发生了啥啥啥事……真无聊……<br/>“那个，我的法律课老师在组织三天两夜的温泉旅行……问我有没兴趣，我想流河同学要是肯一起的话……”<br/>“没兴趣……”随口敷衍。<br/>“啊，也是呢……因为夜神同学会去，你们两个之前闹得不愉快吧……你不想去也是当然的，对不起，我没考虑到你的感受，我……”<br/>“那就去吧。” 想也不想地就改变了主意，她后来啰嗦了一大堆什么我没听，唯一听进脑子里的只有一句——<br/>月会去。</p><p>“哟。”出发那天当然和月打了照面，我语气轻松地朝那一脸惊讶的人打了声招呼。<br/>“流河……”他没问，脸上却大大地写着“你怎么会在这里！？”的质问。<br/>“我陪女朋友。”拍了拍身旁女生的肩膀，故意加重了“女朋友”三个字。<br/>“那么不打扰你们了。”他说着就转过身去上车，啧，狡猾，我还想看看你会有什么反应哪……<br/>瞪了一眼尾随着月上车的副山，心底暗自补了一句：早晚要你生不如死。<br/>男人的嫉妒可是很可怕的呢。<br/>一行人上了车，两天三夜的温泉之旅，可以说是在每个人的各怀鬼胎中开始了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五</p><p>月：</p><p>不止一次我都在心里怀疑，事情发展到这个状态或是我和他如今闹到这个地步也是不是L计划的。如果是那么也太成功了。<br/>在掉头转身上车的时候我可以听见自己牙齿轻咬的声音，因为那摆错位置的手和自己此时的心情。<br/>就像是被魔鬼推到山顶的神子，是被蛇诱惑到树下的亚当，明知道是注定好的歧路，是背叛神的指示，却在魔鬼的注视之下一步步地走下去。</p><p>该死！！该死的！！</p><p>坐上车的时候第一次庆幸我们坐的位置是在最前面，一上车就扭开头往窗外望过去，装做注意力全被那一片青翠的田野给吸引了。但是那人上车时却能如此明确地捕捉到他的一举一动，脚踏在踏车板上的震动，熟悉的甜香味充斥在整个狭小的空气中……那么熟悉，好象身上都装了传感器一般……</p><p>“嗯……是……”口中一边应付着旁边NPC的话，心里的挫折感却进一步加深。脑海中全部是那天被他压在墙壁上那紧盯着自己的黑色眼眸。</p><p>“从来都不只是喜欢这么简单而已--不管你是作为夜神月还是KIRA--不管我是作为L抑或流河--我就是爱上你了。”</p><p>…………该死的！<br/>L，我现在的心乱也是你的计划中一部分么？<br/>混账！！<br/>“月君……没事吧？”<br/>“啊……什么？”<br/>呵，大概想的太专心了，所以没有像以往一样控制好脸上的表情。居然连旁边这家伙也看出来，这令自己感到加倍的受挫。<br/>“月君的表情有点不好呢…………”说了半句以后又小心翼翼地加了一句：“是因为流河的事么？不好意思，我没有想到你和流河闹翻的事，这次是他自己一定要跟来，也难怪你心情不好……”<br/>到底学校里把我们传成什么样子了啊……<br/>展开一个灿烂无比的笑容，无论如何，这样说总没有错，但请你给我闭嘴，我夜神月还没有到需要你来施舍同情的时候：“没有的事，我只是在想家里的妹妹而已，这几天我不在家，她马上就要考试，可没有人教她做作业了呢。至于流河，没关系啊，反正我们还是朋友嘛。”不用放大音量，那么小小的空间，该要听到的总会听见。<br/>心情明显有些转好了，不管旁边的人继续兴奋絮絮叨叨地说下去，眼睛只盯着窗外的绿色仿佛染的一般越往渐深。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，月君你果然是好人呢……”<br/>好人么……哼，愚蠢。<br/>大约是自己有一点没一点应和居然让那个人越讲越兴奋了起来。<br/>“不过我们都奇怪流河那家伙的品位呢，那个女生明显不能和月君比啊。无论是哪个方面……”<br/>实在听不下去了。愚蠢你也要有个地步。<br/>转过头，习惯性的微笑，声音也算的上柔和：“副山，我想你误会了什么。我和流河以前一直都只是好朋友的身份呢。所以，他交女朋友什么的，跟我没有任何关系。知道了么？”如果你还敢再说什么我就把你的名字记在笔记本上！<br/>还好，虽然这家伙智力的确低下，但是还是听懂了自己的话，一个死命的点头。也不知道后面的大家是不是一上来就在听我们之间的对话，但是到自己话出口后，空间顿时静的有点吓人。</p><p>无聊……</p><p>就以这种气氛，一直维持到这场沉闷的旅途结束下车，虽然副山这家伙一直没做什么好事，但这地方的确选的不错。半隐在山中的古式别墅，木质的回廊与踏踏米，压着整个别墅上层的浓厚绿叶，以及里面站着穿着浴袍的侍女。<br/>“XX教授以前家里是大家么？”<br/>“不，不过是个破落的地主而已。”<br/>“哎，有这种也很了不起啦。很厉害噢~~”<br/>“呵呵……”<br/>一堆愚蠢的家伙。然后一个个被领到各自的房间里去，大概照顾到我和流河的事情，或者是流河那家伙又去做了什么。最后房间的分配竟然是流河和他们男生一间，我和教授一间，女生归一间。</p><p>一想到等下吃饭时还要见面，原本清楚的头更有些大了。换好浴袍坐在席子上收拾着带来的东西，衣服，MP3，苹果（= =），还有最不能忽视的，死亡笔记的纸，这个一定要好好放好。也幸好只有我和教授两个人睡，而且这房间还是在最旁边的一间，所以给琉克吃苹果时也不会有多少人看见吧。<br/>“月君，收拾好了么？”抬头向门口望过去，同样穿着浴袍的副山兴奋地推门进来。话说他一直兴奋个什么啊，忍着不爆发出来。挤出一个敷衍的笑容。<br/>“啊，快了。”<br/>“啊……你还带那么多苹果来啊。月君那么喜欢吃苹果么？”<br/>“呵呵……”该死的琉克，向悬在天花板上的家伙白了一眼。继续收拾。<br/>“来来，我来帮你。”那家伙竟然踏进屋里身体自动地蹭了过来。我说，我是不是对这个家伙太好了一点……<br/>“不用了。”<br/>“哎呀，同学之间要互相帮助嘛。”那手竟然开始夺我手中的苹果。里面藏包着有笔记的纸啊……“我说不用了。”焦躁中语气更冷了几分。<br/>“没事的，给我吧。”<br/>“我说不用了！”<br/>“月君你不要客气嘛……”<br/>妈的，我是拒绝不是客气你看不出来么。<br/>“我说……啊！”争夺中那人身体一个不稳，竟然朝着我直直压了下去，脊背撞击着地板，发出剧烈的声响，背部一阵疼痛。好重……<br/>这家伙在干什么啊，还不快起来……<br/>就在皱眉和快要发飙时，只听纸门“趴拉”一声，下意识地转过头，就以这种尴尬的姿势望见那熟悉的黑色眼眸睁地大大的从前面望下来。</p><p>“流河？”</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>命运之所以称之为命运，在于它总是热中于让剧本失控。<br/>其实我很清楚，早一秒或者晚一秒拉开那扇纸门的话，什么也不会发生。<br/>一切却像是上帝的游戏，我在最不该出现的时候出现，不早也不晚。<br/>眼睛被眼前的景象刺得生生发痛。<br/>理智告诉自己：这个场景的出现仅仅是因为某个无心的意外的几率是99.9%，而高傲如夜神月，会看上这个满脸写着“我脑中都是糨糊”的NPC的几率，是0%。<br/>是的，0%，所以完全不必在意现在他和他的动作有多么……<br/>多么……<br/>引人失控。<br/>我听见理智在脑中高喊着冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静冷静……最后在重复第100遍后猛地跳出了另一个突兀的声响——<br/>咯嚓。<br/>理智崩溃的声音，响亮干脆，连带着这一阵子以来积压的阴郁，拥挤在疯狂的边缘一并爆发。</p><p>无声地走过去，一把揪起碍眼NPC的衣领，不想多看那张铁青的脸有多么丑陋，举手就是一拳，沉闷的响声中音乐听见有下颚骨碎裂的声音。<br/>还不够。胸中的怒火依然高昂地叫嚣。<br/>“抱歉，上次是我对你太客气了。”<br/>用力将那捂着下巴抽搐得说不出话来的人甩到一边，双手插在口袋里一脸轻松地一脚踹在那人的肚子上，满意地看着脚下的“尸体”蜷成卷甲虫的形状。<br/>“我只说一遍。”再一脚，“夜神月是我的人，你——给我滚远点。”在考虑着是不是让这个碍眼的家伙从此消失于视线之外。<br/>“流河你在胡说什么！”想要挥下的拳头被身后的人紧紧拦住，“你他妈发什么神经啊！？真想把人打死不成！”<br/>“……月。”用力扯过他的手腕，“如果让我失控也在你的计划之内的话……恭喜你，你做得很成功。”<br/>真的，我已经忍得够久的了……<br/>“喂！流河……你放开我！你要去哪里！？”<br/>不容抵抗地拖着他冲出门，把大堂里所有人错愕的眼神都抛在身后。</p><p> </p><p>“放手啊！”<br/>最后跑到了连自己也说不出到底是哪里的树林深处，他用力地甩开我的手。<br/>“流河你发什么疯啊！？”<br/>“我是疯了……被你逼的！”用力将他按在树上，听见内心有个声音一直在问，为什么？为什么？为什么！？<br/>——为什么偏偏是你……<br/>“你到底想怎么样？我已经说得很清楚了，我们没可能！你不要做梦——呜！”<br/>一手掐住他的下巴强迫他抬头，狠狠堵住那只会说些惹我生气的话的双唇，强硬地纠缠着那倔强的唇舌。<br/>“嗯……不……”感受到他的反抗，更加用力地将他整个身躯都压制着。<br/>“夜神月，到了这个地步你还要说这些逞强的话吗？”低头啃咬着他白皙的颈项，手探入那敞开的衣领，感受着手指在肌肤上爬行的热力。<br/>“你住手……！！”他的挣扎越发强烈起来。<br/>“我是世界上唯一可以看穿你的人……因为我们是那么相似……所以我知道，你根本不可能对我无动于衷。”<br/>“你不要做梦了！我怎么可能……啊！”<br/>“就算是做梦又如何？我想要的东西，没有得不到的。”用力扯下碍眼的布料，那裸露的身躯在树影班驳的阳光下有着朦胧的美丽。<br/>“不……”<br/>“我想要做什么……现在就让你知道。”<br/>其实，我早就想这么做了吧？<br/>那一遍遍问着自己，如果在图书馆那次，我这双手拉住了你的话……<br/>而答案，早已沸腾在全身的每一个细胞之中——<br/>我要得到你——<br/>哪怕是不择手段。<br/>不顾后果。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>那是威胁，并不是针对自尊与骄傲，而是针对这个身体赤裸裸的威胁。<br/>此时我不得不承认，这个男人让我感觉到害怕。<br/>“你做什么！放手！流河！L！！”喊着他的名字，我所熟知的名字，不管是哪个，哪个名字都好，只要能让他从眼前这种狂乱的状态下清醒过来。<br/>我是在害怕啊……隐约知道下面会发生什么，因此连身体都开始发起抖来。<br/>浴服已经在挣扎中变成布条落在地上，光裸的脊背被人压着直接碰触着后面的大树，粗糙的树皮摩擦着皮肤火辣辣的痛，嘴唇也被吻的快渗出血来，麻木的不能辩识任何味道。<br/>但这所有一切都比不上眼前这个男人，黑色的眸孔拥有着比火焰还要灼烈的温度，直构构地看着自己在其中找不到任何理智的存在。这个人我从来不认识，无论是流河还是L，都是我不认识的陌生男人。<br/>“流河！啊……！”<br/>左手腕处被一只手抓着拧到了后面，如此大的劲道整个手臂怀疑都要被扭断了。<br/>抬起腿想干脆一脚把这个人踢走，至少也要让他冷静一会。结果只印证一个道理，这男人仿佛早就知道时候将发生的一切一般用剩下一只手板起弯起的膝盖拉到一旁，整个身体乘势挤了进来，用一条腿架起我的腰部，瞬间将我整个身体都半架空在地面上。</p><p>“等等！！！你他妈的给我停下来！”一只手想去拉起他的肩膀，结果只摸到滑滑的一片。<br/>咦？这家伙什么时候把衣服脱掉的？<br/>愣愣地睁眼看去，他的身子在破碎的阳光下拥有着矫健的身资，没有任何累赘的肌肉，明显是经过锻炼才得到的身体，和那永远的白色宽松T恤很不相配那……<br/>“月君…………在想什么……”<br/>“嗯！！”一只手忽然抓住自己的半身，那陌生而恐惧的感觉令自己就这样下意识的尖叫了起来：“流河！！”<br/>“是的……我在这里……”天啊……他居然……就这样抓住那个地方上下活动起来。<br/>狠狠抽了口气，知道自己脸部的表情肯定是从未有过的……慌张与尴尬……<br/>“快放开！嗯……！！”从未感受过的感觉，就顺着那手指，沿着小腹一点点爬上去，更让自己感受到尴尬的，是自己的下身竟然也开始有挺立的趋势。<br/>“不要！”埋在自己身上的头同时又亲又啃地往下移动，最后来到胸前的突起用嘴含住。<br/>“啊~~！！流河……你！”身下和胸前的两重刺激搅的头脑开始混乱起来，本能地用手去抓胸前起伏的黑发，它们像流水一般光滑在手指间穿行。“放开！嗯……”</p><p>“如果放开的话……月是会跑走的。我要月属于我一个人。”而那家伙的话无论什么时候都冷静地让人觉得恐怖。<br/>“谁……谁是你的啊！！”已经开始语无论次了，自己的下身不能反抗身体的本能，所有的细胞就这样在那个男人手中涨大起来。手握成拳一下又一下打在男人的肩膀上，但仿佛落入大海中的雨点没有任何反应。<br/>“月--是我的。”他又重复了一遍。而自己的忍耐也快要到尽头了。被他抓着的地方以一种飞速燃烧的速度扩展，所有热源就顺着他纤细而修长的手指运动的速度，从头到尾又再来一个轮回，从最低部往上蔓延最后聚集在顶端。身体所有的细胞仿佛快要爆炸了。他的头也含起了另外一边。<br/>“呜……”<br/>头顶是层层翠绿的树影，阳光从那里碎碎地洒落下来。而自己仿佛穿越了一个长长的白色悬崖，尽头是一片灯火辉煌。<br/>“啊……哈！混账……嗯啊啊！！”身体狠狠一颤，然后整个软软的垮了下来，头脑仿佛刚经历过一场暴风，白色的一片，仿佛整个世界只有那个人的眼睛，穿越一个世纪的遥远，一直执着地望着自己。</p><p>有人俯下身吻了吻自己的嘴唇，滑湿的触觉那样轻柔沿着唇边添动，时不时伸进来纠缠着自己的舌，吮吸几下又狡猾地流走。<br/>“哈……哈……”整个身体放松下来，但仍被架在空中，两条腿大大地分开，掌握住那地方的手不知什么时候也松了，清风灌了进来，下身一片冰冷，理智也逐渐回到头脑中。<br/>有什么火热而坚硬的东西，就顶在自己最下面，那个地方，虽然没有进来，但那强烈的温度还是一层层地传递着即将到来的危机。<br/>此时他就在那个地方，沿着穴口画着圆圈。<br/>现在不但是整个身体，连内脏都开始本能地抽搐起来。<br/>“流……流河…混账……你给我停下……”而此时能做的，惟有口头上的抗议，但是高潮过后，声音中都透露着让人脸红的沙哑。原本应该时刻警立着的警惕与理智在不知什么时候就已经绷断了。</p><p>对方没有回答，只是扬起头亲了亲左边耳朵，整个嘴唇就顺势粘在上面不起来，滑滑的舔吮整只耳朵，藉以表示他的决心。<br/>我是KIRA啊！竟然就想这样叫出来。但是一种超过理智的自尊与高傲硬生生地将自己从九千里远揪了回来，渐渐地回过神，眼睛终于对上焦，侧过头望着不到1CM远的脸。<br/>黑色的头发，大大的眼圈，与平常没有任何改变的五官上写满了属于人类才有的情欲。</p><p>真可笑啊……身为KIRA我竟然要被L给强暴了。意识到这个事实，下意识地要大笑出声，而心是逐渐沉了下去：“我是世界上唯一可以看穿你的人……因为我们是那么相似……所以我知道，你根本不可能对我无动于衷。”决不可能……<br/>但下身潮水一般迅猛到来的痛楚淹没了所有思维。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>感受到欲望终于落入一片炽热而柔软的包裹中，紧绷的意识瞬间断裂。<br/>“啊——！”那压抑不住的痛苦呻吟冲击着耳膜，仿佛一种不成语言的控诉，一遍一遍提醒着我的罪过。<br/>——我终于得到你了。<br/>哪怕是不惜一同毁灭。<br/>“月……”头脑一片混沌，唯一清晰的只有一个名字，我的唇贴在他的耳边，不断模糊不清地呼唤着。<br/>“不要……不要叫……我的名字……”他的脸上饱含着痛苦与欲望的交织，秀美的眉紧紧地皱着，却依然倔强地想要抵抗。<br/>“我已经不顾一切了……月……”<br/>所以，哪怕是要把你毁得遍体鳞伤，也要把你拖入和我同样的深渊中——<br/>手握紧他纤细的腰肢，更加用力地加快了抽送。<br/>“啊……停……停下……啊啊啊！！”他的手攀过我的肩头，抵抗早已不复存在，却像是要攀紧最后的支撑点……<br/>看着平日里总是精致地笑着的脸如今却痛苦地扭曲着，绯红的脸颊、散乱的发丝遮掩着迷乱的眼神，心底突然升起强烈的肆虐的快感。<br/>轻舔着他眼角渗出的泪，亲手撕裂那张面具的快感，让我控制不住地弯起了嘴角。<br/>“啊……啊……”<br/>在逐渐逐渐失控的抽插挺进中，他的呻吟起了微妙的变化。<br/>接合之处有粘稠的液体流过的淫糜之感。<br/>“月……”呼唤夹杂着急促的低喘，用力抱紧他颤抖的身躯，在急速的律动之中，感受到临界点将至——<br/>“啊、啊……………好难受……”<br/>“忍一忍，马上就好……”手握上他肿胀的欲望，上下摩擦着。<br/>“嗯……啊啊啊……！”再也受不了如此直接的刺激，他高昂起头，颈项在空气中划出绷紧的弧度，在我手里释放出炽热的白液……<br/>几乎是同时，深入他体内的欲望最后用力一顶，将最后的欲望全部注入他体内，感受着他身体猛然一颤，随即像是绷紧的弦超越了所能承受的最大极限般，空虚地瘫软下来。</p><p>所多玛的烈焰啊，就这样湮灭一切吧。</p><p>拥抱着他虚软的身体靠坐在树下，无言地交换着喘息。<br/>手抚过那靠在肩头上汗湿的褐发，他像是用尽最后一点力气抬眼看着我，似乎想要说什么，却连半点开口的力气都没有，随即又低垂下眼眸，让长长的睫毛覆盖眼里的神色。<br/>我看着他伤痕累累的背部，和我的双手一样，布满了被划伤的血痕。<br/>然后用尽全身的力气抱紧他。<br/>“月……”<br/>是不是我们若非要违抗命运，注定只能这样遍体鳞伤地拥抱？<br/>“月……”<br/>怀中的人再无响应，阳光在他紧闭的睫毛上跳跃，我知道疲惫与痛疼，已将他带入黑色的梦境。<br/>总不能就这么直接回旅馆，我掏出手机，拨通渡的电话。<br/>“……是我，现在，马上过来。”<br/>切断手机后，世界回归安静。<br/>我低头轻吻他苍白的唇瓣，突然期望时间停留在这一刻，他永远也不要醒来。<br/>月，你知不知道？清醒是世界上最痛苦的事。<br/>我抬头，透过斑驳的树影看天的蓝交错地破碎着，那么刺眼。</p><p>那一片苍穹碧落。<br/>怎么也不是个尽头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>六</p><p>月：</p><p>拥有死亡笔记者，不能上天堂，也不能下地狱。谁知道我听到这句话的时候，虽然脸上在笑，心中却是苍凉一片呢。</p><p>在他进入我身体的那一瞬间我以为自己看到了天地的尽头。头顶无数飞鸟滑过，白色的羽毛脱离身体刷过呼啸的大风发出凄厉的声音，他们擦过身体，很冷。我站在一片白色的大地上，雾气亲吻着我的衣摆，依依不舍，整个世界只有我一个人的存在，湿气笼罩，伸手可以捉到的一切都是捕捉的风。我感觉不到孤单，因为孤单是属于弱者的事。惟有寂寞。<br/>于是只有寂寞。</p><p>月……<br/>有人在河岸那头叫我，抬起眼望过去，那人穿着简单的白色T恤，头发蓬松，脊背弯曲着，笑容纯真毫无痛楚。他和我一样抬起头听着飞鸟离去的声音，始终笑着望着我，甚至可以感到他衣袖的温度。那样温暖。<br/>有人用手遮住我的眼睛，我看不见他的脸，于是只能猜度，隐约中有味道透过雾气传过来，甜甜的奶油香，然后听见涉水的声音，有人用手牵起我的手，轻柔如羽毛的吻落在眼睑上，他说，你从此不会寂寞，因为我们如此相似，月……</p><p>“月…………”谁，谁在叫我的名字？微微动了动身体，每个关节就像是被人扭断了一般的酸痛，脊背处更是一片火辣辣的麻木，所有感觉慢慢透过身体爬进脑中，然后记忆一点点清楚起来。<br/>温泉，NPC，树林，流河……<br/>混账……<br/>下身仿佛被人用火灼烧过后一般，挺的直直的两条腿根本不能动，即使这样平躺着也能感觉到痛楚从下身逐渐扩展到全身。但这些都不重要，那被狠狠打击的自尊反而更让我想哭，我夜神月，居然被男人……<br/>“少爷，这样打算怎么办？要把他送回去么？”这个苍老的声音，是叫渡吧。他什么时候来了。虽然身体是翻天覆地的疼痛，但是头脑依旧清楚，理智也逐渐占了上风，没有让我第一时间做出什么跳起来杀人的念头。<br/>君子报仇，十年不晚。<br/>总有一天我一定要杀了你。<br/>脊背的伤感觉快要裂开了。他们吵闹着提醒自己那被蹂躏的体无完肤的尊严。<br/>一定要杀了你。</p><p>“月的身体，还不能移动呢……找个地方给他休息吧。”是那家伙的声音，意识仿佛往什么幽深的地方沉了下去，恐惧，憎恨，迷惑在同一时间抬起了头来。<br/>杀了你杀了你杀了你，绝不饶恕你绝对不饶恕你。<br/>我这样坚定的心情。</p><p>“少爷你这次……做的太过火了呢。好象这次从你接受这次案件以来，你的行动都和以往大不相同啊。是因为夜神月吗？”<br/>……你果然是……L么……<br/>心猛烈动了动，有什么液体缓缓地脱离开身体流淌的样子。<br/>原来我曾经还是有期待的么？如果你不是L的话……</p><p>该死！</p><p>“啊……是吧。但是，我不后悔呢。渡。这样得到他，让他成为我的人，即使他可能会是KIRA。我也绝对不后悔。”<br/>“我爱你噢，月。”比羽毛还要轻柔的触感，落在我的唇上。身体内有什么东西不受控制的翻腾蹈海。<br/>是看穿我装睡了么？狡猾的……家伙……</p><p> </p><p>你牵起我的手，告诉我，从此不会寂寞。</p><p>有什么东西，开始瓦解了……</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>把月送回家后的几天里，我们都没有去学校，也没有见面。<br/>KIRA的杀人案依然在继续，并且死亡数字有着明显上升的迹象。<br/>——简直就像是对我的泄愤，或者是明目张胆地挑衅一般啊。<br/>我看着各国政府焦头烂额的样子，却很想用一种帮凶的心情快乐地笑起来。<br/>果然是高傲又倔强的人啊，你说到底是不肯认输的，KIRA。</p><p>我变得不愿入睡，因为梦会把我反复地带回那个疯狂的树林。<br/>我看见我在一遍一遍地侵犯他的身体，那种赤裸裸的渴望和欲望仿佛焰火一般吞噬着他，梦里的自己竟会让我感到害怕。<br/>——我渴望得到你，在离你最近的距离欣赏你的眉眼，感受你的呼吸，体察你的心跳，抚摩你的身体。<br/>爱一个人最直接的表现就是想要得到他，七情六欲，我也不过只是凡人，从来不认为这样的欲望有什么不对，即使那是对神的背叛。<br/>而神又何尝不只是伪善的道德？<br/>天使的熔岩毁灭所多玛之时，我不相信神的心里没有留恋。</p><p>我不愿入睡，却几乎被思念逼疯。<br/>黑的伸手不见无指的夜里，却只能强迫自己保持清醒。<br/>醒来和睡去，原来都让我痛苦。<br/>我终于拨通了那个熟记于心的号码，电话的声音在深夜里空空洞洞地响着。<br/>（……喂？）<br/>不知道等了多久，电话那头终于响起了熟悉的、带着一点来不及脱离的睡意的声音。<br/>我却像不知道该说什么般，迟疑地沉默了，<br/>（喂？是谁？）<br/>“……”<br/>（你再不开口我挂电话了。）电话那头的声音染上了怒意。<br/>“……”<br/>（……流河……？）<br/>心突然跳了一下。<br/>“……嗯。”你，认得出来呢。<br/>（……）<br/>“身体……没事吧。”<br/>（与你无关吧……）<br/>“好好保重……不过，我不会道歉的。”<br/>（我已经不记得发生过什么事了。）<br/>“是吗……那就这样吧。”<br/>（没事的话，我挂电话了。）<br/>“月，你可以不说话……我也不会说……可是，不要挂电话好吗？”<br/>（……）<br/>没有响应，电话那头长久地沉默了下来。<br/>而电话，始终没有挂断。</p><p>旅行的人们都回来以后，我和他也恢复了正常的生活步调，在大学里碰上也只是示意地点个头，没有人再提起那一次的事。<br/>关于我和他的突然离开，以及副山的重伤在私底下流传了很多版本，但没有人敢向我们询问。<br/>某个独自一人呆在校园角落里的午休，正百无聊赖的当头，突然一群杂乱的脚步声在我面前停止，一抬头，副山那张让人一看就忘的脸趾高气扬地晃进视线，身后还跟了一大群的群众演员……<br/>“……哟。”<br/>“哟什么哟！流河，别以为你之前这样打我我会放过你！”<br/>“……”挑起一边眉毛一脸无奈地叹了口气，我说，为什么NPC都不懂得该自动自觉退场的呢？<br/>“你不要当我没到啊！”会叫的狗真超吵……<br/>“好吧好吧。”手插口袋弓着背站起来，晃了一眼仗着人多势众的一群人。“……一个个太麻烦了，一起来吧。”<br/>最近运动量正好不足呢。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>至今那天晚上的电话给我感觉更像是做梦，到底是处于怜悯于他那时请求的语气还是因为自身的缘故，本想挂上话筒的手最后还是将那物体放在一旁，眼睛愣愣地看着网眼状的话筒怀疑在如此寂静的夜里是不是连对方的呼吸都可以听的一清二楚。<br/>细微如同羽毛或是汹涌的像刮过身体的风。</p><p>结果是我也失眠了，眼怔怔望着一个会呼吸的话筒心中思绪百转千回，LLLLLL流河流河流河流河我爱你噢月我爱你噢……于是那天晚上最后干脆写了更多的名字在笔记上。（=  =）</p><p>下身被撕裂的伤口最后以身体不适与脸上毫无表情而掩盖过去，但那几天每走一步就痛的歇斯底里还是让自己好几天趴在床上不能去上学，也不知道学校里将我们传成什么样了。无聊时就干脆打开电视再多制裁一倍的罪犯泄愤以及想以后怎么对付L……<br/>没错，他是L，我是KIRA，即使绕了个大圈后我们还是会回到起点，这几天的经历只是给那单纯的关系上增添了些零边奉送而已。而实质，并没有任何改变。</p><p>但再又一次接到那电话之后，并不是出于计算，默不作声将他放在一旁，最后习惯性地沉沉睡去。<br/>就好象被诱到善恶树下的神子，明知道等待自己的结果是什么，却仍旧不受控制听从了蛇的诱惑，走上了毁灭的道路……<br/>可恶啊……一把把手上的杯子狠狠扔远，冷冷望着它撞到桌子上的所有物品然后掉落到地上粉身碎骨。<br/>“月，怎么了？你好象从温泉回来就很不对啊。”<br/>“没事的，不小心撞碎一个杯子而已。”<br/>真是……混账的挫败。</p><p>第二天去学校的时候有人马上就迎上来说：“夜神同学，你快去看看，流河同学和副山同学招过去的人打起来了。”<br/>妈的，真当我是他流河什么人啊。白了那不知好歹的人一眼，冷冷回了句：“关我什么事。”只把那家伙逼退好几米，面如土色不敢追问。<br/>打架……是因为他打副山的事吧……一直不想去想那天的事，所以一牵扯到所有记忆马上就翻腾蹈海起来，挫败感更甚，而且那家伙……力气那么大，即使被几个人围攻也一定没问题。这样想着，干脆一转身，往教室方向走去。<br/>就听见后面有人惊慌的大声喧哗：“不好！要出人命了！副山他们下手真狠，流河都流血了。”</p><p>清明的脑中瞬间轰然一片，喉咙有点发痛，心里跳的飞快，身体完全不受自己控制地往人群聚集的地方跑去。<br/>似乎穿过层层人群，就看见导致自己现在到达这个地步的罪魁祸首，被同时十几个人围攻，恩，还未占下风，不过脸上被人划了一个口子，红色粘稠的液体依附在上面，触目惊心。</p><p>混账！都是你这个家伙自找的。一个人打十几个，你到底有没有大脑啊！<br/>脑中混乱至极一时充满了无数想法，身体却已经冲上前，一把抓住最前面的家伙，看也不看他的脸，一手柠过他高举棍子的手，反扭到背后，他的叫声比猪叫还难听，眉头一皱就往他肚子上踹了一脚，顿时那庞大身躯退出去好几米。<br/>“月……月君？”有人叫我的名字。不过也没有理睬的机会。手已经自己抓住了另一个人的领口，将他整个脸扭转过来，紧接着右手砰地揍到他的脸上，很好，又到下一个。<br/>虽然我从来不喜欢运动，和爸爸学的东西也很长时间没做了，但是又有什么我夜神月做不好的么？<br/>明显因为我的参与，让整个混乱场面静下来不少，所有人愣愣地转过头来看着我，包括那个已经干倒导致现在局面的罪魁祸首，那黑色眼圈几天不见又貌似大了很多。是啦，那脸真的不是我喜欢的类型，我也不想干涉今天的事，毕竟是他不对，不过他脸上那伤痕实在太令我不爽了。</p><p>“月……月君？你……你来干啥？”<br/>皱着眉扭过身看一旁出声的人，他是长成这样的么，整个脸就像肿起的包子：“副山，这话应该是我来问你吧。你叫那么多人过来是什么意思。”<br/>“当然是流河这家伙！”他犹豫着吞了一口口水，壮了下胆声音也大了些：“他妈的居然揍我，还害得月君你……”<br/>“害得我怎么了？！你不给我搞错！我前几天是因为后来和流河去外面的时候自己摔交受伤才不能来上学的（=  =），和他没有关系。你现在找人来群殴又是什么意思。有本事就一个人上来单挑好了。”人群中很多人明显看不过去，而对于我的话抱以赞同，对面的人更慌了：“但是……但是他对你老是这样纠缠的……所以我才会……”<br/>TMD！小小个NPC居然赶几次驳回我的话。火气瞬间就上来了，理智如潮水般的退去。<br/>“那也是我和流河之间的事。我的事和你没关系吧。就是他纠缠我又怎么了。那么我就在这里告诉你，我也喜欢他。所以请你以后不要多管闲事了。”<br/>话出口的瞬间我就后悔了，整个世界瞬间静了下来，所有人一副石化的状态……</p><p>然后是一个猛烈的怀抱扑到我后面，隔了几天还如此熟悉的甜香：“真的么？你说喜欢我？月……”<br/>万劫不复，这是此时我唯一想到的词。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>以一敌十对我来说其实也不算什么难事，在英国时受的训练比这个严苛千百万倍。<br/>游刃有余地把NPC逐个殴飞，突然一阵银光掠过，迅速地闪避，眼角偏上的额头处还是传来擦伤的刺痛。<br/>虽然只是擦破了表皮而已，鲜血还是沿着脸部轮廓滑落。<br/>啐，居然还带小刀……实在太没品位了。<br/>NPC就是NPC啊，难道就不知道打架也是有美学的么？<br/>心情顿时不快，一脚把拿小刀的家伙踹飞，正想着随便找个什么理由把这群人全部终身监禁了吧……<br/>突然传来的杀猪叫声说多难听有多难听，一扭头，却看见那熟悉的身影意料之外地出现在眼前。<br/>月……？<br/>稍稍有些诧异地睁大双眼。<br/>不过不止是我，在场的所有人都为他的出现感到惊讶，既而是对他的举动感到震惊——<br/>看着NPC被他一个个解决得干脆利落，真想吹声口哨称赞一句，身手不错呢。</p><p>“那也是我和流河之间的事。我的事和你没关系吧。就是他纠缠我又怎么了。那么我就在这里告诉你，我也喜欢他。所以请你以后不要多管闲事了。”<br/>他脸上满是难得一见的怒气冲天，虽然我还没想清楚为什么他那么生气……<br/>——嗯？等等。<br/>月说喜欢谁来着！？<br/>朝四周一望，在场可以说除了我和他，所有人都处于石化状态。<br/>意识到他话里的意思，刚刚的不快一扫而空，胸口有些什么汹涌地翻腾起来，我想那是喜悦，在我活过的这么多年头里，第一次真切地感觉到一种发自内心的喜悦和激动。<br/>忍不住上前从背后拥抱他，想要寻求一个确认。<br/>“月，你说的是真的？”<br/>“……”<br/>问了好几遍都没回应，我等不及地揽过他的肩膀强迫他转过身面对我，然后在看到他脸上的表情以后，哭笑不得——<br/>拜托，这种巴不得马上挖个坑去跳的表情是对人说完“喜欢你”以后该出现的表情吗？<br/>“月……”我真是欲哭无泪了……<br/>“啊……！这个……那个……”被我一叫，他这才像如梦初醒般，然后慌张地拉过我，夸张大喊：“流河你额头受伤了……医务室、对，马上去医务室！”<br/>看着满地倒地不起的重伤患者，虽然我很想说真要去医务室也不会轮到我，月你下次要落跑就找个高明点的理由吧……不过我认为这个时候还是乖乖闭嘴的好，于是顺着他被拉着以7秒/100米的高速拉离现场，抛下一大群依然在石化状态的观众们……<br/>我已经可以预感明天校内新闻的头条有多惊耸了。</p><p>医务室的大门被他狠狠甩上时我真替那门可怜，也替那还没搞懂发生什么事被赶出去的保健老师可怜……<br/>悠哉地倒了一杯水坐在椅子上，看着他一边说着“流河你发什么神经跟那群人打架”的话一边小心地替我止血消毒，扯了一大堆就是不提及某个话题。<br/>“月，你刚当众说你喜欢我？”抓着他一口气说完换气的空挡，直截了当地插了一句。<br/>“……你听错了……”<br/>“不要做无谓的挣扎了……还是你想我把明天的校内头条拿给令尊看？”<br/>“流河！！你不要太过……呃……”<br/>我握上他正清理着伤口的手，拉到唇边轻轻地亲吻。<br/>“呐，试着交往看看吧？月。”<br/>晚春的阳光和他的手都带着炽热的温暖，我觉得的心情很好，所以我说这话的时候，是笑着的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七</p><p>月：</p><p>一失足成千古恨。</p><p>悔恨可以让我顿时把牙齿都咬碎，更别说此时快要烫到融化地步的脸，反应过来后马上顾左右而言他，一把拉住那罪魁祸首的手逃出人圈。啊……该死的。我彻底被这个家伙搞的英明丧尽了。</p><p>而现在这家伙居然在这里给我再三提起这种丢脸的事情。妈的，我是被谁拖累到这地步的。<br/>狠狠地从对方手里把自己的手给抽出来，顺便给这不知死活的家伙一个白眼，但他又嬉皮笑脸执着地再次拉起来放到脸上，一脸欠扁却又勉强还可以说成可爱的笑容。<br/>“怎么样？月？你都说喜欢我了。”<br/>“喂，月，不要不说话啊！~~~”<br/>………………<br/>抬起头直视这个家伙一脸，虽然除了智力以外也不能说没有任何可取之处，而且，自己多少应该也对他有点心动了吧……刚才还居然为他那么大声的告白……以后想交女朋友也一定没可能了……该死！<br/>不过于公来说……他是L，对我是KIRA而言，即使交往也多少没有坏处……这样思考，感觉手心中的温度就沿着他的脸一点点地传进来。他的笑容仿佛少年一般纯真，没有任何计算的无暇，很可爱。<br/>“月~~~说话啊！！”被忽然在耳旁的话吓了一跳，这才发现这家伙什么时候已经站了起来嘴凑着我的耳朵，一阵骚热，心顿时猛烈一跳，身下皮肤慢慢的热了起来，身体本能地往后退了一步。<br/>“月！”他的手依旧拉着不肯放。<br/>真像个小孩子……<br/>心里这样想，嘴上却率先一步被他的动作影响破出心里的微笑：“我知道了。就交往一段时间试试看吧……”那微笑竟是没忍住。<br/>“嗯……”仿佛就等这一刻，那家伙猛的扑了上来，将自己顶在床边，唇实实的覆盖上舌头乘机伸了进来席卷着我的，一片混乱。“流河！”<br/>两只手撑在后面才努力没使身体倒下去，空气稀薄，整个身体被他的味道所笼罩，头脑开始昏昏的发起晕来。直到大概过了漫长的一个世界，他才结束了这个吻，嘴唇已经感觉到麻木的发肿。<br/>“你这混蛋……”我首先要提一点就是以后我不要做被压在下面那个！！<br/>“月……你知道我等了多久才等到你这句话么……”那家伙像猫一样用舌头舔舔自己的嘴唇，眼眸中带着闪烁不安的光，见势好象又要扑上来……<br/>“等下！”<br/>“铃--”上帝保佑，我的电话终于及时的响了。<br/>乘机狠狠一把推开前面的男人，飞快地抽出口中的电话，同时逃离到一个比较安全离这家伙远的地方，接听：“喂。”<br/>结果接到的事情让我和他的生活轨道同时回到了正轨：“爸爸住院了？”</p><p> </p><p>赶到医院去的途中我们彼此都没有说话，刚才仿佛冒着粉红色泡沫的大学生涯已经被现在的事撕开了大大的口子，里面泛出青白色的痂与浓。<br/>我是KIRA，他是L。没有比这更清楚的事了。<br/>但是下面一直坚定握着我手的那只手却隐约想说些什么。</p><p>“我说……月……”眼看快到医院了，那家伙忽然悠悠地开口。<br/>“什么？”想说KIRA的事么？所有的感官与警惕顿时全部调集起来，这一瞬间，我不是夜神月，而是KIRA。</p><p>“我们把我们的事情告诉令尊好不好？”<br/>“………………”<br/>我发现自己永远也不会了解这家伙心里在想些什么！！！<br/>“反正我们都确定关系了嘛。”扭过头正好看见那家伙用手含着拇指兴奋地望着我。<br/>“我说……流河你是不是想我爸爸同时被刺激地背过气去啊！你脑袋里到底在想什么东西啊！”<br/>事实证明，在这家伙面前我绝对不可能保持长达3小时KIRA应有的冷静。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>无辜地咬手指看着一脸激动的月，啊啊，我们的关系不能对夜神局长说吗……<br/>真可惜哪，我可是很想马上就叫一声岳父大人的。<br/>看着激动得涨红了脸的月，我想……这个愿望暂时还是不要说出来的好。<br/>既而思绪一转，夜神局长的病倒……不会是和KIRA有关吧？<br/>如果是的话……<br/>看了一眼担忧之情溢于言表的月，用力握紧那因担心而微微颤抖的手，若排除掉这是演技的可能，那么月的嫌疑就会降低了……<br/>你不是KIRA的话，我很为难呢。<br/>——虽然你是的话，我也很为难……</p><p>见过夜神局长以后，幸好只是单纯的劳累过度和精神压力导致，于KIRA无关。<br/>也对，依照KIRA一贯的做法，虽然不清楚是怎么做到的，但出事的人可是无一幸免的。<br/>到底是通过什么方法做到的呢……<br/>撇开想要坦白我们的关系一事不说（= =……），通过一起见到夜神局长，我想不管是对我还是对他——或者说是对L和KIRA——都有收获。<br/>我坦白了怀疑月就是KIRA的事，月也从夜神局长口中证实了我是L的身份……<br/>在夜神局长面前我们是调查与被调查的关系。<br/>我看着我们分开的两手，突然觉得刚刚的交握遥远得像是几个世纪之前的事。</p><p>从医院出来以后，我和他都没怎么说话。<br/>——不幸的是这种能够杀人的力量。<br/>临分手的时候，我的脑海里一直回想着夜神局长的那句话。<br/>“月，明天的课翘掉吧，我们一起去图书馆。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“关于KIRA杀人的能力……单是我总部里的数据还是不够，我想尽可能地多搜集些。”<br/>“……终于有个侦探的样子了？L。”<br/>他说的时候是在笑着的……可是那一声“L”，却让我的心陡地沉了一下，心情很复杂，说不上是为什么……</p><p>L和KIRA……这样的身份，我们，突破得了么？<br/>我没有头绪，但我明白我身体里的每个细胞都在渴求着他。<br/>虽然这样的感情从产生开始就要默认一些事实，我仍然不会后悔，即使会痛苦。</p><p>“如果没其他事的话，我先走了。”<br/>“月。”<br/>突然拉过他，在那柔软的唇瓣上印下一吻，这不是我第一次吻他，却是第一次，他没有任何抵触的动作。<br/>——拥有这种力量的人是不幸的……<br/>即使如此，我仍然要感激这个不幸，因为它让我们相遇。<br/>如果你是那个不幸的人，月。<br/>那么，我会救你。<br/>哪怕牺牲一切。</p><p>过分执着就是对自己残忍。<br/>我不是不知道。</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>拥有这种力量是不幸的。</p><p>对不起，爸爸，我从来未觉得这个力量是不幸的。如果没有这个力量，我很可能就和世界上一样埋没在人海中，衰老，颓败，枯萎，然后就像每一朵春天绽放的樱花一般消泯在夜空中。<br/>而现在，我可以凭一己之力改造这个世界，让这个腐败的世界走上完美的道路。<br/>以至于如今和这个或许说的上改变我一生的男人相遇。<br/>我从来没有觉得自己不幸，相反，我一定会是这个世界上最幸福的人了吧。<br/>迎接上他的吻，努力压抑起身体的本能将他推开，嘴中有着樱花的香气。遥远望着那家伙的车子消失在黑暗中，回过头对琉克微笑：“很有趣不是么？”<br/>“是啊，月你居然答应和他交往……是想到什么更有趣的方式了么？”<br/>“说是也不是吧。琉克，不过我倒想试试。不管L这家伙是利用我也好还是真的，无论是真是假我都有办法让他真的爱上我。L爱上KIRA，不是很有意思么？”<br/>“呵呵，月你果然厉害呀。”</p><p>嘴上虽然这样说，但是心里却是隐隐知道，真正中计的人，也许相反是我也不一定。最后将心赔在这场游戏里的人，不是L，而是KIRA……<br/>但是即便这样，属于KIRA应有的胜利与自尊，我是不会输的。手在口袋中握紧了拳头，那几小时之前残留的温度早已不在，脸随着温度溅冷覆盖上一层面具。</p><p>感情与胜负要分开。<br/>这种事我比谁都清楚。因为一旦输了就是全盘皆输，万般覆灭。</p><p> </p><p>我唯一好奇的只有一件事……你如果确定我真的就是KIRA，还会如此确定大声地说你爱我么？<br/>L。<br/>所以无论如何我都不能输。</p><p>因此那晚睡之前我花了平时一陪的时间来想自己的推理，也再三推敲后在本子上写上今天应该制裁的人，望着窗口沉沉的月色，想到明天就又要见到那家伙不由心里更烦了些，在经历今天这种事之后居然还有去扮演那家伙的恋人。真是……啊……将整个身体都扔在桌子上，真烦啊。只是做的话应该没问题，不过只希望他不要突然冲过来吻我就好了……<br/>话说过来，当时我怎么会就鬼迷心窍地答应了他……</p><p>结果那天就这样沉沉得睡了过去，第二天被夜晚的寒气冻的有点感冒但仍是坚持着身体走出门。</p><p>“流河……你怎么在这……”<br/>“哎呀，来接女朋友是我应尽的责任嘛。”蹲坐在沙发上的人一脸心情很好地向我招手，完全不顾他现在的姿态可以给周围邻居带来多少话题。<br/>为免那嘴里又吐出什么话，一把堵住他的嘴只好坐了上去。<br/>“我说……我答应和你交往。不过我要确定一点……”<br/>“月你说什么我都无所谓。惟独说什么你要在上面这种话我可不答应噢。”<br/>……啧，脑波太相和也不好。<br/>“但是这不公平，我是男人。”<br/>“不过你第一次是给了我的嘛。所以我要负责。”<br/>“我说不要再提那一次你没有听见么？###”<br/>“但是我觉得月君这样漂亮，还是被我来温柔对待比较好啊。”<br/>“这是两回事。”<br/>“…………”<br/>结果到了学校也没说服他，反而自己搞了个口干舌燥。流河这家伙似乎也完全不当周围人一回事，想来昨天的事今天一定闹的很大，可是他居然光明正大地牵起自己的手往图书馆走去。<br/>“喂，喂流河！”<br/>“什么事？月？”<br/>“我说把手放掉好不好。两个大男人很丢脸啊。”<br/>“但是我怕别人把月君又抢去啊……”<br/>“抢你个头啊。你怕昨天那么一闹大家都不知道么？”<br/>……<br/>望着前面弯曲的背影，四月樱花落个不停，血一般覆盖他走过的路。我竟然忽然有点贪恋起那手指间的温度。</p><p>心，果然沉沦了么？<br/>那么--我更加绝对不会输给你。L。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>“流河，需要从哪方面的数据入手？”<br/>站在比人还高很多的书架前，满目的书籍层层迭迭，仿佛随时会压下来一般。<br/>“嗯……KIRA的杀人能力，我认为不是常理可以推断得出来的……或许可以从超能力相关的方向去寻找线索。”<br/>“我知道了……那么我去查阅一下关于超能力杀人的资料吧。”<br/>“恩，拜托你了，那我就去查一查旧报纸上过去有没出现关于这方面的新闻或消息……”<br/>“好，分头行事吧，这样也好提高效率。”<br/>点个头表示同意，我们各自分散进图书馆不同的角落。</p><p>还是上课时间的图书馆很安静，只有那头偶尔传来的翻书声，告诉我他所在的方位。<br/>这么自信而放心么……难道就不怕我真的查到些什么？<br/>事实证明，不是真的没有任何线索可查，就是上帝并不站在我这边，查了整整一个上午，完全找不到任何有用的东西。<br/>和利用搜查总部的计算机查阅的各国数据一样结果。<br/>……妈的，难道真的一点线索都没有……<br/>颇为有些懊恼地咬了咬手指，借着刺痛感逼自己保持冷静。<br/>随手翻着手中发黄残破的剪报，已经翻到30年前了……再追寻下去也没什么意义，正考虑着是不是该放弃，视线突然被角落里一个篇幅不大不小的新闻吸引。<br/>——离奇的杀人案宣告破案……几个死者都死于原因不明的心脏麻痹……凶手最后投案自首，交代杀人动机是和死者有私人仇怨……<br/>那么，杀人手法呢？！<br/>一个字一个字地读下去，胸口有种向真相靠近的激昂情绪在上涨。<br/>——犯人在自首的两小时后突然精神失常……杀人手法也成了谜，因为之后不管怎么审问，犯人都只会发疯地重复念着同一个词——<br/>“NOTE”。<br/>可恶……！<br/>忍不住用力一锤桌子，眼看着谜底就要昭然若揭的时候，却又突然被截断了，那种心情真是说不出的懊恼。<br/>把报导从报纸上撕下来仔细藏好，“啪”地把厚重的报纸重新盖起来，听见月的脚步声逐渐走近。<br/>“还是什么线索都没有啊……流河，你那边找得怎么样了？”<br/>“……一样。”心突然咯噔地跳了一下，有那么一秒的犹豫，终究是没有说。<br/>“那么走吧，再找下去也只是浪费时间而已。”他扭动着肩膀，一脸疲惫。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>一同走出图书馆时，无意间回过了头。<br/>阳光透过高高的屋顶直射而下，几乎要睁不开眼的刺痛。<br/>逆光下的月的脸，模糊得像某个黑白电影里一晃而过的片段，那么遥远。<br/>“月……”<br/>像要挽留着什么一般，我的左手，紧紧地握住了他的右手。<br/>交错的指间有血液流过血管带来的温暖鼓动。<br/>为什么，当我开始接近真相的时候，却有你在远离的不安？<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“……没事，刚那一瞬间以为你会消失。”<br/>“流河你是不是查数据查得出现幻觉了……|||”<br/>“月，你再不去上课就连下午的课都要被记了。”<br/>“啊！！混蛋流河，被你害死了！！”<br/>月高喊着，一个箭步就消失不见。</p><p>“……”确定他已走远，这才掏出手机。<br/>“渡，帮我查一个案子……30年前的……”<br/>——“NOTE”<br/>这个词代表着什么我不知道，只是隐约莫名却坚定地感觉到，它会成为终结一切的关键。<br/>放下电话，我看着刚刚还握着谁的右手，如今却空虚一片的左手。<br/>握紧又松开。<br/>依然只是空空一片。</p><p>夜神月，写作月，却读作RAITO。<br/>我是L，LEFT。<br/>你是R，RAITO。<br/>我的左手，你的右手。<br/>我们的十指紧扣是成就了一双飞翔的翅膀，还是铺垫着分崩离析的终章？<br/>命运说，上帝的赠礼，爱与无望同在。<br/>这是仁慈，抑或残忍。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>八</p><p>月：</p><p>为什么事情不能总按照我所期望的目标发展呢？<br/>无论是遇到L也好，答应与他交往也好，第二KIRA的出现也好，甚至向现在这样从青山回来以后被L拉到一旁的小房间借着商量事情的理由事实上却是按到墙壁上热吻…………虽然我的确从一开始就知道建立一个新世界不会很简单，不过，明显所有的一切已经脱离我计划的轨道往不可预测的地方跑去了。</p><p>而造成如今这种混乱状况的就是现在紧紧趴在我身上用舌头仿佛品味甜品沿着脖子乱舔的家伙……<br/>“喂，龙崎……”在一个透气的空间乘机扭开头，让清凉的空气进入我们两人之间，用手按住他已经伸入我衬衫里面乱摸的手，笑着张开口却依稀感觉到嘴里全是那家伙的味道--甜的化不开的奶油味：“你不要像动物一样乱舔好不好。”<br/>而且像动物一样没有节制。<br/>心了加了一句，这家伙自从我们确定关系了以后总是不断找机会想压上来。</p><p>感觉到他光滑的头发摩挲着我的脖颈，轻微羽毛一般的瘙痒，下意识地低下头，便正好落见一双黑耀石夺目的眼眸，依稀可以看见里面自己扭曲的脸庞，白色的脸上泛着一层红晕。<br/>“因为月身上总有一种很好闻的味道嘛。让人根本吃了一次就会上瘾。”隐隐的笑声从脖子上传出来，又是一个粘稠的吻落到了锁骨之上。</p><p>咕隆地发出一声小小的呻吟，这家伙，是不是因为甜食吃多了，所以说出来的话也加了蜜一般甜，普通人听了都会被迷晕过去吧……<br/>算了……我竟然觉得这样也不错，果然……堕落了呀……</p><p>神啊，请你宽恕我的罪。<br/>虽然我不需要你的宽恕，但请你把这个人与我一起带入地狱。</p><p>心中低笑了一声，缓缓地闭上眼睛，放松身体随着他的动作本能配合起来。<br/>那修长的手指一个个解开我前胸的纽扣，在空气进来之前先用吻点燃每一处皮肤上的火焰，柔软而润湿的触感，沿着皮肤一路滑下。<br/>“嗯……”伸出手顺过下方乌黑而柔顺的头发，他们流水一般冰冷的在手中淌过，想抓却如同刮过的风，“啊！”<br/>用一条腿伸进我双腿之间坚实的下腹顶着那东西的同时，男人抬起头用嘴封上我的唇。<br/>“月真的……好甜蜜……”沙哑而醇厚的声音透过交缠的双舌渗透进口中，水蛇一般的舌头，沿着牙根每一个的舔动。不甘示弱地回吻，主动用舌头交缠过去，一个粘稠而充满情色的吻，瞬间感觉到所有味蕾在那刹那间全部打开，这几乎变成一种技术的较量。</p><p>一分钟……两分钟……三分钟……不知多少时间过后，只觉得嘴唇也隐隐有些麻木的疼，乌黑的眼前开始光芒闪耀，整个口中都是那家伙的味道，顺着口水，在吸吮中流进整个身躯，有些盛不住，从嘴角泄露出来，挂在脸上，腻腻的难受…… <br/>“呼……”当这家伙终于把嘴拿掉后，眼前只是一片白茫茫的潮水涌动，朦胧中，那家伙的五官以一种澄清而极其俊俏的面貌在不到1CM的近处晃动，那么近，甚至可以看见他修长的睫毛一根根都可以数的出来……虽然有些不服气，可是还是微张开口呼吸宝贵的空气，任他好象没事人一样用舌头舔吮着嘴旁的液体。<br/>“月……”近乎情色而叫唤着我的名字，脸也不争气地发起烫来，更重要的是他隔着裤子摩擦着我下身欲望的小腹，极有节奏而缓慢的一上一下，却始终不用手去碰他。</p><p>该死的……怎么可以这样就被压下去了。<br/>眯起眼睛，挂起已经发肿的嘴唇微笑，伸出舌头缓缓地舔过麻木的下唇，果然见那家伙望着自己的眼睛睁的越来越大，里面仿佛燃烧着一团火焰……<br/>“嗯！！”怀疑自己是不是做的太过了，那家伙仿佛狼一般扑上来再次吻住了自己的嘴，又是一个浓密可以失去意识的吻，结束的时候，实在忍不住将身体靠在他肩上微微的喘息。<br/>“月……”有人用手剥开我裤缝的拉练，那里早已昂起头来，烫的难受。</p><p>“哈……”就在开始享受那手一上一下的套弄时，随着身体的上下起伏，耳中听见他的声音，无比清晰得传入耳中：“在青山，有没有遇到什么有趣的事情呢？”</p><p>原本浑浊的脑袋瞬间清明起来，直起身不管自己的下身此时已经肿胀不堪快要发涨了，狠狠一把推开身旁的男人，不管喉咙像火烧一般的烫，咬着牙说到：“你什么意思。”</p><p>流河抓着头发望着我，脸上明显带着遗憾与强忍没有释放的欲望，回答的声音却如同平时一样清冷但是里面的沙哑骗不了人：“没什么意思……只不过……”<br/>“你想说我是KIRA是吧。”<br/>那黑色的眼睛从头至上打量着自己，从那大大没有高光的眼睛里我可以看出自己此时有多么不堪：衣服半褪，身上像染上了一层粉色，嘴唇红肿，顿时一股热流从脚底瞬间传到头上：“如果是这样那就不要碰我好了！”<br/>“我并不是这个意思……”<br/>“够了。龙崎，如果你听到别人怀疑你是KIRA是什么感受。别说这个人一直都说什么喜欢你之类的。”<br/>“这和我喜欢月没有关系……”<br/>冷笑一声：“但是你也从来没有相信过我吧。在你心里我始终都是KIRA，如果这样的话，那么我们就不要交往下去好了，我也不想和一个经常会怀疑自己的人在一…………嗯……”</p><p>火山一般的话被封在嘴里，身体迅速被拥进一个紧紧的怀抱，脊椎被他坚实的手臂压得死死的，肺部一时之间没有更多空气输送进来，胸口紧紧地痛……有什么东西已经顶住了我的身下……<br/>“龙崎……别碰我！”慌乱地望着那片已经消失了理智的黑色原野，里面陌生的迹象让自己恐惧。<br/>“不要……无论如何，即使月是KIRA也好，我也绝对不会放弃你的……”<br/>在意识迷乱之前，我只依稀听见这一句话。</p><p> </p><p>如果这始终是没有结果的结合，<br/>没有未来的过程，<br/>没有可能的相遇，<br/>那为什么要如此拥抱我骚乱我的心智呢？<br/>明明这一切你比谁都明白……</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>感觉到欲望贯穿他的身体时，快感和痛苦扼杀呼吸。<br/>他的表情是深陷激情的迷乱，情欲的潮红绽放在他精致的脸上，仿如烈炎的艳丽。<br/>疯狂地眷恋着这个表情，所以明知未来只是堕落的深渊，还是执意要得到他。<br/>拥抱的力量大得几乎让彼此窒息，低头吻去他眼角渗出的泪珠，雪白的被单上，黑的发褐的发，纠葛成爱与罪交织的八重红莲。<br/>而我，是那只扑火的飞蛾。<br/>在罪恶的红莲中，品尝幻化成灰烬的快感。</p><p>比起希冀长相厮守，同归于尽也许更适合我们。</p><p> </p><p>不征求同意就硬上的结果就是月起码一个礼拜不肯和我说话。<br/>咬着指甲一脸无辜地看着头顶的蓝天白云，我当时的确是有点焦躁，才会控制不住的嘛……<br/>好吧好吧，我承认被硬上的确是很损自尊的事。<br/>也不用彻底避面不见这么狠吧……<br/>不过，这也正好给了我调查的时间。<br/>“月，因为第二KIRA的事，学校这边我会请几天假。”找好消失几天的理由，朝着远处的人大喊，他却一点反应也没有，也不知道听没听到……<br/>“小月月~~~如果觉得腰很痛的话就请假好了~~~~”<br/>远处的某人瞬间姿势华丽地扑倒在地。<br/>恩，很好，这表示我的话他全部都听得到。</p><p>30年前的案子实在是过了时效太久，查起来不是一般的困难，幸而报纸上记载了犯人的名字，几经辗转终于还是让我查到了与当年犯人的亲属目前的地址。<br/>看来，神的眷顾还没有完全抛弃我。<br/>“就是这里吗。”<br/>“是的，少爷。”<br/>下了车，抬头看了眼眼前很普通的平房，让渡去按了门铃。<br/>开门的是个中年妇女，一脸疑惑地看着我们。<br/>“你好，我是警察。”随手翻开假证，眼前的大婶却还是一脸不信的样子。<br/>嗯……开着豪华长型林肯一身松垮便衣的警察……<br/>如果互换个身份的话，我大概也不会信吧。<br/>“请问你是山田雄一的侄女吗。”<br/>听我提起犯人的名字，大婶的表情闪过惊慌的错愕。<br/>“我叔叔……30年前就死了。”<br/>“我知道，我们是来调查30年前的案件的。”<br/>“那个当年不是已经都结案了吗，没什么好查的吧。”<br/>果然，一提到杀人犯的亲戚，谁也不会想多谈吧，这的确是家族的污点。<br/>“没有结呢……比如，当时成谜的杀人手法。”<br/>“……总之，当时我只有十来岁，怎么可能知道事情的具体情况，我没什么好交代的，你们请回吧！”大婶说着就要关上门。<br/>“是吗……如果你不配合的话我只好马上拘禁你了。”<br/>威胁的效果比想象的还好，刚还想躲的大婶马上又重新打开了门。<br/>“你们放过我吧……我真的没有什么线索提供……”<br/>“再仔细想想吧，必要的时候我不排除会采取些非常规的手段来让你回想……”我怎么觉得我现在的角色是坏人多过警察？<br/>“我……”被我的话吓到，她开始很努力地回想，“都30年前的事了……怎么可能……啊，这么说起来……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“笔记本……”<br/>——“NOTE”？<br/>“具体的事我真的不记得了……我只记得有次叔叔跟我说他得到了一本最棒的笔记本……后来我就没见过叔叔了，因为他几乎都不出门了，成天就是躲在屋子里，再之后就陆续有人死亡……”<br/>“因为那本笔记？”<br/>“不、大概没关系吧……只是他当时说得到那本笔记时的表情很兴奋也很古怪……所以我印象很深。”<br/>“现在他的遗物里还有保存那本笔记吗？”<br/>“这个我真的不知道了，叔叔只是这么说而已，但那笔记本从来没有人见过……”<br/>“……好吧，我了解了，谢谢你的配合。”明白从这个女人身上再也问不出别的线索了，我转身坐回车内。<br/>——第二KIRA给KIRA的隐藏讯息里，在青山见面那条……也提到了“笔记”。<br/>NOTE……这的确是整个案件的关键。<br/>解答得了的话，就能解答KIRA与第二KIRA的杀人方法了。<br/>该死，到底是什么呢？<br/>懊恼地皱紧眉头，越调查，却越陷入扑朔迷离的混沌之中。<br/>可是，我不会放弃的。<br/>总有一天，要把一切，查得一清二楚。<br/>到那个时候，我们的未来，是会走向深渊还是伊甸？<br/>越来越有趣了呢，这场L于KIRA的战役。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>记得那家伙在一次亲吻过后，语气难过地望着自己扭过头猛烈呼吸新鲜空气的样子，开口泄泄地问：“始终是女孩子比较好么？”</p><p>当时自己的回答是：“如果你的吻技加强点可能会好点吧。”<br/>于是获得的是一个持续时间更长也更狂乱的吻。</p><p>不过我们两人都知道我那话里赌气的意味更强些。<br/>不理他一个星期只因为自己身为男人却还被强上的自尊，而手心贪恋的温度却一丝未减。</p><p>他牵起我的手，说，月，从此你就不会寂寞。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么可以做到这个地步。”抬起眼这样问眼前的少女，如黄色雏菊的卷发，像蔚蓝湖水的瞳孔，柔软而娇小的身姿，吹可弹破的肌肤，无论从哪个地方看，都是男人喜欢的样子吧。但是心中泛起最根本的，是可以利用的欣喜以及意识到即将麻烦的烦躁。</p><p>“因为我喜欢着月你啊。”完全信赖的眼神，从里面以自己的眼力完全看不出任何欺骗。</p><p>…………<br/>说什么喜欢的，我们之间没有任何了解吧，即使重合，也只能说有个NOTE做为连接。单纯到近乎愚蠢的女孩子，除了利用以外就没有任何价值了。不过重要的是让她和L做接触，完全顺着自己的意识行事。<br/>毕竟，我是一定要赢你的，L。<br/>无论结局是什么，轰轰烈烈的一起毁灭或是就我一个人的身败名裂，我们始终要决出一个胜负来。</p><p>如今拥抱过的体温，<br/>吻过的唇，<br/>曾经绽放过的美好的话，<br/>都是捕捉不到的风，即将逝去的流水。<br/>现在的依恋与缠绵都是累赘罢了，这些我比任何人都明白，只不过……</p><p>却不过……</p><p>“月？怎么了么？”甜甜软软的话与一阵芳香的体温迅速将自己从思绪中拉回神来，并且惊出一身冷汗，居然在别人而且是第二KIRA面前走神，暗暗骂了自己一声，脸上迅速拉出一个弧度准确的微笑，直把名叫MISA的小女生看出一脸蔷薇绽放。<br/>“没事，MISA是么？”先把她稳住再说吧，无论如何，都要她只听并且只相信自己的话，这样想着，于是顺手一把拉过女孩吻住那糖果一般娇嫩的红唇。</p><p>第一个反应是……好软。果然和男人亲吻的感觉不一样呢。但迅速又为那不熟悉的味道在心中微微皱起眉来。意识到怀中女孩的意乱情迷，就把她拉起来，趁她迷迷糊糊时交代了几句话。看她猛点头的样子心中不由暗暗好笑。</p><p>我的棋盘上又多了一颗棋子啊，你准备怎么办呢？我的……恋人……</p><p> </p><p>踏进房间里的时候，望见那像往常一样蹲坐在沙发上的黑发家伙，无由的，心中竟然升起点点温暖来，以及，一点舒适？是因为波长相同么？<br/>但是现在最重要的是，不要让他知道MISA的存在，毕竟这家伙现在形式上是我的恋人，以MISA或者L这两个人的性格，如果都知道彼此存在的话，只怕会更麻烦呢。</p><p>头大……<br/>而脸上的微笑丝毫未减：“龙崎，回来了么？这几天你好象都不在宾馆里，查到什么KIRA的线索了么？”虽然这样问有点冒险，但是仍是比较妥当，不问反而更会起疑吧。<br/>听见自己声音马上回过头来的家伙，脸上的表情和以往见了没有任何改变，只是眼睛睁的更大了些，似乎声音里有些……兴奋：“没有什么呢。白走了一趟啊。”</p><p>是找到什么而不愿意说吧。<br/>往一旁的沙发上坐下来，端起松田递过来的茶喝了一口，虽然自己对一星期前这家伙对自己做的事情原谅他，不过如果在继续下去搜查里的人肯定会看出什么来了。<br/>这也正是这家伙现在肆无忌惮看着自己的原因吧。知道自己不会在那么多人面前发飙。</p><p>“……说起来，月君最近好象心情很好呢。发生什么好事了么？”<br/>“一样……没有什么事情啊。大概是某人走了几天没人怀疑自己了所以觉得心情难得比较舒畅吧。”反将一军。</p><p>“月……月君？~~~你们……又吵架了吗？大家要保持良好关系呀。”</p><p>呦……没反应呢……再喝了一口茶眼睛往那边瞟了一眼，正好和他对上。<br/>那眼神，似乎在观察着什么……难道是知道MISA的事了？<br/>心下一愣，放下手中茶杯，干脆勇敢再将一军：“如果没什么事我就先回去了，这几天功课很忙呢。”说罢起身离去，完全不理睬身后其他众人的挽留声：“哎，月君要走了么？”<br/>“也是……月还是学生呢。”</p><p>我赌，不出五步，他一定会叫住我。<br/>一步，两步，三步，四步，五……<br/>“月……我有点事想问你，过来一下好么？”<br/>果然……<br/>“啊，是KIRA的事么？”明知故问。<br/>“是啊，一些只能讲给月君听的情报。”揭破。<br/>“好讨厌啊，龙崎……有什么不能讲给我们听的么？”<br/>当作没听见松田的叫声，在他的示意下，稍微犹豫一秒，还是走进旁边他的卧室。</p><p>“什么事……”<br/>刚走进房间关上门，身体就被狠狠压在了墙上，“龙崎？我可没说要原谅你……”皱起眉头就想推开身上的人，却听见他的声音粘着耳朵传过来：“月的身上……有女孩子的香味呢……见过什么人了么？”</p><p>猛地抬起头，便被那幽深如长夜的眸孔吸引了进去。</p><p>苦笑着回答：“说什么啊。你吃醋也有个限度吧……”<br/>又是一个，比花开花落还要漫长的吻。</p><p>花开花落终有时，<br/>而我们呢？</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>第二KIRA的通告如期而至，说的话却和之前截然不同。<br/>怎么说呢……如果最初的录像带里说的话让人一听就是笨蛋的话，现在的明显有水平多了。<br/>“……KIRA与第二KIRA已经接触过了吧。”<br/>心里这么推测着，突然觉得很不舒服。<br/>月的身上开始萦绕一种香味，若有若无地，女孩子的香水味。<br/>爱慕，崇拜……第二KIRA有可能是女性吗……<br/>想着想着，蓦地发现自己与其是在介意第二KIRA的问题，还不如说，是在嫉妒……<br/>昨天因为吃醋硬把他拉进房里抢吻后被华丽扇了一巴掌后的五指印，就这么突然发疼起来。<br/>“啐……”<br/>懊恼地用力咬了咬手指，真是栽了。</p><p> </p><p>无所事事地在校园里晃荡，思考着去哪找个地方吃甜点，本打算跟着月去上课的，却被一脚踢出教室了……虽然不太情愿，不过为了下次在床上可以行动得顺利点（= =），这次就迁就他一次吧……啧，有个身手太好的恋人也是麻烦啊。<br/>走着走着，迎面冲来一个金发的少女，我不看路她也不看路，肩膀对着肩膀碰到了一起，看着娇小的女生一屁股就坐到了地下。<br/>“好痛痛痛痛痛~~~~~~”<br/>“啊……抱歉。”<br/>正在考虑要不要伸手拉她一把，毕竟我不太喜欢与人接触……还在犹豫的时候，少女已跳了起来。<br/>“啊啊，MISA可是偶像耶~要是把屁股摔变形了怎么办？！”<br/>“……不，我想……那个几率不大……”<br/>“啊，你是这个大学的学生吧？”话题转得真快。<br/>对着她点点头。<br/>“那你认不认识叫夜神月的人？”她说着，一脸激动地看着我。<br/>“……啊。”含糊不清地应了一声。<br/>搞什么……一脸花痴的样子，又是外校追求者啊……这个月这是第几个了？瞒着月我都私下挡下来这么多了，怎么还是前赴后继地来……<br/>“那个、你知不知道他现在在哪？MISA想见他~”<br/>“……你喜欢他？”直截了当发问，反正已经挡了一堆了，也不差再多这一个。<br/>“月是MISA全世界最爱最爱的人！！”<br/>“可是他已经有恋人了，这个全学校都知道，劝你还是死心吧。”<br/>“什么！？”不知是不是我太敏感，少女的眼里竟闪过寒光。“他明明跟我说他没女朋友的！！”<br/>“是没有女朋友没错……是男朋友。”<br/>“开什么玩笑！月怎么会……”<br/>这时突然跑出来一个打扮精悍的女人，从背后拉住了她，“MISA小姐！你又偷跑出来了，请赶紧跟我回去，拍摄只进行到一半而已！”<br/>“啊啊~经纪人，再等一等啦~~~~”<br/>无视少女的含泪哀求，两人的身影在极短的时间内消失在开远的轿车内……<br/>“……”<br/>真的只是普通的爱慕者而已吗？<br/>说不上为什么，那个瞬间那女孩的眼神……让我非常介意。<br/>那时在过去的各种案件里可以看见的，饱含杀意的眼神……<br/>……有必要注意一下。</p><p>“渡，仔细调查30年前的案件犯人所住的地方……对，用尽全力能追查和笔记本有关的消息……”<br/>根据之前犯人侄女的说法可以推测，“NOTE”不是指代词或暗语，而是实际存在的真正的物品——外型表现为笔记本的实际存在的物品。<br/>如果说KIRA也跟当时的犯人一样，拥有这样物品……<br/>青山，交换笔记，KIRA，第二KIRA，爱慕，崇拜，NOTE，心脏麻痹，杀人能力，苹果，死神……<br/>隐约觉得一切线索都指往了同一个方向，却总找不到一个支点，打通所有的谜底。<br/>点，还连不成线……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九</p><p>月：</p><p>漆黑的夜色，像漫开无数寂寞的手，被绚烂的霓虹灯拉出大块小块的暮色空间，擦身而过的路人带着各种味道，劣质的香水，运动过后的汗水，食物的香味，汽油与汽车尾气的焦躁，混合着人声在身旁晃个不停。<br/>“呵呵，月，这几天真是和平的很啊。看来L那家伙已经不疑心你了。爱情的力量还真是大啊……”头顶飞着的琉克张着大嘴声音令我想起从神社上头飞起的一群群黑色乌鸦。</p><p>“和平？你的眼睛没有出问题吧。琉克。我看我们是要大祸临头了。”<br/>一路宽敞的大街逐渐缩小，纷乱的路人也渐渐像躲藏在黑暗中一般消身不见。<br/>冷气沿着皮肤升起来，浑身冰冷。没有比这更让我感觉糟糕的了。<br/>“怎么了？我看L他挺信任你的啊。”<br/>“哼，是这样么……”我倒是看出来那家伙有事情瞒着自己。也许是自己多心，但是心里自从MISA出现以来，就一直不塌实……</p><p>在这场游戏中，出现再多不能控制的变量对我始终是不利的。即使是第二KIRA也好，即使说什么一切都听我的也好。只要走错一步，就是输了。<br/>下意识捏紧了手中的拳头，上面还残留着那家伙脸上的余温，像毒药一样，从皮肤上一点点往里面渗透，腐蚀……最后连骨头都不剩……</p><p>住手吧……不要再腐蚀我了……心中哪个地方在撕裂激动地大喊，但身体似乎有另外一个主人一般，对那到手的温度执着的不肯放手。</p><p>如果这样下去，失败就是眼前的事。这几天就叫MISA不要过来见面了……或许……还是想办法杀了她比较好么？</p><p>冷冷地望着前方晃动家的灯光，里面的人声与饭的香味仿佛触手可及。但一步就是一个时空。</p><p>“月！我实在等不及一个星期啊~~~还是来见你了！”比阳光还要灿烂的笑容。</p><p>而我却是第一次那么想出手扁一个女生。</p><p>“不是说这几天不要见面么。你知不知道这样对我们现在来说很危险啊！”实在忍不住，口气放严厉了一倍。<br/>“但是人家很想见月嘛！月你不要生MISA的气啦~”软软的身体像小动物一样往身上蹭着，但是心底的冰冷比月光还要残酷地落着。指尖全是一片的凉意。<br/>“我知道了。以后搞个手机直接通话吧。”<br/>“啊，情侣专用么？”<br/>不理会身旁一阵阵激动的尖叫和擅自塞进臂环中的手臂：“以后没有我的话你别自己过来找我了。好么？MISA？你会很听话的对吧。”想想还是回过头给予了一个灿烂的微笑，然后满意地看着MISA脸泛红晕的站在原地。<br/>“……恩！恩！！MISA会很听话的~~~”这样用力地点着头，以后应该不会再乱来了吧……<br/>可是……<br/>要不要让她想办法到另外一个城市去呢？还是……干脆还是想办法杀了她？<br/>“不过……说起来……月，听说你有男朋友？”还在思考着，忽然听见前面依恋撒娇的声音中竟然渗出一层冷意，诧异地抬起头，一挑眉毛，不置可否。<br/>“你听谁说的？”该死……还是被她知道了，以MISA的性格，知道这个消息也本来就是情理中事，不过，如果被她跑到学校里去找L，知道了L的姓名……</p><p>对自己反而是件好事吧……<br/>难道就可以这么简单就知道那家伙的名字了？</p><p>巨大的喜悦和一丝自己也不知道的情感狠狠地打中了自己，头脑中带着一种玄目的昏眩，原本充斥在道路上的白雾那样快地散开，反而令自己有些不敢相信地呆立在原地一时不该说什么。</p><p>“不行！月是MISA的！不管是男的还是女的。敢夺走属于MISA的月就是不行！我要去找那个家伙，找出他的名字，放在笔记上杀了他！”<br/>还没从震惊中回过神来，恍然接着有听到这充满杀气的一句，心中一冷，定睛看去，娇艳的小脸上浮现出了不可能被动摇巨大的杀气。<br/>她是认真的……</p><p> </p><p>如果我现在是，这女孩，一定会马上就到学校里去打听流河的名字吧，然后，就会按照她所说的，看见L的姓名，杀了他……</p><p>然后，一切就这样……结束了……<br/>结束了……</p><p>不是很好么？那个讨厌的，混乱自己头脑的家伙，就这样死掉，自己赢了，KIRA赢了，然后建立新世界……这一切不就是自己一直所希望的么？<br/>而心却一点点地沉了下去。</p><p>“从来都不只是喜欢这么简单而已--不管你是作为夜神月还是KIRA--不管我是作为L抑或流河--我就是爱上你了。”<br/>那家伙的声音，说过的话，坚定无比的，从一片白色的潮水上浮了起来。</p><p>在头脑继续运算下去之前，嘴巴自己说了出来，像是别人用自己的身体说的：“别人说的这种谣言你也相信啊。不过是嫉妒而已。我夜神月看起来像是喜欢男人的人么？”并且牵动嘴角附送了一个僵硬无比的笑容，但足够让MISA破脸而笑，她是这样相信着我：“我就知道！月怎么可能是那种人嘛~~~~那家伙还真可恶，故意要让MISA死心。MISA也太愚蠢了。MISA的爱绝对不会输给这种谣言的！月~~~~~~~~~”</p><p>事后花了一点功夫奉上一个吻让MISA答应以后一定好好听自己的话，先离开这里一段时间，尽量避免和自己的接触，并且听从自己的指示，买一个卫星电视，将杀人数少少却是渐渐转移到伦敦去。即使数量很小，但是L也一定会发现的吧。<br/>然后，就要进行下一步计划。选一个适当的人选。</p><p>当身体踏进酒店房间里，望着那已经再熟悉不过站在窗口的弯曲身影，我发现自己并不后悔做之前做的事情。尽管以后也许会后悔也说不定。<br/>L你知不知道，你刚从死亡线上游走了一圈。<br/>而我，KIRA，却也许正因为这件事，迈向了终点。<br/>L，LIFT，R，RIGHT。<br/>一个往左，一个往右，注定我们的未来，不会有任何重合的时候。<br/>所以我比任何人都贪恋此刻的温柔与幸福日子。</p><p> </p><p>想到这里，不由扯起嘴角向那人绽放出一个发自心底的笑容。<br/>是否惨烈，我当不知。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>站在酒店的房间里，落地窗外灯火辉煌，这个世界在逐渐改变，KIRA用鲜血铺垫着怎样的未来，我无法预料，我只知道，不会美好。<br/>身后开门的声音宣告着来访者的入内。<br/>“月。”<br/>转过头，意外地看见他的脸上展现着和平日那仿佛每一个弧度都计算精准的精致笑容完全不同的笑颜。<br/>漂亮的琥珀色双眸微微弯成新月的形状，唇边的笑意温柔地上扬着。<br/>“……遇到什么好事了？”<br/>“和平常一样啊，怎么了？”他走到我身边，手抚着落地窗的玻璃，目光投向那一片斑斓的灯火。<br/>“看你的样子好像很开心。”一手撑在玻璃上，让他背靠在落地窗上面对我，手指缠绕上褐色的发丝。<br/>“没什么……说起来，案情进展得怎么样了？”<br/>“不太乐观吧……被杀害的犯人数目，虽然不明显，不过的确是细微地增长着。”<br/>“哦……？”<br/>“怎么看都像事先计划好的……眼看着死亡人数一直在增加，却无力阻止，最近我也陷入了情绪的困境中呢……”<br/>“不要急噪，欲速则不达，我想总有一天会有结局的……总有一天……” 他垂下眼帘，长长的睫毛挡去了眼中的神色。“你可是L呢，没有这么容易认输的吧？”<br/>“……说得也是。”<br/>我是L，那么，你呢？<br/>在那微笑着的唇上落下一吻，手抚上他的腰际，手指穿越衬衫的衣摆抚摩着温暖的肌肤。<br/>“今晚不准回去。”<br/>“喂喂、我明天早上还有课……”<br/>“总之不准。”<br/>“你怎么总像个小孩一样任性……嗯……”<br/>用吻封去他所有的抗议，贪恋着拥抱的温度，夜很长，哪怕明日的朝阳依然把我们反方向拉离，在启明星升起之前，都不要放开彼此。</p><p>遇见你以前，我总是一个人，但从不觉得孤独。<br/>遇见你以后，我知道我找到了灵魂的另一半。<br/>却开始害怕被单独留下的寂寞。</p><p>第二天让渡开车把我们送去学校，昨晚运动过度而明显睡眠不足的月一路上都一脸怨恨地瞪着我。<br/>下了车，只见门口围了一大堆的学生，全都齐刷刷地看过来……搞什么？<br/>“流河同学！！听说你要……休学！？”好象“曾经”是我女朋友的女生一脸激动地冲过来就问，她身后的一群人也都是同样激动的表情。<br/>“诶？流河你……”身边的月也惊讶地转过头看着我。<br/>“啊，是这样没错，我本来打算过来办好手续就走的，怎么全校都知道了……”<br/>实在不能小看大学消息的传播速度。<br/>“是吗……你一定有你的理由吧。”月脸上看不出来有什么异常，我知道他一定在介意我没告诉他。<br/>“流河同学，你走了那夜神同学怎么办！？”不知道是谁突然冒出一句……<br/>“你们不要误会了，我和他什么关系也——”<br/>不让他有撇关系的机会，一把扯过他当着所有人面吻了下去。<br/>“啊啊啊啊~~~~~！！！”刹时尖叫四起……<br/>“这是所有权宣布，所以即使我不在学校了，谁也不准动他脑筋哦。”<br/>满意地拍了拍那还一脸被吓呆的某人，“亲爱的，你专心去上课吧，我去找校长办手续，啊，不用太想我，放学我过来接你。”<br/>然后趁着他还没反应过来的瞬间溜上车，我深刻明白再不走等他回过神来免不了又一个五指印伺候的了。<br/>“流河——！！”<br/>半分钟后校门传来某个预料之内的怒吼……<br/>幸好溜得快。</p><p>有月在身旁的夜晚我总是睡得很安稳，一夜无梦。<br/>但每当只剩自己一个人，入睡后总是反反复复地陷入凌乱的梦境中。</p><p>我又梦到了白气球，占领了整片蔚蓝色的天空。<br/>气球划过孤儿院高而尖的屋顶，那片蓝天底下是孩子们的欢声笑语。<br/>我看见月，站在孩子们中间，放飞着手里的气球。<br/>白色的气球飘摇着割裂视线。<br/>我伸出左手握着他的右手。<br/>然后他便笑了起来，微弯的双眼有新月温柔的弧度。<br/>世界就在那个刹那成为碎片。</p><p>我几乎是惊吓着醒来，映入眼帘的是日夜不休工作的计算机屏幕，我知道我又坐在椅子上睡着了。<br/>屏幕上犯人的死亡数据还在不断地上升着，并且伦敦的死亡率在极细微地持续增加。<br/>英国……<br/>我想到了那个梦，想到英国的天空，还有孤儿院里的孩子们。<br/>记得我曾对月说，在英国的天空下，为我放飞一次白气球吧。</p><p>两天后我约月在咖啡馆见面，交给他去英国的机票和护照。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>“有没有听说这样一个故事？龙崎。”<br/>玩弄着手中的执照，上面的国徽和名字熟悉地刺眼。微微低下眼皮，很好地阻挡了好奇宝宝善意地眼光窥探。</p><p>“什么？即使我很了解月君，也不能马上猜出月君你想给我讲的故事以及意图何在啊……啊啊，难道是如何加强床上……”<br/>“从前，有一对相爱的恋人。”眉头一皱，打断对方忽然振奋起来滔滔不绝的话，率先讲了下去，“他们非常相爱，但却遭到了一个巫婆的诅咒。男的在白天变成了灰狼，女的在晚上化做了雄鹰，也有不同版本是说他们分别变成了太阳和月亮。无论哪个版本，结果也都是相同的。”<br/>上等的咖啡豆泡出的醇厚香味围绕在整个狭小空间中，芳香泌人。</p><p>很喜欢这种安稳的感觉，就像是表面一望无际的大海，下面暗潮汹涌，我果然还是喜欢挑战的人。</p><p>“他们从此就在大地上游荡，在黎明太阳升起之前与傍晚太阳掉落之后只能望着对方变身后的身躯取暖。是个很凄美的爱情故事呢。龙崎。”笑地抬起眼正好看见那双大眼睛眨都不眨瞪着我。</p><p>“冰激凌要融化掉了哦……”用手指一指那发呆人前面半塌着的奶油，又抬起自己的咖啡小吮了一口。<br/>“……月君……是想指我们之间的身份么？L和KIRA？”一句话就刺中红心，不愧是L。<br/>“不过是想讲个故事而已。今天老师上课讲的故事。龙崎你太多心了。”低头看着精美瓷器里的浓黑色泡沫在一圈白色的奶油中搅着圈。最里面是自己此时的笑容，平淡而精致地没有任何可挑剔之处。“龙崎……你好象在做任何事情之前都没有问过我的意见，所以我有些不甘呢。”随口笑笑的话语中却带着一丝只有你才可以听出的真实情感，对，只要你听出来就够了。<br/>“抱歉，这次英国之行是有些仓促，但是我真的很想让月君也看一看我的国家啊。以后有事我一定会准时通知月君你的。啊……学校和岳父大人那边我也打好招呼了呢。所以月君你只要收拾东西就好了。到时我来接你。”完全没有一点道歉和听进去的意思。<br/>“…………如果能够的话就太好了。反正我也从来没有指望过。”忍不住抬起头狠狠白了前面人一眼，他正把一大块白花花的奶油塞到嘴里去。<br/>“话说……这样真的有意义么？”在他一只腿下沙发的时候才抬眼说，这是正好的时机，要不然，再晚或再早都是会惹人起疑的。“龙崎你也应该确定的吧。KIRA根本是转移我们的视线，杀人数转移到英国不是个幌子而已……即便这样也要我们亲自去一趟？”<br/>毫不怯弱地迎上那双锐利的眸子，过了大约1.35秒才听见他平复的声音传过来：“是啊，英国那里出现KIRA的可能好似3.5%。KIRA故意转移我们视线的可能是82%。但是这并不仿碍我们去一趟英国。我已经把岳父大人以及其他人都安排好了，有任何情况，都和我们在日本没有什么两样。”</p><p>就如同他在我脸上看不出任何东西一样，我也找寻不出任何迹象。<br/>我本来还想如果能让L暂时离开一下东京缓解他与第二KIRA现在如此急促的形势。哪怕一点也好。但是却未曾想过那么简单计划就成功了。<br/>因此心中并未有任何欣喜的感觉。</p><p>“那……”说到底，我都是始终被他领着走。<br/>而挫败感却是越来越深。</p><p>“我想和月君一起去英国，从一开始就不是因为KIRA的事。是我自己想和月君一起站立在那块土地上呢。”那家伙向我扬起一个大大的嘴角，令我想起杯中刚刚喝入嘴中的咖啡，热切的温暖肠胃的感觉……</p><p>所以我找不到任何回绝的理由。<br/>也许从一开始，从那家伙出人意表塞给我一大束花开始，从他迎着我的眼对我说，他喜欢我时，夜神月就输了。输给了流河，龙崎，这个不按常理出牌对男人说爱的糟糕家伙。<br/>但KIRA还没有输。还没有输给L啊。</p><p>“也好……就去英国看看吧。”<br/>心隐隐有些雀跃，交代MISA的，她一直在好好的贯彻实行，日本的杀人率渐渐转移到英国去，拖延哪怕她与L相互交锋的时间。这趟英国之行注定是无功而返，但那么点时间也够了。在之前选出的第二颗棋子，等我们从英国回来，也差不多可以派上用场。</p><p>英国么？扬起头望见被白云拉出块块痕迹的蓝天，上面小鸟飞过的踪影都无比清晰。不知道那里的蓝天是不是和这儿一样白呢？<br/>而我们的命运，始终奔向一个无可知的终点。<br/>对L一直犹豫下不去手的KIRA，和爱上了KIRA的L。<br/>是不是就会像那故事里的两个人，即便相爱也注定永远错开。</p><p>在那之前，请让我牵起你的手，哪怕下一秒，就要毫不留情的置对方于死地。<br/>哪怕一秒也好，让我紧握你的手。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>泰晤士河在眼前流淌而过，远处传来久未听见的钟声，4月的英国的天空总是灰沉沉一片，雨水里还带着熟悉的蛋糕香甜。<br/>水顺着雨伞滴落在地，滴答滴答滴答，这才突然有了站在英国的土地上的真切感。<br/>这是我生活了5年的地方。<br/>我曾经以为我会在这里停留得更久更久一点，却没想到有一天我会越过大西洋来到遥远的太平洋来到那个和英国截然不同的国度里，只为了，和一个人相遇。<br/>握着月的手，四月多雨的英国的空气里，体温与体温的交换来得更让人依恋。<br/>我为了遇见他跨越了漫长的旅途，而今天，他却为了我，站在伦敦湿润的土地上。<br/>十指紧扣的命运是甜美还是罪恶，我们还不想知道答案。</p><p>安顿好住处以后我曾想过马上带月去孤儿院，但我终究没那么做。<br/>我带他去海德公园，在大雨初停的黄昏，空气里还有一点早春微冷的寒意，清风吹过的树梢沙沙地响，满目都是碧绿的草坪，和我们一样携手漫步的情侣三三两两，英伦的黄昏总是如此静谧。<br/>“这张长椅我曾经坐过，被松鼠丢下来的松果壳砸中。”<br/>“那边的‘自由论坛’，我曾经在那听人大谈法西斯与纳粹听得当场睡着。”<br/>“那个湖泊……比较丢脸，摔过下去……”<br/>“那边那个雪糕车，嗯，拿了雪糕以后发现没带钱，伸手掏电话找渡，发现没带电话。”<br/>我一路指着沿途的景色一路回忆起曾经做过的事，身旁的月一路笑得面部抽筋。<br/>“哈哈哈哈，流河你也有过这么伟大的时期啊。”<br/>“……以后，请不必叫我流河了，毕竟我已经离开学校了。”<br/>“啊，那么……”<br/>“叫我龙崎吧。”<br/>“嗯……龙崎。”<br/>“知道18世纪英国文学家约翰逊说过的一句话吗？”<br/>“那是……？”<br/>“‘如果你对伦敦厌倦了，也就是对人生厌倦了。’。”<br/>“……”<br/>“我喜欢伦敦，这里有我的过去，回忆，还有很多——你知道我为什么执意要带你来这里吗？”<br/>“不知道。”<br/>“因为我想让你更接近我。”我看着他的眼睛，里面有琥珀色的晶莹，“月，我不能告诉你我的名字，出身，年龄，包括我的一切，但是我要让你走近我的过去，我想告诉你，现在和你牵着手的这个人，不是虚假的，是真实地存在在你眼前的。”<br/>“流……不，龙崎……”<br/>“哪怕是一点也好，我想你更接近我。”执起他的手，放在唇边轻吻。<br/>天空又飘起了微风细雨。<br/>我们之间若注定只是一场相互欺瞒的战争，但只有一件事，我永远不会骗你。<br/>那就是我爱你。</p><p>远处有在排练着话剧的少女，用着优美的嗓音高声朗诵annah Jo Keen的诗句。</p><p>If you were a teardrop;In my eye, <br/>如果你是我眼里的;一滴泪;<br/>For fear of losing you,I would never cry. <br/>为了不失去你;我将永不哭泣;<br/>And if the golden sun,Should cease to shine its light, <br/>如果金色的阳光;停止了它耀眼的光芒;<br/>Just one smile from you,Would make my whole world bright. <br/>你的一个微笑;将照亮我的整个世界。</p><p>我曾想过这样为你咏唱，却发现我们的爱承担不起永远。<br/>我只能告诉你，如果你是我眼里的一滴泪，为了不失去你——<br/>我将陪你死去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十</p><p>月：</p><p>我并非不知道你带我来到英国的目的。只是那些太过烂熟的八点档发生在自己身上时想起来都会觉得皮肤上浮起一层疙瘩。<br/>从一开始就说着怀疑我是KIRA并非嘴上对旁人说的开玩笑而已。你确定我是KIRA，正如我确定你就是L一样。这个时候离开日本跑到另外一个国家无论表面的理由是多么光冕堂皇也只有我们知道最本质的理由是最简单不过。</p><p>为我到英国放一次气球吧。<br/>我们一起跑走去制造属于我们两个人的纪念吧。<br/>在上面堆砌起最漂亮最美丽的泡沫可在实质上还是一样的。</p><p>可笑的是高傲聪明如我夜神月竟然也就会这样答应如小儿女一般拉着手就跑到另外一个国家来。即使是计划原本一个部分也好。怎么看都是一时鬼迷心窍被什么什么东西蒙住了眼睛吃了善恶树上的果子和这个不通人世的家伙上演的一场男男八点档。</p><p>只是我不知道什么时候玩的太为过瘾，所以连心也陷进去。</p><p>因此望着前面兴奋的背影，那宽大的白色体恤，微微弯曲的脊背，从牵着的手上传来的体温，像打落在肩膀上的雨滴一般缓缓滑进左胸，鼻子一酸就那么想脱口而出完全不符合自身性格设定的话：喂，即使有一天我们必须对立这场战争也必须有一个人消失才能落下帷幕，在那天之前，不要松开你的手好么？</p><p>而下一秒反应过来做的事情便是笑自己的无知。</p><p>什么时候竟然就被这样一点点腐蚀掉了自己的心志。竟然也会想象小女子般贪恋起不存在的东西来了。L，这也是在你的计划中么？<br/>于是冷冷地放开握在一起的手，将还留有残留体温的手伸回衣服口袋里，扭过头望着一片灰色笼罩下湿润的泰晤士河，深深呼一口气，试图用夕阳的冷气让自己冷静下来。旁边游荡金发碧眼的人们与硬朗而温软的异声无时无刻都在提醒自己最近这几天有多么愚蠢和幼稚。</p><p>我是KIRA。<br/>是KIRA。<br/>要建立起一个新世界的KIRA，在一切之上的神。而身旁的男人，是必须站在自己对立面的L。这段游戏的结局，不管过程有多么令人心乱神迷，最终也只有一个人能活下来。</p><p>“月？怎么了？”下一秒就闪在眼前的脸带着一种疑惑望着自己，漆黑一片的眼睛犀利而明楚仿佛可以剥开一切的利器。<br/>眼睛落在那脸上半秒就闪开，口气中带着些疲惫：“没什么，大概时差还没有调过来吧。”<br/>“也是，毕竟我们刚到这里第一天呢。是我太不体谅了。那坐一下吧。TWO COFFCE PLEASE。”<br/>“…………”这家伙还是和以前一样任性啊。<br/>没有提出反抗，就着前面的椅子坐了下来，但不想说话，拿起送过来的咖啡抿了一口，眼睛游离开前面家伙好奇探望的大眼睛，穿过他的身躯，望那边翠绿一片中那条有名的大河望去，远处是层层灰色的建筑，带着高贵的巴洛克风格，尖尖的塔与小小的玻璃。<br/>也不知道MISA那里进行的怎么样了……暂时几天不能和她联系，希望这段时间她按照自己的话不要做出更加愚蠢的事情来……</p><p>“KIRA那里的话暂时没有什么动静，虽然杀人数一直维持在这里，但是重心已经渐渐转移过来了。我已经全权托付给岳父大人了。也交代如果出现异样时应该采取的方法。所以月你不需要担心呢。”<br/>一眼瞄过去只看见被大大块草莓和奶油挡住的脸，但是也能意识到那尖锐的视线依旧停在自己脸上。<br/>这家伙……<br/>“这样么？那么我们这里可以放松一下了？不过还是不能掉以轻心吧。你从来没想过KIRA会到英国来的不是么？”<br/>“啊，当然，这不过是个KIRA的障眼法而已。KIRA貌似想拖延我和第二KIRA见面的时机呢……不过没有关系……毕竟我想我和他此时的本意都是一样的……”那视线又来了。<br/>“龙崎，如果你想说什么我就是KIRA可以免了，这次来英国是你的意思，如果你还这样想的话那么我马上乘明天第二早的飞机回去好了。”故作有些气愤地说。将手中的茶杯大力摔在桌子上，精致的茶杯与玻璃桌面摩擦发出尖锐的响声引得旁边的客人都转过头好奇的望过来。</p><p>“月君生气了么？”<br/>“废话，你被人经常怀疑是KIRA看看？何况关系还不是一般的人。是人都会生气的吧。”<br/>“……是因为我的关系么？我对月君来说是不一般的人么？”平复，但明显里面渗透着兴奋的语气。<br/>…………<br/>扭过脸望着旁边刚发出芽的小树，这人还是真不害臊啊，没听见旁边的人都在听我们说话么？虽然说听不懂……<br/>“月君？”<br/>我就知道这家伙不懂什么叫死心。<br/>“算是……重要的人吧……”黄昏的暮色渐渐浮上来，还残留那么一层的余晕，却温度依旧，脸有些淡淡的滚烫。<br/>“月……”<br/>“干嘛啊！我知道你听见了不要给我装作没听见呜--”所有的话语并吞着塞入的奶油一起吞入肚子里，唇上覆盖上的温软触感有着春风一样令人怀念的温度，是奶油的关系么？好甜……<br/>感觉到压到身上来人的体重与透过布料传来的温度，手指覆在上面逐渐握紧，闻到从他身上传来让人觉得放心的味道，所有一切都这样温暖……<br/>所以闭上眼，世界仿佛只剩下我们两个人拥吻在这个被人遗忘的角落。<br/>仿佛任何身份都并不重要……</p><p>于是想，<br/>即使以后要分开，我也要这样记住你，<br/>然后带着你的体温，你的味道，你的吻，走下去，<br/>到死都不会忘记。<br/>这会是，我一生最初也最后的爱情。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>有时候我会想，为什么人出生时，上帝只赋予他一半的灵魂。<br/>然后人开始用毕生的时间去寻找失落的另一半，那些曲折那些坎坷那些悲鸣和泪水和拥抱竟然就构成了命运，古英语里只用四个字母描述它，F，A，T，E。<br/>FATE。<br/>而上帝还在云端注视着，戏谑一笑。<br/>原来命运也不过，是神无聊之下开的一场玩笑。<br/>而我却想违抗。<br/>我和他都讨厌输给任何人，包括神。</p><p>“还有什么想去的地方吗？”入夜的英伦街头灯火辉煌，穿梭在来往的人群之间，我回头，看华丽的歌特建筑之下他的脸，有着和最初所见的锋芒完全不同的柔和。<br/>我们的左右手交握的时候，有些什么，就在看不见的角落里悄悄改变了吧。我和你，都是。<br/>“我们来英国还真是观光的呀……”<br/>“有什么关系，反正还有时间。”<br/>是的，还有时间。开始之后，结束之前。<br/>还有时间，可以十指相扣。<br/>“那么……去威斯敏斯特教堂吧。”他说，“我想看看名人们的墓地。”</p><p>夜晚的威斯敏斯特教堂总是有着迷惑人心的魄力。<br/>辉煌的灯火在涟漪微泛的水中折射出壮丽的倒影，连本应漆黑的夜空也被那片美丽的光华照耀成绚丽的深蓝。<br/>“……好壮观。”<br/>“英国的夜晚是歌特式的壮丽。”<br/>我们一同步入那片金碧辉煌中，教堂，是不是意味着，踏入了神的领域？<br/>来到了墓园，那里刻的每一个名字后面都有一个伟大的灵魂，牛顿、达尔文、狄更斯、哈代,勃朗宁、丁尼生……月说想要来看的名人墓地，此刻他的脸上却并没有普通游客脸上那种景仰和缅怀的神情，他只是走走停停，停停走走，眼睛掠过每一个墓碑上的提字。<br/>终究他没在墓地停留多久，直到他站在保留在教堂内的第二次世界大战中牺牲的全部官兵名册前，我明白了他来这里的真正目的。<br/>“历史总是由鲜血铺垫而成的。”他的目光落在那些密密麻麻的名字前，声音低沉而柔和。<br/>“和平也是。”我接过他的话，我们太相似，所以我知道他要说什么。<br/>“你不觉得要创造更美好的世界总是免不了要用血液和尸体去和历史交换么？龙崎。”<br/>“你想说KIRA的做法没错？”<br/>“我没这么说过，是你太敏感了。”他低下头，轻轻地笑，长长的刘海落下浅灰色的阴影。<br/>“……我不会认同那样的世界观的。我是说KIRA。”<br/>“我并没有想说服你认同啊……L和KIRA，与我无关，不是么？”<br/>“……无关……吗。”<br/>我走到他身后，看着那个总是倔强的背影，然后，伸出双臂，紧紧将他拥抱。<br/>在那用鲜血铺垫而来的名字面前。<br/>胸口紧贴着他的背脊，感受到他的起伏的呼吸，并不如想象中平稳。<br/>“那你说啊。”我的脸埋在他的肩膀，声音很闷，“在这些名字面前，对我说一遍，说你不是KIRA。”<br/>我的质问换来的是一串长而窒息的沉默。<br/>我知道你终究不是无动于衷。<br/>否则你不会沉默。因为狠不下开口的心。</p><p>你不是KIRA。那我们，就毫无关系。<br/>眼前的名字，仿佛上帝的玩笑，快乐地讽刺着。</p><p>从教堂出来以后，我们谁也不说话。<br/>大本钟的钟声在夜色里悠远而深沉。<br/>“月。”我和他的脚步停留在繁华的街道之上，我开口打破沉默，呼唤他的名字，伸手想要抚摩他的脸庞。<br/>[——最新消息，又有三名囚犯在监狱中死于心脏麻痹，目前英国的囚犯死亡率已上升到……]<br/>橱窗里电视的声音像是尖锐的玻璃碎裂声，刹时打断一曲在美梦中沉沦不休的夜曲。<br/>我和他的眼里都有一种被突然强迫清醒的无措。<br/>想要抚摩他脸庞的那只手，尴尬地停留在距离他的脸只有0.01cm的地方。<br/>我突然回想起命运的最初，我爱上他的刹那，那个戏谑的微笑和我的手，距离只有0.01cm。<br/>我却挫败地发现，最后的那0.01cm，我们怎么也跨越不了。</p><p>我听见神说，你爱上了罪人。<br/>他的双手染满鲜血，你却视而不见。</p><p>我想起曾经看过的一出话剧里的那句话。<br/>每一个人的心里都藏着另一个人的灵魂，他很像你最爱的那个人，可惜他是你的敌人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十一</p><p>月：</p><p>看着他脸上被五彩的霓虹灯拉出大片的无措的五官，刹那间我却格外想笑。<br/>刚才拥抱过的胸膛，亲吻过的唇，手心还拥有的体温，格外遥远，像那远在日本家中的笔记。平静地停那狭小的空间中，但是产生的波动即使远在几千米的地方也可以感受到他的力量。</p><p> </p><p>我听见神在云层抬眸开口：<br/>这罪孽直到你们死，断不得饶恕。</p><p>而琉克的声音在半空中笑的灿烂：“月，别忘记噢，用过笔记的人，既不能上天堂，也不能下地狱。”<br/>不用你提醒，这，我比任何人都清楚。<br/>因此即使死了，我们俩个可以去的地方，也是不同的。人说生则同寝死则同穴，而我们此时的相聚也不过是即将分开之前的小小离奏曲而已。</p><p>真是有够凄美的，可以写一部最华丽的男男八点档了。嗯，这个时候电视里是怎么演的？脑海中已经开始翻腾起平时妆裕最喜欢看的那种剧本而自己也偶而不小心瞥到眼看见的戏剧，哭天喊地还是牵起攻君的手嚷着要突破重围，我们都不是这样的人。</p><p>L。这点你也比任何人都明白。<br/>倘若现在认了输，便是输了。<br/>即使结局摆在前面，你我也不会甘心认定。不是么？毕竟这才符合我们的性格设定啊。</p><p>于是发自内心的牵起嘴角微笑，如平常一般平和与完美，知道里面充斥着惟有那个人才会懂得的嘲笑：“怎么了？龙崎？”看那漆黑的眼眸从迷茫无措中渐渐沉下来，又回复到自己最为熟知的犀利与沉着，仿佛什么事情都算计在其中，没有遗漏的踌躇满志。</p><p>“你……没那么容易认输的吧？”一语双关挑衅的微笑。身旁的路人如同海洋中潮水般从身边游过，潮湿的空气与陌生的口音，沉浮的香水与色彩鲜明的衣裳晃动个不停，喧闹而寂静的世界，握紧的手中有一种万劫不复的美好。</p><p>“是的。当然，绝对不会……”低低的哑然失笑消泯在两人相交的吻里，对未来的无措与恐惧在吻渐深中慢慢溶解，并入口中互相纠缠的舌头依依不舍地舔着自己的牙床，从对方舌尖过来的唾液里有刚吃过奶油巧克力的浓浓香味，他们最后在口腔最深处绽放开来。<br/>当这个吻结束时眼前已经呈现出带着雾气的白色，空气稀薄就像置身于几千米的高空，整个世界就在脚下摇摇欲坠，惟有紧紧拥住自己的这个怀抱是确切可以依靠的。<br/>“月……”热气贴着耳垂轰鸣个不停，仿佛骨头带着血一般粘稠个不放，那些声音都是叫着自己的名字，“月……”像个小孩子抓住自己最心爱玩具一般撒娇任性抱着不放。<br/>“嗯……”脑中被喧闹的人声和清冷的空气带的有些醒了……</p><p>好象……我和他现在还在大街上是吧……</p><p>……这次真的要被你搞死了！！轰的一下整个脑袋仿佛瞬间烧了起来，伸手就想把那个人推出去……该死，那家伙的力道为什么强成这样……<br/>“放手！龙崎！”焦急地小声叫到。手下也不停，啊……感觉脸都快烧起来了。<br/>“月……我带你去个地方。”抱着自己的手臂忽然松了，冷空气瞬间侵入进来让自己忍不住打了个冷战。</p><p> </p><p>不知道从什么时候起自己竟然如此眷恋起那不属于自己的温度……就像濒死之人拉着最后一根稻草一样，因为是不属于自己的东西，所以不想放手。</p><p>被人拉起手腕沿着马路旁若无人大大咧咧地走着，无数扫过来的视线即使一直提醒是在另外一个国度没有人会认识自己但也感到脸红………两手相牵传过来的体温那样坚定地提醒自己：即使是一刻也好，我们也要这样坚定地走下去。</p><p> </p><p>请倾听我心里的声音，<br/>纵留给我们的时间只有一刻，<br/>我们也不要因此而错过彼此。</p><p> </p><p>他们说：命由人定。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>汽车的刹车声在伦敦郊区安静的夜晚里显得格外突兀。<br/>风吹起树林传来沙沙的响声，远离城市的夜很黑，只有眼前那栋熟悉建筑里，还散发着温暖的灯光。<br/>“少爷，到了。”渡打开车门，灯光便顽皮地流泻进来。<br/>“啊。”走出车外，看着眼前熟悉的建筑物和景色，突然有种回到家的归属感。<br/>“这里是？”一转头，看见跟着我走出车内的月站在身旁，看着四周景色的眼神里带着疑惑。<br/>“嗯……”稍微思索了一下用词，“我家。”<br/>“……啊？”声音里满满的意外。<br/>“这是孤儿院，我在英国的五年里就呆在这里。”没有解释太多也并不打算把关于孤儿院的事说的太清楚，毕竟，我是L，该成谜的问题，就得让它保密。“走吧，我给你介绍家人。”<br/>“喂、喂……不会吧，你说真的？”<br/>握紧他的手几乎是拖着他往前走。<br/>“安啦安啦，宝贝，不过是见家长而已，不用紧张。”<br/>“谁在担心这个啊！！！”</p><p>一路吵闹着走到大门，熟悉的老人的身影在眼前清晰起来，他身后还有一大群孩子，全都睁着期待的大眼朝我们看过来。<br/>“HI，罗杰，还有小王子公主们。”我笑着朝他们挥手。<br/>这个动作却像拉动了喧闹的阀门，孩子们欢呼着朝我冲来，只一两秒的时间，我们的四周就被小孩大军重重包围。<br/>“LLLLLL~~~~~~菲拉好想你哦~”<br/>“爱茜也是！你都不回来看我们！L是坏人！”<br/>小公主们马上开始七嘴八舌地撒起娇来。<br/>“L，你身后那个哥哥是谁？好帅~好象童话里的王子哦~”不知道是哪位公主大声问了一句，顿时所有的女生都不说话了，花痴状的目光齐刷刷地朝月看去。<br/>“喂……这什么状况……”被盯的王子殿下一脸不在状况内的黑线。<br/>“这个嘛……”故意把月拉近自己，“公主们把目光收回去，这位不是你们的王子，是L国王的妃子！”<br/>“呀~~~那就是女王殿下咯？”小女孩们全都尖叫起来，一瞬间我想到了潜伏在东大校园里的某种满眼蔷薇爱的生物……女人真是可怕啊。<br/>“龙崎！！！”成为话题的某人终于忍无可忍发飙。<br/>“哎呀，月，别当真嘛，开玩笑、开玩笑而已。”<br/>“那也该正式替我们介绍一下来客了吧？少爷。”罗杰笑着走上前来。<br/>“你怎么也跟着渡叫起少爷来了，罗杰。”微侧开身子，让月和他面对面，“夜神月，我在日本搜查总部里的成员，此次前来也是一同调查KIRA的案件。月，这位是罗杰，这所孤儿院的院长。”<br/>“你好，罗杰先生，很高兴认识你。”<br/>“我也是，欢迎你的到来。”<br/>月用流利的英文问候着与罗杰握手，一切都如他平常所做的一般，表现得非常完美。<br/>“夜里凉，大家都进屋子里谈吧。孩子们，回去咯！”罗杰招呼着孩子进屋，我们也跟着走了进去。</p><p>“怎么没看到NIA和MELLO？”一路走过长长的走廊，我问罗杰。<br/>那两个孩子竟然没第一个冲出来，这倒是让我有点意外。<br/>“呵呵，那两个孩子忙着吵架呢。”<br/>“感情依然很好嘛。”<br/>“我怎么可能和他感情好啊！L你的视力也依然不太好啊！” 很凶悍也很有精神的童音从大堂的门口传来。<br/>“同上。”另一个童音附和着，却是完全相反的平静得丝毫没有语调起伏。<br/>“谁要跟你意见相同啦！不要抄袭我！”<br/>“同上。”<br/>“你……！”<br/>“哟，NIA，MELLO。”一黑一白两个感觉完全相反的孩子站在大堂处，看得出来是在吵架……顺便等我。<br/>——我只是顺便的么……真悲哀。<br/>“那是谁？”MELLO咬着巧克力，目光落在月身上问得直截了当。<br/>“他是……”<br/>“在问别人名字之前应该先报上名字吧，这是礼貌。”我还没来得及开口，月已经打断了我的话。<br/>虽然他脸上依然保持有礼的笑容……不过我知道，他在不爽……绝对是在不爽。<br/>一直在捣鼓玩具的NIA也因为他的话抬起头来看着他，MELLO就不用说了，那是用瞪的……<br/>我怎么听见有静电在他们交叉的目光中劈啪做响？<br/>……冷汗。</p><p>“哼，是谁都与我无关。”MELLO走上前来，一把挂在我的左手臂上，拖着我就走，“L，别理那个人了，交给罗杰去安排就好了，你这次怎么也该陪我玩啦！”<br/>“那个……”<br/>突然感到右手臂一沉，一扭头，NIA已沉默无言地双手挂在上面……<br/>“NIA！你又想跟我抢！这次L说什么也是陪我先了！”<br/>“我没答应。”<br/>“你每次都这样！NIA最讨厌了！！”<br/>“MELLO你也好不到哪去。”<br/>两个小孩一左一右地大战了起来，还不忘一同拖着我走。<br/>“喂……”没有人要听我说话么？<br/>回头看了眼还站在原地、离我们越来越远的月，脸上的笑容比平日还灿烂N百倍……<br/>月笑得越完美表示他越生气……<br/>直觉告诉我，这绝对是大难的前兆。<br/>……瀑布汗。</p><p> </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>"月~~~~我马上就回来~~~~~~~等我~~~"遥远地听那声音从走廊那边仿佛穿透数千光年的距离在一片白色大理石中摇摇欲坠。那个身影被两个小不点拖拉成了一个小点。<br/>然后身体很不习惯地被遗漏在一片冰冷而陌生的空气中，寒冷与寂寞侵蚀着我的肌肤，他们冰冷地令我想起刚刚见过名人的墓碑。</p><p>你知道，对于我们这种人是不会惧怕孤单的，可以留给我们的，<br/>惟有寂寞。<br/>只有寂寞。</p><p>这应该是……我第一次被人无视过吧……<br/>真好……哪个第一次都是你让我品尝到呢，龙崎。<br/>"啊，月你脸上的笑容笑的真灿烂……"头顶的琉克絮絮叨叨地说到，嘴角挂着的微笑以一种更大弧度的弯曲起来。<br/>胸膛中此时激荡起的情感如同十二月的海面，如果被第三者所知不知道会不会世界上多一个不需要用NOTE就可以当即死亡的人。</p><p>微微深呼吸一口，夜晚的气息随着呼吸倾入体内。<br/>烦躁而滚烫的身体开始平静下来。</p><p>不过……<br/>………………<br/>我祝愿你这自作主张的家伙马上吃甜食腻死啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>或者眼睁睁看着前面的甜食不能吃就这样饿死好了！</p><p>"月先生……"身后恭敬例事化的声音提醒自己这个地方还有另外一个人的存在。<br/>转过身，完美地把所有的其他感情封闭在体内，在对方的眸孔里满意地看到自己扭曲而清楚的脸，上面除了同样例事化与身为客人应有的情感别无他物。</p><p>"罗杰先生。叫我月就可以了。"<br/>"月先生，L让我来接你。马上就要进行晚饭了，在这之前请容我领你到处逛逛。"<br/>"好的，麻烦你了。"微笑着不去纠正对方的称呼，入乡随俗其中一条就是不要过分纠正对方想坚持的东西。</p><p>沿着一路漫长而狭窄的走廊走动，透过没有开的门可以望见许多孩子在里面活动，欢叫着嬉戏着，他们的声音像无数刚出巢的飞鸟，里面充满了生活的向往。似乎现实的残酷离这儿如此遥远，泪水应该躲在某个角落哭泣吧。</p><p>那个家伙……从小也是在这里长大的么？不，他说是在这里待了五年而已……那么就是他开的……哪里来的那么多钱呢？</p><p>一路走一路想，顺便点点头再附加几个微笑这是对前面人介绍的响应。</p><p>是不是应该开口问比较好？<br/>被这家伙这样擅自带到这里来，如果不开口问反而不好吧。<br/>不，事实上，想办法反驳自己是KIRA已经是毫无意义的事了。<br/>我发觉自己什么时候嘴角的笑已经带着极惨烈的味道。<br/>这个游戏早已经脱离了当初的轨迹，勾心斗角剩余的空间被无数个拥抱与亲吻给填的满满的。<br/>可是如果扒开那装饰漂亮充满着粉红气泡的外壳，里面将是拉扯着骨肉血肉模糊的肌肤。</p><p> </p><p>"这儿是教堂……是孩子们平时祈祷的地方。"<br/>不知道前面这家伙是L的什么人。这儿会是L的大本营么？如果……L死的话……这里会有人来代替他么？难道……会是那两个该死的小鬼？</p><p>一个剧本之所以完美，是因为他能坚持完成。</p><p>不过现在第一件事，是要怎样给那家伙和两个混账小鬼好看！<br/>目光游离在不大但貌似足可以容纳数十个人的小教堂巡视了一遍，正想收回视线和前面人一起走，却正好瞥到靠近最前方十字架下一排长椅上露出的一个葱黄色小脑袋。<br/>微笑着拉起嘴角，回过头对罗杰先生说："不好意思，我想在这里多看一下可以么？"<br/>收到他眼中狐疑的视线，而脸上表情一点未变："晚饭马上就要开始了。"<br/>"啊……我知道为难您了。不过我对这个教堂很有兴趣，可以留我一个人静静么？"<br/>"……好的。那到时我来叫你。"<br/>看那临走前留给自己的眼神，L和他们说什么了么？我是KIRA的怀疑对象？</p><p>但是没关系。<br/>稍微放重脚步让回声充斥在这个小教堂，然后就可以看见那小脑袋以一种疑惑和惊恐转过头来，像小动物受惊一样的眼神落在自己的脸上愣了一愣呈现出所有女性看到这脸上微笑时都会带有的花痴表情，但迅速又回复到起那种惊惧上来。<br/>"啊……"这是一个头发灿烂如阳光，眼眸像碧蓝四月湖水的女孩子，配上那身粉红色裙子，就像个漂亮的英国洋娃娃，小脸上依稀有些泪痕，眸子里也全是最常见的怨恨未泄的光，她娇白的小手上抓着一个已经掉了头的洋娃娃……差不多知道是什么情况了……<br/>"你好呢。天使，这个时候怎么一个人在这里呢？"脸上的微笑可以使人放松警惕，果然，当自己靠近以后，她已经不像第一眼看到那样害怕。<br/>"苏……苏才不是天使。"她的声音很像小鹿班比，虽然身子已经放松，但是眼里全是防备的光，呵呵，果然是L孤儿院里不是一般人。不过要打发这个小女孩绝对要比那个男人轻松多了。<br/>"啊……对不起，是哥哥搞错了。"没有问其他，直接在她身旁坐了下来，仰望着上面盯在十字架上的神子，脸上带起崇敬而神圣的光。<br/>一阵并不太长久的沉默，这其中并没有转过头看那小女孩，不过可以知道她的目光都放在自己脸上。</p><p>"…………哥哥为什么不问苏这个时候坐在这里？"果然上钩了。<br/>"苏希望我问么？"沉着的开口。<br/>"…………"又是沉默。许久之后才听到她说："莉莉安要和苏抢娃娃，这个娃娃苏很喜欢，不能给她。但是罗杰先生帮着莉莉安，让我把娃娃也给她玩玩。可是这个是苏最漂亮娃娃。才不给她……"<br/>又是女人最喜欢争吵的事情么？真是无聊……</p><p>终于耐心地听她说完了，伸出手将口袋里本来打算买回去给妆裕的头花拿出来别在那已经掉了头的娃娃身上，瞥到双眼已经放光的女孩口中语气不变说："这样娃娃也很漂亮啊。这可是我专程送给苏的礼物噢。苏喜欢么？"同时听见外面沉重的大钟沉闷敲响的声音，估计那个人也快过来了。顺手拍拍小女孩的脸，看她白皙的脸泛上一层红晕，说："要吃饭了。这下其他人一定会嫉妒苏的娃娃。还不快过去。"</p><p>看这女孩猛点了几下头，然后依依不舍地看了自己一眼，才转身小跑跑开。<br/>这样路上应该会撞的到才是吧。</p><p>当确定教堂只有一个人而那家伙快到了的时候才直起身，像在大学里发言的时候一样开口：<br/>"我爱耶和华，<br/>因为他听了我的声音和我的恳求，<br/>他既向我侧耳，<br/>我一生要求告他。"<br/>声音不大，却在整个教堂里回旋。当一切都随着钟声静下来之后，笑着转过头，望见站在门口更像是站在彼岸的男人，开口。<br/>"龙崎，你相信世界上有神么？我听见神的声音了噢，他说，这罪孽直到你们死，断不可饶恕。被你怀疑成KIRA的我，死后一定会下地狱吧。那么，你一定要在天上，看见我的时候一定要微笑噢。"<br/>我看见他那漆黑的眸子里粉碎一片，世界以一种晶莹的状态在他眼睛里破渐开来。</p><p>闭上眼睛之前可以清楚看见门后面那偷偷摸摸的两个小脑袋，而他们视线所注视的那个人已经无视一切跑上来将我下面的话堵塞在一个吻里。<br/>想和我争，你们也太嫩了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十二</p><p>L：</p><p>迎面跑来的女孩手里无头娃娃上镶嵌的头花在明丽的灯光下格外刺眼，我几乎可以看见他微笑的嘴角，用一种无声的暗示张合着唇瓣呼唤：L。<br/>我拦下了奔跑的公主，询问她在哪里遇到了尊贵的王子。<br/>孩子的脸上有少女特有的粉色红晕，弥漫在白皙的小脸上似乎马上就要冒出粉红色的泡泡来。<br/>那粉色气泡里飘摇的，是美丽的梦境，和睁眼的刹那不愿面对的惊恐。<br/>因为睁开眼只能看见现实。<br/>沉沦的，永远只有梦境而已。</p><p>顺着女孩的指示来到教堂，推开的门扉教堂里和教堂外的灯光放肆地交错，十字架前伫立的身影在彩色玻璃的映照中，有着鬼魅而圣洁的妖娆。<br/>——我听见神的声音，他说，这罪孽直到你们死，断不可饶恕。<br/>透过冰冷的空气和斑驳的彩色倒影，那带着妖娆和戏谑的声音在空旷的空间里摩擦。<br/>耳朵很疼。胸口有着喧腾的痛苦。<br/>直到拥抱到他的身体感受到他的体温交换着那深深的深深的仿佛是要一同堕落的吻，才感觉到些微的安心。<br/>他还在伸手可触的地方，那已足够。<br/>哪怕眼前矗立的是神明，也带不走我要的东西。<br/>纠缠的唇舌像要宣泄这么些无可名状的苦闷，吻里想要交换的是爱还是绝望，早已无须理会。<br/>直到最后一丝稀薄的空气从彼此的肺部中被狠狠抽离，分开的唇齿还在微小的间隔间交换着喘息，我俯身亲吻那隐藏在高高的衣领之下突起的锁骨，越过那白皙的颈项看见神在十字架上冰冷的注视。<br/>欲望就在这个刹那燃烧了起来，那是渴求占有的渴望，和亵渎神明的快感。<br/>“嗯……龙崎……”被啃吻过的肌肤曝露在空气中留下绯红色的痕迹，他的声音里满含引诱的呻吟，断断续续撩拨已绷紧的情欲。<br/>——一切都已在爆发的临界点。<br/>“停！”突然被用力推开，因为没有预料到他这样的动作，在还来不及反应之下已跟着那推拒的力道被拉开距离。<br/>“……啊？”<br/>看着眼前的人像什么也没发生一般整理好被褪掉一半的衣服，脸上挂着迷人而平稳的微笑，仿佛刚刚，什么也没发生。<br/>蓄势待发的气氛哗啦啦在那笑容里碎成一片。<br/>“你不是来叫我去吃饭的么？”<br/>“本来是这样没错……”<br/>“那么，我们走吧。”他说着，一脸轻松愉快的表情率先抬步。<br/>“月……”咬着手指看着正朝门口走去的人。<br/>“嗯？还有什么事吗？” <br/>“你怎么可以点了火就不负责灭火……”<br/>“你在说什么？” 回头的笑脸无比灿烂。<br/>“……没什么……”<br/>我就知道……我就知道……绝对是故意的！！<br/>几乎想要从哪掏个手帕出来咬着怨恨无比的地看着某个轻松走掉的背影。<br/>啊啊啊，对男人来说，禁欲真是痛苦的地狱啊！<br/>……这报复也太狠了吧。</p><p>晚饭过后，月王子殿下就被一群小公主们拉去庭院里憧憬仰望，男孩子们似乎想找我玩耍，却被罗杰全部赶了出去。<br/>“……有什么事就说吧。”看着窗外漆黑的天空，怎么还不到睡觉时间呢……要知道有些东西对男人来说，忍久了很伤身体啊。（叹）<br/>“L，你……为什么会突然带非相关的人回来？”<br/>“嗯？”看了一眼罗杰一脸严肃的表情。“你想说什么。”<br/>“这个孤儿院关系到你的身份，还有NIA和MELLO他们也被看到了……你等于把你自己的50%给曝光给了那个人，你到底在想什么？”<br/>“……你觉得我在自作主张吗？”<br/>“不，我是想知道你的想法，毕竟，这已经关乎到你的生命危险的问题。”<br/>“看来你从渡那得到了不少情报了，罗杰。”笑着随手叉起一块蛋糕，“没错，那个人就是我认定的KIRA。”<br/>“既然如此你为什么还要把自己曝露出来！？”<br/>“……因为我和他都是幼稚不服输的人。”</p><p>是的，因为我们都还倔强，还抱着绝望之下的对幸福的憧憬。<br/>哪怕是赌上了性命，其实早已不在乎。</p><p> </p><p>“……龙崎。”<br/>“在。”<br/>“可不可以在200字之内跟我解释一下为什么我会和你同一个房间？”微笑。“请不要跟我说因为房间不足，我知道这一层楼有60%的房间都是空的。”<br/>“因为我想和你睡啊。”无辜无辜地回望过去。<br/>“……你左边这张床，我右边这张，不准越界。”他以不容商量的语气指示完毕，径自把行李放到右边床的床脚，换睡衣睡觉。<br/>“啊……”该死，罗杰居然准备了两张床……太不厚道了啊。“不过，你是否考虑要把下午放火的事负起责任来？”当没听到他的话，直直地朝目标人物前进。<br/>“你今晚不老实的话，”他丢过来一个温柔无比的微笑，“明天你就不用在英国找我了，要找我直接打电话回日本吧。”<br/>“宝贝，你真狠心啊。”我知道他绝对是说到做到，为了美好的性福未来着想，只好不情愿地退回去。<br/>他满意地一笑，然后无情地背对我翻身盖上被子。<br/>死死地盯着那个背影，直到看到他身体的起伏变得平稳……<br/>还真睡着了啊……怎么可以这么忍心。</p><p>那个晚上我一夜没合眼，一陷入睡眠就会做噩梦。<br/>重复做同一个梦，梦里月放开了手中大把大把白色的气球，这个世界就瞬间崩塌成碎片。<br/>于是只有一动不动的平躺在床上，不断注视自己的手指，反复的端详，那纵横交错的纹络中有命运的轨迹。可惜它没有声音，也不能告诉我什么。空气里，只有心脏疲惫的搏动，和血液在狭窄的血管被迫挤的声音。<br/>我想起罗杰的质问，为什么不要命地把自己曝露。<br/>把L曝露给KIRA。<br/>L和KIRA，是我始终跨不过的，那0.01cm的距离。<br/>很难过，真的很难过。我为了那个可以把命运放在我掌心的人而抗争着。而我的敌人，却是我自己。</p><p>我凝视他在微亮月色中的睡颜，少了平日的凌厉，静谧而柔和。<br/>在你听不见的地方，你不知道我说了多少遍我爱你。</p><p>这世上有一种人在伤心的时候只会微笑，快乐的时候也可以无动于衷。<br/>我们都是那一种人，因为见证过太多的痛苦和不甘。<br/>我突然发现自己真的很爱他。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：<br/>你知道如果可以的话，我会用多少时间拿来遗忘。<br/>其实那天晚上并没有睡好，自己并不是挑剔的人，但是那天的月光仿佛可以穿透一切洒在我张开的手上，张开，又合起，结果什么也没有。<br/>于是闭上眼睛进入梦乡，又是同一个梦，哗啦啦的水声，飞过头顶的飞鸟，巨大的羽毛落下发出强烈的味道，等到落下的时候他们全部变成了红色，漠过脚底的红色潮水，他们依依不舍地亲吻着我的衣角，述说着一个又一个被我遗忘的故事，与灵魂。<br/>你知道，那种世界上除了你以外没有另外一个人的感觉，叫寂寞。<br/>于是一过江，所有感觉就翻江倒海地扑过来，那样大，好象要被人吞没。风声呼啸。<br/>而我不能哭泣，只能微笑，握紧手心微笑。<br/>用了死亡笔记的人，不能上天堂，也不能下地狱，是不是这里，就是这个寂寞。<br/>于是微笑更是排天铺地地拉了起来。<br/>而一片白色雾气中，有人伸手过来，他穿着宽松的白色绵制T恤，黑色的头发松乱却带着不可言喻的安慰味道。他手心干燥而温暖，笑容像四月的风。<br/>他说，月，有我在，你就不会寂寞。<br/>于是梦醒了。<br/>呆呆地望着张开的手心发呆，上面有月光如水的淌过，颜色清冽但底下包含着数不清缝纫的杀气。神说，这罪孽直到你们死，断不可饶恕。声音清晰地像刚亲吻过唇柔软的触感。但我便是神，又需要向你宽恕些什么。<br/>这时便听见背后人无辜而可怜巴巴地声音传过来：“月……醒了么？不要那么残忍啊……”<br/>哼。好好反省一个晚上吧。<br/>把被子往上拉了拉，没有理睬。又继续睡了过去。</p><p>是昨天晚上报复的太狠了么？今天早上起床的时候发现这家伙似乎刚进入梦乡，原本已经很黑的眼圈现在就根本是熊猫了。站在原地望了那似乎睡的不是很舒服，眉头锁的紧紧的脸，伸手想去把他拍醒，结果还是放弃了。<br/>既然有种把我一个人扔下来和那两个小鬼头去了就要记得承担责任啊。<br/>于是一个人去吃好早饭，面对其他人疑惑的眼神回了个灿烂平和到不能给任何质疑的微笑：“那家伙刚睡，所以还是不要叫他起床了吧。”不过他们想到哪里去就不是我的问题了。<br/>再低下头又喝了一口奶茶，顺便充满自信地给坐在长桌尽头的两只小鬼一个笑容。很满意地收到他们那充满杀气的眼神。<br/>要和我斗，再过几年吧。<br/>顺便开始想等下怎么对付那个比较棘手的人物，让他这样忍了一天也差不多了。有时候就要懂什么叫恰倒好处和糖果与鞭子共享。</p><p>吃好早餐那家伙还是没起来，昨天还是做的太过分了么？想即使我想在这里得到什么情报也毕竟是不太可能的事，虽然知道他们和L有关系，但是就这样找个人开口问怎么想都是极其愚蠢的事。也不想看到天下乌鸦一般黑那眼睛都闪烁着不同光芒的女孩们。想想还是散步到那小小的教堂里去。<br/>礼拜刚结束，清晨的阳光透过片片彩色玻璃洒下来，一片圣洁，神子在红色木质十字架上微笑，他的笑容干净仿佛能够洗浸任何人的罪孽。<br/>而我闭上又张开眼睛，只想倾听自己内心的声音。</p><p>一切的罪孽皆有我承担，<br/>一切的后果皆是我自取。<br/>神不必浪费怜悯于我。</p><p>“早上好，龙崎。”<br/>我想为什么我会如此沉溺于你的体温不可自拔，因为这种生活让我感觉到安慰与刺激。<br/>是种危险的美感。<br/>所以我们即使望到了时光的边界，却也眼睁睁地望着自己掉下去，无可奈何的宿命。</p><p>阳光猛烈，圣歌还残留着绕梁三日，他们都歌唱着我们的罪过。<br/>他脸上写满了欲望没有得到满足的颓废与即将到来的占有渴望，混在一起呈现出一片黑色乌云盖顶。隐忍不发。白色的T恤上全是压撵过的褶皱。<br/>呵，还有躲在门后面两个小脑袋，大约刚被敷衍过不满却又不敢出来躲在后面若隐若现。<br/>“月……你看起来心情很好嘛。”一脸压抑着的欲望晃动着身体走过来，空气里全部是圣洁的味道。<br/>神子脸上的微笑圣洁不可亵渎。<br/>“还可以吧。昨天晚上睡得不错。”清如微风的笑容。<br/>“…………说起来，月相信神么？”<br/>“你知道的，龙崎，我们这种人，不会相信除了自己以外的任何东西。”<br/>“……说的是呢……”身体晃动到旁边三米不动了。<br/>呦……看起来，心情不好么。昨天晚上还是做噩梦了么？<br/>侧了侧头，脖颈和衣袖拉开一点距离，若无其事地继续笑：“龙崎你……其实已经确定我是KIRA了吧。”<br/>迷离的眼睛迅速一片清晰，里面是警惕的光。<br/>“所以我说什么都没有用呢……不过……”走近几步，几乎可以听见他开始急促的呼吸，犹如浪潮：“我没有认输噢。无论从哪个方面来说都好。”无论我是KIRA，还是夜神月。<br/>是的，你还没有赢。<br/>因为你没有证据。<br/>“有趣……”了熟于心的一起微笑，眼里交换只有我们才懂的信息。<br/>空气似乎因为太阳的移动而变的灼热起来，对望几眼，在对方的眼神开始转变为某些熟悉的东西前将身子往后一靠坐到长排椅子中，望那一时没反应过来的家伙，笑的得意。<br/>“所以在这之前你就放心吧。L，我会留在你身边的。没错，在——找到真正的KIRA，”特意强调了真正的三个字，然后稍稍放慢了语气，“以及我结婚之前。”<br/>“结婚？”那黑色没有高光的眸子话声刚落瞬间收成了一条线。<br/>仰望着高高在上的神子，他因为人类的罪孽不得不承受如此的重量。<br/>我们为了可以倾听内心真正的声音，要付出多大的代价。<br/>“当然了，我终究要和女人结婚的不是么？对于神来说，这才是一个人应该做的事。我们始终要面对现实。别忘了，龙崎，男人与女人结合——才是应该遵循的法则。”<br/>一段危险而窒息的沉默，幽幽地听见那家伙的声音像黑暗一样慢慢投过来，里面充斥着本能的预感，“……月你说这句话本意是挑衅的可能有86%。真实的可能是8%……想激怒我的可能为92%……”<br/>耸肩侧头流出一个意味再明显不过的挑衅微笑：“那然后呢？”<br/>“但是我接受了。因为这才是我所爱的月……”苦楚的神子被大片的黑暗所笼罩，他的光芒即使在侧头就可以见的距离而我却故意装作不见。<br/>任身上的人撕开身上的衬衫，吻像初夏每一场的暴雨一般沿着嘴唇，脸颊，脖子，锁骨洒下来，修长的手指有着不可接触的热力与强度，他们蹂躏着身上每一处皮肤。那里都发出欢愉地叫声。<br/>“慢点……龙崎……”用一只手去阻止更不如说是拉近身上的人加快侵略的程度，脸上不可见的笑容始终带着危险而挑衅的弧度。</p><p>我说，我自愿堕落。所以神不必浪费怜悯于我。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十三</p><p>L：</p><p>长椅上之人凝视的眼神里是罪恶的诱惑，颈项间微露在外的每一寸肌肤都暗示着情欲，我可以看见他的身后，恶魔的使者在嚣张地吐着猩红的信子。<br/>胸腔里涨满了无法言喻的情绪，夹杂着一直隐忍的欲火叫嚣着焚烧理智，直到手指触碰到那带着体温的肌肤，终于崩溃决堤。<br/>疯狂占据那似笑非笑的双唇，恣意地汲取着，胶着的唇瓣没有一丝空隙，炽热仍旧持续蔓延着……<br/>“嗯……啊……龙崎……”挑逗的呻吟淹没在交错的唇齿中，恣意肆虐着月的唇舌，翻搅着口中的甜蜜，快感从两人的舌尖向全身蔓延开去。<br/>“月……”<br/>稍微放开那红肿的唇，空气稀薄地流窜在胶着的呼吸之间，看着交融的唾液在他的下颚划出艳丽的弧度，满意地勾起了嘴角。<br/>有谁说过，美丽本身，就是一种邪恶。<br/>我疯狂地迷恋着月光的妖娆，即使明知那只是深入身体内部的毒素。<br/>手指在纤细的身上开始游走，吻也一路顺着颈项、锁骨落到了胸前诱人的樱红上。<br/>“啊……！”敏感的身体仿佛落岸的鱼般弹跳着、颤抖着。<br/>“月，喜欢这样吗？”左手的拇指和中指把玩起左方的突起，舌尖则在右方的突起上绕着圈。 <br/>“嗯……只是这样而已……吗？”月秀美的脸上尽是绯红，却掩盖不了那高傲的挑衅。<br/>“当然不止……这样。” 吻舔着口中桃色的突点，感觉它在舌下渐渐颤抖、挺立，探索的手指带着示威的意味滑落至小腹内，索求地抚上他的分身。<br/>“啊……！”如此直接的刺激让他抑制不住地弓起身体，脸上的表情因激情而更添几分妩媚。<br/>转移目标的唇吻啃着他凸起的锁骨，舌头在那凹槽中灵巧地转动着，一边技巧的爱抚着月的象征，时重时轻的给予它刺激，感觉原先的坚挺愈加膨胀。<br/>“唔……嗯……龙崎……”月的呻吟中满含压抑的情欲，感觉到那纤长的手指穿插进我的发间将我拉近他，距离被密不可分地填满，“还、还不够……啊……”<br/>猛然抬起头，几乎是狂暴地堵住那不断溢出呻吟的红唇，用力舔过齿贝和口腔内壁，交缠上月的嫩舌，而，手上的动作也一直没有停止。<br/>“啊啊……”手中的分身在不断地摩擦中挺立，我可以感觉到它正逐渐接近爆发的临界点。<br/>月的身体泛起美丽的绯红，每一寸肌肤都因快感而喧闹着叫嚣着。<br/>“那你想要什么呢……”吻舔着他细致的耳垂，嘴角勾起一抹邪佞的笑容，附在他耳边低喘着耳语：“我的，女王殿下？”<br/>“啊啊……你打算怎么满足我呢？”他绯红的脸上勾起艳丽的笑容，手捧过我的脸，柔软的舌头挑逗地轻舔着我的喉结，“我的国王殿下……”<br/>“月，你真的很喜欢玩火……”我的右手已经缓缓移向了后庭，指尖借着沾染抚摩他前端渗出的白液和浴水的滋润滑进了隐蔽的花蕊。“因为刺激会带来更大的快感吗？”<br/>“啊……！”一时间还不能适应异物的进入，月秀美的眉微皱了起来。<br/>“忍耐一下……”左手抚摩着高昂的前端藉以转移他的注意力，而深入的手指依然不停地进进出出，柔软着内穴，指头的数目也不断增加着，一根、两根…<br/>“嗯……嗯啊啊……龙、龙崎……”月抱着我肩膀的力度越来越大，指甲深深地嵌入背部中，尖锐的刺通却更点燃了我体内的火焰，“够了……已经……啊啊……”<br/>“月……”声音低哑地呼唤他的名字，我的忍耐也已到临界了……<br/>手掰开月修长的双腿让它们缠绕在我的腰部，早已炽烈的欲望猛地推进了那柔软异常的穴道。<br/>进入他身体的瞬间我抬头，看见十字架上，神的目光，冰冷而悲伤。</p><p>神在注视着。<br/>注视着亵渎他的罪人们。<br/>伊甸园之蛇的引诱，这是人类义无反顾的罪恶。哪怕代价是抛弃最后的伊甸。<br/>永劫不复。<br/>我却宁愿拥抱着所多玛之城，一同堕落于制裁的熔岩。</p><p>Curcify my love.<br/>If my love is blind.<br/>Curcify my love.<br/>If it set me free.<br/>我不要解脱，我只求陪他一同接受审判。</p><p>慈悲之父啊。<br/>我爱上了罪人。<br/>In the Names of the Father。<br/>那么，请赐我同罪。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>拥抱我，亲吻我，说爱我。<br/>即使坠落到世界的尽头，此时我这样相信，这样相信，也会有那个男人，在我身旁陪伴着我。<br/>愿神保佑我们一起堕落。</p><p>甬道撑大的速度仿佛同时把名叫理智的神经涨破一般。火热的坚硬像是侵占失地，全部理智已经退下，然后是潮水一般的痛楚与……更深层次的愉悦。<br/>被他手指所触碰的地方仿佛被针刺流窜，所有热气都沿着脊椎往下滚动，他们最后都停到了那个被男人用一只手掌握的地方，梗塞在那个地方，随着对方地进占规律性的颤抖。<br/>空气里都是湿润荷尔蒙的味道。<br/>“嗯……啊……痛！龙崎！……慢……慢点……”想要维持那么一点还残留的尊严与理智，但是那些都在他根部进一步挺立进来时退守失地。内壁那样因为熟悉中的巨大被撑地疼痛。他们想进入一点都带来更大的痛楚。甚至全身开始抽搐。迷糊中用指甲狠狠陷入龙崎的肩膀，试图让他感受到同样的痛苦但却仿佛更刺激了对方的进攻。原本缓慢的陷入顿时变的狂乱没有节奏。</p><p>他们比原本伸入的手指都要肿大好几倍。抽出来一点，又往里面推进更多，来回往复，腰部本能跟着弯曲起来迎合着每一次的碰撞。<br/>“啊啊~~！！龙……龙崎……”被这样猛烈地撞击冲撞地一时间回不过神来，脖子已从未想过的弧度弯曲，头碰撞着下面长椅平板的椅面，他们发出沉闷的响声，与腰部传来的呻吟混在一起。<br/>“月……我的月……”抬起手顶着男人的胸膛，汗水摩挲着手心他们像油一般的腻滑，我几乎可以触摸到那激烈仿佛要劈开这个世界的心脏。用一只手顺过漂亮的乌发力气大的让那已经陷入迷乱中的男人抬起头来。<br/>而下面那已经陷入疯狂的地方开始缓慢起来，但几乎是经历着生命千层百毁地抽动。每一次进入都像可以触摸彼此的灵魂。<br/>这样的美好。</p><p>透过一片迷雾我可以望见那男人仿佛火焰燃烧的双眸，其中的自己双唇就像珊瑚珠那样红，有些地方甚至开始渗出血丝。脸颊仿佛被涂满了上了岁数的女人才用的那种犹如玫瑰鲜血的大红。笑地像站在山上引诱神子的魔鬼。</p><p>魔鬼把神子引到山上，把山下万国与万国的繁华都指给他看。<br/>说，你若跟随我，下面的一切都是你的。</p><p>“月……你笑得就像即将得手的KIRA……”仿佛用岩浆铸造成的部分逐渐停止下来停在了里面，他想往外拉一点但内道仿佛有生命地把那个东西吸住。<br/>粘稠的液体在穴口处像蛛丝一般流出，他们包裹着那个巨大的部分就像羊水包裹婴儿。<br/>“嗯……！龙崎……如果……”热气吐在脸上，下身胀痛，顶端的小穴有白色的液体点点渗透出来，它已经开始求饶的叫嚷。<br/>“什么……”身上的男人抬起身体吮吸着早已肿胀麻木的唇，口水被拉起来沿着嘴角流下，酸痛不止的腰部同时被拉起，两条腿下意识将他的腰盘的更紧，那部分瞬间自己进去一点，那深度就像触摸内脏……<br/>“啊啊啊！！--”头脑顿时一片空白，被抓住的地方一阵抽搐，被绷成线的神经像是有人被剪刀剪开了，然后呼吸犹如被石头砸到后昏眩轻松起来。<br/>“该死的家伙……”恢复过来忍不住对上面的人诅咒一句，身体就像被抽去所有力气一般软的躺在长椅上面没有任何力气。<br/>有气无力瞥了一眼那家伙，他看起来就像狐狸那样开心。<br/>“月真是……漂亮……”还沾染着白液的手抚摩上脸颊，那些东西透明而又带着浓厚的腥味，大拇指摩挲着自己干枯的嘴唇，忍不住伸进来与里面的舌头嬉戏，好玩似的用牙齿轻轻咬了一口，那东西像是触电一样一颤。<br/>“嗯……”自己拉起腰部主动往后面坐下去，虽然缓慢但足以致命，可以听见耳边的喘息一下子变的粗重起来，于是进一步抬起，又放下，将手放在他的肩膀上拉住试图不让他乱动，啊……都可以看到太阳穴上的青筋了……忍的很辛苦嘛……<br/>“我说……”进一步地挑逗，那两个小家伙还在吧……努力扬起头沿着男人的脸一路吮吸下来，都几乎可以听见神经绷断的声音了，“如果龙崎你的技术不加强点的话……以后可是追不到女孩子的噢……”最后凑在他耳边低低笑着。</p><p>身体突然被翻天覆地地翻滚过来，眼前呈现出一片棕红色的木制椅面，早已坚强如石的胸部与坚硬的地方相碰，刺激地让自己瞬间想大叫……但这一切都比不上身体里那个已经开始再次膨胀的物体。几乎可以听见糜烂的抽水与身体碰撞的声音。<br/>“真的是……不服输呢……月……”在头脑要被火焰融化之前听见他抵触着我的耳膜粗重地说。</p><p>而嘴角不能压抑地拉起弧线。<br/>此时即使是神与既定的命运也不能分开我们。<br/>纵然前方是高高在上一脸怜悯与厌恶的神子。</p><p>看啊，我让你最爱的孩子堕落了。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>双手所拥抱的身躯在颤抖着，那每一寸泛着桃红的肌肤下的血管都在沸腾着更高涨的欲火。<br/>手指摩擦过的地方都在燃烧，我们正被同一种烈焰焚灭。<br/>疯狂地拥抱毁灭，在深深地契合的肉体之间，没有距离。</p><p>“啊……嗯啊啊……”<br/>他的呻吟在空气里摩擦着淫糜的湿濡声，刺激着耳膜引来更加高涨的快感。<br/>握紧他颤抖的腰部，再一次的侵占比任何时候都要来得粗暴，只是在理智全丧的脑海中已寻找不到一丝足以控制自己的力量，看着那光裸的背部上布满晶莹的汗水，绷紧的线条描绘着皮肉之下白骨的轮廓，俯身舔吻着那美丽的线条，舌尖顺着肌理起伏而过。<br/>被汗水沾湿的褐发披散在冰冷的长椅之上，修长美丽的手指此刻挣扎般撑在椅子的两侧，骨节分明。<br/>“月……”在他耳边低哑地呼唤着，他喘息着侧过头来，那精致美丽仿佛神的杰作的容颜，此刻却因为痛楚和快感的双重交错而紧紧皱起双眉，长长的睫毛被泪水沾染出晶莹的色彩，鲜红的唇瓣被咬出艳丽的血丝，每一声喘息，一个眼神，都写满了诱惑……<br/>感觉欲望在他体内膨胀，包裹着的内壁火热而柔软，那紧窒引发下身接合的抽动，越发地猛烈起来。<br/>“啊啊——！！”<br/>他痛苦的紧紧握住长椅边缘,原本绯红的脸因为承受着过于强烈的摩擦而略显苍白。<br/>“慢……慢一点……龙崎……啊啊……”语不成声的低诉已带着哭腔，即使觉得已无法承受这样的侵略，扭动的腰肢依然努力地想要配合我的律动。<br/>“月……嗯……”沉闷地低吼着，感觉到我和他，都已在爆发的临界点……<br/>“啊、啊——！！”手握上他高昂的欲望，承受不了这样的刺激，他的身体猛然绷紧，在感受到手中被粘稠的热流所覆盖的瞬间，一直深入他体内的欲望也终于喷洒而出——<br/>……<br/>几乎就在下一秒，两人一直绷在弦上的身体，一起瘫软了下来。<br/>缓缓地将深嵌入他体内的分身抽出，每一下脱离都会引得他的身体敏感地颤抖。<br/>直到终于彻底地分开两，白液混着猩红的血丝从交合之处缓缓流出，他轻声呻吟了一声，无力地倒在椅子上。</p><p>月瘫倒在长椅上的身体还在无声地喘息着，仿佛刚刚的疯狂已经把身体里所有的空气都抽离了一般。<br/>“月……没事吧？”一手撑在他的耳际边，俯下身去端详他脸带疲惫的表情，那上面还残留着激情刚过的淡淡绯红。<br/>“这个时候才来问会不会为时过晚了？”他抬起双眸看向我，嘴角划出艳丽的微笑。<br/>“还不是你故意引诱我……”手抚摸着那被湿发贴紧的脸颊。<br/>“啊啊，是呢，我可是在神的面前引诱他的神子堕落啊。”他脸上的笑容更深了，手绕到我颈项被后将我拉紧他，“现在，你也是罪人了，我的L。”<br/>没有回答，只是勾起笑容，亲吻那同样因为堕落而快乐的双唇。<br/>没什么比同归于尽来得让人甘心疯狂。</p><p>避开孩子们会经过的地方，抱着他绕道回房，也许是过于疲倦，还没走到房间，月已躺在怀中呼吸平稳地入睡。<br/>小心地将他抱上床，坐在床边，在温暖洒落的阳光中，安静而长久地端详。<br/>真是……明明醒着的时候像株浑身长满尖刺的玫瑰，睡着了却意外地温顺呢……<br/>轻拨开覆盖的刘海，在那秀美的额头上落下一吻。<br/>做个好梦，My lover。</p><p>趁着月睡觉，我起身去找罗杰说一下在日本案件的发展，越过中庭的走廊时，正好碰见了那一黑一白的两个小小身影。<br/>“MELLO、NIA。”我只是很平常地打招呼，两个孩子却像惊弓之鸟般猛地弹了一下，转过来的脸上有强行掩饰的平静。<br/>“……”两个孩子看着我，谁也不说话，神色复杂。<br/>“嗯？怎么了。”<br/>“没……没什么！”MELLO几乎是粗暴地回了一句，拉着NIA就跑。<br/>“…………”<br/>无言地看着两个孩子跑远的身影，啊啊，我居然被宝贝儿子们给抛弃了么……<br/>真是伤我心呀。</p><p>“L，你来得正好。”走进院长室，只见罗杰对着计算机一脸头疼的样子。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“你应该知道最近伦敦经常出现一些小规模的自杀式爆炸袭击吧？”<br/>“啊，有听说过。”所以说现在哪里都不太平啊……<br/>“英国当局已经通过渡想要联络你负责这次的事了。”<br/>“啊？”皱眉，“这样的案子也找得上L？英国警察都是混饭的吗。”<br/>“因为英国当局收到了恐吓信，说下一次就是大规模的爆炸袭击，而且目标是国会大楼。”<br/>“……真无聊。”从冰箱里拿出草莓蛋糕，在一旁的沙发上蹲坐下来细细品尝。<br/>“L，我知道你不接没兴趣的案子，可是这次是英国政府直接发来求助……”<br/>“不接。” <br/>“L……”<br/>“那给我们来负责吧！”尖尖的童因从门口传来。<br/>“NIA、MELLO，你们跑来干嘛？谁准你们偷听的。”罗杰严肃地责备着。<br/>“我们……刚好路过而已嘛！”两个小家伙一脸理直气壮，“L，你就接下来嘛，剩下的由我们来负责！我和NIA也快15岁了，你应该相信我们有能力！我要让你看看我们之间谁更适合做你的继承人！”<br/>“哦……？”因为孩子们的话，稍微提起了一点兴趣。<br/>“还有你带来的那个人……不是日本方面的精英吗。”白发的孩子手卷着刘海开口，“让我们看看他的实力，是不是足以让你带到这里来。”<br/>“……”说了半天是因为对月不服气啊？呵呵，小孩子就是坦白的可爱。“那好吧，我接下来，其他的就由你们负责了。”<br/>“L，你这样会不会太草率……”<br/>“有什么关系，好玩就好了嘛。”再叉起一块草莓送进嘴里，“放心吧，月的实力不在我之下。”<br/>所以才会被他深深吸引了吧。<br/>“可是……”<br/>“不用可是了，我决定的事就是决定了。”一语推翻罗杰所有的反驳。<br/>“唉，好吧……那我回复英国当局说L接这个案子……”<br/>侧头看着两个小家伙一脸志在必得的样子，想着月醒来后知道我擅自帮他做了决定，一定免不了又要想什么办法来报复我了……<br/>不过有什么关系呢。<br/>好玩地勾起微笑。<br/>只要事情有趣就好了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十四</p><p>月：</p><p>疲倦的拉起身体，酸痛的腰部肌肉迅速地起了反应，忍不住咧了笑，漫天遍海的酸楚拉扯着全身骨骼与肌肉都在求饶着退败。<br/>该死……玩的太过火了……把身体扔到床上，伸起手挡住毒烈的阳光，英国很难得拥有这样强烈的天气啊……而脑子中就像潮水退去后经历余生的大地。有什么在混乱之后清晰而又倔强地生长起来。<br/>“流克……今天是几号……”望着手背漫开的血管，它们是青色连成一片盘根枝节，繁华的荒凉。<br/>“呵呵，我还以为月你玩的太尽兴都忘记了呢。怎么？要开始干正经事了么？”<br/>“说什么呢。”扭动手腕，连接着拉起一层麻痹的精神抽搐，但感觉力气还是一点点从早已过去的情欲与疲惫中抬起头来。“即使过程如何变动，结果也是不会变的。KIRA和L，即使相爱了，也是站在世界的两边。没有任何改变啊。”<br/>“那你打算还要杀他么？”停在自己前面的死神脸上表情好奇而疑惑。一对黑白拼凑而成金鱼眼里似乎拥有着人类全部丑陋的欲念。<br/>“…………”下午一点左右，我看见阳光无私地在手心交织成激烈的网，像是燃烧的火焰，“知道我为什么直到现在还活着没有被L抓到证据么？”<br/>“因为月你很聪明啊。”<br/>“不，是因为我从一开始就没有存有任何希望。”</p><p> </p><p>……<br/>“呦！月你醒了~~”结果还是到晚上才去吃饭，早上做的太过分了，直到现在走起路腰部仍酸痛地让人不禁咧牙倒吸冷气。刚走到门口那个原本还蹲坐在椅子上大快朵哉草莓甜食的罪魁祸首眼睛像充了电的小太阳三步并成一步地冲抱上来。<br/>好痛好痛好痛……<br/>用手挡开那已经凑着自己耳垂不住舔动的头，不加掩饰地锁起眉头。<br/>啧，这家伙的精力好的也太夸张了一点吧。<br/>虽然不想承认，但是现在身体根本没有多余的力气去推开此时像八爪鱼一样缠住自己的家伙。<br/>于是两个人就像树袋熊一样往餐厅里走进去。</p><p>不愧是L的“家人”，看见我们这样进来除了实在忍不住脸上多少有些异样以外，大家的脸色多少算的上熟视无睹。<br/>“月先生……”罗杰向我点了点头适意坐到那里去。<br/>拖着身后一个人往前挪动，一路上收到两个没有任何掩饰的敌意眼神。<br/>很大胆嘛，一挑眉毛回头过去，果然是那两个孩子，白色的玩弄着手中的玩具但盯着自己的眼神冷如寒冰，而另一个则是更直接地像看着仇敌一般瞪过来了。<br/>看起来今天早上的一幕全部看见了嘛。干脆很好心情地拉起嘴角微笑，顺便扔了一个过去，回复过来的是两道更加阴森与愤懑的眼神。<br/>“喂……龙崎……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你这样贴着我我根本不好坐下吧。麻烦你可不可以回到自己的位置上去。”今天的菜看起来真不错，龙虾与海胆，白色的色拉在绿色的叶片里与粉嫩的西红柿裹在一起……这道菜是让某人补体力的么？我真想知道现在有多少人不知道我们的事。（= =）<br/>“啊……如果月你答应今天晚上不分床睡我马上就走。”<br/>“………………”无视与马上随之而至两条可以燃烧空气的灼烈视线，现在我扮演的是抢走父亲的坏女人么？真有趣，不过在这之前……拉起嘴角回给一个灿烂致极的微笑：“可以告诉我你又擅自决定什么事情了么？龙崎。”</p><p>那家伙脸上瞬间产生出一种被震慑住的无辜，顺势往后倒退好几步，将大拇指伸到嘴里咬着，一脸心虚无措的样子。<br/>“果然么？”不可控制地笑得更加可蔼可亲，这次要这个家伙禁欲几个月才好呢？<br/>“不关L的事。”父亲还没开口辩解，儿子已经忍不住了么？回过头去就看到那黑色的小家伙一脸愤怒地站在那里，白色的虽然没说话但是眼睛也挑衅地望过来。“我倒想看看你这个家伙有什么真的本事！如果没有的话，你还是早点回你的日本比较好吧。省得丢脸。还有，如果你输的话就离L远一点！！”</p><p>……以前我应该说过自己很讨厌那种花痴的女人，但现在我更清楚我讨厌的其实还是这种不知天高地厚的小P孩啊。</p><p>“那个……月……MELLO……”后面的人犹豫地想要开口，自己就先出声给堵了回去：<br/>“为什么我要浪费时间证明给你看呢？我到底有没有实力我自己清楚就够了吧。”顺便往椅子里坐了下来，对一旁的罗杰先生报以一个微笑，“至于日本，放心吧，不用你说我已经想回去了。是你父亲自己要拉着我不让我走。还有……”抬起头来奉送一个免费的微笑，看那已经怒气冲天的小脸被自己的话气地要涨破了似的通红：“如果可以的话，我也希望这家伙能离我原点。我也很想享受一个人那么就麻烦你们了。谢谢。”</p><p>一瞬间室内空气浑浊无比，嫉妒，愤怒，仇视，还有悲伤和难过……<br/>啧，不过这龙虾肉真美味，又新鲜，在日本即使有钱也吃不到吧……</p><p>“你~~~~你这家伙~~~~！！！！”<br/>“不管怎样即使这个比试你不答应也好，还是要进行的。其实你也想接受的吧。”<br/>“NIA ，MELLO。你们给我坐下来吃饭。”<br/>“月~~~~~！！”<br/>如果能够安静点就更好了。</p><p> </p><p>晚上回到房间中，不意外地看见两张床已经并成了一张，于是很干脆地收拾东西，听到上方有人用很哀怨的声音说话：“月……不要走嘛……”<br/>回过头报以一个温和的笑容：“龙崎，如果你不想我走的话那么就这几天请你和那两个小孩子一起睡吧。”不等他回答就起身拎着他的领口往外拖去，朝走廊一扔，果然可以看见那两个孩子正站在外面一脸愤怒貌似我是那种千年狐狸精一样瞪着我的脸。<br/>“孩子们，我现在把你们的父亲还给你们了，道谢就不用了。不过请保证他晚上不会一个人爬回来。”<br/>“月……你不要那么狠心嘛……”用手先一步地挡住那个人扑上来的身影，笑眯眯地凑上他的脸，那一瞬间几乎可以听见他忽然变沉重的呼吸缠绵：“亲爱的，这几天就请好好度过吧。啊……别忘记明天把那案子的所有数据送到门口。谢谢了。”</p><p>关上门，把所有视线和声音挡在外面。真好，整个世界安静了。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>嘭。<br/>无情的关门声仿佛也在冷冷地朝笑我……<br/>盯着眼前死死关上的门扉，四周突然很安静。<br/>无言地捂了捂心房，啊啊啊，这难道就是传说中被老婆赶出房门的心情么！？活了这一辈子终于是给我华丽地体验到一次了啊……！（= =）<br/>“L，你现在脸上的表情很奇怪……”MELLO的声音传来，转过身，一黑一白两个小家伙一脸黑线。<br/>“耶？”摸脸，我哪里奇怪了？<br/>“一脸被人抛弃的崩溃却又感觉很兴奋的诡异表情。啊，虽然你诡异的表情我们也算看得蛮习惯了……”<br/>“……NIA，罗杰没教你说话要委婉、委婉么？” <br/>“还不是跟你学的。”<br/>“……” 打击。<br/>“L啊，反正那个人都不要你了，说什么你今晚也该和我一起睡了吧！”MELLO插话。<br/>“一起睡是没关系……”可是不要一直把我被人抛弃的话题做首要重点好不好？<br/>小孩子果然是越大越难管的，嗯嗯……<br/>“不行，凭什么是先陪他啊，要也是我先。”<br/>“NIA你怎么什么都要和我争！！”<br/>“老是要争的那个是你吧。”<br/>“你——！！”<br/>“好了好了。”看着惯例的世界大战又要开始，走过去左右手提小猫一样一手一个揽起来。“我们父子三人一起睡去~~”<br/>不管两个孩子在半空蹬脚抗议着不要和对方一起睡，一路朝睡房进军，临走前不舍地看了眼依然紧闭的大门，心里默念宝贝你要想我啊……<br/>然后满意地听见门内传来很大一声喷嚏声。<br/>嗯，真不错的心电感应能力啊。</p><p>好不容易才让两个孩子同意三个人一起挤，换上睡衣爬上床，两小家伙一左一右各自占据我的左右手臂不放。<br/>“呐，L。”安静了半晌之后，在我以为他们都该睡着时，MELLO却突然开口了。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你……很喜欢那个人吗？”平时总是直接的语气里难得有些迟疑。<br/>“是啊。”<br/>“比喜欢我们还喜欢？”这次开口的是NIA。<br/>“这个不能拿来比较吧……”<br/>“我最喜欢L了！！”MELLO的声音稍微有些激动地上扬，“所以很讨厌那个抢走L的人！”<br/>“同意。”<br/>“……MELLO、NIA……”这就是小孩子的独占欲么……<br/>抚摩上那一金一白的两个小脑袋，“我喜欢MELLO，也喜欢NIA，MELLO会因为这样而讨厌NIA吗？NIA呢？”<br/>NIA就不说话了，MELLO大喊着“当然了我最讨厌NIA了！”<br/>“真的讨厌么？”我看着金发的倔强小鬼。<br/>“……当、当然……”明显心虚起来的语气。<br/>“MELLO不够NIA坦白哦。”拍了拍那可爱的小脑袋，“NIA很喜欢我吧？那我喜欢MELLO的话，你也会因为我而喜欢MELLO吗？”<br/>“……我会。”<br/>“所以啊，我不希望你们对月有敌视的态度……”<br/>“他的话就不可以！”同时齐声抗议。<br/>“唉……等你们长大就懂了。小孩子不准想这么复杂，好了，谈话时间结束，两个都乖乖闭眼睡觉。”<br/>在我强硬的态度下，两个孩子终于是再说什么，不一会就安静地进入了梦乡。<br/>我睁眼看着漆黑一片的天花板，想象着在白天的阳光照耀进来时，它是多么地富丽堂皇。<br/>小孩子的感情就是那把一切都曝露在白天之下的单纯，那么耀眼而毫无保留。<br/>可以大声说着喜欢或讨厌，因为还无知，所以能够拥有单纯的幸福。<br/>不像大人，把感情重重藏在一层又一层的面具之后，最后只剩眼前的这一片漆黑，连自己也看不出来了。<br/>于是就会开始幻想，如果我和月，可以相识得更早一点，可以换一个时间地点相遇，在那些还可以大声地说着喜欢或讨厌的年纪里，那会是怎样？<br/>是不是，会比现在幸福？<br/>其实我是知道的，不管换了怎样的开始，结局都只有一个。</p><p>无知就是爱情，它使我们自以为可以改变命运。<br/>无知的幸福，多好啊，无知的幸福。<br/>可惜在真正需要清醒的时候，崩坏的，并不仅仅是一线渺茫的期望而已。</p><p>醒来的时候发现左右两边手臂都空闲了下来，只有麻麻的僵硬告诉我两个孩子也是刚起床不久。<br/>梳洗完毕来到餐厅，发现月已经幽雅地坐在餐桌旁喝着咖啡，手边摆着一大迭的资料在翻阅着。<br/>“早。”<br/>“早安。”月应着，语气轻松而柔和，但看都不看我一眼，只专注地盯着手里的资料。<br/>啧，还没气消啊……<br/>“这次爆炸威胁案的数据？罗杰给你的吗？”<br/>“你的两个宝贝儿子一大早就来敲我房门把资料塞给我了。”月的脸上一派英国绅士式的优雅微笑，“还说什么我赢得了的话，就考虑一下为了你喜欢我……呵呵。”<br/>“……”<br/>看来气得还不轻……<br/>“嗯?龙崎你脸色看起来不太好啊。”<br/>“没事。”在他旁边坐下，在渡送过来还冒着热气的红茶里不断地加砂糖，聪明人知道该在什么情况下转移话题，“数据看得怎么样了？”<br/>“不是什么棘手的东西。”他放下资料，拿起咖啡轻啜，“案件本身很简单，让英国政府头疼的只是找不到犯案人吧，虽然被怀疑是恐怖组织所为，可是到目前为止没有任何一个恐怖组织自称是他们放的炸弹和下威胁。”<br/>“哦……那对于锁定犯人方面，你有什么意见？”<br/>“我啊……”嘴角微微勾起了笑容，“暂时无可奉告，你还是多关心一下你的两个宝贝儿子调查得如何吧。”<br/>“他们人呢？”<br/>“出去做调查了，他们很卖力想要赢我呢。”笑容又深了几分。<br/>“那两个孩子很有潜质，不要小看他们了。”直到红茶再也溶解不下更多的砂糖，这才端起来喝着。<br/>“我当然不会小看他们，毕竟是作为你的接班人不是么？”<br/>“……这个，同样无可奉告。”<br/>“呵呵，龙崎。”月一手撑着椅子，笑着把身体倾斜过来，近得可以交换呼吸的距离，“昨晚睡得不错吧？”<br/>手指握上那尖细的下巴吻住那不无讽刺地笑着的唇，纠缠的舌头交换着咖啡的苦涩和红茶的甜腻。<br/>如果要用一个词来形容那种混合而成的味道的话，我想，是Hopeless。<br/>Hopeless Love。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十五</p><p>月：</p><p>当清晨的阳光透过玻璃爬到桌面上跳跃个不停，温湿的空气顺着海风湿透了一屋，听见风翻动书页的声音，红茶与咖啡的香味在鼻子旁边浮沉不定……所发生的一个吻，带有那样强烈或者凄美的味道，宿命的感觉，我们都感觉的到。<br/>这是没有未来的爱情，没有结局的过程，我们比任何人都明白。<br/>但却也比任何人都不喜欢认输。</p><p>“L！”在那两个小鬼冲进餐厅之前结束了这个吻，但是也准确无比地收到了两条火热的视线。若无其事地扫了扫前面的披发，顺手整理好前面的披发起身准备离开，演演抢走父亲的坏女人是很有趣，但是免费戏演两次无所谓，演多了就没兴趣了。<br/>漠视掉旁边眼巴巴望着自己的视线，推开椅子刚打算起身，就听见两个小鬼的声音：“没事，你可以留下来。我们也想让你听见我胜利的消息。”<br/>“是我胜利！NIA！你明明晚了我一步！”<br/>“是谁都无所谓，这个可以以后慢慢算。”<br/>“……对！反正现在就是我们赢了！！”</p><p>…………这笔帐迟早要算到你的头上。<br/>笑着看了那已经低下头猛吃蛋糕的人一眼，那被白色大大T恤裹着的身体在视线下很明显地抖了一抖。很好，还是收到了嘛。</p><p>重新坐下来，微微勾起嘴角，迭起双臂望着隔着桌子一黑一白的两个小鬼。<br/>“啊……NIA，MELLO，那么快就找到凶手了么？”父亲开口了。<br/>“当然！L，你可以离开那个家伙了！”<br/>喂……是我被纠缠，你们搞错对象了吧。<br/>“差不多是确定了。”白色的小鬼玩着手中的机器人，而眼睛却示威似的朝我望过来。“就差一个证据了。但是如果在他家装上监控系统就一定能找到证据的。”<br/>“噢噢~~那你们认定的那个可怜虫是谁呢？”<br/>那双大大的黑眼圈在对自己儿子说话的时候眼睛却一直瞥过来瞥过来。<br/>托起刚刚罗杰又重新加满的咖啡吮了一口，早上喝这种东西提神是最好不过了。</p><p>“之前爆炸的地方都是在一些平时并不是如此繁忙的地方。”<br/>“如果是想要示威的话，应该会选一些人口更集中的地方！”<br/>“所以可以说并不是哪个组织想要恐吓政府的行为。”<br/>“真的是恐吓行为爆炸的规模也太小了吧……不过如此小而频繁的爆炸也的确能够起到他想要达到的效果。”<br/>“应该是某个高官想要达到什么政治目的而故意在之前进行骚扰混淆视线吧。”<br/>“太过简单的一个案件。”<br/>黑色的小孩居然还耸了耸一个肩。嘴角已经忍不住地拉起，就差打个V字了。</p><p>“那么你们认为是哪个愚蠢又可怜的家伙呢？”果然是父子同心啊，连看过来的视线都是同一时间。<br/>没有任何表情地抬起咖啡再喝了一口，望着那边墙上的壁画中半推半依的少女与男子，脸上的笑容仿佛置身于最幸福的梦乡。<br/>做一个好梦吧。<br/>你们知道的，幸福的梦不容易醒。</p><p>“ROBERT•SHERLLY。”<br/>“这名字有点耳熟……”<br/>“就是现在那个无能的财政议员啦。L你一定是因为脑子老了所以东西都记不住。”<br/>“MELLO你……”<br/>“一直在传闻因为这家伙卷走了大批的资金到国外去投资，当然是委托某个组织去的。那个组织的名字我也查出来了。”白色的小鬼扬了扬手中的纸袋，“而因为最近反恐，所以国家急需用钱，而国会的大量资金却不能及时支付。很可能会怀疑到他的头上……”<br/>“因此就想个办法暂时转移国会的注意力。顺便解决某几个在议会中碍事的人。再者说……那家伙居然开始倒卖军火……这次也是用他倒卖的产品呢。两边的人都不知道。政治真是简单。”放倒了两个娃娃，白色的小鬼拿起了第三个娃娃。<br/>说得那么简单。<br/>但是那么短时间就查出了组织，以及那些警察绝对不可能查出来的幕后问题……L身后的组织果然不简单……我就是和这些组织在一直对抗着。<br/>如果身旁的人死了的话，那么应该是这两个小鬼继承的……绝对是……<br/>一直以来玩耍的心应该放下了，搞定了L之后，要如何拆掉这两只难缠的小鬼呢……虽然表面上争执不定，但是如果两个人以后感情好了……啧。</p><p>满嘴苦涩的咖啡混入肚子里，逐渐正午的阳光也慢慢冷却下来，摸着陶瓷杯的边缘手骨冰冷。<br/>幸福的梦醒的真快。</p><p>“……不过……这家伙……那么简单就被揪出来了。也……太没有悬念了吧……”眼神又瞥过来了。<br/>摇了摇头示意不再要咖啡了，伸手将飞到数据上的树叶捡起来放到一边。<br/>“不，他事先也做了很多掩饰，比如用WILLIAN•POTTER议员做掩饰，那家伙的确也很有嫌疑，不过……可惜。还不是个做大事的料。只不过是个掩饰而已。比如在爆炸时，他就坐在旁边的咖啡馆里，那个地方他每周都去，原本这的确是摆脱嫌疑也会是最终让警察找上他的好方法。不过……政客的头脑也太简单了……”<br/>挪开椅子站起了身，这一动作一做，果然把所有人的视线都吸引过来了。<br/>“月，你要出去？”<br/>走到门口时微笑着转过身对着已经从椅子上放下一条腿想跟过来的人，眼神里满是拒绝的意味：“只是出去转转而已。”<br/>“啊，是准备放松所以进行最后的旅行么？”<br/>“……”还没能说什么，望见桌子对面的人就想跟过来，他的声音已经先到了：“我跟你一起去。”<br/>“不用了，多陪陪你的儿子们吧。说的对，我也是要多创造一点一个人的回忆的。呵呵。”直把那个家伙盯着往后退了两三米，才转身出去。<br/>“等……等等！月！”<br/>“我说不用了。这次麻烦渡陪我一起去。你也可以放心了吧。”这样说出口，那个人想要跟上来的脚步果然停了下来。<br/>“而且你放心，”追加了一句，致命的一句，“绝对不会和KIRA联系的。亲爱的L。”回过头望着对方了解弯起的嘴角，黑色的眸子里满满是同样微笑而残忍的光。</p><p>你知道的，幸福的梦总是要醒来。<br/>而我们始终要往前走，不可以永远停在此刻。<br/>HOPELESS  LOVE</p><p>“去哪儿？月少爷？”<br/>“先去咖啡馆逛逛吧。谢谢你，渡。”</p><p> </p><p>……<br/>当夜晚的暮色降下来的时候，也终于能赶到晚饭前回到孤儿院，其实很想在外面吃的，不过渡坚持要回来。真是……忠心。<br/>“月！！你回来啦！有没有想我！！”好大一只黑色熊猫扑过来。<br/>“……你这样抱着我不能吃饭了。龙崎。”<br/>“人家一天都没有看到你，不舍得嘛~~~”<br/>“…………”<br/>“案件查的怎么样了？咖啡馆的咖啡比渡泡的还香么？”两道目光迅速接受到扫过来。眼前的鱼子酱放在嘴里也失去了味道。这家伙……<br/>拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴巴，看现在蹲在右边椅子上拿着砂糖堆宝塔的家伙，嘴上全是狡黠的笑：“不错，而且凑巧坐在对面的人还很赏心悦目。”回击。<br/>“啊啊~~月宝贝你是说我不赏心悦目么？”现在上演的是被抛弃的一家之主呢。干脆站起身把那个想要去咬餐巾的人扔了下来。<br/>“对不起，今天我逛了一天很累，想早点回去睡觉了。”<br/>“月~~~~”<br/>看着兴奋坐在床上抱着被子的家伙，太阳穴旁的青筋已经开始跳跃了。“你的房间好象是在你儿子那边吧……”皱了皱眉。就想出去让罗杰另外找个地方住。<br/>右手忽然一沉，天空整个倒了过来，脊背与柔软的棉花相触，熟悉的甜香味迅速包裹过来……不出意外地抬起眼眸就可以看见那黑色的大眼圈在离自己不到1CM的地方，里面全部是自己扭曲的身影。<br/>“这和我们昨天说的不一样吧……”没去推开已经沿着脖颈舔动的粘湿物体，它在一点一点腐蚀着自己的皮肤，又氧又热……<br/>“月……今天查出什么东西了么？那两个小家伙很好奇啊。”<br/>竟然不回答，仍旧好象品尝东西似的津津有味舔着锁骨那块，自己的身体却已经下意识地开始反应起来：“嗯……我能查到的东西……其实龙崎你也猜到了吧……”<br/>他的手已经伸进衣服里一路摩挲而下，在腰部画着圈，时不时捏了两下：“WILLIAN•POTTER？”<br/>不答反笑，将手伸进那细滑的黑发中顺过，轻饶后面细细的脖颈，然后就可以看见男人抬起了头，望着自己的黑色眼眸里沉浸着欲望的大海，幽深苍蓝色的火焰。<br/>“月……”<br/>仿佛可以把自己全部吞没，不留任何灰烬。嘴唇凑了上来，鲜艳如血的欲望，述说着我们两人想要掩盖却无能为力的东西，那东西叫爱情。<br/>于是微笑。</p><p>…………</p><p>抬脚，往他腹部踹去，八成力。<br/>结果，相当好。满意地听见一串劈里啪啦重物落地的声音以及三秒种后还没有醒过来的懵懂声：“月……？”<br/>“今天晚上继续给我睡过去。我可没打算原谅你。L。”那黑色的眸子里，我笑的比得到约翰头的莎乐美还要灿烂。</p><p> </p><p>你我知道，那未来，<br/>但没人说出口。<br/>希望这梦能长一点……再长一点就好。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>推开门，一黑一白两个小身影各自占据床的两边，床上摊了满纸的数据，吵得不可开交。<br/>“在那个人面前我就姑且忍你了，现在怎么样也要说清楚！明明是我比你先发现，怎么说也是我赢了！！”<br/>“MELLO你有证据证明你是第一发现人吗……啊，L。”<br/>我的进入明显是打断了一场战争，两个孩子顿时停止了争吵，齐刷刷地回过头来。<br/>“又被抛弃啦？”<br/>“……MELLO，你……”<br/>“自愿进来的可能性是1%，被拒之门外的可能性是10%，直接被踢出来的可能性是89%。”<br/>“NIA……”<br/>我该说什么？不愧是我的接班人么？<br/>深受打击地晃悠上床，把那堆乱七八糟的资料全部扫下床脚，两个孩子也没对我弄乱资料提出意见，在他们看来，已经调查到这个地步，什么资料都已不需要了。<br/>“查得怎么样了？”<br/>“早上已经说得很清楚了吧，ROBERT•SHERLLY是100%的犯人，只差监视器监视他的一举一动了，你就等着看吧，我们赢了他了，L。”<br/>“对自己推理的结果非常自信哪。”看着眼前的孩子，目光里闪烁着极其自信的光芒，不服输和自信任性又高傲的性格果然是L字体系列传统么……<br/>“当然，L你不是这么教我们的吗，想要查明真相，就要相信自己的感觉。”<br/>“是这样没错。”不是不能理解他们的心情，就像我一直到现在，都坚定了KIRA是夜神月，哪怕没有任何证据，也只能是夜神月一样。“不过啊……”<br/>竖起两手的食指，朝着两个小家伙的额头同时戳过去。<br/>“疼~L你干什么？”一起捂着额头，同声抗议。<br/>“你们还不到可以完全自信的年纪，简单来说，以你们这还不到15岁的生命所能积累的经验和阅历，还达不到我说的能够完全相信自己的要求。”<br/>“L，你是不认同我们的实力？”<br/>“单论实力的话，我敢说你们两个的能力不在我，或者月之下。”<br/>“既然你也肯定了，那为什么这么说？”<br/>“啊，睡觉时间到了，大家睡觉。”随口扯开话题，左手一个右手一个把他们揽过来，不顾小家伙还在不依不饶地追问，替他们盖好被子关灯，合眼睡觉。<br/>不一会，热闹的房间就安静了。<br/>嗯，这就对了。<br/>再聪明也好，小孩子就该有个小孩子的样子。<br/>我知道他们赢不了月，哪怕他们有那个实力。<br/>就像他们还超越不了我一样，他们不是输在能力上，而是那些更复杂的东西。<br/>推理可以查清真相，却查不清人心。<br/>还是孩子的他们，没有经历过也不必经历那些让人学会看透人心的事。那样的事，往往很残酷而冰冷。<br/>在还是孩子的这个年纪，我还不想教他们懂得这些。<br/>无知就是幸福啊。<br/>他们会输在无知上，也正因如此，他们能拥有我和月都不能拥有的幸福。</p><p>一大早醒来，左右两边又是空荡荡一片。<br/>……还真卖力啊……<br/>房外突然传来了敲门声，那个熟悉的声音在微冷的清晨里悠扬地扩散。<br/>“龙崎，醒了吗。”<br/>“啊，醒了。”走去打开放门，门外的人一脸清爽的笑容。<br/>“噗……哈哈，L你早上起来的造型真不错啊。”月忍不住大笑着拨乱我本来已经很乱的头发。<br/>“我发现最近我身边的人都喜欢用语言刺激我……”手拉过那只还在我发间捣乱的手，放在唇边轻吻，“一大早来敲我的房门，我可不可以当成是你的邀请？”<br/>我保证，只要他稍微露出一点暧昧的笑容，我马上把他拉进房锁门！<br/>可是他只是把手抽回去，“你想太多了吧。”脸上的笑容无比灿烂的正直。<br/>“还没气消啊……”计算着强行压上床的成功率有多少，我的忍耐力可是有限的。（= =）<br/>“我在客厅等你，你梳洗完毕就赶紧出来吧，跟我去一个地方。”<br/>“嗯？”突然转性了？昨天明明死活都不让我跟的。<br/>“总之，去到就知道了。你不是也好奇我调查得怎么样了吗？”</p><p>四月的伦敦潮湿多雨，收起沾满水珠的雨伞，大雨初停的空气有着难得的清新，四周躲雨的游人也渐渐走了出来。<br/>“我以为你应该会带我去那个咖啡馆的。” 泰晤士河在脚下流淌而过，两岸风光接受着雨后阳光的照耀而显现出明亮的美丽。<br/>“意外我会带你来伦敦桥塔么？”俯在栏杆上远眺的月轻笑着，风吹过他褐色的发丝，在空中划出透明的痕迹。<br/>“我可不认为你是对这个空中走廊的两岸风光有兴趣。”抬头看了眼并不算太明朗的天空，“是今天吧？那个新闻……”<br/>“不愧是L啊，能够注意到那样无关的新闻。”琥珀色的眼眸望向国会大楼的方向，嘴角勾起嘲讽的弧度，“那两个小鬼目前正致力于监视ROBERT•SHERLLY吧。”<br/>“有些事，本来就超出了一个孩子所能推理的范围。”<br/>从身后拥抱着他，意外地没有任何反抗的动作，他只是笑着偏了偏头，“看，龙崎，女主角上场了。”<br/>顺着他的视线看过去，有着华贵金发的女郎出现在空中走廊的中间。<br/>随之而来的，头顶有直升机飞过的声音，巨大的广播夸张地播放着：[各位女士们先生们！今天，就是我们的议员WILLIAN•POTTER先生与他心爱的妻子MARY•POTTER夫人结婚15周年的纪念！应了POTTER先生的神秘邀约而来的POTTER夫人，此刻您一定很好奇您的丈夫给您带了了什么惊喜吧？]<br/>所有人都朝空中望去。<br/>[那么——就让大家都沐浴在POTTER夫妇的这片爱的海洋中吧！]<br/>随着播音员的声音传来，天空突然撒下了大片大片的红玫瑰。<br/>这场玫瑰之雨，瞬间把在走廊上的所有人淹没。<br/>游客们惊喜地享受着这场突如其来的胜宴，金发的夫人双手去接捧这属于她的玫瑰雨，激动得热泪盈眶。<br/>“除了你以外，还是会有别人喜欢用夸张的手段办事呢，龙崎。”<br/>“月你这是在表扬我还是在讽刺我？”<br/>“呵呵……你说呢？”<br/>花雨中的他脸上的笑容仿佛也感染了红玫瑰的艳丽。<br/>我随手接着一枝娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，“知道红玫瑰为什么象征爱情吗？”<br/>“当然。”白皙的手指缠绕上我握着玫瑰的手，“传说爱神为了救她的情人，跑得太匆忙，玫瑰的刺划破了她的手脚，鲜血染红了玫瑰花——红玫瑰因此成了爱情的信物。这么浪漫的传说，大概没什么人不知道吧？”<br/>“可惜啊，它却因世人肤浅的爱而变得庸俗了。”<br/>吻上那邪魅微笑着的双唇，被我们交握在手中的玫瑰被笼罩在交接的阴影中。</p><p>回去以后，发现两个孩子已经回来，依然对着案件的事边商量边争吵。<br/>月借口累了回房，跟渡借了部手提电脑，一直到晚上都没有出来过。<br/>我避开所有人把渡叫到偏远的房间内，“渡，今天在伦敦桥塔上所有的玫瑰都收集回来了？”<br/>“是的，一枝不漏。其他的都收起来了。”渡手里拿着一枝玫瑰。<br/>“我们这一举还真是坏了某人的大计啊，想必他现在一定恨透‘L’了。”接过那只鲜艳的红玫瑰，满意地笑起来。<br/>“正如月先生所推测的那样，每一只玫瑰里的确都藏有不易发现的少量高纯度海洛因，虽然单枝里少，但如此多的玫瑰内的总和加起来，市价难以估计。”</p><p>这样一朵被亵渎的玫瑰，早已不是真正的玫瑰。<br/>真正的红玫瑰，其实只有一枝而已。<br/>耶稣被出卖后，被钉在十字架上，鲜血滴在泥土中，十字架下便生长出玫瑰花。<br/>见过红玫瑰的红吗？月。<br/>那是挤压着狭窄的血管的血液的红。<br/>神说，只有付出生命才能渲染出爱的玫瑰。<br/>我若要送你一支代表爱情的红玫瑰，想必是那样的一枝，它因我的鲜血而艳丽。</p><p>“WILLIAN•POTTER……是个胆大而心细的人呢，冠冕堂皇地交出货品，交易人乔装成清理垃圾的人，就能把这么多的海洛因给安全回收……能想出这样高明的交易方法，连我都有些佩服。”月也跟我一样预测到这样的事，才会让我跟他一起去那里吧。“可惜，碰上我们回来是他的不幸。”<br/>NIA和MELLO的推理其实已对了80%。<br/>ROBERT•SHERLLY私底下的一系列犯罪活动，以及WILLIAN•POTTER的嫌疑，所有的推理都是对的。<br/>他们唯一估计错的，就是人心而已。<br/>ROBERT•SHERLLY和WILLIAN•POTTER之间表面上看来的确只是利用关系。<br/>NIA和MELLO被混淆的，正好就是掩饰与被掩饰的人，究竟是谁……<br/>借由ROBERT•SHERLLY的种种犯罪行动做引子，WILLIAN•POTTER的毒品交易活动就更不容易为人所察觉了。<br/>而且爆炸威胁与其说是为了引开政府的注意力，还不如说，是因为要实现某种私欲……<br/>比如说，杀意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十六：</p><p>月：</p><p>液晶屏幕上的字齐刷刷雪花般地往下坠，有用没用的信息从里面一瞬而过，白马穿梭似的匆忙。手指有力无力地敲打着键盘，拉出那些有用的信息放到一边。 英国国会的总体框架，布局，人员调动，这个国家最高级的机密就在我面前如同婴儿的身躯一样畅通无阻。<br/>滥用私权啊。L。<br/>一边打着手指上的冰冷却沿着骨架逐渐渗进来，玫瑰花强烈如死亡的香味还残留着指甲旁绽放的灿烂。<br/>莎乐美的手指滑过约翰的长发，她说，<br/>爱情比死亡更冷。</p><p>“宝贝，被我广阔的信息网吓了一跳么？”<br/>两个晚上，果然熬不住了么？<br/>身子被拥进一个干燥的怀抱里，巧克力浓重的味道冲着鼻子有些发氧，脸与大大棉制T恤互相摩挲，那种强烈的甜腻味道像是温暖的海洋。<br/>说起来，在英国的这段日子，也许将是我们的，最后的幸福。<br/>阴霾的，多雨的天空以及混着四叶草香纯的红茶味道，以及这甜腻到骨子里去的奶油香味，会是永远的纪念。<br/>我们都不是会对过去恋恋不舍的人。<br/>所以请让时间在这一刻停下脚步。<br/>忍不住拉起嘴角微笑，里面有太多苦涩与幸福的东西被完美的掩饰起来。即使是他也不会望见。<br/>终于还是爱上了这个奇怪的家伙。即使以前是做戏也好，即使是想欲擒故纵也好。<br/>夜神月却始终不是自欺欺人的人。还是沉沦了。纵然两个人的身份对立地如同飞鸟与鱼，却仍是爱上了。<br/>混账家伙。<br/>“喂~~月~~不要不说话嘛~~”黑色的头发摩挲着我的脖颈，柔软的毛发触摸着光裸在外面的皮肤，寂寞覆在键盘上的手指被温暖地拥抱起来。它们裂开孤独的裂痕一推千里。<br/>“也不需要调查什么了吧……这场游戏最后肯定是你赢了呢。虽然NM的能力的确是很强……不过还是个孩子，政治与大人这种东西，还不是他们这种年龄可以懂得的……我们来做点有意义的事吧！”热湿的气体最后化做了实体，舌尖缓慢勾勒出我耳廓的形状，皮肤一点点被搞的燥热起来，前面的影响开始缓慢地晃动，泛起快乐的白雾。<br/>“我说……但是那些炸弹不是没有找出来么？在犯人一天没有找到和炸弹一天不能确定之前，这个游戏就没完不是么？”伸出右手一把按住往衬衫下摆伸去的手，歪过头拉出一个笑容，将他的动作的趋势阻了一阻。<br/>“…………说的也是。不过你打算怎么做呢？月。”望着自己的黑色眼眸从一片迷茫的欲望在半秒种被属于世界大侦探的犀利眼神所取代。<br/>手指捏住自己的下巴，那里传来的体温漫天过海。唇上覆盖的感觉像无数个梦里拥抱的幸福，短暂而美好的幻觉。<br/>“我记得过几天国会要来一场财政会议是吧。”<br/>“没错。”嘴角带着的弧度是相同的。拥有一个同样智商和理解力的不能不说是一件很愉快的事。尽管在爱情上就像一场战争。<br/>“月认为他到时会在那时……将ROBERT•SHERLLY的罪行予以揭发么？”<br/>“在爆炸之前。”<br/>“到时他就国会，不，英国的大恩人。”<br/>“而另一方面暗地里他也会将ROBERT•SHERLLY的产业全部接收。”<br/>“即使有一天查到了，也可以完美的稼祸在ROBERT•SHERLLY身上。干干净净。”<br/>我们此时的微笑就像两只狐狸。<br/>“大人的世界比孩子们的世界肮脏而复杂的多。不是么？月……”正事谈好，这家伙又低下头继续开始做着刚才被打断的事。心底暗暗一声叹息，用手放下计算机的屏幕在不挪动身体的情况下放到一边去，虽然这家伙的确是很有钱，不过也没有必要如此浪费好东西。<br/>“我说……龙崎……”轻柔地放下语调，像是每一场做爱的开始。而趴在身上的家伙也了解到我想说什么领先开口：“今天说什么也不会让你把我赶出去的。月。这可是做丈夫的权利呢。”<br/>啧啧，那眼里放出的光还真是坚定无比，就像一开始对着自己说一定会找到KIRA那样。<br/>“我是没有关系。不过那么早就让你的儿子们了解大人的世界会好么？”<br/>“什么？”饶是世界第一大侦探此时也不由有些迟疑。<br/>“无知就是幸福，能幸福就应该幸福一段时间吧。”一语双关，唇里的残酷意味指的不只是此时的情景，而你比我更明白。<br/>顺着眼神身上的家伙缓缓地扭过头，已经开始解我皮带的手也停了下来。<br/>“月……”<br/>那边门口两个小家伙一脸厌恶与大义灭亲，此时上演的是名叫小蝌蚪找爸爸或者是如何将父亲拉回正规的泡沫剧吧。<br/>“你是从一开始就计算好的吧。”扭回来的头怎么说也算的上凶光毕露。<br/>啊，我很害怕呢。<br/>回了个殷勤而又献媚的笑容，我敢保证即使是上帝也不可能从这脸上找到第二次了。<br/>因此身上男人多少算的上有些恨铁不成钢以及半个痴呆。<br/>“哪里，不过是晚饭后让罗杰带了个话让他们晚点到我房间里把父亲领回家而已。”<br/>“你狠！”这话甚至加了点怨恨与恼怒的成分。“在阻止我的同时也给这两个孩子一个漂亮的下马威么？不愧是月啊。”<br/>“多谢夸奖。”<br/>我们此时怎么也可以算的上彬彬有礼笑容可掬吧。<br/>“L，你在那里还废什么话啊。”<br/>“人家不要你了你还不快点和我们走！”<br/>“明天就要知道到底谁输了啦。我看你还是不要留恋好了……”<br/>“你们……”<br/>站起身笑着目送男人被两个小鬼一人一只走着到推着走出去，顺便奉送一个免费的亲切笑容：“晚安，亲爱的。”</p><p>过去的已经过去，而未来始终漫长。<br/>我们不可以赖着不走。<br/>所以晚安亲爱的，做个好梦。<br/>等回到日本，就是另一场的，你死我活。</p><p>转过身目光落回那孤零零落在桌上闪亮的计算机，甩甩脑袋，让被打断的理智重新回到脑海里。打开屏幕，启动，在又开始跳跃起来的窗口中打下几个字，虽然说有点多余，<br/>大人的世界的确比孩子们要来的阴暗的多。所谓螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后。不知道谁是黄雀谁又是螳螂呢。<br/>说不定，所有的一切，也是个骗局之外的骗局而已。<br/>这是以性命与未来为名走的一出棋。<br/>只要下错一步，输的人，下场便只有一个字，就像我们一样。<br/>你说，这种游戏，我玩的怎么会觉得厌烦。简直就是乐在其中啊，L。 </p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>我来英国到底是干什么的？<br/>恨恨地盯着眼前的计算机，明天英国国会的一切会议内部进程数据走马灯一样在屏幕上不停地翻滚。<br/>看着屏幕上出现某两个惹了一大堆没品又无聊的爆炸案的嫌疑犯，妈的，就是你们这些无聊的死老头毁了我完美的假期！！<br/>“L……”怯怯的声音在一旁传来。<br/>“嗯？爱伊，怎么了。”金发的小女孩一脸后怕地看着我。<br/>“你刚刚盯着屏幕的眼神好可怕哦~好象要燃烧起来一样。”<br/>“……”我表现得有那么明显吗？<br/>随手捏起茶杯喝了一口红茶，甜腻得几乎带着苦涩的味道在口腔里弥漫开来，突然间就怀念起那永远只加半勺砂糖的咖啡的味道。<br/>说起来，这两天一直被拒之门外啊……说是为了追查案件，就可以狠心把亲爱的我丢下不管吗……<br/>继续狠狠盯着屏幕里的罪魁祸首两眼冒火，祷告你们最后是落在英国警察手里而不是我手里吧，否则，恩哼哼。<br/>“对了，爱伊，你有看见月亮王子吗。”也不知道是谁先叫起来的，月在这群小女孩之中已经被叫成“月亮王子”了，真是……少女的浪漫啊。<br/>“今天早上看到莉和菲亚把他拉去玫瑰庭院了~莉和菲亚好过分哦，都不准我们一起去！”可爱的女孩不满地嘟起小嘴。<br/>“哦……那么，我去帮爱伊公主把王子找回来吧？”从椅子上下来，望了眼窗外的阳光，嗯，难得的好天气。<br/>“诶~~真的哦！！”少女式闪亮的眼神星星一般投注过来。“那L就是爱伊公主派去寻找月亮王子的骑士！”<br/>“当然，答应小公主的任务一定完成。”<br/>小公主在等你哦。<br/>那么，你该怎么办呢？爱上公主的骑士的月亮王子。<br/>嘴角忍不住勾起一抹笑，不知道是为了讽刺还是自嘲。<br/>骑士和王子相爱了，那公主怎么办呢？<br/>神会说，罪孽啊。<br/>说到底，这一切都不是少女粉色泡泡中的幸福童话。</p><p>走在玫瑰覆盖满两旁视野的小道上，空气里都是浓郁的芬芳。<br/>意外地很安静，并没有听见预想中的娇俏如银铃的笑声。<br/>去哪里了呢？一位王子和两位小公主。<br/>沿着小径一路偏远，终于在那大树笼罩的阴影之下，看见了三个靠在一起的身影。<br/>月和女孩们靠在大树下，左右手各抱着一个仿佛娃娃般精致美丽的小公主，三个人，很安静地熟睡。<br/>四周是遍地粉色的玫瑰，迎着阳光灿烂地绽放。<br/>风起了，粉红色的玫瑰花瓣在蓝的天空下飞舞而起。<br/>那个瞬间我竟真的有种错觉，以为不小心走进了一场粉红色的浪漫童话。</p><p>放轻了脚步慢慢走过去，俯身凝视着眼前恬静的睡颜，手指轻柔地划过细柔的发丝。<br/>美丽的梦境总是不容易醒来，那么，此刻的你是否在做着美梦呢？<br/>我的月亮王子。<br/>“……嗯……”感觉到我的抚摩，睡梦中的人轻呓了一声，长长的睫毛在斑驳的树影中颤动起来。“……L？”<br/>“我吵醒你了？”真难得可以看见月这样半睡不醒的样子，意外地很可爱，少了平日尖锐的凌厉。<br/>“……我居然睡着了。”<br/>“陪小公主可是很累的呢。”<br/>“嗯，小孩子真是有精力……是够折腾的。”他笑着叹了口气，看了看还紧靠着他呼吸均匀的两个小公主。“加上为了案件的事晚上也没怎么睡。”<br/>“你啊，不是想跟我一样有黑眼圈吧？”附在他耳边，惩罚般地轻啃着。<br/>“……别乱动，会吵醒小孩子。”<br/>“谁让你这么狠心三度把我赶出房门……”一说到这个，语气就深深怨恨起来。<br/>“让你和宝贝儿子们多相处不好么？”无辜地微笑。<br/>“……等这案子结了我们就赶紧回日本吧。”<br/>“怎么，突然想回日本啦？”笑容更深了。<br/>“英国太多情敌了。”<br/>“呵呵……”<br/>“等回了日本，看你还能怎么躲。”挫败地看着说着，低头深深吻住那几乎要放肆地笑出来的唇。<br/>玫瑰色芳香的吻，有着和幸福相似的味道。<br/>可仅仅，只是相似的错觉而已。<br/>可那娇艳的花朵底下，却包裹着如此冰冷的荆棘。<br/>誓言就像和谎言的交错，到最后只能模糊了界限。</p><p> </p><p>“我们要在议会期间进入国会大楼。”第二天的早餐时间，两个小家伙一大清早就一副整装待发的样子出现在餐厅。<br/>“嗯……要决胜负了吗。”我看了看两个孩子，又看看在一旁优雅地喝着咖啡的月，后者并没有什么特别的回应。<br/>“当然，还有你，”MELLO指着月，“也跟我们去，我要让你看看，谁才是最后的赢家。”<br/>“是么。”月的笑容依然温文有礼，“正好，我也需要当面去找个人谈谈。”<br/>“那么走吧！L，你也会来吧？你可是这场胜负的见证人。”<br/>“嗯……我跟你们一起去，不过我不能露面，我负责在外的监听现场和预备支持吧。”<br/>其实本是不打算去的，但不知怎么地，突然有种不安定的感觉在心里翻腾起来。<br/>喝下最后一口红茶，一行人朝国会大楼出发。</p><p>以L的名义要进入议会会场是很简单的事，两个孩子一到达就已秘密进入大楼。<br/>“那么，我也进去了。”<br/>“月。”看着他准备转身，我突然拉住他。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“……照顾好两个孩子和你自己……我总觉得这件事不会那么简单。”<br/>“不愧是L呢……”他突然笑了起来，“即使没有参与调查，单是依靠敏锐的直觉就能推测到这些。”<br/>“果然是这样……吗。”能够让起初并不怎么关心案件的月在这几天里宁愿不睡也要查，事情绝对不会简单了事。<br/>“的确越查越是看不到黑暗深处还隐藏着什么啊，所以今天会选择直接调查，也是有原因的，可不是想要和小孩子玩胜负这么简单。”他笑着拍了拍我的手，“放心，有我在怎么也会看着那两个小家伙的——难道你还会怀疑你认定的KIRA的能力么？”<br/>“你说得对。”因为那样轻松的笑容而稍微放心，“我在外面等你们，你的身上已经安装监听器了，有什么事随时联络。”<br/>“那么，一会见。”他的语气满是轻松的自信，转身离去，我看着我的左手在放开他的右手，刚刚还交握的十指，缓缓地在空气中分离成不相联的两个个体。<br/>“小心啊。”<br/>那个身影应和着逐渐远去，直到消失不见。<br/>低头出神地凝视空空如也的左手。<br/>突然呼吸疼痛。</p><p>起初的一个小时内一切进展顺利。<br/>从监听器反应过来的现场一直都在月和NIA、MELLO的掌握之中。<br/>ROBERT•SHERLLY的罪行的确被揭发了，但不是由月他们，而是由WILLIAN•POTTER。<br/>恶心的罪恶和政治丑闻在那座象征神圣的大楼里上演着，其实我并不想让NIA和MELLO过早地看到这些。<br/>然后渐渐地，监听器里反应出来的声音，告诉我场面正在失控。<br/>——还来不及不安。<br/>耳膜间突然响起剧烈的轰炸声。<br/>心跳在那个瞬间停止。<br/>上一秒还威严而宁静地耸立着的国会大楼，在那声惨烈的爆炸巨响中被烈火和浓烟疯狂肆虐。<br/>……谁来告诉我这只是梦境。</p><p>“NIA……MELLO……”<br/>声音卡在喉咙里几乎要狠狠割裂喉管，最后的那个名字，怎么也无法挤压出口——<br/>月……</p><p> </p><p>眼前的烈火吹鼓着浓烟，四周的尖叫如此疯狂，监听器只剩刺耳的杂音。<br/>明明不是没有感觉到这种危险发生的可能性的……<br/>握紧的双手是透心的冰冷。<br/>它们握得那么紧，却什么也没抓住。<br/>心底有个声音在纷乱的爆炸声中一遍一遍尖锐地质问着。</p><p>——为什么那个时候，你放开了他的手！？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十七</p><p>月：</p><p>事情未免来的太顺利了一点。来不及回过头乘机去收获那两个孩子失败时的表情，却因为站在上面已是一副国家保卫者的家伙一句话而占有了所有思绪。<br/>“正义是必胜的！”多么令人刺耳的话语啊。<br/>冷冷地望着那被恭维者包围的家伙，金黄色的头发在一片灯光下如太阳般璀璨。如果没有其他事，这家伙就可能会是即将到来大选的获胜者吧。而可惜，这是不可能……<br/>眼睛紧跟着那被大群警察围住的ROBERT•SHERLLY，如同死人一般返着灰白的脸以及绛紫色的眸里充斥着怨恨与愤怒，被咬地出血的唇，无论从哪个地方看，都是再好不过失败者的掩饰了。<br/>天堂与地狱在一瞬间分的如此清楚。<br/>我很不及时地想起那个人挽起我手放到嘴边亲吻的时候，与嘴边泛开的甜蜜相对称的，却是心中瞬间浓粘成一片的苦涩。</p><p>“NIA……MELLO……”<br/>歪过头对站在旁边的两只小鬼看去，这两个完全不服输的孩子一脸土色与濒死沉默站在原地，四只眼睛死死盯着人群中意气飞扬的WILLIAN•POTTER，令人想起失败一时的幼狮。是不是应该乘机将这两个孩子打压掉火气？否则，以后肯定会给我带来麻烦。<br/>这念头只在脑海里闪现了一下就被刻意抹了过去，现在想这个还不是时候。不要增添更多的麻烦了。<br/>“什么？！我知道你赢了啦。啧。”<br/>“…………”装做没注意到两个孩子受挫的表情，带着完全信赖和对大人请求的口气，微笑着开口：“可以趁机找个机会跑出去联系L么？”<br/>“因为还会有变故？”白色的孩子眼睛冷冷地瞥过来，里面是已经完全占据的理智，那自大到令人讨厌的眼神在某个角度来说很像那个家伙，无论什么时候都能回到理智的道路上。<br/>“是的。”晓得不需要再多说什么，再次转过头往人群里那两个仿佛分别处于天堂和地狱里的人望过去，面如死灰和意气风发那样鲜明的存在着同一时空。</p><p>是不是我们的游戏总有一天也会这样结尾。<br/>如果是，那么我会想做最后这两人的哪一个角色。<br/>如果一定要以一个人的失败做为代价。</p><p>感觉到身旁两个孩子正开始往门口移动时，只听人群里又产生一次骚动。<br/>有穿着军装的上校走进来，头发发白，肩上的带子闪着光，步伐坚实而稳定，分开人群往WILLIAN•POTTER走过去，敬了一个礼，声音沉着：“请WILLIAN•POTTER议员跟我来一趟好么？”<br/>“啊，什么事？是需要我做证么？没问题，为国家效力是我的荣幸。”<br/>那人的嘴角绽放出一丝奇异的光：“也可以这样说。我们希望WILLIAN•POTTER议员能够为您自己的罪行提供更有利的证据。”<br/>“你说什么？！！”整个人群再次炸开来了。<br/>急忙回过头，却发现那两个孩子被不知道什么关起的大门堵住了，一群军人围绕在门口，只有铁的军令才能让他们发出动作。<br/>糟糕……！<br/>“L……听的见么？”低下头对监听器那头的人试图进行联系，但是只能听见一阵喧闹的杂声，有电波进行干扰？<br/>“您大概还不知道刚才的事吧？或是那家伙对您说了什么？我相信你绝对不会相信他的对吧。他不过是狗咬人罢了！临死想要诬陷我而已！！” WILLIAN•POTTER已经开始陷入混乱了。因为他发现前面的军人不听他的任何解释。<br/>脸如坚冰。</p><p>果然……ROBERT•SHERLLY背后是有军队在支持他的……</p><p>“是这样，不过请议员跟我们来一下，我想会有人对你的话感兴趣……”<br/>“不！我拒绝！请让你们的头来跟我说。我是无罪的！”似乎望到了对面人群之外站立着的一群军人，WILLIAN•POTTER的声调像是被人用手抓住的野兽一般歇斯底里，原本红色的脸上血逐渐退去，取代而之的是一层青色的死灰。<br/>他意识到了什么……死亡逐渐来临的声音……</p><p>慢慢挪动着身体往一边化妆间的门口走去，如果我没有记错，L那家伙在那里放了一把手枪以备不时之需，眼睛一边去瞥NM那两个小鬼的所在，用嘴型示意他们也远离人群。</p><p>但变故来的太快了些。<br/>“轰----”脚下的大地发出怒吼，他们震动着整个身躯，耳膜刹那间怀疑就要被震聋了，然后是响彻天际的尖叫声。本能地靠近墙角蹲下身子，在一片随之到来的黑暗中试图掌握具体位置。</p><p>果然出事了！<br/>炸弹是应该一早就拆除了的。有人在检查后还下了手脚。</p><p>与手脚陷入冰冷的体温相比，心像是知晓结局地飞速跳跃，而头脑却是被人压着冷静下来。<br/>深呼吸两口，才张开眼睛。大厅中间的男士女士还不知发生什么事的进行继续尖叫以及无望地奔跑中。但是没有任何作用，他们都被事先已经遍布整个会场的士兵用枪乘机在轮番的爆炸中逼向旁边空着的屋子。<br/>有声音在一片混乱中显得格外大声：“WILLIAN•POTTER！！你居然想杀人灭口！！”</p><p> </p><p>谁是螳螂谁是蝉，果然不到最后一刻是看不清楚的。</p><p>而现在应该怎么办。脑袋迅速地走了起来，此时也乘机跑到了窗帘后面的一个角落暂时安身于此，手往旁边的木质窗版飞快摸索！该死！应该在这儿的！！而那原本应该装手枪的地方却空空无也。</p><p>好吧，L，如果我死在这儿，肯定就是你这个家伙的原因。</p><p>心里狠狠骂了一声，余光瞧见那两个小家伙正蹲在冷盘的幕布底下，MELLO的玩具被白色云罗坠地桌布拉出半个身躯如此显眼。<br/>不错嘛，小鬼们。</p><p>而好戏正要上演。</p><p>被丢在一边被上校用枪指着的WILLIAN•POTTER在那一喊之后就早已脸如死灰，等人群全散尽了之后，整个大厅就只剩下他时，仿佛困兽最后的搏斗，脸涨个通红，拉扯着脖子大喊：“ROBERT•SHERLLY！我就知道是你！！狗儿子！你有种就给我走出来！别藏在后面像只狗一样畏头畏尾！”</p><p>然后就是清脆无比的拍掌声：“不错嘛。WILLIAN。我也没料想以你的胆量到现在还能够开头说话。”<br/>“SHITE！你居然勾结了NICOLE•SMITH！你这个狗娘养的……”<br/>“不要这样说嘛。WILLIAN。你有办法我也有办法。而且刚才也不是让你享受到了么？大家都围着你呀！WILLIAN~~他们都叫什么：国家的英雄！你不是很享受吗？该付出代价的。WILLIAN。你应该想得到，什么一切都有代价。现在轮到我来享受了。”<br/>“你这……”<br/>枪声没有让辱骂声持续更长的时间，大厅重新又恢复到一片沉寂中。</p><p>接下去的是上校的声音：“下面继续按照计划发展么？”<br/>“是啊，麻烦你们了。好好照顾我们那些贵宾吧。”<br/>“那炸弹呢？”<br/>“照常引爆就是了。有点伤亡才能显示出这出戏的盛大嘛。”<br/>“接下来就轮到你这卧底的出场了。”<br/>“放心吧，等我坐上总理的位置时是少不了你们的好处的。”</p><p> </p><p>那白色桌布裹住的两个小身躯，是在颤抖吧。那样剧烈的颤抖。<br/>我知道你是不想让这两个孩子接触到这些大人黑暗的东西，L。可是太幼稚了，只有这样是长不大的。人总要付出些什么，才能得到自己想要的东西。</p><p>为了倾听我们内心的声音，要付出多大的代价。<br/>所以望着那两个此时或许拥抱在一起的小身躯，眼神中没有任何怜悯。<br/>这一夜过去，他们就会长大。阵痛只是暂时的。<br/>但事实证明，我的确对孩子没有任何了解。</p><p>眼看客厅里最后两个人就要走出去时，一声稚嫩的声音仿佛炸雷：“等一下。ROBERT•SHERLLY议员。”<br/>该死的！你们就不能再忍一点时间么？只要我们出去然后用L的名义揭露罪行他们也是跑不掉的啊！<br/>望着那两个从桌布下走出的小声音，两只放在背后握成一团仿佛绳结的两只手以及不知用了多大勇气而脚仍然在颤抖的背影，心里开始咒骂起他们的父亲：你那幼稚的正义观，现在就要让你的儿子们进入死亡了。你还真是个好父亲啊。<br/>而下一秒却在犹豫：是否我此时应该不要出手……就这样……让这两个日后的对手就在此时死了……而即使是L，也绝对不会知道……只会以为我爱莫能助……无可奈何……<br/>是否就这样……<br/>黑色与白色两个孩子，就像天使的两只翅膀一样，靠的如此之近。<br/>放在背后的左手与右手，像从一出生就这样，联系在一起，即使上帝也不能将他们分开。<br/>于是内部有一个地方在抽搐。<br/>连他们的声音也听了一半半：<br/>“现在投降还来的及。ROBERT•SHERLLY议员。你的罪证就在我们手中。如果这里有人死在这里……你的未来也不远了……”<br/>“你们是……”狭小的眼睛里，凶光一闪而过，但脸上全是欣赏与仁慈的五官。<br/>“L。”可以看出这名字给ROBERT•SHERLLY带来不少震动，但在他眼里也维持不到5秒钟。他是要动手了。不可能留任何活口。除了拼了个鱼死网破，投降是绝对不可能的事。<br/>“真是个好提议……孩子们……”<br/>对议员来说，投降只有死路一条。而这两个孩子明显还抱有幻想……愚蠢的……L。</p><p>他举起了手枪，脸上笑容像个慈爱的父亲，昙花一现的温柔：“可是我不接受。只要你们死了。我才相信对我是正确的。”<br/>那两个小身躯似乎完全没有想到事情会如此发展，以他们的经验来说，这已经超出了他们的所知。<br/>就像天堂与地狱一般。</p><p>“说的好。总理先生。可惜，您的眼光似乎还不够远大。”惊异的眼神随自己走出黑暗那一刻就紧紧跟在了身上。捕捉到从那眼里一闪而过的凶光，没有给他任何思索的空间，继续用轻柔的语气说了下去。时间……只要再给我一点时间……外面那家伙肯定已经采取行动了……<br/>“从前面一系列事件来说，你的确是成功无比。但是，对于未来，您就不那么明智了。”<br/>“你是谁……？”<br/>“通过这次事件，引出所有和你作对的家伙，然后统一剿灭。接着都栽赃在已经死去的可怜的WILLIAN•POTTER身上。当然，他的毒品生意，也会由你来掌管。当然，以你这次干净利落和大义凛然的卧底身份，肯定会博得世人的同情， 然后当选为未来的国家总理。完美的计划。不过可惜……”微笑着没有在说下去。<br/>而那个人的视线在脸上仔细环视一圈除了他想要的东西以外什么都没找到，还是忍不住先开了口：“可惜什么？”</p><p>将身子往那两个小家伙相反的地方引过去，仿佛没有被枪指着一般：“可惜……这个计划不够远大。”<br/>“什么意思！别给我耍花样！你是谁？！！”<br/>“K-I-R-A。KIRA。议员先生。我想你忘记了KIRA。”<br/>很好！望着那端握着枪的手狠狠一抖，紫色的眼睛深处泛出的颤抖：我就是要你这个反应。<br/>“KIRA？”<br/>“您不觉得……您的动作太大了么？而且在KIRA的势力逐渐扩展的今天？您难道不认为……KIRA会知道这一切？”<br/>“这……这太荒谬了……KIRA……他怎么会知道？这可是在英国？”<br/>“但是您别忘记了。L回到英国了。这表示他也怀疑KIRA也到了英国。”<br/>“不可能……即使这样……他一定也会先出手……而且他没有理由？！！”<br/>“他会知道是你做的这件事。绝对。”微笑冷静反驳对方的每一句话。<br/>“不可能！……你……怎么知道？你是谁？”<br/>“现在问这个不是太晚了么？不过您还并不愚蠢。”微笑，以第一次看见L时的笑容，连神最爱的孩子都坠落在其中，而小小一个世人又算的了什么。“因为我就是KIRA。”<br/>“什么？！！！----”<br/>除了那家伙以外那已经移动到门口的两个小家伙居然也同时叫了出来……啧，真是……不过，这也在我意料之中。<br/>“总理先生，我建议你把两个小鬼看好来。否则他们出去找L可就糟了。”<br/>“啊……是。NICOLE•SMITH先生，请将他们看好来。”<br/>“你……不可能……你……是KIRA？”<br/>虽然不知道L和这两个小鬼说了什么，但是，他肯定提了我是KIRA的事，现在我要做的，就是不要再说除了L与我所共同知道KIRA特点以外的东西。<br/>“为什么不可能。总理先生。你难道不想知道L他所能够推理出来KIRA的特征么？”<br/>…………<br/>“你……真的是KIRA？那……怎么会在这里？”从他脸上看出来，这家伙有60%信了，不过这就够了，本来就不期望他能全信。<br/>“因为要建立新的世界。而，我就需要，能帮我管理这个世界的人。够卑鄙，无耻，同时具有智力和勇气的家伙。总理先生。”<br/>“……你想和我合作？”<br/>“……我要你帮我除去L。”微笑。<br/>“…………我为什么要帮你……”<br/>“因为你没有别的选择。”<br/>“我会在你杀了我之前把你杀掉。”<br/>“不，你不会的。因为你还需要KIRA。而且……你认为枪对我来说会有效么？”狠狠地击中那家伙正疑惑的部分。于是满意看到他眼中警备之色尽去。<br/>贪婪与胆怯，做政治的这些家伙也惟有都具有这些共同的特质了。<br/>“…………那我此时要怎么办……”<br/>“其他，我相信总理先生具有自己的判断力。但是，请放了这两个孩子。”<br/>“L？”<br/>“他们不是L。但是肯定是和L有联系的人。”<br/>“为什么不杀了他们？”<br/>“总理先生……”再次微笑，笑容使对方不得不屈服向后面的军人点了点头，NM回过头疑惑而又严肃地望了我一眼，交换了一个眼色，跑了出去。<br/>即使这样说，他们也绝对不会相信我是KIRA，只不过知道我是被迫用了这个方法让他们逃生而已，并去叫自己的父亲过来。<br/>是了，现在最重要的是拖延时间等到L过来。<br/>“为什么不杀了他们。”<br/>那家伙又一次疑问。<br/>“因为要掉长线，须放大鱼。”给了这个不明不确的答案，虽然不知道他想到了什么，不过却是相信了我的解释。</p><p>这份信任能够维持到L出现，应该差不多了。<br/>然后，就等借他的一枪，来洗刷L心中的疑问。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>心脏停止跳动的那个瞬间过去，随之而来的只有冲动。<br/>几乎是连思考都来不及地，双腿已经想向那片烟火冲去。<br/>第一次感受到害怕失去什么的心情，像是活生生地被人割破了吼管，再怎么用力呼吸，也只是窒息得更快。<br/>然而那样的冲动也只有一秒，大脑的反应能力也许已超出了我所能意识的范围，脚步被强硬停下，头脑里一直有个声音在告诉自己，冷静，冷静，你是L。<br/>你是L，不能犯下冲动这么低级的错误。<br/>你甚至，没有权利像任何一出白滥的肥皂剧主角一样，为了自己心爱的人，可以不顾一切地冲出去。<br/>倒流的血液刷地冷了下来，全身冰冷。<br/>“渡，医疗队已经通知了吗。”和平时没有什么不同的语调，没有人知道，我纂紧的双拳，手指刺入皮肉中生生发疼。<br/>我需要那样的疼痛，来警告自己保持冷静。<br/>“是的，急救人员2分钟之内一定能到达现场……炸弹不是被拆除了吗……”<br/>“有人做了手脚。”懊恼地瞪着被火焰逐步吞噬的大楼，“是我太小看笨蛋的智商了……能干出这种蠢事，连笨蛋这个词都不足以形容。监听器里最后收到的讯息已经不太清楚了，不过，应该是有军队在介入。”<br/>“那么……”<br/>“直接以我的名义联络首相，就跟他说，如果不想这些军队和议院和政府的丑闻全部皮绽肉开地曝露给整个英国看的话，他最好识相点把人都以危害国家安全罪逮捕，交到我名下。”<br/>这个笨蛋也好那个蠢货也罢……你们这次是惹错人了。<br/>“两个孩子和月少爷都还在里面……”渡的话更是加深了我的愤怒。<br/>“我相信月，一定可以应付得来。”爆炸区和会议间有点距离……幸运的话也许不会受到太多直接的伤害。<br/>我也，只能这么认为了。<br/>“渡，派人检查国会大楼的四周，包括我们所在的范围内全面搜查，炸弹恐怕不止一个，要确保外面的人的安全。”<br/>“是！”<br/>“医疗队到了吧，让他们赶紧实施抢救，消防队那边已经开始灭火了，让警察警那边负责驱散人群，尽量不要让不相关的人靠近，造成进一步混乱，还有，把那些该死的媒体记者统统赶走！”<br/>指挥着外部的工作努力地平稳混乱的场面，就算想要马上进去，也一定要把场面控制下来之后才可以。<br/>经过一系列的急救措施，场面终于逐渐稳定，国会大楼内却始终没有任何动静，只有滚滚的硝烟不断，连哪个入口可以安全进入到会议厅都无法了解。<br/>“妈的……”恼怒地咬着手指，明明心已经担心得提到嗓子眼，我却只能呆在这里强装冷静！？<br/>“少爷！”渡的叫声传来，顺着他的指示看去，两个小小的身影手拉着手在浑浊的浓烟中逐渐清晰起来。<br/>“NIA！MELLO！”再也控制不住地冲出去，把孩子们还在颤抖不停的身躯紧紧抱在怀里。“没事吧！？”<br/>“咳咳……没、没有……”跑得太剧烈，MELLO连说句话都喘个不停。<br/>从他们苍白的小脸上，不难想象他们受了多大的惊吓。<br/>然而他们都努力地不让自己露出恐惧的神情并保持冷静，作为“L”的继承人，他们的表现已超出了一个孩子所能承受的一切。<br/>“L……咳……我们带你进去，后面有可以安全通出来的路。”<br/>连喘口气的时间都不给自己，两个孩子拉着我就要往回跑。<br/>“夜神月还在里面，为了让我们可以逃出来找你，他一个人在试图控制那群恶心的疯子，他威胁那疯子说他是KIRA，看起来还是有点效果，可是，只怕时间久了很危险……”<br/>KIRA……<br/>为了保护两个孩子和拖延时间，不惜连这个手段都用出来了吗。<br/>“渡，等下一接到我的通讯指示，就让特殊部队冲进来。”丢下一句，头也不回地朝那烈火中冲去，可恶，月你一定要拖住……<br/>只要再拖一点点时间……</p><p>“放长线掉大鱼？你是说他们能引L过来？” ROBERT•SHERLLY的声音从议会厅传出来，嘈杂刺耳的疯子的声音。<br/>“ROBERT•SHERLLY议员，承蒙您邀请，我已经来了。”<br/>我走入会场，整个场面猛然绷紧了起来。<br/>进去的瞬间和月交换了一个眼神，还好，他没事……<br/>提在心口的大石总算放下了。<br/>“你……你是……”<br/>“我是L。”<br/>环顾了现场所有人一周，很好，非相关的人都已不在，剩下的，犯人和犯人的帮凶们，永远都没有机会活着开口跟别人形容L的样子。<br/>给了NIA和MELLO一个眼神示意，两个孩子马上领会到，开始向渡发出突围指令。<br/>“你——你就是L！？那么！！”他疯狂地大叫着把枪指向月，“你是KIRA，你怎么还不杀了他！？”<br/>“啊……ROBERT•SHERLLY先生，”月笑得一脸自在，无辜地朝他摊开双手，“我若是KIRA的话，怎么可能会救那两个和L有关的孩子给自己留后患呢？您大脑里的草未免也太久没除了吧？”<br/>……月？<br/>疑惑地看着他，这种明显是在激怒犯人的说法，你想干什么！？<br/>“你——你骗我！！”<br/>“！！”看着ROBERT•SHERLLY手中的枪已经上膛对准了月，想也不想地冲了过去。<br/>——嘭！！<br/>几乎是要撕裂空气的枪响后，一切归于平静。<br/>用力将ROBERT•SHERLLY反绞双手压制在地上，黑亮的手枪打着几个滚滚到了一边。<br/>“——月！！”担忧地注视着那个倒下去的身影，难道……我还是慢了一步……<br/>“哟，L，”坐在地上的月捂着流血的手臂抬起头来，脸上竟是满满的笑意，“反应和动作都是一流的啊……不用担心，多亏你这一下，擦伤而已。”<br/>“你——你居然骗我！！”被扭压在地上的人还疯狂地想挣扎。<br/>“闭嘴吧你。”确认月手臂上的上的确只是擦伤而已，这才放下心来，狠狠给了这疯子一拳，“他要是KIRA，你拿枪指着他的时候就该去见上帝了。”<br/>想不到啊，身为L的我，有一天却会为了我认定的KRIA辩护。<br/>夜神月，你的确不简单。<br/>纷乱的脚步声传来，大批进入现场的特种部队瞬间把所有人制服。<br/>看着一群人被扭送出去，我走到月面前。<br/>“结束了。”<br/>“是啊。”<br/>相视而笑。</p><p> </p><p>回到孤儿院，两个孩子为了谁先洗澡的事情又再度吵闹起来，仿佛刚刚经历的，也不过是一场惊险的电影而已。<br/>“恢复能力真好啊……L的继承人们。” 包扎好伤口的月从医疗室里走出来。<br/>“月你这是在讽刺吗。”握着他的手臂仔细检查，还好，并不严重。<br/>可要是那颗子弹，没有打歪的话……<br/>“呵呵，没有啊，字面上的意思而已。”微笑。<br/>“……月。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>在他转过身来面对我的瞬间，将他紧紧拥抱住。<br/>按在他身体上的手，骨节绷得发白，我突然有种从此以后都放不开他的错觉。<br/>“龙崎……？”<br/>“……”把脸埋在他的颈窝，想到还在半小时之前，我差点就要失去他，这才终于感觉到深深的恐惧。<br/>“喂，龙崎……小孩子都在看了。” <br/>“……我不要放开。”更用力地抱紧以表示决心。<br/>“你……”他的声音里带着满满的笑意，“你真是个任性又爱耍赖的孩子王啊，我的L。”<br/>他的手抚摩过我的背部，轻轻地拍打着。<br/>“我们回去吧，回日本。”<br/>“好。”<br/>“对了，在那之前，”终于放开他，拉着他的手就跑，“孩子们，全部跟我过来哦~菲，帮我把‘那个’拿来好吗？”<br/>“好！”<br/>“啊……？”<br/>他就在一群孩子的拥簇下被我拉去那开满粉色玫瑰花的庭院。</p><p>当金发的小公主将手里大把的白气球交到他手中时，我在他的唇上印下轻轻一吻。<br/>“记得我曾说过的话吧，宝贝。”我笑着附在他耳边说了一句，随后走到一边，和孩子们一起注视着他。<br/>——在英国的天空下，为我放一次白气球吧。<br/>他就笑了起来，脸上的线条柔和而美丽。<br/>他一放手，白色的气球们便飘摇着游弋着飞上青天。<br/>孩子们欢呼着奔过去将他拥簇。<br/>我抬头，看见梦里的白气球真切地在眼前飞过，忍不住眯起双眼。<br/>白色的气球飘摇着割碎蓝天。<br/>随后感觉到左手被谁的右手轻轻牵起，贴紧的肌肤传递着血液温润的流动。<br/>于是笑。<br/>只要能交握着那只右手，一切都可以不在乎了。<br/>哪怕是世界要在下一秒破碎。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十八</p><p>月：</p><p>粉红色的花瓣随着风一层层往上旋转着柔软的身躯，缠绕在左手的丝线像束缚左胸腔中某个部分的的血管，在挣脱开我手的时候，心里好象有什么地方同时放开手，他们轻轻吐出了一口气，紧张而兴奋地感觉在整个体内升起。<br/>灿烂的蓝天，纯洁的孩童，以及漫步脚下的玫瑰花瓣，一切美满地像是在扇我们此时的耳光。<br/>醒过来吧，这不过只是个短暂的梦境。<br/>头顶对着越飞越高的白色气球大笑的流克声音像是在头顶俯视过我们结合的神子。<br/>该来的终是要来的，于是我拉起嘴角对那个人群之外望着我的人微笑。<br/>惟有你会懂得，因为是你，所以必将懂得。<br/>无论在这之后等待我们的是什么，我们也不会停下脚步。这是属于我们两人的游戏，所以即使天长地久海枯石烂也没关系。即使整个世界崩溃我也不会眨一下眼睛。<br/>这是属于我们两人才有的浪漫。</p><p>走的时候那两个小鬼也仿佛情不甘万不愿地跑过来送别L，顺便欢送我的离去。“我们不会道谢的。”啧，口是心非的家伙，这点和他们父亲完全不一样嘛。<br/>然后几乎是拉扯上了飞机，在逐一亲吻那些来送别小公主的脸颊之后。某个人的脸都快绿了。<br/>没想到这家伙还如此具有独占欲啊。某个地方说起来是好事，不过……想到在日本某个地方也有一个同样执着的少女……就一定也高兴不起来了。<br/>MISA……按照她的性格那么长时间没和她联络即使事前有我的指示也应该熬不住了吧……要尽快和她联系才是……<br/>趁着回家单人的时候找个机会和她联系吧……告诉她，那个计划可以执行了……<br/>“月……在想什么？想见家人了么？”<br/>“啊……是。毕竟难得一个人离开那么长时间嘛。”走下飞机走出舱门时对后面的人回头一笑。<br/>这家伙肯定是乘机要挟英国政府了吧，居然有私人飞机坐……真是……<br/>“那么……我就先回家去好了。”望着已经坐在汽车里向自己招手的男人掉起的笑容无比灿烂正直。<br/>“啊？不先去旅馆么？”<br/>“嗯，我怕父母会担心……还是先回去打声招呼吧。那么就……”<br/>“但是你这样回去岳父岳母大人会怪我的。”顺着那家伙的眼睛可以看到自己还绑着绑带的手臂。<br/>“没关系，公事负的伤我父母不会计较的。你太多心了。”<br/>拒绝。<br/>“我可不想给岳父大人留下不好的印象呢。而且月你需要多养伤。”<br/>“伤已经差不多了。我说，龙崎……”脸上的表情都快挂不住了，这家伙什么时候那么多嘴，脸上的表情还真是坚决。<br/>“还是和我一起去宾馆吧。”没有等自己说完，这个喜欢自己做决定的家伙扑过来一把抓住肩膀拉了进去：“开车。”<br/>“………………”真像第一次认识的时候。叫人怀念啊。</p><p>“你这家伙。你能不能每次不要自己做决定。”被拉进宾馆只剩我们两个人时终于忍不住想一个巴掌扔过去。“做为儿子从国外回来了当然是要回家去。看在我负了伤的情况下你也别给我乱发少爷脾气好不好。”<br/>越说越火，也不去看那蹲坐在沙发上净净有味喝着咖啡的某人，干脆从椅子里站起来准备走人。就趁这个机会跑回家好了。这个家伙反正也是在发神经。和MISA联系那只手机应该还是摆在原来的地方吧……<br/>“如果是岳父大人的话来之前我已经和他打过招呼了……”右下方一股力传来还没有准备好的身体猛然失去了平衡往后跌去。<br/>浓浓的咖啡香味，白色干燥的棉质触感，以及，顺势到来的，白色的皮肤乱糟糟的头发最后是一双没有任何感情波动的黑色眼睛。<br/>“龙崎……”一阵从内心传来的疲倦传过来，手撑着下面的沙发试图让自己不要整个跌进去，“你在想……”<br/>“我也忍了很长时间了。月……”<br/>恼怒的声音被附上的唇给堵了进去，舌头的伸进让它们回到原来的地方，黑色的夜幕早已降临我所出生的城市，一个游戏已经重新上演，它们说着CONNTIUE TO，而这场爱情游戏早已分不出哪个才是WINNER。潜进衬衫随处游动的手泛起熟悉而又陌生的情欲，皮肤点点开始发烫，皮带被解开，有热气从全身一直蔓延到下腹。<br/>所有一切都在说，你爱这个男人，可你要杀了他。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>L：</p><p>一手扣上那双纤细的手腕将它们拉过他的头顶，随手抽下他裤子上的皮带绑在手腕上，身下的人以被禁锢的姿势看着我，轻微扭动着的身躯诉说着抗拒和邀请，暧昧在空气里蔓延出情欲特有的味道。<br/>“这次你休想再用任何方法把我赶出去了。”舌尖舔过锁骨处深陷的凹槽，抱怨的话里满含赌气的意味。<br/>“嗯……龙崎……”月的嘴角勾起邪魅的弧度，晃了晃被绑起来的双手，“霸道任性和不讲道理是你们L家的传统么？”<br/>“还不是你害的。” 忍不住想要感慨这大概就叫一物克一物，世界第一的侦探在爱人面前却总是像个要不到糖的任性小孩，连自己想了都好笑。<br/>越想越不甘心，惩罚性地握上他的分身稍一用里，身下的躯体敏感地颤抖了一下。<br/>“啊……！”满意地听着一声带着惊呼意味的呻吟从那红润的双唇中流泻而出，手握着那尖细的下巴强迫他双唇微张，我的舌一遍一遍的描着他的唇线，滑过贝齿，顶着上颚，在逐渐热烈的吻中两人的舌疯狂地纠缠着，吮吸着他口中的蜜汁，湿濡的水声在空气里弥漫。<br/>“嗯、嗯……”手抚摩过白皙的胸膛，停留在胸前的殷红上，挑逗地搓揉着，感觉那小巧的尖端在指间渐渐变得坚硬，他的唇发出断断续续的呻吟，却又被含糊地淹没在深吻中。<br/>他因为情欲而不安扭动着的身躯摩擦着我的，感觉到温度在接触的肌肤之间仿佛烈火一般燃烧了起来，血液在沸腾，全身的每一个细胞都在喧腾，我要他，我要眼前这个人……如此疯狂的欲望甚至可以将理智燃烧怠尽，如果这是上帝安排好的命运，那我早已坠入其中，不能回头，没有后悔。<br/>终于分开两人的唇舌，距离拉扯着彼此舌间淫糜的银丝，藕断丝连。<br/>“月……”手抚摩上他的脸庞，拇指摩挲着那红肿的唇瓣，他轻扯起笑容，舌头轻轻触碰着我的手指，双颊绯红入樱。“你好美。”<br/>他低低地笑了起来，“我该说你说话直接还是不懂修饰呢？我的L。” <br/>双手被缚，所以他扭动着下身，火热的肌肤摩擦着我的腹部，感觉到欲望因为他的动作而火热地膨胀着，我双手握上那不安分的腰身，“还觉得火点得不够大不够刺激吗？我的KIRA。”<br/>“你这团火我点了很久了吧……”他微张开修长的双腿缠绕上我的腰部，“既然是要爆发了，我又怎么会在意让它烧得更疯狂一点呢？”<br/>“那么，”像每一次争论的开始一样，勾起笑容看向他，“我似乎也该还上你这个礼才行啊，只有我一个人失控怎么可以呢？我可是，很讨厌输的。”<br/>语毕，甚至不给他反应的时间，唇越过腹部来到了股间，含住了他跃动不已的欲望。<br/>“唔……！”也许是没有预料到我的动作，他的身子猛的一颤，呻吟有些支离破碎地从紧咬的双唇中泄露。“啊……嗯嗯……放……放开……”<br/>不顾他的抗拒，手撑开他本能想要合龙的双腿，舌舔蚀着他的火热，齿轻轻咬着，感觉着它在我口中膨胀坚挺，用我整个口腔去接触它。<br/>“不要……龙崎……啊啊……”被我紧拥的躯体因为这样直接的爱抚而绷紧了，绯红仿佛快感描绘过他身体留下的痕迹，肆虐地不满那白皙的身体。<br/>感觉口中的欲望已经将近临界点，我突然放开了它，用力地握紧。<br/>“啊……！”欲望被压抑，月皱起眉，脸上露出痛苦的神情，“龙……崎……你这混蛋……啊……”<br/>“这只是一点小惩罚而已，”舔过那紧皱的眉宇，“你把我赶出房门三次的怨恨可是很深的啊，宝贝。”<br/>拉开他的双腿，火热的欲望徘徊于窄小的密穴外，在四周暧昧地划着圈。<br/>“那么，你这个纵火犯也是时候该承受起玩火的后果了吧？”<br/>俯在他耳边低语，恶劣地笑起来。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>“啊……”浓烈的呼吸与炙热的体温在空荡的身体下方游荡，火热坚硬的部分顶在甬道口微微顶着却不进来，于是全身的细胞在那即将到来的刺激面前颤抖起来。那比手指肿大几倍的东西，顶着穴口微微进来一点又出去，速度缓慢又隐隐充满力度，腰部跟着都开始弓起对自己内心开始叫嚣。内心深处的意识开始点点的求饶。<br/>“月……”身上的人俯身吻咬着我唇，黑色的眸孔倒映自己此时最真实的样貌：仿佛染成红色的脸以及肿胀渗出血丝的唇。那漫长如长夜的眸子绽放出流光的霜华，他们讲述着命运曾经拥有的动人心魄，我可以望见那方柔情似水百炼成钢……<br/>“我爱你……月……”蜜语比任何时候都要更加动人，刺激的被握住的下身更加肿胀，拉扯着所有的神经惨叫出声。</p><p>仿佛身体在高高崛起的悬崖上走路，<br/>那种危险的美感如此美好，<br/>我已经堕落不能自拔了。</p><p>“嗯啊……龙崎！”用手指揪着那滑而半长的乌发，托着他的头更加地靠近自己，赤裸而干燥的皮肤一接触就彼此发出愉快的叫声，所有理智都沦陷了……“进来……嗯……”</p><p>我们是这样的，<br/>想要占有着什么，<br/>拥有着什么，<br/>把握着什么，<br/>是因为知道在这路途的尽头等待我们的是未知的命运么？</p><p>那双离自己不到1CM的黑色眼眸仿佛快要燃烧起来了，<br/>把握住我腰部的手力气也越来越大，指甲几乎要陷入肉里，<br/>相望着彼此，谁到底爆发出第一声叫喊，我也不清楚。</p><p>“啊！！”但那声音的确不是从我的喉咙里发出来的。</p><p>“……月……龙崎？……你……你们在做什么……”<br/>而且熟悉地令人从骨子里发出抖来。</p><p>所有即将到来的一切动作在第一秒钟停止下来，日本晚上的空气是这样冷，抚摩着我裸露的肌肤。<br/>抬起头，从男人大大的白色T恤肩膀望过去，白色的墙壁，涂的深红的大门半开着，有风从外面吹进来。<br/>低下45度，正对着的，那样魁梧身带正气的中年男子，头上的头发有些发白，面如土色的，是我的父亲……</p><p>那瞬间仿佛整个世界都崩塌下来了。<br/>“…………爸爸？！！！”啊啊啊~~~~~~~虽然可以华丽地无视后面那几个NPC不提……|||||但是……我和L此时的样子……<br/>抬起头，看还趴在自己身上的男人，对自己眨巴着两只大眼睛。一下，又一下。</p><p>……“你快给我起来！！”手忙脚乱想推开压在身上的男人，但他却死死压在上面硬是不肯起身。身体热的快要沸腾了。搞什么啊！！我夜神月这次真的要被你搞死了。<br/>“龙崎你快给我下去！！！”<br/>“不行……等等……月你还没穿衣服。”那家伙抬起半个身子档住身后人刺咧咧的视线，脸上的表情无比认真与严肃。好象他没穿是很正常的事情一样。<br/>“…………||||”胡乱拉上已经被褪到脚旁的裤子，低头看胸膛上依然欢爱的红印遍布，以及还银丝半拉的脖颈……啊啊啊……死定了……<br/>头脑中已经是胡天胡地想什么东西来掩盖现在这一幕。<br/>说是龙崎他帮我检查身体怎样……可是……那姿势也太明显了吧……</p><p>这其中只听见一片死寂沉默的呼吸声，没有人开口说话。<br/>拜托了，谁先说话都可以。谁来说句话啊啊啊！<br/>正扣上倒数第二个纽扣时，手腕一紧，就被拉入一个怀抱中。<br/>无比熟悉可以腻死人的甜香。<br/>“龙崎？”还没有反应过来就听有声音从旁边传过来，那样坚定的声音，仿佛即使有整个命运在前面也战斗到死无所反悔。<br/>“正如你所见到，岳父大人，我和月正在交往。就是这样。希望你能祝福我们呢。”以及无比熟悉的任性口气。<br/>落在头发旁的吻力度那样大，像浸满了蜜一般甜。<br/>眼眸仍不住湿润起来。</p><p>即使整个命运在我们面前，<br/>即使如同飞鸟与游鱼一般，<br/>KIRA与L注定针对的命运，<br/>这种感情是罪孽的，<br/>但我们还是爱上了。</p><p>哈利路亚。</p><p>抬起头，正好可以看见自己父亲那伟岸的身躯在这种坚定的心境里，倒下去倒下去……<br/>“…………局长大人！！”<br/>“局长你怎么了？！”<br/>“局长晕到了啊啊啊啊~~”<br/>“快打救护车！！”<br/>“爸爸！！！”<br/>和一起抬着父亲往下面停着的车里奔去的时候，被身后那留守在酒店里拉了回去，偷了个吻去，四目相视，交换了个眼神，然后松开。<br/>只有我们才能懂得的事。<br/>苦涩而甜蜜的吻。</p><p>这样无望而执着的感情，叫爱情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十九</p><p>L：</p><p>救护车的声音夸张得几近嚣张地逐渐远离而去，回想之前夜神局长那如此伟岸的身影以一种极富KUSO效果的动作华丽倒下，忍不住在心里感叹一句。<br/>阿门。<br/>喝下最后一口红茶，甜得发腻的液体在口中融化开来，大量的糖份摄取有助于增加思考能力和平稳情绪，虽然一直这么觉得的似乎只有我而已，如果是月的话，只要稍微过甜便会嫌恶地皱起眉头。<br/>想象着那个表情，突然觉得无比地可爱，便忍不住低低笑了起来。<br/>人真的很奇怪，明明反差如此之大，偏偏越是相互吸引。<br/>到最后，意识得起来的时候，已经无可自拔了。<br/>倒在酒店柔软的床上，透过窗外的月光凝视着自己的双手，张开的十指骨节分明，它们是不是为了可以拥紧谁而诞生的？<br/>在夜神局长面前的那个拥抱，竟然让自己再一次清楚地认识到了自己的感情，竟然比想象中来得更加强烈。<br/>没有人能够知道爱情的分量，而挖掘出生命中第一次交付的真心，竟可以如此充满勇气，如此坚定。 <br/>我第一次发现自己居然是那种人，少女系得想要狠狠把自己嘲笑一番。</p><p>——就是这样。希望你能祝福我们呢。<br/>话说，岳父大人不会是被我那句话给气进医院的吧……冷汗。<br/>已经可以想象月顶着标准晚娘脸的笑容找我算账时的情景。<br/>阿门。</p><p>10分钟后门外响起了敲门声，一贯温润优雅的声音响起。<br/>“龙崎。”<br/>过分轻柔的呼唤从门外传来，刹时竖起一身寒毛。<br/>拜托，月你这也太效率了吧……<br/>认命地打开门，不出所料月脸上的笑容灿烂如八月菜……啊呸，紧张过度比喻错误，是午后的阳光……<br/>“岳父大人怎么样了？”<br/>“惊吓过度而已，没什么大碍，不过还是需要留院观察。”<br/>“你怎么这么快就回来了？”就算没什么事，也该留在医院照顾。<br/>“我说龙崎啊，”月扬起无比温柔的笑容，“你认为被看到某些情景以后我有什么勇气敢留在那里？”<br/>“啊，也对呢。”<br/>“什么叫‘也对呢’，嗯？”为什么我看到他的影子里会有恶魔的翅膀……<br/>“……好吧，我承认，岳父大人会出现是我的错。”<br/>“你明明知道我爸爸会来还敢做那些事？”青筋，青筋，额头边那个绝对是青筋。<br/>“我是有叫过岳父大人……不过我计算好时间应该是我们的事情完了以后再……所以，”满脸无辜地摊手，“岳父大人过于尽职地早来这么多不能算是我错吧。”<br/>“……”<br/>“呐，宝贝，你不是生气了吧？”不会又要禁欲吧，那还是赶紧找个手铐来把他24小时铐在身边算了。<br/>“你这大混蛋……你有什么时候是不惹我生气的啊。”大脑还在高速思考着应付对策，领口被人揪住，猛地扯过去，唇上随即感受到柔软的覆盖。<br/>“月……”呢喃着，手指穿插入褐色的发间，加深着这个突如其来的吻。<br/>看样子没生气。上帝保佑。<br/>“你居然敢当着那么多人的面跟爸爸说那些……”微喘着气结束这一吻，月低头枕在我的肩膀上，意外地温顺，“任性也该有个限度啊，大少爷。”<br/>“我不认为我说错了呢。”而且，听到那些话你不是也很高兴的嘛……在心里补充一句，当然没敢说出口。<br/>“那就看你明天怎么和爸爸交待了吧。”<br/>“这个当然……”耶？不对……我答应了什么？“你说什么？”<br/>“交•待•呀。”怀里的人抬起头，一脸计谋得逞的笑容，“爸爸临睡前可是有命令明天你或者我一定要去给他个解释呢，既然你都答应了，当然是你去了。”<br/>“你……”被……被摆了一道！！！<br/>“我什么？”笑得纯洁灿烂。<br/>“……”居然居然掉以轻心输了一回……严重挫败。<br/>“好吧，我也知道输掉这件事很损自尊，”被猛地用力推坐在床上，月坐在我的大腿上，笑容妖娆，附在我耳边的低喃暗示地挑逗着，“今晚当是补偿好了……之前做事只做到一半，你不负责做完它的话未免太残忍了吧。”<br/>拥抱上那纤长的身躯，在火热的欲望完全支配理智之前，意识到自己又输了一次。<br/>或者说，对于这段感情，我从一开始就输得彻底。<br/>可是又有什么关系呢？<br/>我心甘情愿。</p><p>早晨的阳光很美好，照在纯白色的病房中一切都白得亮眼——而岳父大人一脸严肃凝重仿佛世界末日的表情应该要用耀眼来形容了……<br/>“那么，龙崎，你有什么话要说？”<br/>“我已经说过了呀。”蹲在椅子上一脸无辜地咬手指，“我和月就是那种关系，希望岳父大人祝福我们。”<br/>“不要叫我岳父大人！”病床上的人眼看就要翻床暴走，身后一众NPC赶紧上前压制，哎呀呀，精神很好嘛。“你……你什么时候和我儿子……”<br/>“什么时候和月交往？哎呀，很早以前了啊……大概在我和月在同一所大学以后就……”<br/>“那、那是什么时候开始、开始……就是……有……那个什么关系……”被质问的是我，满脸通红的却是岳父大人，嗯，不出所料的纯情啊。<br/>“什么什么关系？XXOO么？啊，如果说是那个的话其实正式交往以前就开始了，先XXOO再OOXX然后XXXOOOO…………”<br/>“我我我很清楚明白了解了龙崎你不用形容得那么详细！！////////”这次是除了我之外的全员都一脸喷血。<br/>悠闲地喝茶看着一票被我整得像热锅上的蚂蚁的人，感觉……好像……挺搞笑的……<br/>“岳父大人要反对我们吗？我们可是真心相爱的啊，我相信岳父大人不是这么不讲理的人。”<br/>“咳咳，龙崎……”岳父大人立即变回严肃脸，“你不是怀疑我儿子是KIRA吗？”<br/>“是啊。”<br/>“那你凭什么说对我儿子是认真的！？”<br/>“他是KIRA也好，不是也罢，我不在乎，我只知道，我爱他。”<br/>我听见自己的声音在回响，每一个音节都在诉说着，这份感情如此坚定，义无反顾。<br/>是的，是也好不是也罢，我早已不在乎。<br/>如果我可以更加介意的话，也许也不会像现在这样，爱得不顾一切。<br/>“龙崎……”他的脸上有着震惊的神情，也许他从来没有想到过我对这感情会有这样执着而坚定的一面，而对象，不是别人，正是他的儿子，我认定的KIRA。<br/>命运总是如戏的。<br/>我的嘴角牵起笑容，除了月，没有人知道它的含义。<br/>“请祝福我们吧，月很在乎您的感受。”<br/>“……”他垂下了头，长久地沉默。<br/>“我想做出决定是需要时间的，那么，我还是先离开吧。”作为一个父亲的内心在进行怎样残酷的交战我也许无法体会，但不代表不能理解。<br/>在即将走出房门时，我回过了头，直视着那个父亲眼神里复杂的挣扎。<br/>“只是，不管您的决定如何，我都不会放开他。”<br/>“龙……”<br/>“那么，请岳父大人好好休息吧，我先告辞——”<br/>“龙崎！”突然一声正义无比的呼唤。<br/>“啊？”呆。<br/>“我儿子……就拜托你了。”他如此凝重而认真地说。<br/>“……谢谢您。”<br/>四目相接，彼此露出一个会心的微笑。<br/>“那我先告辞了。啊啊，幸好岳父大人抉择英明啊，本来我已经构思好100种以上强迫您不得不答应的方法了……”一边说着，一边从容地走出房门带上门。<br/>“龙崎你说什么————！！？？”<br/>不出所料，房内传出中气十足的喊声。<br/>装做听不见地吐了吐舌头，大步离开医院。<br/>整人真是快乐的事情啊。</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>夏天终于快要到了，拉开白色窗帘的清风中有焦躁而浮夸的味道，太阳浓烈的香气照的身上的白色被子早就没有了春寒，暖洋洋的有著名叫幸福的味道。 幸福的梦总是不容易醒来。<br/>而我总是会总是在梦中惊醒。<br/>一遍又一遍。<br/>而这点就连正用八爪攻趴在我身上睡的正熟的也不会知道。<br/>柔软的黑色头发扰着我的下巴，像丝般柔软却但着某种不可扭改的倔强，令人没来由的从心底深处抽动起来。<br/>天花板打着滚的流克睁着大大的眼睛笑着开口，大约太长时间没有吃苹果，满嘴都是酸气：“月，你该不会忘记你自己的身份了吧……啊，虽然你就这样小两口幸福地过下去也不错啦。不过这样下去就不好玩了哎。”<br/>无声地张开嘴，在空气中一言一句，脸上的微笑向是望见了圣母一般恬静美好：“闭嘴，流克。”<br/>“但是……你们两个都已经见过家长了啊……而且，看起来如此相信对方，月……你该不会把自己身份告诉他吧。看你们两个那么相爱，说不定会用爱情克服一切呢？”走在大学校园里，用冰冷的完美微笑逼退旁边众人关注的目光，听着头顶的流克大大咧咧的声音，握着书本的手指格外冰冷。<br/>现在是课间休息，图书馆旁边的长椅旁一向没有什么人，大腿上翻开半页书，这样即使有人过来也不会起疑心，只会认为我在对著书里的问题自言自语。<br/>“这个问题真是可笑。”<br/>“啊啊，不是这样么？月？你对他没有信心还是你对自己没有自信么？”<br/>流克这家伙脑袋虽然够迟钝，但是某些时候看问题说话没有人类的婉转与虚伪算的上一针见血。<br/>“说什么呢。”<br/>用锐利的刺刺下去，流出来的既不是浑浊也不是清晰到可以看见骨骼的明楚，泪水流干了是什么。有人曾经这样问过。<br/>是鲜血吧……醇厚到望不见尽头的彼岸花，是鲜血啊。<br/>“我相信谁？别开玩笑了。”<br/>实在不能忍受如此愚蠢的话题继续下去，流克这家伙不知道是不是八点档看多了，脑子里都是一些痴男怨女的华丽誓言。<br/>“没有人是值得相信的。无论是我还是那家伙也好。”<br/>“世界上有比自己更不值得相信的家伙么。”</p><p>虽然不知道L那家伙怎么对父亲说的，但是真不想在这种情形中回到家里去。可如果回到那家伙那里也太过愚蠢了。拖了很长时间，终于还是情不甘心不愿地直到夕阳西下才敲开了家里的大门。迎接自己的是三张欲说而又后止饱经沧桑的脸。<br/>“月……”爸爸好象一时间老了好几岁啊，貌似抓捕KIRA的时候也没窘迫成这样……<br/>“我刚从学校回来。爸，有什么事等吃好了饭再说好么？我向你保证，你想知道的事我都会告诉你。”<br/>脸上带着的笑容让家人明显正经了很多，回到平时的状态一起吃饭，不过那略有略无飘过来的眼神说明一切皆为表像。<br/>我就知道那家伙不会好好去交代清楚。<br/>吞下最后一口饭，放下筷子，带着乖儿子的表情，微笑说：“你们想问什么就问吧。”<br/> “月……你难道真的和一个男生？……”这是慈爱永远相信自己儿子品行兼良的母亲，循循善诱苦口婆心。<br/>“哥哥，你是被压在下面的么？”…………妆峪……原来你也是那些蔷薇爱中其中的一员么？||||||||<br/>“嗯……月啊……虽然龙崎的确是个不错的人……我也不是不开明的人…而我虽然也答应了你们可以继续交往，不过你真的要三思而后行啊……”<br/>“我知道的，你们不用担心。”勉强挤出一个光鲜的微笑。<br/>龙崎，回去之后绝对要扒你皮啊！<br/>“不……不过，月……你和龙崎……真的是两相情愿么？”<br/>哎……看着忽然老泪纵横的父亲，我怎么会突然有一种……对于父亲而言，即使我做为KIRA也比和龙崎相爱来的好的感觉……</p><p>“月~~~~~~~~~~~你回来了啊~~~~~~~MISA好想你噢！每天晚上都要看你的照片好几遍才能睡着！你想不想MISA呢？不行~~人家好想月，我明天就从大阪过来看你！！” “MISA……”这女孩好象不怕别人知道自己和她的关系似的，声音大的惊人，拜托，你好歹是第二KIRA哎。<br/>“嗯？什么？月你也好想我吧。放心，MISA一直都帮月的事做得好好的，我这里戏也快拍完了。拍好马上就赶过去！”没有给自己开口的机会，话筒那边一直是兴致勃勃地少女声。<br/>对于幸福的憧憬，仿佛就在眼前。<br/>那么美丽的粉红色幻想。<br/>你说，你比世界上的任何人都要爱我。<br/>话仍在耳。<br/>“MISA，你慢慢来不急，工作好身体比较辛苦吧。你也不希望我看到你不好看的一面不是么？”<br/>“嗯……可是……人家好想月啊……”<br/>“不如把身体保养的再好一点再过来如何？我也很想MISA啊，不过还是想在心里保有MISA最后的一面呢。”<br/>所以无论我是贫贱，长的如街旁乞儿，还是如重病患者，你都最爱我是吧。<br/>“嗯……好吧……放心！月！MISA一定会把身体养的好好的来看你的！！”<br/>“不愧是MISA，真乖。那……我去之前吩咐你做的事怎么样了？”<br/>“MISA一直都有把月的事好好的完成噢！笔记我已经交到那个人的手上了，也按照月所说的我一直都没有去亲身接触他。现在KIRA的工作一般来说都是他负责的。MISA也通过电视和他联系。传达月给MISA的指示。对了，他好象最近正好要调到东京来噢~~”<br/>“MISA真乖，我更加爱你了。那么，那个人的名字是……”<br/>“魅上照。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十</p><p>L：</p><p>[即使发来的最新报告，法国XX监狱再有两名囚犯死于原因不明的心脏麻痹，这已经是全世界上……]<br/>新闻主播公式的声音在午夜的空气中不冷不热地扩散，四周很安静，没有灯光，只有眼前显示器还在闪烁着机械的光芒。<br/>没有特定的作案时间，手段，目标虽然很明确，就是罪犯，但如果有警方介入也不惜杀非罪犯的人……<br/>——我的目的只是湮灭犯罪，阻碍的人，便是同罪……么。<br/>在键盘上缓慢地敲下几个字母。<br/>K，I，R，A。<br/>显示屏上的字母随着手指的动作逐一出现。<br/>——那么，你也会，杀我么。<br/>手指抚摩着屏幕上的字母，轻柔游移。<br/>——我的，KIRA。</p><p>坐在和月常去的那家咖啡馆中，午后的气氛一派从容不迫的悠闲，阳光从落地窗外洒落在盆载碧绿的叶子上，有着看不见的露气在跳跃。<br/>“哟，来了。”<br/>随着大门被推动，门上的铃铛声清脆地欢迎着来客。<br/>淡茶色的头发在阳光下有着柔美的光泽。<br/>“任性也该有个限度吧，龙崎。”月在我对面坐下，脸色不好，“在我上课的时候打电话把我叫来喝茶么？”<br/>“你在生气？”挑起一边眉毛看他，我指的当然不是上课时把他叫出来这件事。<br/>“……下次换你去我家被关爱轰炸一番吧，如何？”<br/>听懂了啊。<br/>“那个，就算了。”避重就轻地结束话题，一口巧克力圣代在嘴里化开，冰冷的感觉反而昭告着夏天不远了。“不点些什么吗，月。”<br/>“没心情。”他看着我，“有什么事情赶快说吧，你不会只是想叫我来看你一个大男人吃巧克力圣代吧。”<br/>“这么说真伤我自尊呢，这个很好吃啊。”随手把一份资料丢在桌子上。<br/>“……”月拿过，翻开来粗略地看了一遍。“这两个礼拜以来的被杀犯人名单……你统计出什么线索了？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>“那么？”<br/>“我怀疑这些不是KIRA所作。”<br/>“那么就是第二KIRA？”<br/>“也不像。”<br/>“……怎么说？”<br/>“直觉。”<br/>“龙崎……”<br/>“感觉不对，在没有进行更系统的推理和调查之前，我暂时只能这么说。”<br/>“你不是又要跟我说什么第三第四KIRA什么的吧……”月把数据丢回桌子上，叹了口气。<br/>“这是不能排除的可能性吧。”玩味地露出笑容，“就像也可能出现第二个第三个L一样。”<br/>“说这种引导性强烈的话……你是想让我怀疑这话的真实性么。”<br/>“只有KIRA才会被引导。”<br/>“说到底，你还是认定我是KIRA啊。认定我是KIRA却又让我参与调查，龙崎你是对自己太自信了吧。”<br/>“不，说实话，让你参与进来有40%的因素是因为私心。”手握上他放在桌子上的手，体温交迭。“因为想你在我身边。”<br/>“……”<br/>“在感情面前我们都是笨蛋呢，月。”<br/>“我知道。”<br/>笑着执起他的手，拉在唇边，轻吻那修长的手指。</p><p>从咖啡馆出来，室外的空气已经有夏天的微热。<br/>“呐，月，我们好久没约会了呢……”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“我们也可以试一次嘛，像那些小情侣一样，你挽着我的手臂一起去逛街，笑得一脸纯真少女。”咬着手指一脸期待地看着他。<br/>“龙崎你发什么神经！”后脑被狠狠赏了一几爆栗，“你是不是少女漫画看过了……”<br/>“是呢，要是月能笑得小鸟依人那这世界大概也完蛋了……”<br/>“你真想我扒了你皮是吧！”<br/>“可是，”握起他的手，仔细端详着葱白的无名指，“我想这里有个戒指呢。”<br/>“龙崎……”他因为我的手而轻抖了一下，随后，轻轻地，从我的指间，抽回了手。<br/>“不可以吗。” <br/>“算了吧。”他说，“还是，算了吧。”<br/>我看着他。<br/>他也看着我。<br/>长久沉默。<br/>我知道他的眼睛里无声诉说的那些话。<br/>——戒指的天长地久，我们承受不起。</p><p>不得不承认，我们都输了。<br/>输给爱情。<br/>而我们的爱情，却还是看不到未来的无望。<br/>但依然不愿回头地走了下去，带着满身的伤痕累累。 <br/>那种分裂的情绪，一直在漂浮着，漂浮着。<br/>最终只能让人笑出来，不无讽刺的笑出来。<br/>因为得到一个曾经向往的天堂，追求到一个爱情的影子，是应该笑吧，哪怕自己已经成为用绚烂光明伪饰的监狱的囚徒？</p><p>KIRA的杀人案件还在持续，一天一天。<br/>数字在增长，却总觉得和之前KIRA的做法有不同。<br/>每个人的作案风格都不可能一样的，哪怕是刻意地模仿，做了这么多年的侦探，丰富的经验足够让我分辨出一切细微的不同。<br/>可是，和之前的第二KIRA相比，现在的状况又的确和KIRA的做法很接近……<br/>难道是KIRA刻意表现出不同，用以诱导我朝错误的方向思考？<br/>看了眼桌上收集的录像带上附带的毛发、以及在某个少女房中搜索出来的相同的毛发，不管怎么说，第二KIRA，却已不是悬念。<br/>“渡，派人将弥 海砂作为第二KIRA逮捕监禁。”</p><p>++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：<br/>“夜神月，MISA是绝对不会把你说出来的，但是即使这样，我也不会看着MISA死去。所以--你必须要把她救出来。否则……”女性的死神并没有说下去，死光眼上裂开的纹路连杀气都不想有任何掩饰，伸出的手指带着不可扭曲的坚持。她绝对是认真的。<br/>“我明白了。的确一直逃避也不是办法呢。”<br/>一片血红中那代表光明的火球仿佛盛满了人类所有的罪孽在即将到来的混浊黑暗里沉下去沉下去。<br/>查的慢点吧……我的恋人……<br/>放慢你的脚步，哪怕一秒也好……<br/>因为只要错过一刻，未来的荆棘路上，就只会留下一个人的脚步……<br/>“现在怎么办？夜神月？”<br/>“……雷姆，你知道MISA那本笔记的归属人么？”虽然不想那么早动用这颗棋子，但是没办法了……<br/>“魅上照是吧……我知道。那么，夜神月，你打算什么时候杀掉L？”<br/>杀掉L？！<br/>是的……杀掉L……<br/>可心里却为这应该早存在于心中的事实一惊，皮肤刻骨寒冷。<br/>指甲陷进肉里，感觉不到任何疼痛，某些被扔在一边的事实再次顽固地浮现出来，激荡着整个胸腔，近乎麻木的疼痛。</p><p>左手的无名指上，没有红线也没有戒指。</p><p>楼下电视里枯燥播报刚刚被制裁死去的犯人数，波澜不惊，为了新世界的成立，那些都必须是可死的人。<br/>是的。历史的车轮会向我所指出的道路前进，阻挡的家伙，也只是跟不上潮流必须被抛弃……<br/>即便是你也是一样，阻挡了KIRA的道路，结局只有一个……<br/>而对于我来说也是一样，如果让你找到了证据，也是一般。<br/>这种事情我从一早就知道，但是左胸传来几乎可以使人窒息的疼痛不是骗人的。</p><p>踏进熟悉的客厅，望见左手拿蛋糕，右手拿咖啡杯白色T恤裹着蹲在沙发上熟悉的身躯，那黑色凌乱的头发，像某种动物对着天花板发呆的神情……<br/>是这个人么？我必须亲手将他送入死亡……是这个人么？<br/>有那么一瞬间差点就被如潮水蔓延过来的疼痛搞的窒息而死。<br/>“月，那么慢才过来么？”<br/>扭过来的黑色眼圈里，有只有自己才可以看出的刺探意味，那不是曾经拥抱过名叫龙崎的爱人，而是世界第一的侦探L。<br/>而我是KIRA。<br/>“是啊……因为不得不找个好点的借口和家里说。”<br/>“…………那女孩还是什么都不肯说呢。不过她说她认识你噢。真是的，我明明把你看的那么严，怎么还是那么会沾花撵草啊……”最后是吃醋的嘟囔，旁边的人此时已经都转过头装作没听见，但是可以望见他们脖子后颈上的绯红，“看来我下次一定要用个链子把月绑在身边了……”很严肃的口气。<br/>“好啊。”<br/>“啊？”他回过头来，望着自己的眼睛里没有得逞或者意外的神情，而是探究的“这次KIRA又想耍什么花招”属于L的眼神。<br/>“事实上，虽然不想承认……但是我也觉得L你怀疑我自己是KIRA的事情越来越成真了呢……”<br/>“什么！月你说什么！！”不管父亲慌张以及同样诧异无比的众人，自己只是直直往着前面的人，这个世界上只有他一个人，而我知道他也正是这样。<br/>说着事先准备好的话，一字一句说出来，在途中两条交织的视线都没有任何一度的游离。<br/>这是属于我们的战争。命中注定的战争。<br/>“……那么……为了证明我的清白……或者限制我的行动也好，要不要试试？把我和你铐在一起，从现在开始，24小时都在一起行动……”<br/>“因为月君和MISA都是我所确定的KIRA，所以这途中还有人因为KIRA而死的话，便是我错了么？……有趣。”<br/>我知道你会答应的，因为我们都是相同的，不喜欢认输的人。<br/>但有种东西和世界啊规律的无关，<br/>我想加长哪怕一点两个人在一起的时间。<br/>明天我所能拥有什么，<br/>大概只是今天的回忆吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十一</p><p>L：</p><p>当那条锁链相扣在我们的手腕上时，我突然有种错觉。<br/>我觉得它就像代替那枚我们无法承诺的戒指一般，诉说着永远相连的承诺。<br/>24小时不离我身的监视，如果杀人案还在继续，那么，是不是就可以证实些什么？<br/>你的清白，还是我的推论。<br/>一场战争开始了，就总得有个结果，哪怕它从一开始便血肉模糊。<br/>可是，我们都是知道的，事情走到今天还在僵持，因为我们都不服输。<br/>不是怕输不起，而是讨厌认输。<br/>你和我都是那种人啊。<br/>所以，才没有人，愿意先低头。</p><p>“那么，请你忍耐了，我也不想这么做的，月。”<br/>“你说的话怎么跟你脸上愉快的表情搭不上边？”<br/>“啊啊，我看起来是这样的吗？岳父大人？”<br/>“……”<br/>“岳父大人看起来很苦恼的样子？”<br/>“……咳。”<br/>“岳父大人想说什么就尽管说吧。”<br/>“……咳咳，那个，晚上……”<br/>“啊，难道是在担心我们晚上会XXOO或者OOXX或者XXXOOOOXXOO……”<br/>“不要说出来啦！！！”<br/>二人同时暴走，恩，不愧是父子。</p><p>夜幕在灯火通明的城市映照下却显得越发深沉，送走了搜查组的人们，宽敞的酒店房间里只剩我和他，隔着不远不近的一条锁链的距离。<br/>四周很安静，没有人说话。<br/>呐，你究竟想干什么？我亲爱的KIRA。<br/>“……我去洗个澡。”最先打破沉默的是月。<br/>“啊，那么我也……”<br/>“不准跟来。= =”女王凌厉的眼神直射过来。<br/>“啊啊，一起洗嘛宝贝，难得才开始同居。”彻底无视警告眼神跟着走过去。<br/>“谁跟你是同居了！”月走进浴室拉起门把，“你就安静地在门外等——唔……”<br/>一手挡开想要关上的门，一手拉过他吻上那柔软的唇瓣，带着不容抵抗的强硬。<br/>随着彼此拉扯的动作，锁链在空中拉扯出清脆而冰冷的响声。<br/>我们的红线，牵连得比任何人都要沉重呢。<br/>“唔……嗯……放开……”<br/>“你不是说我是个任性的家伙么。”抱着他硬是挤进浴室，锁上门，“虽然我不想承认……”<br/>扭开喷头，热水带着浓烈的雾气蒸腾着弥漫整个浴室，“不过，似乎说对了呢。”<br/>“龙崎……！唔！”扭过喷头让喷水的方向对着他，热水肆虐地流过他的全身。<br/>那丝般的发在水中是柔软的茶色，水流过白色的衬衫贴在胸膛上隐约地渗透着肌肤的颜色。<br/>身体就这么仿佛蒸气般热起来。<br/>“月……”低哑的呼唤染上了情欲的味道，用力将他压贴在墙上，炽热的水流将我们覆盖，欲望在相触的肌肤间传递。<br/>低头啃咬他白皙的颈项，被热水肆虐过的肌肤有着淡淡的绯红，细碎的啃咬着，在那上面留下无数印记。<br/>你是我的，只能属于我。<br/>“啊……啊……”细微的呻吟在哗啦的水声中却让我觉得如此清晰，感觉他的手攀过我的肩膀。<br/>几乎是默许的动作，仿佛烈焰点燃了最后的导火索。<br/>手抚摩过白皙的胸膛，感觉他的身体敏感地轻颤着，肌肤柔软的触感在指间流连，捻住淡粉的乳尖，感觉它在手指的揉动转弄间变得硬挺。<br/>“啊……嗯、嗯……”他皱起细秀的眉，轻轻喘息<br/>“月被淋湿的感觉好漂亮。”用仿佛欣赏着世界上最美丽的珍宝的眼神注视着他，那被情欲熏陶的脸上有着精致而动人的表情。<br/>“笨蛋……”他轻笑了起来，手捧过我的脸主动印下一吻，唇齿纠缠着发出淫糜之声。<br/>“……我爱你。”手指爱抚着身下的每一寸肌肤，所过之地是欲望的炽热，他的呻吟仿佛最动听的乐章，断断续续地演奏着。<br/>“啊……！”握紧他那同样火热的欲望，手指的动作让它越发因为快感而膨胀，月的身体在颤抖，颤栗是快感的折磨。<br/>神说，这是罪恶的结合。<br/>我们理应一同步入地狱。<br/>彼此被褪去的衣物在水流侵染中颓然地软倒在一旁，雾气氤氲模糊了彼此的身影，两人赤裸的身体拥抱着彼此索求，欲望摩擦理智，空气里仿佛有燃烧的红莲，它要焚尽一切，我们却不愿放开拥抱的双手。<br/>手抚摩上他的手腕，冰冷的锁链因为热水的温度也变得滚烫，它如此沉默而沉重地纠葛着我们，我听见敲响的锁链在呐喊。<br/>它说，不要，永远都不要解开。</p><p>飞蛾的尽头是什么，飞蛾知道。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>“我爱你……”<br/>L，你有没有发现，<br/>我从来没有一次，即使在最亲密的时候，也没有对你说过，我爱你。<br/>纵然一再说出与内心违逆之词，而我只想让你知道--你所想要的东西，并不是那么容易就可以得到的。</p><p>耳边犀利的水声与沉闷的空气混在一起，呻吟凄厉，震耳欲聋。几乎世间所有的热量都集中在这个小小浴室里一样，皮肤、骨头、血液全部都要熔化似的吵闹不休。<br/>这是我第一次恋爱。<br/>那样爱着一个人，拥有着如此炙烈的感情。<br/>只愿时间就在这一刻停止下来，搂抱的身体不要放松，呢喃的话语不曾消失，就这样两个人以最紧密的姿势贴合着，即使整个世界崩塌也无法让我们松开。</p><p>即便这样，我也绝对不会对你说我爱你。<br/>这句话，是要等你死之前送给你作为最后的祭奠的。<br/>那将是最后的礼物。</p><p>“嗯……啊……龙崎……”甬道缓慢地一寸寸吞噬着巨大膨胀的欲望，手勾着滑腻的颈部让彼此靠的更近，甚至可以感觉到他急促的呼吸仿佛被压在海水深处的游鱼崩分离析，双腿被大大地拉开，脊背被推到墙边沿着最高级的大理石滑动，受不着力，只能那被锁链束住的手死死抓着肩膀才能确定自己的存在。</p><p>情欲排山倒海。</p><p>每一次冲击都带着极大的水花扑淆而来，他们具有规律地往最里面冲去，搅的头脑中不存在除了疼痛与快感以外的任何感知。<br/>“月……月……啊！”紧紧握在腰上的手力量那样大，快要扭断了似的拉着它不停往下按。<br/>“不……不行了……慢……慢点！啊……”一片白色与热气的综合，从头顶浇下来的热水仿佛岩浆，他们沿着脊髓与下身抽动，最后都集中到了那男人用手握住的顶端，低下头，在那杂乱一片的黑发下面，朦胧中有点看见白色的液体在我们两人中间流淌下来，顺着他那坚实的小腹，粉色的五指，说不出的糜烂。<br/>低下头在狂乱中找到一点意识轻吻他已经泛红的耳廓，水声胶着，牙齿一点点地含住，其中舌头有力无力地舔着……啊……几乎可以看到旁边太阳穴附近跳动的青筋了……<br/>完全是想恶劣得逞的笑起来，但是嘶哑的笑声迅速消泯在又一轮进攻中。<br/>天旋地转。<br/>“等……等等！这样……明天……嗯！”手牢牢抓住旁边的扶手，铁链不知道砸到了什么东西，发出那样清脆的响声，却是最好的配音。<br/>“没关系……”有温暖的触感落到已经完全丧失感觉的唇上，带着那样不可抗拒的颤抖，那往常听起来仿佛机器一般平静的声音此时总算说的上有了起伏，那样沙哑充满情欲的声线，于是仰起头看上去，如长夜般漆黑的眸子里此时只有我一个人扭曲的身影。“睡他一天就好了……嗯！反正……月你在我身边……啊……”</p><p>没关系……因为我就是KIRA么。</p><p>为什么偏偏要在这个时候让我想起来。<br/>KIRA与L，以及我们不可违抗的宿命，为什么偏偏要在这个时候让我想起来。<br/>笨蛋……</p><p>所多玛的盐柱还在那遥远的高山上望着，<br/>她已立了千年。<br/>而她的声音穿越那样漫长的岁月送到了我的耳边，<br/>她说，父神啊，如果你真的爱所多玛，为什么又要毁了他。</p><p>……<br/>貌似因为这几天都没休息好，结果昨天做到一半就失去了知觉，睁开眼睛的时候已经躺在了床上，软软的薄毯盖在身上，外面窗帘拉得死死的，一丝光与声音都透不进来。<br/>又是崭新的一天。我们一个是KIRA一个是L，身份没有任何改变。<br/>而除了这个认知以外，还有此时牢牢把住我腰部的手不能忽视。<br/>头顶传来温湿的热气与规律的呼吸，从这个角度想来不用看也知道自己被人像枕头一样抱在怀里。<br/>而嘴角却不可遏止地拉起弧线。<br/>因为你的怀抱是温暖的。</p><p>不过我这样真是睡不惯，好歹大家都是男人，这样被人抱着睡觉真是有损自尊。拉起手小心翼翼地想把那家伙放在自己身上的爪子拉开。<br/>好痛……以后应该说下，次数应该控制点，话说起来，这家伙怎么像超级塞亚人一样，精力总是那么好。啧，真是栽了。</p><p>铁链在月光下发出冰冷的撞击声。<br/>你抱的那样紧，仿佛一放手我们就会失去彼此。<br/>而总有东西会在月光下流出来。<br/>其实这样把我和你捆绑起来解决不了什么问题，你我都知道，KIRA已经将自己的力量转移给了其他人，现在的KIRA即不是我也不是MISA，而是另外一个人。这样拷在一起除了证明我在其他人眼中的无辜以外什么都不能证明。<br/>毕竟能看出魅上照和我从事的方式不同只有你而已。<br/>而从MISA那里是找不到任何突破口的。<br/>并且，最重要的是--你没有证据。</p><p>那么，你会怎么做呢？L。<br/>以我不能拒绝地理由拉我一起去把现在的KIRA找出来。逮捕他。然后让他证明他其实不是KIRA，只是个替死鬼……<br/>说到底，你还是想抓到我的。</p><p>“月……没睡么？”<br/>有点点沙哑和睡意的声音从头上传下来，却格外带有稳定的作用。<br/>看着绑在我们手腕上的铁链，那是一个不能说出口的约定。<br/>“想什么呢？”</p><p>月圆的晚上<br/>一切的错误都应该被原谅。</p><p>“龙崎……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“你爱我么？”<br/>“爱。”没有任何犹豫那样肯定的声音……<br/>“那你也想抓到KIRA。”<br/>“没错。”<br/>“……你一直认为我是KIRA，那如果有一天真的证实我是KIRA了，你会怎么做？”</p><p>天长地久的爱情，我们守不了那么远。<br/>太过相象的两人，最后于是只能伤害。</p><p>“……”狭小的空间中，微小的动静都可以听的一清二楚。包括心跳与呼吸。<br/>“你想把我送到警察局么？然后对着全世界宣布我是KIRA。然后让他们枪毙我。或者送上绞刑架？或是…………只是想听我低下头对你说一声‘我输了’……”<br/>而我只能微笑。<br/>“你是想这样么？L。”<br/>回过头，两人相对而视，仿佛身旁整个世界都不存在。<br/>在你眼中我的微笑，具有那样凄烈的弧度。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十二</p><p>L：</p><p>月的声音在昏暗的空间内渗透着，仿佛窗外青白色的圆月，冰冷的光泽。<br/>随即是长久的安静，沉默在交错的视线中挤压呼吸。<br/>气息，体温，心跳，血液的流动，一切都在过于安静的磁场中变得敏感。<br/>“月。”手指伸向他的脸庞，还没来得及触碰已能感觉到他的体温，循着月光传递而来。<br/>答案我知道。<br/>我爱你和我要制裁KIRA，在我心中竟是如此矛盾地平行着。<br/>“我……”<br/>“呵呵，看你苦恼得。”他突然笑了起来，语调轻松，仿佛刚刚的一切，不过是个笑话。“我只是随口说一说而已，这么无聊的假设，拜托不要一脸认真地想好不好，我怎么可能会是KIRA呢？”<br/>“……是吗。”<br/>“我知道你不相信。”他扬了扬被拷着的手腕，笑容里满是挑衅的意味，“它会证实一切，不是吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>“我累了，睡吧。”他翻躺下，留给我一个沉默的背影。<br/>我只是保持着同样的姿势，凝视着那背影长久不语。<br/>微掩的窗外夜风从细小的缝隙中流窜而入，渗透进皮肤里有割裂的寒。<br/>身旁之人的呼吸变得平稳而安定。<br/>“月。”手撑着身体，缓缓俯身，唇微贴他的耳际，轻声低喃。<br/>“我早已不为输赢。”<br/>“你知道的，月。”<br/>“我们从一开始，就已满盘皆输。”<br/>随即感觉到身下平稳起伏的身躯，瞬间颤抖。<br/>从我们十指相扣的那个刹那起，结局已注定。<br/>没有赢家。</p><p>那个晚上做了一个梦，这一生我只做过那一次，梦见我把KIRA送上制裁的十字架。<br/>我看不清楚他的脸，却记得那嘴角的一抹微笑。<br/>漫天的血色腥红映照着的，撕心裂肺的弧度。<br/>然后我笑了。<br/>笑着流下一滴眼泪。</p><p>醒来以后我爬去浴室照镜子，手铐那头被迫被拖过来的月站在门外一脸起床气。<br/>我瞪大眼睛死命地盯着镜子里自己的双眼。<br/>深不见底的漆黑中一片干涸。<br/>我扬声问着，月，你觉得我会哭么？<br/>门外的回答满满的被吵醒的愤恨，万年面瘫有泪腺的吗？<br/>于是我便大笑起来，面无表情地。</p><p>渡送来午餐，起司蛋糕配上水果色拉和香甜的红茶，月盯着眼前的一桌甜食皱起眉头。<br/>“难道就没有更普通一点的日式食物吗？”<br/>“月不喜欢？那我叫渡另叫一份给你好了。”<br/>“算了，不用。”一脸认命地拿起叉子，“你天天就吃这些东西怎么活下来的……”<br/>“甜食能增加40%的行动力，这个每次做的时候宝贝你一定深刻了解了吧。（心）”<br/>“闭嘴吃饭！”一把叉子飞过耳侧“铮”地一声豪迈地插进我身后的墙上……<br/>镇定地叉起一块蛋糕，不愧是我看上的人。<br/>“你打算就这么一直呆在这个房间里？”<br/>“当然，要隔绝任何你得到KIRA消息和报导的可能性，外出暂时是不可能的。”<br/>“这么说……”他轻勾起嘴角，“是软禁监视？”<br/>“也可以这么说吧。话说回来，”手撑着桌面探过身去亲吻他的双唇，“偶尔试试天天吃饱做做饱睡的日子也不错么。”<br/>“你还是人不是……嗯……”<br/>纠缠的舌尖交换着红茶和起司蛋糕混合成浓郁得发苦的味道。<br/>“月……”舌头勾勒着他唇瓣的轮廓，手指随着下巴高昂起的弧线滑落至锁骨。<br/>“嗯……”<br/>四周的空气开始升温，有些什么仿佛一触即发。<br/>小叮当的主题音乐突然欢乐地响起。<br/>…………………………<br/>……………………<br/>………………<br/>傻瓜——傻瓜————<br/>背景有乌鸦飞过。<br/>“龙崎，咳，先不管你选这个铃声的意图和智商，总之，你先接电话。= =”<br/>好事被打断，用着颇为不爽的表情捏起电话放到耳边，“怎么样？”<br/>“少爷，再有一名囚犯刚在狱中因为原因不明的心脏麻痹死亡。”<br/>“……知道了。”<br/>夜神月和弥海砂被24小时监视第二天，KIRA的杀人事件依然持续发生着。</p><p> </p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：<br/>等花满枝桠，<br/>我们终需离别。<br/>而却待今日相见。<br/>我们一定必将，以一人之死，来将这场战争画下句点么？</p><p>“月，到现在为止，已经有一个星期没有罪犯被杀了呢。”<br/>即使是最高档的五星级酒店，呆的时间长了，也觉得整个肺部中全是沉浸着满满的废气。<br/>杯中的咖啡如同主人的口味一样塞满了几乎可以算是苦涩的甜味。<br/>里面是自己的脸，几乎是某种揭露什么的平静微笑。<br/>我心自是菩提。<br/>“哦，是么？”扬起头前面的人近的几乎可以看见那狭长的睫毛随着呼吸在空气中细密地颤抖。<br/>你的眼睛，漆黑如每一次欢爱过的长夜。<br/>专注而认真，是我最喜欢的表情呢。<br/>无比镇定地喝了一口咖啡，因为里面过分的甜腻而皱起眉来。<br/>“那几乎可以确定我是KIRA了……吧。”<br/>从英国运来的高贵瓷器在玻璃上划出清厉的声线。顿时倾倒在桌上咖啡的香味顿时充斥着整个房间。唇上的触感仿佛想同时让双方安定下来。<br/>你的怀抱是温暖的。<br/>“夜神君……”真是令人兴奋熟悉的称呼啊。“这样说，可不像夜神君你的作风啊。难道说……做为KIRA的你，决定认输了？”<br/>作为回击，嘴角勾起的弧度里全是只有他才可以看出的挑衅。<br/>“相比这个来说，我更关心MISA，她毕竟还是个女孩子。这么长时间的监禁……嗯……等等！今天早上不是才……”<br/>穿插进衬衫的手仿佛带着火焰。大拇指和食指轻轻揉着左边的突起，另一只手已经伸下裤子往它所熟识的地方摸索去。<br/>“月，我要你只看着我一个人……”<br/>依旧那么霸道的话语，却可以让人从心底里泛起暖意来。<br/>你的气息温暖，皮肤干燥。<br/>桌子上的下午茶被粗鲁的主人一手就推离开去，器具劈里啪啦落地的声音像是最高级艺妓弹奏的乐曲，大珠小珠落玉盘。<br/>忍不住心中为那些漂亮的瓷器叹息一声。<br/>有钱也不是这样糟蹋的啊。大少爷。<br/>探入口中的舌头犹如游蛇，舔吮着牙齿的上鄂，然后缓缓沿着牙根点点的移动，通过舌尖传递过来输送到味蕾上的全是甜品的味道。潜伏在血管以下几乎要沸腾的液体向着全身传递着情欲的温度。<br/>脱离开嘴唇的热源逐渐顺着下巴游离下去。<br/>锁骨，胸腹，肚脐……<br/>“我们还……真的几乎像是在同居啊……嗯……龙崎……”<br/>“这本来就是小小的私心嘛。月……”<br/>“啊！……别……等等……”用手指揪住身下人的黑发，就仿佛揪住即将到来洪水中的唯一的稻草。“嗯……”下身被人吞住的同时，通过那细小的动作而开始在那狭小的空间里膨胀起来。他用舌头慢慢几乎如同抚摩一般舔着那连接着最下面的根部，动作缓慢地如同品尝甜点。<br/>而此时头脑里被那细微的动作搞的快要爆炸了。红，黄，蓝，绿，所有的颜色像挤进同一张调色盘，色彩混乱。而最底层的欲望已经开始叫嚣了。<br/>“月……你只能看着我一个人……只能想着我一个人……月……”断断续续的呻吟从下面传上来，闭上眼睛感受即将到来的力度，抬起赤裸的双腿盘上对方的腰。动作熟练地像是某种习惯，比如喝茶洗脸。<br/>我们的一切皆成事实。<br/>一个星期没有犯人被害……怎么可能。除非魅上被抓，他的动作都不会停止的。而如果他已经被抓的话……此时你也不会表现出这种态度。 只是试探而已吧。<br/>笑着拉起眼帘，对着上面情欲纵横的脸给了一个不深不浅的吻，手也同时盘上他的后颈。那是某种心照不宣的纵容。<br/>“的确不错呢……嗯……”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“偶而享受这种吃饱了做……啊……做饱了睡的日子……嗯嗯！！……的确不错呢……”</p><p>不需要去想其他的事情。<br/>L或者KIRA。<br/>只要此时我们两人在一起就好了。<br/>相视而笑的我们，此时就像个共犯。<br/>背叛了全世界人类，只为自己幸福的共犯。<br/>而你我可怜却无悔。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十三</p><p>L：</p><p>——相比这个来说，我更关心MISA，她毕竟还是个女孩子。<br/>比起我和你的事，更关心么？<br/>莫名的烦躁就这么在心头冒着酸气而起，身体比大脑更快一步反应，回过神来的时候，拥紧他的手指已探入那温润的胸膛。<br/>欲望在叫嚣，混杂着没有理由的妒火。<br/>“嗯……啊啊……龙崎……”而身下之人近乎纵容的呻吟只是把一切都引向更疯狂的边缘。<br/>吻上那笑得艳丽的嘴角，手顺着他优美的身体曲线下滑，突然握住他火热的欲望。<br/>“啊……嗯唔……”月的身体敏感地颤抖了起来。<br/>“你是我的……只有我才能碰。” 满意地看着身下之人迷乱而妖娆的表情。<br/>——这个表情，只有我才能拥有。<br/>谁也，别想抢走。<br/>“别……放……啊啊……放开……”手指上下套弄的动作越发加快，感觉手中炽热的欲望已经达到临界点。<br/>“月，不要忍……”流连在他优美的颈项，头部因为快感而后仰着拉出颈项优美的曲线，啃咬着因为呻吟而上下游移的喉结，套弄的手指突然用力——<br/>“啊啊！——”月的身体猛然一跳，感觉到乳白的液体喷洒在我的手中，滑腻的灼热。<br/>“月的精力看来也依然很好呢。”<br/>“……笨蛋……以为都跟你一样野兽啊……”手中拥抱的身体从高潮的僵硬中突然瘫软地放松了下来。“早上才做过，又……”<br/>“都是月不好啊，故意气我。”沾满爱液的手滑到微微分开的双腿间，手指探索着密穴的入口，暧昧地转圈。<br/>“谁故意……嗯……”<br/>“有感觉了？”笑着欣赏此刻他脸上美丽的表情，手指慢慢地探入，沾上的爱液是最好的润滑，没有太大难度地，顺利进入。<br/>“……嗯……”月别过头，倔强地闷哼。<br/>“月，你是我的……”伸出的手指缠绕在腰上的大腿，慢慢分开。<br/>啃咬着敏感的耳垂，在他因为我的低喃分神的刹那，蓄以待发的欲望猛地挺进渴望已久的甬道。<br/>“啊————！”毫无预兆的进入，月的脸上瞬间浮现出撕裂搬的痛苦，眼泪顺着紧闭的眼角渗透而出。<br/>欲望却在进入他身体的刹那仿佛开了闸的洪水，控制不住地想要掠夺一切。<br/>“啊——呜……”他的手拥过我的背，那么用力，仿佛要把所有的痛楚都发泄出来一般，低哑压抑的呻吟，却没有制止我的粗暴。<br/>“月……你是我的……只能看着我……只能想着我……” 不断地重复着同样的话语，舌头啃咬过所及的每一寸肌肤，留下属于我的烙印。<br/>“哈啊……唔……嗯嗯……”月扭动着腰部，配合的举动引来更迅猛的律动。 <br/>只剩下想要他的本能，驱使着我的身体去侵占他的一切。<br/>“唔——”沙哑地发出一声低吼，在那么一个瞬间感觉快感在脑海中炸开，突然一片空白。<br/>炽热的白液喷洒在他体内。<br/>…………<br/>四周突然安静了下来，只剩下疲惫相拥的我们，交换着浅而短促的喘息。<br/>放松了身体趴在他的胸口，闭上眼静静地感受着他的心跳，有着让人安心的魔力。<br/>月的手指抚摩上我因为汗水而散乱垂落的发。<br/>“笨蛋，突然发什么神经……”轻声地抱怨。<br/>“弄痛你了？”<br/>“那种做法不痛才怪。”感觉他的唇落在额头上轻吻，“龙崎……你该不会在吃醋吧……”<br/>“对啊。”拉下他的手放在唇边，干脆地承认，<br/>“我不过就提了一句……而且MISA怎么说也是女孩子，我当然……<br/>“不行！”打断他的话，两手撑起身体直视他，“你只准想着我一个人，不准去担心别人，男的女的老的少的都不行。”<br/>“你……你是小孩子啊……”哭笑不得的声音。<br/>“男人本来就是靠独占欲和做爱来表达爱情的么。”笑着在他唇上印下一吻。<br/>“……我怎么就爱上你这个霸道又任性又不讲道理的笨蛋。”</p><p>电话那头渡的声音平稳而安定，一如往常报告着今天的死亡数字。<br/>整整一个月，KIRA依然在犯罪，而我认定的嫌疑人都被24小时监禁。<br/>几乎可以说，洗清一切罪名。<br/>我所执意实施的24小时监视，几乎已完全站不住脚。<br/>“……我了解了。明天……正式释放弥海砂。”<br/>可我还不想放手。<br/>窗外的月很圆，夜已深，放下电话，我借着月光凝视身旁之人熟睡的容颜。<br/>手指轻绕着茶色的发丝，月光一般的触感。<br/>“……我该放开你么？”<br/>相连的手铐在月夜里有另人动容的银光闪烁。<br/>不是没有想过……不该走到这一步的。<br/>不该爱上你的。<br/>不该……把自己逼上悲剧的道路的。<br/>手指在那白皙的胸膛间游移，那里刻下了如此多的，只属于我的烙印。<br/>微笑。<br/>可是，心底却有个声音在告诉自己，没有比现在这样拥有着你，更幸福的事了。<br/>谁来告诉我，这不是虚幻的镜花水月。<br/>因为在此刻，我感觉到幸福的眷顾，如此真实。</p><p>我爱你，是一场悲剧。<br/>我不爱你，是终结悲剧的悲剧。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：<br/>习惯是如此可怕的事。<br/>习惯在你怀抱中入睡，习惯清晨在你的怀中醒来，习惯被你的吻吻醒，习惯将腻腻的甜食当作早餐。<br/>抬起半身望过躺在身边搂着自己的男人，黑琉石一般淌过的刘海顺下遮住紧闭的眼眸，极具有占有性的动作俯过来靠着自己的脖颈处炙热呼吸，热气触着皮肤那样混热地抖动。想来那眼皮下会是如何幽深的眸子，里面有怎样执着坚毅到令人恐惧的程度。那火焰，是想将我燃烧到熔尽么？<br/>我们二人此刻所走的，崎岖的修罗道，蔓延所到的，是哪一处红莲之火孕生所在。<br/>尽是要我们骨灰焚裂么？KIRA和L……最后是否一定要以如此结局，为我们这场战争画下句点……<br/>而我此刻仍是连笑都笑不出来了。<br/>“我说，月你们的感情真好呀。”松田张着眼睛从那边椅子上羡慕的望过来，那五官明显就写着：请抽我吧。啊啊啊，转过头收到对方的感触和自己一样。<br/>要不要找个机会把松田调到外地去算了？<br/>……虽然说白痴会传染……不过还是不要歧视白痴比较好吧。<br/>“我说……龙崎，现在可以把手链解开了吧。”<br/>“啊……宝贝，难道你就这样不爱我么？我还想保持我们之间这样完美的距离的呀。”<br/>“…………这根本不是爱不爱的问题好不好……”<br/>“啊啊，那就是说你爱着我的咯？”为什么我竟然觉得那无高光眼里竟然会发出那种果冻的感觉？<br/>“………………不说这个了……话说，你还是认为现在的KIRA是另有其人么？”<br/>“嗯啊，虽然没有证据，但是我还是这样认为呢……真讨厌。”细细长的手指在桌面上堆着高高的糖塔，块块累积，以不可企达的高度，他们说，这叫上帝之手。<br/>“不用泄气……事实上，我觉得我们可以把嫌疑人确定一个大致的范围了吧。”<br/>“啊啊，月有可疑的人物了么？”<br/>“也不能算是有……姑且看看吧。”抬头一瞥那边在房间里乖乖看书的MISA，微微侧过头，把早就准备好的资料扔了出来，“事实上，我们一直认为学生里有可能是KIRA……但为什么不把这个比例放大点……”<br/>“月是说……？”无光的眼睛瞥了过来，这更是种探察和窥测，久违的敌对感觉，原本情人的气氛早已破溅落你那杯浓茶咖啡中。<br/>“公务人员……可以碰到相关数据的人……也有可能吧？”<br/>永远不能否决的，<br/>如果我们都抛开了KIRA与L的身份，<br/>那就什么不是了。<br/>令人无奈想笑的东西呀。狗血无泪的八点档。</p><p>L：</p><p>KIRA另有其人。<br/>但是我们所说的“KIRA”却不是指同一个人。<br/>不能否认这是此时此刻最完美的立证——在你是第一KIRA的前提之下。<br/>在月与MISA都被搜查部24小时监禁的同时，KIRA的杀人案依然在继续，KIRA的确另有其人，而夜神月并不可能是KIRA，随着时间的推移，搜查部的成员已被逐渐这一思绪引导，一旦局面到了我的推理所不可论证的时候，月将赢下这一局。<br/>完美，却并非无懈可击。<br/>——只要第三KIRA的事实存在。<br/>轻啜一口咖啡，借着杯子抬高的角度掩去嘴角的弧度。有趣，胸口有些什么被这样的对役挑动沸腾，即是爱人也是敌人，上帝赋予我们超越平凡人的能力，所以我们也必须承担，这种能力带来的折磨。<br/>翻阅着手中的资料，带着些漫不经心的意味，局势在向着月所要的方向发展，聪明人知道在什么时候该顺应。<br/>“公务员？月君真是太客气了，其实，可以把范围缩得更窄的，不是么？”<br/>看向那双透着琥珀色的眼眸，流露着高傲而柔软的光芒，那么矛盾地融合成一体，手指扣过他的手指，体温交替流窜，感受到我们那过于相似的灵魂，都拥有因自尊而锋利的尖刺和因爱而磨去的棱角。<br/>“你想说什么？龙崎。”不带任何疑问的疑问句。<br/>“根据你的资料，能够推论出的范围只有一个。”随手敲打着洁白的纸张。<br/>——“检查官。”</p><p>“渡。”捏起电话放在耳边，“搜索所有KIRA崇拜的网站，以及电台节目，把加入成员的背景全部调查清楚，然后，把是公务员，尤其是检查官身份的名单，做成详细的报告给我。”<br/>收起电话，扫了一眼似乎还没反应过来的搜查组，“互联网调查是最困难的，你们也加入到资料收集的工作中去吧。”<br/>“是，那么我们就先回趟警局联络……告辞。”模木等人立刻投奔入工作中，转眼诺大的房间里又只剩我和他。<br/>“我说，”月在所有人都走了以后，才轻晃了晃手中的锁链。“这个，你没有理由再绑下去了吧？”<br/>“没理由？”放松身体往后一躺，头枕在他的大腿上，感觉他的手指温柔地抚摩进发间。<br/>这样亲昵而自然的动作，仿佛我们只是千万对情人中的一对一样，可以相互依赖着，白头偕老。<br/>却又有谁知道明天睁开眼，是不是就只能拥抱对方的尸体。<br/>“24小时的监视再继续下去，你在搜查部眼里就是个死不认输的任性家伙。”<br/>“怎么会没理由。”拉过他的手亲吻，在锁链清脆的响声中闭上眼。<br/>“因为我爱你啊。”</p><p>所以你我从此被爱紧紧锁起来。<br/>却又不能一生相守。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：<br/>我永远无法否决什么。如果是要以一种开头做为结束。<br/>当神子被绑缚在十字架上被钉杀，人们正在欢呼。如何走上了这条不归路，谁知道。<br/>而我知道，这样下去，做为代替的魅上只有死路一条。而正是他的神送他走上了绝路。微笑着拨开躺在自己大腿上人的层层黑发。俯下身，亲吻。<br/>“即便这样，那也可以让MISA脱离监视了吧。”平平淡淡地提出，总有一天是要讲出来的。如果你要怀疑的话，不如此刻怀疑个够好了。<br/>手腕迅速一紧，有意料到的热气覆盖上来，不到一厘米的互相凝视，仿佛能够穿透内心。“你没有理由这样关着一个女孩子。L。”可以精确到测量的嘴角微笑，“而且，如果放了她出去，会发生什么事的话，不是能够更加证明你的推测？”<br/>言者无心听者有意。<br/>凑上身轻吻上仍在犹豫与狐疑人的额头，阳光从窗子里透过来，可以听见巨大飞鸟扑打着翅膀离开的声音。虽然我不指望你的智商，但你还没有笨到这种程度吧。雷姆。“无论怎样，都有这个在啊。”抬起手腕晃动，满意地听见一串串铁链相击的声音中混合着密不可闻的叹息。于是微笑着任人一用力压在沙发上。我终于低下头屈服的天才啊……<br/>“你赢了！月。但是……你知道，我不会认输的。”身体被洞穿之时我感觉到一阵痛苦一阵欢娱。</p><p>他们说。<br/>这是爱。<br/>嫉妒。<br/>疯狂。<br/>灭顶的喜悦。</p><p>现在KIRA和L都知道，只要他一旦出现在第三KIRA面前，就是故事的结局之时。因此，如何逼他出现，他如何寻找证据证明这人就是KIRA，都是这计划关键所在。<br/>我从不指望魅上能够从L手中逃脱。只要他能起到我预想的作用，就够了。</p><p>MISA释放第5天。搜查组整理出210位公务员身份，第一次在那堆资料中见到魅上的照片。以及KIRA在电视上发表他的声明，要求和L见面一决胜负。<br/>什么是所谓的真相。<br/>所谓的爱，幸福，绝望，不过只是一场故事其间的插曲而已。<br/>而故事一旦开始，无论如何曲折，也只是在走向结局。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十四</p><p>L：</p><p>当那个名为魅上照的黑发男子出现在屏幕前，仿佛一切都被突然拉回最残酷的现实。<br/>牵引在彼此左右手的锁链构架成所多玛之城，哪怕再美丽，也终是在等待逃焚毁崩塌的刹那。<br/>而我们所能做的，不过是等待终章。</p><p>“月……你怎么看。”屏幕里的黑发男子高呼着下战书，以制裁者的身份。<br/> “龙崎，你不能去，不确定的因素还太多……起码，我们首先要确认他是否和KIRA有联系，或者他本身就是——KIRA？”<br/>“啊，如果他就是KIRA的话也不错。”堆砌着奶精盒，看它们高高耸起然后推翻。<br/>——手握正义的制裁者，么？<br/>连我都无法再言说正义。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“那样的话……”用系着手铐的抚过他的发际，在突然拉近的距离中吻上那柔软的唇瓣，熟悉的温润，气息，体温，在唇舌的纠缠间糅合成虚幻的暧昧，“那样的话，L就不会像现在这样头疼了。”<br/>我爱你。<br/>对着眼前的人这么说着的自己。<br/>已是KIRA的共犯。</p><p>“少爷，已经联络过FBI那边了。”渡带着消息回来已经是魅上下挑战的两天后。<br/>“辛苦你了，美国那边肯定没给过好脸色吧。”<br/>“是的，毕竟之前为了KIRA的案子FBI曾经损失巨大，不过这次还是答应了派两名探员过来协助。”<br/>“唔，两个就够了。由你分配吧，一个负责监视MISA，另一个负责监视魅上照，随时给我报告情况。”心满意足地吞下最后一口蛋糕，保持蹲坐在沙发上的姿势往月的方位一倒，头枕在他的大腿上找了个舒适的位置躺下。<br/>“喂，你给我起来！渡还在呢……”脑袋被狠狠赏了记暴栗，对着亲亲爱人也不留点力度么，真没爱呀~~<br/>“有什么关系，我们的事渡又不是不知道。”耍赖地趴得更紧。（= =）<br/>“你……”<br/>“呵呵，自从认识月少爷以后，少爷变得开朗多了。”渡朝月露出慈祥的微笑，“我还没亲自跟月少爷说声谢谢呢。”<br/>“……不、那个……您真不必……”<br/>“……”抬眼注意着他的表情，月，为什么这个时候你却没有带上你那张完美的笑脸面具呢？<br/>为什么……要露出这样带着痛苦和无奈的笑容。<br/>不要让我看到面具下真正的你……<br/>否则，我怕我真的放不开你。<br/>——哪怕身染滔天罪恶。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>快要崩溃了。<br/>苏格拉底之上的巴比伦，被千年巍峨城墙保卫的特洛伊，在群山之中平原之间的所多玛。<br/>他们倒塌、焚烧、毁灭。<br/>在神以爱的名义下万劫不复。</p><p>“要毁灭了……”低吟的声音像久被压抑的野草，拉扯着你衣服的手使不上劲。<br/>“什么……呃……月，你说什么？”进入自己身体的男人眼睛是近乎深邃的青黑，是夏日河滩转瞬消泯的万盛烟火，握着自己手腕压在床单上的力度轻柔而有力，温度炙热如焚烧过后的田野。<br/>在每一寸转折之间，被推到高高的顶峰又坠落下来之时，嘴角中有凄烈而决绝的光，你是否同我一样，望见了我们的结局？L，所以你才会一次次近乎绝望地拥抱我。<br/>“一起毁灭么？你要我们一起坠入地狱么？……我的L……”</p><p>微笑着，角度精确无可挑剔的美好，如同破开的石榴，它们的生命已经被焚烧成晶莹剔透的紫红，用手拂过他被汗粘湿的刘海，以此来遮掩那双眸子。<br/>我绝对不能在此时望见你的眼睛。<br/>否则--我真的会忍不住将那话说出口来。</p><p>“于是魅上照的行为活动极有规律。定时上下班……他现在已经往地铁走去了。和往常一样走的是2号线……”安静听着对方传来的话语，交叉手坐在一旁并不发声，瞧着他们一点点按照我的安排走上绝路。<br/>你要牛奶么？加24块方糖？那再来点蛋糕如何？<br/>我说呐月，你……生病了么？<br/>说什么呐，你这人就是犯贱是吧。我知道了，以后别在我面前说什么“要是月XXX就好了”这种废话。<br/>……抱歉我说错了，宝贝你别生气啊啊啊~~！QAQ</p><p>看着以树袋熊姿势扒着自己身子不动的人，忽视略过无数天空中乱飞的黑线与石化状态，端起桌上的咖啡送到口中，发现自己已经无力辨别这褐色液体是苦是甜。<br/>你的眼睛被太多甜食的香味腻到了，所以口舌乏味，瞳孔刺痛。</p><p>一同毁灭吧。能这样想的我，早已经可以死了吧。<br/>不可饶恕。</p><p>“L。有人在车上对一个女孩非礼啊！”<br/>“……”<br/>“不，事先没有这个计划……现在还没有人出手……话说东京已经败坏到这种程度了么？”<br/>“怎么办？L。要出手么？……是。……可是……L……”<br/>“……”<br/>“魅上开始动了！！”<br/>“他在掏包……”<br/>“他……他掏出一个笔记……那是什么意思？”<br/>“他在往笔记上写什么……”<br/>“什么？他什么都没有做啊。等等！他下车了！……于是他就这样什么都不做么？”<br/>“L，要去制止那个流氓么……啊！！！他死了！！L！！这流氓死了！！！是KIRA！！！！！！”</p><p>惟有你，<br/>我不想同你一起坠落，<br/>地狱那地方始终不适合你。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十五</p><p>L：</p><p>所多玛城的世界在崩塌。<br/>我仿佛看见真相直逼而来，用着加快悲剧落幕的速度。<br/>相扣的手腕，沉重得无力抬起。</p><p>“笔记……本？”习惯性地啃咬拇指，指尖传来用力过度的刺痛。<br/>痛楚不管用于清醒神经还是麻痹神经，都是绝佳的武器。<br/>报告里激动的声音在告诉我，你该清醒了。而沉重手腕处感受到的冰冷，却温柔地催促着，继续麻痹自我吧。<br/>“这个报告是怎么回事？”月的指尖随意地划过咖啡杯的边缘，没有震惊，却绝不是平静。<br/>几乎已是无力。<br/>“KIRA的能力来源……么。”这么轻易就被跟踪行凶……魅上照，若你是KIRA就太对不起L了。<br/>“怎、怎么可能！这太不现实了！”松田在一旁大呼小叫，“感觉就像告诉我听其实神和死神都是存在的一样……”<br/>“唔。”这句话突然让我想笑，看了一眼身旁的月，“也许也不一定哦。”<br/>——神和死神的存在。<br/>“龙崎你干嘛看着我笑那么诡异……”<br/>“啊，没有啊，宝贝多心了。”迅速地扭头转移话题，“嗯，这个跟踪的发现真是非同小可，甚至超出了一般常理所能推论的范畴了。”<br/>“龙崎……”<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“对于这么大的发现你看起来并没有太激动嘛。”<br/>“……彼此彼此。”</p><p>我们是被命运选中的人，它却并没有告诉我们该走到今天的境地。<br/>究竟是命运出卖了我们，还是我们背叛了命运？</p><p>“龙崎，你打算怎么办？” <br/>“怎么办……如果能弄到那本笔记查证的话……”<br/>“你打算和魅上照直接见面？”月摇了摇头 “我不同意，那太冒险了。”<br/>“的确……现在的KIRA似乎只要看到对方的脸就能杀死对方呢。”<br/>“对啊龙崎，现在KIRA已经找出来了，就是这个人啊！” 松田在一旁激动的样子好象他才是L一样。“你要去见他可能就是一死了！”<br/>“……让我再考虑一下对策吧。”<br/>其实我心里明白，KIRA找到了最忠心的替死鬼，而我唯一能做的只有亲自去见他，这才是“真正的”KIRA所希望的发展方向。<br/>但我心里还有犹豫，我还，不想见魅上照这颗棋子。<br/>一旦见到，一切都将有个了结，我的内心有个声音这么说着。<br/>不是你死，就是我活。<br/>而我还自私地想拖延那天的到来。<br/>“让我……再考虑一下…………”<br/>低喃着自语，握紧他同样手铐相连的手，感觉十指相扣间回握过来的力度，相同的颤抖。</p><p>我们都知道的。终章已经开始。<br/>而我们所做的，不过是徒劳无功的垂死挣扎。</p><p>“月，你有没想过我们能天荒地老？”<br/>“……别傻了。”</p><p>若我们承诺天涯海角。<br/>也必然你在天涯，我在海角。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：<br/>任何的宽恕、怜悯与同情。<br/>请勿随意加于我身。<br/>那是我最不需要的东西。</p><p>“月，真的要这么做么？”<br/>在来之前，咧着嘴的流克笑着问我，那眼神说不出有多少揶揄的讽刺。<br/>我并不是八点档的男主角，所以，该走的路，我始终会走。<br/>什么地老天荒啊。<br/>看着那双黑色眼眸，知道我们想到的是同一件事。<br/>别傻了。</p><p>“月，出去吧。”<br/>“啊哈？”猛地回过神来，大大小小的屏幕上魅上的背影笔直的挺立着。那个男人，已经走上了我为他定的道路。而前方，只有死路一条。<br/>你是否死也甘愿呢？<br/>“喂喂喂……去哪？”手腕被铁链牵动身体跟着拉向前方，冰冷的痛感。<br/>“出去逛逛，这里太闷了。”头也不回的背影现在看起来有着如此柔软的曲线，在一开始，在L与KIRA相遇之前，又有谁会知道呢？<br/>认命地叹了一口气，发现其他人也没有提出异议，果然大家都对这个家伙的任性有相当的了解了么。（= =）</p><p>“不是渡送我们出去么？”<br/>“不用了。就我们两个。”<br/>“……龙崎。”<br/>“放心吧宝贝，我会坐公交车的哦~跟着我，你放心。”（= =+）<br/>“……我说，那还是把这个解掉吧。”晃动着那条链子，两人对视片刻，终于还是低下头万分无奈地解开了。<br/>“再绑一下也没关系。”看着他小声嘟囔着，遮盖掉后面一串沉默的黑线，笑着开口：“没事的。”<br/>“……？”<br/>“我还在这里啊。”主动上去牵起他的手，脸色温柔，是某种预知发生的痛彻。</p><p>你看，亲爱的你看，我们手心温柔，温度炙热，眼神坚定。<br/>不是知道了会发生什么才拥有的觉悟么？</p><p>默契的挤上一般公交车，没有开口，在拥挤的人群中，握紧的手始终没有放开。直到了最后路途我才了解你的想法。<br/>终究是和我一样呢。即使这点也让我可以笑出声来。</p><p>东大校园。<br/>开始的地方。</p><p>也是盛夏过后的天气，正在上课的人们，已经下课的人们，过着他们平和的生活，平淡的幸福啊。<br/>走到那头的樱花树的长排凳子下。坐定。看着已经葱绿的树，没有人先开口。<br/>当最后一片树叶掉落的时候，你想说什么？你能说什么？</p><p>“月……”时光只是匆匆，在我们之间度过了多少时间，现在回首只是苍老。你欲言又止，表情苦涩复杂，而我却只想笑--什么时候世界第一大侦探也会这样吞吞吐吐地痛苦了？<br/>“我说，龙崎。”如果你不想开始，那么就由我吧。<br/>我是夜神月啊。<br/>“什么？”<br/>“今年的樱花好象已经落尽了。”<br/>“…………啊……是的……”<br/>“你说，明年的樱花是不是会这样漂亮呢？”<br/>最后之事，要到来之事，终究会到来。<br/>世事岂能，尽如人意。</p><p>花开花落终有时，<br/>而我们呢。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十六</p><p>L：</p><p>我争眼看芳华尽落。<br/>我闭眼等深渊沉浮。</p><p>“明年的樱花一定比今年的更美。到那时，我们还会牵着手来看。”<br/>我听见自己的声音飘摇，愉悦得像在讲述一出优美的童话。<br/>仅是童话。<br/>“龙崎……”<br/>月微笑，我们相牵的十指紧扣得骨节发白。<br/>“——到那时，就会幸福。”<br/>“这个玩笑一点也不好笑，龙崎。”<br/>“的确。玩笑而已。”<br/>玩笑。而已。</p><p>我们相遇在樱飞漫天的季节，我们牵手在残樱褪尽的时光。<br/>而命运在咏叹。<br/>它说，我们即将分别。等不到明年的落英纷飞。</p><p>“呐，还想去哪逛逛么？”像是刻意要打破逐渐僵硬的气氛，月抬腕看表，时间将近午休，校园里的人慢慢多了起来。“虽然不想承认，但我们的确很……引人注目。”<br/>“嗯……被人盯着看的感觉的确不怎么好呢。”咬着手指思索半晌，“说起来我的确没什么机会像这样在外走动。”<br/>“是吧？难得我们能这样自由活动呢……那么，破例为你当一次免费导游好了。”<br/>月从长椅上站起，在初夏将至的蓝天下，笑容温柔和煦一如洒落在发稍上的阳光。<br/>“……”<br/>……耀眼得几乎要睁不开眼睛了。<br/>“龙崎？”<br/>“月笑起来的样子真漂亮。”<br/>“……！说、说什么呢，白痴……”月别扭地撇过脸去，从我的角度看去还是可以看见丝丝微红。<br/>“呐，我还是第一看你这样笑嘛……”<br/>“闭嘴！快点走啦，要不我不管你了！/////”<br/>“是~遵命，女王殿下~”<br/>牵着的两手，始终不曾放开。</p><p>“……”<br/>漫无目的地走在繁华的街上，一家装修精美的首饰店吸引了我的目光。<br/>在华丽的店门外驻足，我突然想到了戒指，那个我们无法承诺的信物。<br/>“月，如果有一天我们分开了，便连一件可以纪念的信物都没有吧？”我这么说着，从交握的十指传递而来的，是他身上微微的颤动。<br/>我们连戒指都承诺不起。<br/>如果我死了，便再也没有东西，可以证明我们曾经相爱。<br/>“……走吧。”月没有回答，长长的浏海掩去眼中的神情，先踏出的脚步带着逃避的意味。<br/>“月！”用力拉住他，胸口有些什么在翻滚，无法克制地汹涌而出——“如果……如果此刻我送你戒指，你愿意放弃一切跟我走吗？”<br/>“…………我……”<br/>仿佛黑白电影里安静的定格，来往人群在视线的交错中消失不见，世界只剩你我，十指紧扣。<br/>黑白色的童话里，王子和王子，可以放弃一切来换取彼此的爱么？</p><p>“呀啊————”不远处传来的尖叫声刹时打破沉默，思绪被强拉回现实。<br/>而人们总说，现实总是残酷。<br/>“怎么了？”一同奔向骚动的人群，只见几个持枪的劫匪创入一家大型银行中。<br/>“……那个团伙……最近在东京可谓丑名昭彰哪。”沉吟一声，我认出了那几个人就是最近进行多起大型恶性抢劫的匪徒，已经有好几名银行职员丧生……“真嚣张哪。”<br/>“L，现在怎么…………”<br/>“啊啊啊——————！！”<br/>月的话语被几声惨叫打断。<br/>一切来得太突然，我们怎么也没想到，这样的场景会突然出现在眼前。<br/>刚还叫嚣着的歹徒瞬间全都捂着胸口痛苦倒地，在短暂的抽搐后，命丧黄泉。<br/>“……突如其来的……心脏……麻痹……”自语低喃，这情景对于看过所有被KIRA杀害的人录像的我而言，熟悉得几乎想吐。<br/>——KIRA。<br/>心像被突然泼了一盆冷水，全身冰冷。<br/>这就是现实。<br/>我是L，我要制裁的人，是KIRA，那个以正义之名剥夺着无数生命的人。<br/>那才是整个故事的一切……<br/>什么情和爱，不过是被冲昏了头的人想要逃避现实所架构的乌托邦而已。<br/>我甚至自私得开始只考虑自己。<br/>在我自私地想要放弃一切时，我的身后又有多少生命，要像现在这样在我眼前倒下？</p><p>我是，L。<br/>我的使命是制裁KIRA。</p><p>“回去吧。”再次开口，语气已是最初时的平静，近乎冷漠的平静。<br/>“那这里……”<br/>“警察马上就来，交给他们吧。”<br/>轻而缓慢地，甩开，他的手。<br/>“龙崎？”<br/>捏起电话，拨通渡的号码。<br/>“……联系魅上照，让他给出个时间，我要和他见面。”</p><p>童话再美好也终究只是童话。<br/>想要把它变成现实的我们，罪孽滔天。</p><p>佛说,这辈子造的孽要下辈子来换。<br/>只是不知道我们还有没有下辈子。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：</p><p>我并不想要哭泣， 是因为知道已经无泪好哭。  冷笑着望着你转身离去，<br/>你说的话犹在耳，而手指尖的温度宛如夜晚昙花一现。<br/>是我推你走上这条路的。<br/>是我率先放手诱骗你往那条路迈步看你痛苦挣扎沦陷万劫不复。<br/>只是为何到了此时，我望你背影站在街头单影独只，黑发白衫，身旁行人如水车流如织，我望尽我们之间的距离，不到5米的距离却仿佛天垄切断，人隔一边，心衰不亡。</p><p>事到如今，你我能做什么，等到最后决战结束，收拾你我的尸身么？嘴唇带着微笑的弧度，看你合上电话却仍不敢转手回首，终是忍不住的笑出声来。<br/>先放手的一方，就赢了。<br/>你又怎会知，我在戴上手链之前就已定下决心，内心溃败多久才能对你展颜欢笑过着所谓的“幸福”生活。<br/>L是KIRA的对手。<br/>这点我比任何人都明白。</p><p>回到检察大厅，所有人都对我们出去回来截然不同的态度感到好奇，父亲苍老的脸上更是露出了关切的表情，松田一副八卦脸蠢蠢欲动几次想跑到L那边去，却又被L的扑克<br/>震住了不敢妄动。一时间大厅被沉沉的低气压所控制。没有人敢先开口。<br/>叹了口气。直起身来，到那边拿了一盘草莓奶油蛋糕走到蹲在监视器前面的人面前，牵动嘴角微笑，声音柔和，之间我们的视线却无任何碰撞。<br/>“看来龙崎你似乎定下决心了。”<br/>樱花再度盛放之前，你我一切，皆有定数。<br/>“……是的。我要去见KIRA。以L的名义。”<br/>“什么？L！这太危险了！”<br/>“是啊，L……龙崎，你真的决定了么？”<br/>“什么时候的事？等等……我们怎么不……”<br/>你终于抬起头，看着我。双目相触之间，从我们相识至今有多少轮回转过，皆已付诸流水不可辨识。<br/>“那我似乎说任何也没用了呢……”<br/>什么都不用说了，魅上那边，一切都计划好了。只要你一出现，就是死路一条。<br/>“月你真的不想说什么么？比如……如果我死了你就可以继承L了……”<br/>“龙崎你说什么！”<br/>“等等！！L你这什么意思？……”<br/>“不行……这样子就是中了KIRA的计了啊……”<br/>“啊啊，说什么。你绝对不会死的。你这样试探我也是没有任何意义的。你绝对会活着回来的。不是么？”<br/>我不会后悔，因为选择这条路的，正是我本身。<br/>“月真的很肯定呢……”直直盯着仿佛像看透的眼睛没有半点移开过，他突然裂齿一笑如同得到满意玩具的儿童……<br/>“……”眼睛……好热……快要融化了……<br/>“月……无论怎样，我都是爱你的哦~”<br/>这种话……怎么可以当着那么多人的面说出来啊，还说的这样大声……果然是个不懂世事的大少爷呢。<br/>“啊啊……”<br/>我终于还是忍不住垂下眼帘。</p><p>事后很久才知，<br/>被来自地狱和天堂业火焚烧的我们，<br/>从这游戏一开始就已体无完肤。<br/>是谁在云层之上说的：<br/>GAME OVER</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十七</p><p>L：</p><p>GAME OVER。<br/>命运送给我们的，只是一场游戏？</p><p>“少爷，魅上已经响应了，明天天下午2点，在北郊外的废弃仓库里见面。”<br/>“嗯……月呢。”<br/>“月少爷已经回家了。”<br/>“是吗……”我低头凝视自己的手腕，上面空无一物。<br/>为什么我要放开你呢？<br/>“少爷，明天……”<br/>“明天，也许我会死。”无所谓地咬着手指。“如果我死了，魅上照就是KIRA，让月继承L之名。”<br/>能杀KIRA的，只有“真正的”KIRA。<br/>“少爷，难道就没有办法了吗？”<br/>“……只有一个方法，但是成不成功我也不敢说。渡，这次，就看你了。”</p><p>明天，明天一切终将定数。<br/>“月吗。”<br/>（怎么了，这么晚打电话来。）<br/>“你……可以过来吗。“<br/>（……）<br/>“今晚。只有，今晚。”<br/>（……好。）</p><p>神啊，请原谅我最后的贪恋。</p><p>亲吻茶色的发梢，在暗夜里点燃八重红莲。<br/>“嗯……”破碎的呻吟淹没在交接的四唇中。<br/>交换深吻，舌尖纠缠，一如命运，挣不脱逃不掉，最后的最后，逼彼此窒息。<br/>“月。”呼唤着那个早已刻在心脏上的名字，双手游走在拥抱的身躯，指尖感受到血液流动，体温炽热，“月……”<br/>“啊啊……”身下之人躁热地扭动着身躯，无声催促。<br/>白皙身躯在月夜下轻颤着泛起微红，饱受快感折磨的表情满含妖娆，你的这个表情，永远只有我能看见。<br/>只有我。<br/>轻啃着胸前充血的蓓蕾，不断地在他的身躯上烙下印记，属于我，你只能属于我……<br/>为什么我要放手？<br/>为什么我们要输给命运。</p><p>我们拥抱。<br/>在纯黑与纯白之间不停颤抖。<br/>没有灰色的舞蹈。<br/>等待最终的涅盘。</p><p>“月，让我看看吧？”暧昧地舔着那小巧的耳垂， “你疯狂的样子……”<br/>“——啊啊！”手握上他腿间的欲望，顺着优美的形状，上下套弄着。“不……龙……啊……”<br/>“不要叫我。”再次吻去他所有的呻吟，不要，不要叫那个名字……<br/>我们，竟连拥有彼此名字的资格都没有。<br/>“嗯啊啊……别、别再……哈啊、啊……”月的神情逐渐狂乱，感觉欲望在我手中颤抖得越发激烈，手指加重着摩擦的力道，只要再一下——“嗯啊！”<br/>身下的身躯像是待发的弦般紧绷弓起，欲望喷洒的白液在下一个瞬间沾满我的手。<br/>“哈……哈……”突然松懈下来的月伸手绕过我的肩膀，无力地喘息着。<br/>“月……”沾满爱液的手指悄然滑向隐秘的密穴，在探入和爱抚中为最后完全的占有做准备。<br/>“啊…嗯……”已经异常敏感的身体颤抖着，月微张开双腿，无声地迎接我的进入。<br/>“月，你爱我吗？”<br/>我听见自己的声音在暗夜里回荡，低哑而无望。<br/>“我……啊——！”<br/>不给他任何响应的时间，将炽热的欲望用里推入他的体内。</p><p>早该知道，爱上了就等于痛上了。<br/>最后问你是否爱我，得到的答案我不听。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：<br/>看着我，想着我，爱着我，毁灭我。<br/>一再呼唤我的名字。<br/>“月……我爱你……月……”<br/>一再炙热的回力拥抱我。<br/>肉体纠缠，手臂收紧，汗液混合，披发缠绕。<br/>一再压榨着彼此的生命。</p><p>想要证明着什么，获得什么，你掐着我的肩，深入我的体内，索求我的一切，<br/>可我们此刻所得，不过如此。</p><p>当一夜过去，所有一切，皆为遗迹。崩溃的伊甸园早已被漫膝的野草所覆盖，神子回首寻来，遍目荒凉，无所慰籍。<br/>“呐……还记得么，你对我说的话，如果送我戒指的话，我愿不愿意和你走。”用手漠过放置在胸前的黑发，你似已睡去，但仍在颤抖的眼帘让我不禁失笑出声，你梦到了什么亲爱的，这场游戏的终点，还是在回忆起点。<br/>“也许，你已经不想听了。但是，对我来说，是这样的。”<br/>“抱歉了。你从一开始想要的回答，我还是不能给你。”<br/>“月，你爱我么？”<br/>“我……别傻了……”<br/>在当时，你这样问我，我的回答，不会比这更多。<br/>纵然日后长夜当哭的人群中，我也不会是那后悔的一个。</p><p>“L，这次真的不要我跟过去么？”抬起头望着那张平复如纸的脸，苍白无血的肌肤，一头永远没有打理的黑发，高光带着黑色眼圈的眸子，永远那么一种款式的白T恤、牛仔裤，我要记得这一切，我对自己说。<br/>这是我所爱的男人。<br/>夜神月在这一生中唯一爱过的人。<br/>他这样美好。</p><p>“是的……月的话，就在局里监督吧。”仿佛身旁没有任何其他人，你的眼光始终锁在我一个人的身上。<br/>苍山本不老，因雪白头。<br/>“啊啊……请你一定要回来。”<br/>一切都是假话，从一开始都是。<br/>“是的。我一定，会回到，这里来的。”牵着的手不要放开。<br/>“嗯……喂！龙崎！我说过当着众人面你不要亲我的！！”接过的吻不要松开。<br/>“哎呀，宝贝，最后一次嘛~~”叫唤着我名字的声音不要停止。</p><p>抱歉了，最后我还是做不到，当着你的面说那三个字。<br/>KIRA与L，原本就是这个世界上最残酷的魔法。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十八</p><p>L：</p><p>噢，亲爱的。<br/>我那不能交换名字的恋人。<br/>请相信，我会回来。<br/>我为活在谎言里的爱，立下誓言。</p><p>然而誓言和谎言，不过一线之隔。</p><p>2004年，5月。<br/>残樱已落，初夏未至。<br/>透过面具看去，偏远废弃的仓库里只有被长久遗弃的机械，沉默弥漫着锈铁浓重的腥味。<br/>血的味道。<br/>100米外的对面站着身着黑色西服的男人，神情严肃，目光坚定。<br/>然而我知道，此刻站在对面的，永远是另一个人。<br/>茶色的发下笑容傲慢而自信。<br/>KIRA与L，今日终将落幕。</p><p>“你就是L？”佩带着眼镜的黑发男子语气带着不屑，仿佛命运早已掌控于手。<br/>“是的。”<br/>愚蠢的人啊，还在为了自以为成神的梦沾沾自喜么？<br/>“……怎么不把面具脱下来呢？难道L也不过如此。”挑衅的笑容。<br/>“在未确认你是否KIRA以及KIRA的杀人能力之前，我会尽量将自身的危险降到最低。”<br/>你也不过，是KIRA手中的一颗棋子。<br/>“只有你一个人过来……你也未免对自己太自信了吧，L。”<br/>“没有必要增加伤亡的可能性——如果真的是KIRA的话。” 意有所指地看向他。<br/>“……不愧是L……和之前遇到的人的确不一样。”魅上笑着推推鼻梁上的眼镜，“今天冒着生命危险亲自出来，是想从我身上探得什么？”<br/>“KIRA的杀人方法——以及‘笔记本’。”<br/>从最初查到30年前的离奇案子开始，“笔记本”就仿佛一个魔咒，成为这一切一切的中心。<br/>我一定要解开这个咒语。<br/>——哪怕是……用我自己的生命为例。<br/>“你查到的也不少了嘛，L。”<br/>“这种特异的杀人能力，必定需要借助‘某种东西’作为媒介。”刻意保持着较高的音量，别在胸口的微型隐藏式监视器，正将目前所发生的一切传输回搜查总部。“而根据KIRA的种种犯案所留下的痕迹来看，所有的一切都说明那种‘媒介’——也许是个实际意义上的笔记本。”<br/>“那你认为我是怎么做到的？只凭着一个笔记本？”魅上讪笑着耸耸肩。<br/>“……这就是我今天决定见你的理由。”<br/>“哼……也许一切都是神的旨意呢？L。”<br/>……神？<br/>越过残破的屋顶外是苍穹万里。<br/>神是否端坐其中，笑看这一场人类自以为是的闹剧？<br/>隐藏在面具背后的是自嘲的笑，今日我站在这里，便已做好了再也不能回去的觉悟。<br/>从L爱上KIRA的瞬间开始，生命早已不重要。<br/>“只有一个人能活着……”<br/>L，和KIRA。<br/>在开始之前，结局已被写定。<br/>无可更改。<br/>“你说得对，L。”魅上摊开双手，仿佛那里掌握着一切。“而死的那个，必然是你——你若想亲自见证KIRA的杀人方法……便脱下你的面具吧。”<br/>“…………”<br/>“啊呀呀，为了世界而甘愿牺牲呢，真伟大啊……L。”<br/>“……哼。”忍不住因为眼前愚蠢的人类而轻笑出声。<br/>“你笑什么！？”<br/>“就算我今天死在这里……L也不会死。”我的字字句句，缓慢而清晰，语意坚定，告诉我这场战役里真正的敌人——和恋人——只告诉他听，“……接下来，就交给你了。”<br/>（龙崎！你想做什么！？）<br/>隐藏在耳朵内的通信器里传来多个焦躁的声音。<br/>你们看着，注视着吧，不要忘记了。这是“L”最后的谢幕——<br/>我会让世人，见证“KIRA”杀人的整个经过。</p><p>手指覆盖上冰冷的面具，轻而缓慢地——拿下……<br/>（龙崎！！不要！）<br/>月的声音听起来担忧而惊恐，这依旧是演戏，还是你的真心呢？<br/>连你也想不到吧……我现在，站在这里的，这个决定。<br/>面具摔落在地，声音不大却清晰，回荡在空旷的仓库内，越显沉默。<br/>“真伟大呢。L……”<br/>我睁大双眼，看着眼前的男人带着胜利者的微笑拿出藏在身后的笔记本。<br/>黑色的封面，只有简单的几个白字，刺目地歪斜着。<br/>——DEATH NOTE。<br/>那就是，主宰了整个游戏的神吗？<br/>“啊，我知道了呢，你的名字。怎么办呢……”魅上脸上的笑容已是狰狞，“再让你看看更有趣的东西吧？——在你临死之前。”<br/>他伸出手，黑色的本子在我面前停下。<br/>“……！！！”<br/>手指触碰上冰冷的黑色封面，不可思议地睁大双眼，下意识地倒抽了口气，眼前倒映在瞳孔里的，是魅上身后的，高大而丑陋的——<br/>怪物……<br/>“第一次见到死神吗？你的表情很震惊呢……”<br/>“杀人能力的来源……是死神……”<br/>——这就是真相——<br/>超越了人类所能掌控的一切，原来一切的一切，不过是死神的一局棋子。</p><p>This is fate.<br/>F,a,t,e——fate.</p><p> “那么，”魅上轻松地抽回笔记，眼前的死神便在他身后消失，“永别了……L。”<br/>我看着那被翻开的内页，魅上手中的笔动作优雅地落下着一个名字。<br/>手在他写名字的同时握上胸前的监听器，微笑。</p><p>“……再见。”——月。</p><p>沉默的40秒。生命最后的时刻。<br/>我向你说再见。<br/>在残破的最后一点生命被拉向无尽深渊之前。</p><p>心脏在瞬间仿佛遭受强烈的电击。<br/>脱力的双腿支撑不住意识即散的身躯。<br/>眼前所见最后的景象，是倾倒中自己的黑发在空中划出的弧度。</p><p>——月……<br/>若是我这双手再也无法拥抱你，你，会哭吗？</p><p>——我爱你。</p><p>L已死。<br/>所以，在生命的最后一秒里说着爱你的人——<br/>只是我。仅是我。<br/>无关L与KIRA。无关命运。无关谎言。</p><p>我闭眼，神情安详，面带微笑。<br/>我用死，来证明自己曾经活过的痕迹。</p><p>就待着腐烂的身体消亡。<br/>也就沉沦在那劫狱中。<br/>永世轮回。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二十九</p><p>月：</p><p>我并不是不想哭泣，只是已经无泪好哭。</p><p> </p><p>指甲深陷入肉里，听见那头沉重身体浩然倒地的浊然声音，震动大地。<br/>心里某个地方，好像一点点被腐蚀，从最深处的地方，发生崩溃。<br/>无可避免，不能抗拒，无可奈何。<br/>整个世界好象被黑暗瞬间围绕了。不，是所有色彩瞬间消失，只剩下简单的黑白两色。</p><p>我可以看见旁边的人在大声说着什么，他们在叫着什么，无数只嘴巴张了又合，但是我听不见他们的声音。<br/>你们在说什么啊，我想这样问。但是不行，我试图张嘴说话却发现什么都说不出来。<br/>父亲猛烈摇晃着我的身子，我透过他的肩膀可以望见他一脸焦急而悲哀的表情，他瞬间苍老那么多，紧握着我肩膀的手那样用力，死的好象不是个只认识几个月的人，而是他的儿子。</p><p>是的。他死了。<br/>L，死了。</p><p>那个拥抱着我的男人，叫着我名字的男人，像动物一样抱着我的腰睡觉，进入我的身体试图占有我的一切，说着爱我的男人，死了。 <br/>而设计杀他的人，是我。<br/>在那么一瞬间，我以为自己真的会当作所有人流下泪来，毕竟所有人在望下我的时候是用那种怜悯的眼神，可我伸手抚摩眼眶，只是干的。<br/>那里什么都没有。<br/>我们最后还是得不到，最后的安息之所。<br/>即使日后我一旦死去，也不会再与你相会，上天入地，都不会与你相逢。<br/>我们始终只是，如此而已。</p><p>其他人不知道什么时候都消失了，房间里只剩下我一个人站立着。显示屏的灯昏了又亮，闪烁个不停。仿佛整个世界就这样停止下来，停滞不前。<br/>这样寒冷，我第一次发现，这个世界，这样寒冷。</p><p>一定会有吧，想起我的时候。<br/>即使这样一生会这样潮起潮落的度过，<br/>也一定会有吧，回想起我们过往的人。</p><p>我们怎能如想象一般优雅地退场呢。<br/>按照既定计划一般，继承了L的身份，接着以L让我们所掌握的情报，毫不费力地除去了魅上。只要以KIRA的命令让他为KIRA献身，再拿到本子，逮捕魅上。所有事情做的干净利落不费吹灰之力。<br/>回复了L原本的情报网，取代了L遗留下来的一切，英国那边也由渡回去通知了，原本想继续除去那边的孩子……也……始终暂时不想去管。<br/>现在的关键就是建立起一个新世界，一个让我牺牲一切而得到的新世界。<br/>现在的我，只剩下这个东西而已。</p><p>众多的案子，众多要做的事情，不知道在大厅里待了多少时间，1天、3天、5天、或是更久……但是这个身体完全感觉不到任何疲惫。身旁的人关切欲言又止地上来询问：“月……休息一下吧……月……别这样……”<br/>在房间里的MISA，哭的也很伤心，连妆都冲淡了。<br/>什么啊，你们难道都看不出来么，我真的什么事也没有啊，我没有哭，也没有像你们所说的悲痛欲绝。只是那个家伙死了而已，我终于实现了一直以来的愿望。<br/>那原本隔绝了我们2人的红莲火焰，也即将消泯不见。<br/>这种事情，一开始设置了这个局的我，比任何人都知道这个结局的我，比任何人都要清楚应该承担的一切了。<br/>所以……没有关系的……</p><p>夜间痛哭的人群中，<br/>你知道的，我始终是无悔的那一个。</p><p>“月……不是要这样的……”站在面前的少女，泪水满脸，“我不是想要看到这样的月啊……”愚蠢啊。细小的肩膀抽搐着，我始终还是忍不住厌恶地开嘴：“现在我们可以在一起了。你不应该感到高兴么？女人真是难以捉磨的生物呢。别给我添麻烦了。”<br/>我转回身的时候，可以听见她压抑不住的哭泣之声。为什么不应该感到高兴呢。是的，这样愚蠢，我也是……为什么不应该高兴呢……<br/>只有……寂寞……</p><p>L的时代已经结束了。<br/>事后没有人和我提起他的尸体去了哪里，我也不想知道。毕竟那是太远太远的事了，只看着后面的人是无法前进的。这是我所选择的道路。<br/>走在大街上没有人知道发生了什么，汽车的轰鸣与喧闹的人声混合在一起，尘埃鼎沸，空气里混合着各式各样的味道，阳光如此强烈，大的我睁不开眼睛。<br/>为什么要相遇，如果知道这个结局的话。<br/>那个叫着我月的人，那样孩子气的人，说着只要我看着他一个人的人，当真是，不会再出现了。<br/>行人如帜的大街上，终于成为了众人之上神的我，望着脚下属于一个人的背影，终于忍不住流下泪来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三十</p><p>MISA：</p><p>我跪倒在巨大的十字架面前。<br/>交错的倒影淹没所有乞求赎罪的忏悔。<br/>被缚的神子高高在上，他冷眼旁观，他无动于衷。<br/>人间在上演多少可笑闹剧，他不知道。</p><p>我落下泪来。低声祈祷。<br/>我的眼泪不为自己而流。我的祈祷不为自己忏悔。<br/>我只为你。噢，我爱的你，我的月。</p><p>那个黑发的男人闭眼的样子，我不曾看见，也并无所谓，对我而言，这个世界上唯一的存在就是你，月。<br/>只要是你想要的，我不管不顾有多少人倒下，这个世界又将变得如何。<br/>我只要我爱的你幸福。<br/>我一直以为，除去L后，我会看见你脸上挂着永远高傲的微笑，君临天下地宣告胜利。<br/>然而你没有。<br/>那夜，我站在搜查部厚重的门扉之后，看见你独自站立，无声无息，没有表情。<br/>琥珀色的眼瞳没有焦距地散涣在黑暗中。<br/>不哭不笑不愠不悲。<br/>我这才终于发现，得到胜利的你，不快乐。<br/>月，你不快乐。<br/>那个男人离开了，也带走了你的灵魂。<br/>我跪在门扉后深邃的阴影里，无声掩面，泪水顺着指间悄然滑落，摔在无边无际的黑暗中。<br/>碎得无声。</p><p>从最初开始，得到你的人，原来只有他。<br/>仅是他……</p><p>继承了L之名的你，背负着L和KIRA双重身份的你。<br/>得到了你的我，每天每天只能凝望你不眠不休的背影。<br/>所有人都在劝你，休息吧，休息吧，你只是笑着，像一对已经不知道休止的齿轮，只会一直一直这么转下去，转下去。<br/>月，我知道你心底在悲恸，所有人都知道你不快乐。<br/>为什么，只有你不知道呢？<br/>你还要……骗自己到什么时候？<br/>以泪洗面的我，麻痹自我的你。<br/>——我们这样拥抱，又算什么？</p><p>“MISA……你在做什么？”<br/>夜好黑，废弃的教堂里只有被遗弃的十字架，和它的神子。<br/>他的影子在月光下倒映进来，被拉得好长，好长。<br/>“月~你来了~MISA就知道月最爱我了，一定会来找我的~~！”抹去祈祷时落下的泪痕，扬起一贯开朗的笑容转身看向他。<br/>“MISA，别闹了，是你把两本笔记都拿走了吧！？”月显露出焦急的神情，他的眼里没有我，只有我手中紧抱的两本笔记。<br/>就是这两本黑色的，冰冷的笔记……导演了一场又一场可笑的悲剧。<br/>是它们，把我的月引向毁灭。<br/>“MISA啊，只希望月永远都幸福快乐呢。”一手握着两本笔记，让它们高高扬起，一手，擦响了冰冷的打火机——<br/>“MISA，你要做什么！？”<br/>“月，我爱你呢。你永远都要记得，MISA是全世界最爱你的人哦。”露出最甜美的笑容，送给我永远得不到的恋人。<br/>让月不幸福的一切，都将由MISA毁灭——</p><p>L，你输了，输给了我。<br/>因为，你做不到的这些事，我可以。<br/>弥海砂，永远是这个世界上最最最爱夜神月的人。</p><p>眼前燃烧的火焰在黑暗里绽放妖异的光芒，所多玛之城被焚毁之时，想必也是如此妖娆张狂的八重红莲。</p><p>月。<br/>女人的爱注定是自私而疯狂的。<br/>神不知道，你也不知道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三十一</p><p>月：<br/>一切都是可以测量的。<br/>除了人心。</p><p>愚蠢的……人类。<br/>看着灼热蔓延而出的无数红莲花瓣将二本笔记包裹起来染上血一般的颜色。<br/>我看着它们就象花朵最后凋谢一般逐渐蜷缩枯萎，似乎可以听见神在云层之上隐约大笑的声音。<br/>最后，你留给我的是什么。<br/>“月。”我听见MISA站在高大十字架下，脸部纯净地投以我身。<br/>“我的月……你现在，还寂寞么？”<br/>见我冷冷地注视着她，她却自顾自地率先开口，微笑只如一轮弯月。<br/>“我可怜的月，他死了，你是这样的，寂寞啊。MISA……MISA绝对不能……”<br/>“够了。”我听见自己打断她的声音，不再带有掩藏的温柔，视角向上，是为了人类而受罪的神子。你的地位便是不能被挑衅。<br/>“神，是不需要寂寞的。”<br/>用来忏悔的八重红莲，没过头顶洗尽前世罪孽的忘川之水，始终只是施于那些芸芸众生。<br/>对像不是我。<br/>不是夜神月。<br/>我从来就不需要那种东西。<br/>要宽恕我的，能宽恕我的，自始自终只有我自己。</p><p>“其实，这些我在L还在的时候就想说了。”我试着微笑开口，阳光洒在我的肩上，温度温暖，“对于这个世界来说，KIRA是必要的……”<br/>“我知道你们也许不能同意我的想法，但是请听我说……”<br/>按照在L还活着，一切还未开始之前的计划。<br/>我还被人拥抱被人说爱的时候就定下的计划。<br/>L已死，魅上被捕，虽然MISA烧了笔记但是超出我的计划，但是现在也没关系了……<br/>“这个世界因为KIRA而确定的秩序以及建立了……这点我想大家已经都认识到了，但是都不敢承认。”<br/>“一个新的秩序。”<br/>“没有罪犯的世界。”<br/>“已经成立了。”<br/>“而我们无法阻止，也无法改变。”<br/>“请承认这一点，并且正视他。”<br/>无所谓KIRA存在与否，没有笔记也没关系，属于KIRA在L死的那一刻甚至之前就已经建立了。</p><p>“……”<br/>“……”</p><p>“我，也想暂时辞别L的工作而出去一段时间。”<br/>“什么？月？你要去哪？”<br/>“等等，月，我从来没听你说过。”<br/>侧过头可以窗子外面芸芸众生正朝着自己既定的命运轨道而前进，或悲哀或喜悦，或坚定无疑或无可奈何。我已经做了我可以做的一切。<br/>“让月去吧……”父亲的手拍在我的肩膀上，我可以看见他透过镜片的温暖目光，“你是需要放松一段时间了。大概要去多少时间呢？”<br/>“我也不知道……我想看看这个世界，这个新的世界。”<br/>牺牲了我的一切，而建立的世界。<br/>“一直麻烦父亲了。”深深的欠下身去，即使在KIRA事上还是这事上，我始终还是欠他良多。<br/>深重的抽气声从头顶传来，低低看着脚下的红色地毯沿着皮鞋蔓延开去。那样鲜艳的颜色，如同鲜血。<br/>不知道外面的阳光是否会比这里的更加灿烂，想到这里我不由拉起嘴角最终还是微笑。</p><p>你在死的时候，可曾有怨过我？L。<br/>而我们是即使过了忘川也不会相见了。</p><p>从此夜神月，终于可以为自己而活一次。<br/>虽然所爱的人，永远不会出现在我的身边。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三十二</p><p>流克：</p><p>人间果然是个有趣的地方。</p><p>“月你真的要走？”<br/>在空中旋成倒立的姿势，有趣地注视着简单地收拾着行李的他。<br/>“既然L已死，笔记被毁，留下也没有意义了。”他只是冷冷地瞥我一眼，“不过其实也无所谓……反正我要的世界已经建立了。”<br/>“哈哈，那个叫……松田？的小子不是在说么——抢劫以上的犯罪在全世界都基本消灭了，杀人以上的更是彻底绝迹。”<br/>“就算他们不想承认也没关系，但‘KIRA制度’确实已经在这个世界确立了。”<br/>“但是一旦再出现重度杀人犯，新世界不是马上就被打破了吗~”捏起一个苹果，把玩地放到嘴边。<br/>“哼，凭流克你的智商也只能问出这样的问题了。”<br/>“对啊，我没有月聪明嘛。”敢如此对待死神的人，只怕全天下也找不到第二个了。<br/>“若不是MISA，我根本不会逼到这一步。”他走到窗前，俯瞰窗外的世界，“你知道我为什么即使如此也没杀她？”<br/>“我知道的话就不会问你了。”咬下一口甜美的果肉，新鲜的果香和汁水满布口腔。<br/>——哎呀呀，回死神界的话，又要面对那些干瘪的苹果么？<br/>“因为雷姆。”<br/>“诶？”<br/>“流克，雷姆和你不一样。”他缓步踱至桌前，桌上是黑白色的国际象棋，“若把整件事比作这盘棋，拥有雷姆的MISA始终是我的这一棋。” <br/>——随手举起“王后”，笑容冰冷。<br/>“流克，你在这局棋里是彻底的旁观者，而雷姆——”修长的手指移动到车上，“是操纵在我的‘王后’手里最强的一棋。”<br/>“也就是说，必要的时候，你会利用MISA，从而让雷姆代替你执行KIRA的制裁？”<br/>“呵呵……你也没有彻底蠢完嘛，流克。不过，起码在很长一段时期内是不会出现敢挑战KIRA尊严的罪犯出现的，所以这不过是万不得已下的必要手段而已。”<br/>“……身为人类，却连死神都操纵了呢，月。”<br/>“所有人，包括这个世界，都不过是我手中的棋子而已，不是么？流克。”<br/>自信的语气，高傲的态度，即使已经不再是KIRA，依然可以拥有这份从容。<br/>……月，你果然是最接近神的人。<br/>可是，一个足以掌控世界的神，却连唯一一个自己最想拥有的人都得不到？<br/>呵呵，但也正是这样才让我不无聊啊。<br/>你们的成就，痛苦，幸福，在我看来，也不过是场消遣时间的游戏而已。</p><p>“哟~这不是流克么，你怎么回来了。”<br/>死神界一如往常的无聊，懒散地聚在一起打牌的几只死神这么问着。<br/>“因为人间界的游戏结束了啊，真无聊。”<br/>要再去骗死神大王拿一本笔记本么？<br/>我的苹果啊……<br/>百无聊赖地来到可以注视人间的镜池，想着是否还有什么有趣的游戏可以进行……<br/>——嗯？<br/>镜池中一个熟悉的身影吸引了我的注意。<br/>“哈哈哈哈……！居然是这样？真是太有趣了~~~”<br/>仿佛发现了最好玩的游戏一般快乐地在空中转了一圈，人类，果然是让人百玩不腻的生物。<br/>“我要再去趟人间界。”<br/>“诶？可是你不才刚回来。”<br/>“因为游戏原来还没结束嘛。”</p><p>月，胆敢挑战死神和死亡笔记的人，原来不止你一个呐。<br/>人类啊，实在是太有趣了。</p><p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p><p>月：<br/>人的野心只是一场华丽深不可测的幻觉。将人世上的众人控制在手中的感觉并不是我唯一的目的。我更喜欢的是走钢丝的冒险，深渊在我脚下，那头悬崖是众人俯首跪拜，而只要落下便尸骨无存。我爱着这种感觉。但终是无法控制自己的道路。<br/>你可曾觉得悲凉，L。在人生尽头你看见我们的道路不可控制的迈向死路，你可曾想过也许我们不要见面比较好？</p><p>收拾好东西我关掉手机走向出口。巴黎的蓝天蓝的就如梦中所想象的一样。<br/>那些酣睡的几百年的城堡中，终究没有生活着那一位头发长长的公主，她的笑容是只有夜莺才可以看见的玫瑰花。<br/>童话始终是童话，公主没有和王子幸福地生活在一起，爱情也始终不能战胜命运。</p><p>我开始习惯一个人生活。就像一切没有开始的时候那样。<br/>在网上收集需要的情报，到一个地方就寄当地的明信片回去报平安。<br/>我去看过了意大利的斜塔、威尼斯的月亮、埃及的沙丘、美国的空气……我度过了这个世界最寒冷的两个冬季。我站在雅典的高山上向前面百年的废墟张开手，眼前只是一片侧影的回忆。</p><p>两年。<br/>思念不算长也不算短。<br/>故事的终章还远远没有到来，但是我觉得一生也就是那么回事了。<br/>有时候我会想起他手指拥抱着我的温度，但是一个微笑也就过去了。<br/>一切都•已经•过去了。</p><p>一切皆已经注定。<br/>无可颠覆。</p><p>“我爱着月君。”</p><p>四月的东大校园，物是人非的樱花依旧溃败万年的繁华。下面走过的人，一脸青涩一如往年。<br/>你还记得我们那天见面的时候么？<br/>空气里满是少女粉红色的花香，我此刻只能站在树下与当年一如以往的少年们遥远相望。</p><p>有一天我也会老去，然后会和今日一般到这里来回想，命运在这里是以何种华丽注脚转了一个弯的，不可揣度，不可控制。<br/>皮肤依旧很冷。<br/>有一个曾经站在我面前，大大咧咧以那种“我就是在说谎”的表情说：“我喜欢月君啊。”<br/>而之后岁月一如千年的流淌而过，漠过一切。</p><p>“我，也喜欢你呢。L。”<br/>少女漫画的情节，只能在书本里出现。过分俗气的情节，会遭到路人NPC耻笑的。<br/>可是允许我就在此煽情一次。<br/>“很，喜欢，你呀。”</p><p>但是这却不是回忆里才有的温度：<br/>“我也是。在这个世界上我最爱的就是月君了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三十三</p><p>L：</p><p>神说：凡事都有定数。<br/>欢喜忧愁，聚散离合，一切都有其时。</p><p>我们都是那种人。<br/>总认为自己能够掌控一切，而高傲的自尊与任性却让我们孤立。我们的世界荆棘纵横，无人能踏入，于是只有孤寂，惟有孤寂。<br/>而命运却让我们交集。<br/>交握的掌心有纷乱的纹路在纠缠蔓延，那里是否有看不见的红线，牵引着我。<br/>——来到你身旁。</p><p>“我也是。在这个世界上我最爱的就是月君了。”</p><p>两年。<br/>恍如隔世。<br/>再一次站在你面前，说着从始至终也不曾改变的誓言。<br/>我们历过生离，经过死别，我们皆认为相拥的落幕是一无所有两手空空，我却在最后的最后与命运下了赌注。<br/>此刻我活着站在你的面前，是不是对这场可悲可笑的FATE最大的报复？</p><p>“好久不见……月。”<br/>“……L……”投于我身的琥珀眼瞳里有无法隐藏的惊愕，有风吹过，褐色的发丝在空中轻舞。<br/>时光仿佛回到了相遇的那个四月，东大的樱花飞絮漫天。</p><p>某时，某地，遇见某人。<br/>他们管这叫命中注定。</p><p>“两年不见……了吗。”看着他朝自己走来，像一出老旧电影的终曲，泛黄的画面安静地演绎重逢，敌人的，恋人的。<br/>“——你去死吧！！”<br/>毫不留情地落在肚子上的拳头瞬间打破所有落樱翩翩的气氛……<br/>“啊啊……这个重逢礼真有力度啊，月。”捂着无辜遭罪的肚子快步跟上一拳揍完就转身迈大步走开的身影，“诶诶~好歹也是感人肺腑动人心扉的重遇戏耶，月你怎么可以上来就谋杀亲夫~？”<br/>“啊啊，感人肺腑重逢？那我该说什么？‘你怎么还不去死’如何？”前面的人头也不回地加快了离开的步子，即使背对着我我也能想象那美好的额头上开了多少个十字路口。<br/>“宝贝，这个时候你就该一边说着‘你为什么没死~’一边泪眼盈眶梨花带雨地朝我怀里扑来才对嘛~”<br/>“做你的春秋肥皂剧大梦！我管你这比小强还顽强的生命力是怎么旺盛过来的，最好让我当你死了永远别出现在我面前！”即使是满含怒气的语气，依然掩饰不住其中动摇的颤抖，“……这两年来的我……算什么啊……”<br/>“月。”快步追上，从身后一把将他拥入怀中，依然是记忆里熟悉的触感，体温，气息，“你有想我吧？这两年……”<br/>“……——混蛋谁想你了！离我远点！”无辜的肚子再度承受无情的攻击，这次的力度比上一次来得更加有爱……<br/>“哦哦好痛……”抱着肚子蹲下，放弃了再度追赶的念头，何时该进何时该退，我们如此了解彼此，怎会不知？<br/>反正，我们来日方长，月。<br/>看着那怒气冲冲的背影渐渐远去，忍不住心情愉悦地扬起嘴角。<br/>惹怒女王的后果果然是很可怕的啊。<br/>我没死这件事，即使会觉得安心，却还是会感到挫败吧？这种任性高傲的自尊被小小地伤害了一下的感觉。<br/>——就像我不得不承认这个世界和KIRA的存在价值一样。<br/>这次，就算是扯平了吧。<br/>但是，比起那时总是带着优秀完美的微笑面具看着我的你，这样毫不掩饰地表达情绪的你，才是选择了用最真实的自己来再次接受我吧。</p><p>不是L的我和不是KIRA的你。<br/>就让我自私一次，抛开对错，背对世界，只为牵着你的手，再也不放开。<br/>FATE，不过如此。</p><p>月：</p><p>像个傻瓜。<br/>简直就是个傻瓜。<br/>踏踏踏。大片的樱花从树上砸下来。心情就和这风景一样，恶劣。<br/>我能不能把这个人用刀一块块肉割下来后再用强浓酸毁容消尸灭迹？<br/>什么L啊，龙崎啊，在这两年中我的那份感情现在看起来简直就像个……<br/>指甲掐入肉里，呼吸漫长沉重如一线，风大如大海波涛呼啸，心情也是。<br/>活着，他活着。<br/>等发觉的时候，指尖混着心跳颤抖个不停，心跳声大如雷。</p><p>像要开始燃烧的樱花落在脚边碾踩，明明是两年前的事，却清晰地如同发生在眼前。曾经的思念如雨，如今只变为一场可笑至极的事情而已。<br/>但是，即便是这样，却还是忍不住的。</p><p>“太好了，真的太好了……”隐没在嘴边的话语，终于还是消泯在春天的寒风中。<br/>有谁听的见。<br/>既然回来了，就去那边看看吧。<br/>于是决定回总部看一看。结果毫不意外在那里看到了同样吃惊的大家以及——本该死去的男人。<br/>“好呀。月。”依旧失礼坐在凳子上那奇怪的坐姿，黑色杂乱的头发，没有高光的眼睛。完全与2年前没有任何变化。<br/>这世界从来没有任何改变，变的惟有人而已。</p><p>这混蛋……表现的好象是第一次见面一样。<br/>“月。你也回来了啊！”<br/>父亲热切的拥抱。<br/>“是啊。原来L你没有死么？”笑着和众人打招呼，配合他的演技做出完全也是第一次见他的样子。但握成拳的手将心事出卖。<br/>“啊啊，是啊。因为某种事情……”那样混账的，笑咬指甲的姿势。<br/>“事情？可以隐瞒我们2年的事？”挑起眉毛冷笑。<br/>“呃啊，是的。我想了两年终于还是不得不承认的事。”</p><p>世界从未改变过。<br/>从未。</p><p>“KIRA存在的合理性。”<br/>改变的只是人。<br/>而已。</p><p>从他肩膀后面望过去，那五官是我所熟悉却也陌生的。我们都对这个世界妥协了，是不是。你过了两年站在我面前，也只是想承认这样的事。<br/>你的眼睛，只看着我一个人。<br/>2年的时光，从我们脸庞滑过，悄无声息。</p><p>“KIRA和L，是可以并存在这个世界上的。”<br/>“……那又如何。”转身离去。<br/>即使你已低头，但被你屈尊的自尊与我这2年的岁月，不可能让我对你低下头来。</p><p>“月……”<br/>“你想了两年，也只想了这点事么。可笑。”</p><p>回到家里，亲人泪水如雨的扑过来，拥抱着诉说着想念。依稀只能感受到那份温度，是我身在国外也怀念的东西。<br/>但……为什么他也来了。</p><p>“月啊，你回来的好晚啊。我们等的饭都凉了。”<br/>“这不是问题……问题是你怎么会在我家啊啊！！”<br/>“月不听人家解释，人家还没和月好好聊过呢。”<br/>“这是两回事吧！”<br/>“啊啊，还有，我还有一句话想对局长大人说。”</p><p>“……什么。”</p><p>于是看他转身严肃无比的对着父亲，点头。<br/>“请你把儿子交给我吧。”</p><p>“……”<br/>春天，真的很冷。<br/>“你给我去死啊啊啊！”终于忍不住，一脚向他脸上踹去。<br/>一片华丽的声音繁乱，冬天终于过去了。</p><p>L：</p><p>我曾经以为我的一生就该是那样地过去，隐没真实的我，封闭自己，在用孤傲架构的荆棘城堡里，挑战这个世界上棘手的案件，然后，在某一天里，在某个危险的案件中，因为某个失误而死去。<br/>然而此刻我站在他面前，那双熟悉的琥珀色眸子里有着深而不易察觉的动容。<br/>在这个世界上我会爱上另一个人，而他也爱我。<br/>不可思议的事。</p><p>所多玛城已崩塌。<br/>我们眼前是否还会出现伊甸，只属于两个人幸福的乐园。<br/>何时到来，简单的幸福。</p><p>“龙崎还会继续延续L这个身份吗？”<br/>搜查部里，众人殷切的口吻里满满的都是期待。<br/>“啊，不，不会了。”<br/>视线透过众人落在一旁沉默不语的月身上，微笑。<br/>——都过去了，L和KIRA都是。<br/>“说起来……龙崎你怎么会没死？”松田一脸大惑不解地看着我。<br/>“老实说我只是抱着和命运赌一把的心态去实行我推理的方法，只是没想到成功了。”往咖啡里放了10颗方糖，满意地看着褐色的液体泛起异样的粘稠，“KIRA杀人需要名字和长相，而‘名字’这一点一直让我很在意。”<br/>“啊？名字？”松田的大脑明显跟不上我的思维……<br/>“我在直接和魅上照接触之前都不知道KIRA杀人的方法就是‘将名字写进笔记本’这样的行为，所以仅仅只是靠总结大量的死亡案例和资料，发现一个很细微但很普遍的数据表明，犯人在‘被KIRA杀死’到‘真正死亡’之间，会有一个30-60秒之内的时间缓冲期。”笑着朝月看了一眼，这个推理即使是你我也不曾说过，所以你才没料到我还可能活着的事，“所以……虽然仅是推论，但是我是在假定可以利用这个缓冲期的前提下，用自己的生命去验证了我认为‘能够在KIRA的杀人方法下自救’的推理。”<br/>“因为这样你才会在魅上面前曝露样子？”<br/>“是的，在他拿出死亡笔记的刹那，我心里大致就有底了，在他写下我名字后，直到我死亡生效的‘时间缓冲期’内——我让渡将我户籍上的名字更改了。”<br/>这就是，我对那控制人心的死亡笔记，最大的，报复。<br/>“什么！？改了名字！？”搜查部的众人吃惊地同声喊道。<br/>“渡本身就有意收养我让我继承他的姓氏，名字更改的手续很复杂，我和渡事先就计算好，在我和魅上见面的那天，在他写我名字后，我偷过监视器和监听器向渡发了暗号，而法院的户籍姓名更改档生效也从那一刻开始。”<br/>“……”众人还在消化我的话，一时间气氛很沉默。<br/>“但是笔记的效力并不是全无，心脏跳动率下降到25%，血压几乎为0，陷入深度昏迷状态——只是，生存几率，并不是‘0%’。”<br/>“……敢如此挑战KIRA的杀人能力……龙崎你果然不是普通人啊！”<br/>“可是，龙崎，你难道就真的放弃L的身份了？KIRA案件已经解决了啊，你还是可以……”<br/>“不，我不会再继续了，人在死过一次之后，反而会更清楚自己真正想要的是什么。”<br/>我这么说着，看着那双茶色眼眸终于投落我身。<br/>刹那世界只有我们。<br/>我凝视他一如记忆里精致的容颜，嘴角轻柔地描绘笑容的弧度。<br/>“这一次，我绝对不会放手了。”</p><p>我有两次生命。<br/>一次是出生，一次是遇见你。</p><p>“请你把儿子交给我吧。”<br/>月，我在你看不到的地方，用了多长的时间去挣扎去思考去认同这个世界，然后终于放下任性的自尊来到你面前，说出这句话，你永远都无法了解。<br/>不同于月激动的反应，夜神局长的神情严肃，并未表现出极端惊讶的神情，只是良久沉默。<br/>“龙崎你给我去死啊啊啊！”<br/>“哎呀宝贝你怎么可以对未来老公这么粗暴呢那可是关系到我们下半生幸福的啊~~”<br/>“混蛋你……！”<br/>“龙崎……不，你的真名应该是……L•Lawliet。”<br/>夜神局长突然开口，打断了我们的喧闹。<br/>“是。”<br/>我挺直了腰，神情严肃地正视这个沧桑而坚毅的男人。<br/>“我儿子……就拜托你了。”<br/>那高大的身影，在我面前，深深地鞠躬下去。<br/>“……谢谢您。”<br/>“爸爸你怎么可以答应！？这跟卖儿子有什么区别……呜……！”<br/>一把捂住月的嘴，不顾他的挣扎将他整个抗起来，心情很好地笑起来，“那么，请让我们去房间里单独沟通一下，岳父大人。”</p><p>“你到底想干什么！？”门扉被关上的声音伴随着他的怒吼在耳边划过。<br/>“两年又四个月。”我的手抚上那思念已久的面容，“月，你不知道，其实我一直在你身后看着你。”<br/>“那又怎么样？这种站在暗处耍我的感觉很好是不是？”抚上他脸颊的手被用力拍开，“既然这两年你在暗我在明，我想也没什么好隐瞒的了，你一直都没说错，我就是KIRA，所以呢？你不是应该以L的名义以正义的名义把我送上绞架么，怎么是出现在这里和我爸爸说这种莫名其妙的话？！”<br/>“没错……你是KIRA，曾经是。”<br/>“……你……”<br/>“笔记已经被烧毁了吧？即使我想指正你，也没有证据了。”<br/>“……所以你就可以这么心安理得地说什么两个人在一起的话么……”<br/>“我要是心安理得，根本不必等这么久才出现。”<br/>“……”<br/>“这些年来我一直看着……这个‘KIRA’建造的新世界，也看着你……我不能说这个世界是正确的，但是，就目前的世界来说，它的确是更加合理的。”<br/>——这是L，在KIRA面前，最大的让步。<br/>我伸出的双手拥抱过那温暖的身体，那种如此真实的感觉，内心瞬间被一种名为幸福的感觉填满。<br/>“月，当我在死亡的边缘挣扎着睁开双眼时，我只想到你。”<br/>“我曾想过就这么永远在你身后，只要看着你便好。”<br/>“可是我做不到，生命的可贵我深刻体会，所以如果命运还给了我们另一条可以选的路，我不想再失去你。”<br/>“L已死，KIRA消亡。在这里的，是L•Lawliet与夜神月。”<br/>“我爱你。”</p><p>四月的阳光很暖，时隔多年之后，樱花再开，像我们最初相遇的那样。<br/>我再一次在落下的温暖阳光中吻他，这一次，他没有抗拒。</p><p>碾转命运的浮沉呵。<br/>哪怕彼此再醉一回。</p><p>“L，你可不可以解释一下这张机票和这堆行李是怎么回事。”青筋。<br/>“哎呀，蜜月旅行啊、蜜月旅行，宝贝。”心。<br/>“混蛋谁说过要跟你一起去法国了啊啊啊！？”<br/>“浪漫之都啊多好我早就想和宝贝一起去一次嘛。”<br/>心情极好地无视身后抗议的叫嚷，牵过他的手一起越过人潮熙攘的机场。<br/>当万里晴空近得就在眼前，鸢尾花在遥远的法国土地上遍地绽放，交换亲吻，落下誓言。<br/>这一次，一定要幸福。</p><p>内心扭曲延展出的道路，带着对时光与记忆的确认。<br/>渐行渐远，没有悔改。<br/>所以，请祝福我们。</p><p> </p><p>月：</p><p>所有故事都要有另一个故事做为结局，<br/>但请不要是我以为的那个。</p><p>我曾经以为这个故事会以生离死别做为结局，因此我酝酿了那么长那么长的伤感情绪做为句号。<br/>幸福美满，王子与王子白头偕老坐在玫瑰园厮守终生的景象，<br/>我，<br/>一次都没有想象过。</p><p>一次都没有。</p><p>这是一次漫长的旅行，坐在旁边的男人通过他握住我的手告诉我。狭小的旅窗外白云如山层峦迭嶂，太阳躲在后面，隐没不出。<br/>真是神奇。即使在这之前在同个位置看过同样的东西还是可以这样不同。<br/>呐，L。我有没有告诉你。<br/>微笑着俯身过去，主动的触碰他的唇，唇齿间有浓重的巧克力的甜腻。我曾经以为不会再次闻到。<br/>什么？<br/>他笑着挑起眉毛伸手过来插入头发，手指尖与发丝的轻柔接触。简短的穿越。<br/>他们是唯一的，不需要用语言就可以交谈的人。<br/>这世上只有我们才可以这样。<br/>只有我们。</p><p>我曾经后悔与你相遇，曾经后悔捡到那本笔记。<br/>是的，我后悔过。<br/>夜神月，后悔了。<br/>但惟有那么一次。</p><p>在我在电视屏幕里看你的身躯像倒塌的多米诺骨牌的时候，你的白色T恤在空气中画着漂亮的弧线，黑色的头发像黑夜中那些飞离的飞鸟，我无法捕捉他们的飞行路线。我可以听见自己血液瞬间倒退出自己心脏的声音。支离破碎。<br/>那时，我真的后悔了。<br/>为什么要与你相遇呢？为什么要成为KIRA呢？如果知道是这个结局的话。<br/>即使要我重新选择一次，我还是会选择同一条路。绝对会。毫不犹豫。</p><p>因为我是夜神月。<br/>世界唯一的夜神月。</p><p>“嗯……”压迫下来的身躯覆盖一切还未隐没的心事，呼吸交换，热灼暧昧，“你该不会是想在这里……”<br/>“我很久没有碰你了啊。宝贝。”依旧是如此讨厌的嬉笑声音，里面听不见曾经属于彼此特有的忧伤。<br/>是了，其实自己知道，一直都知道。在以往拥抱彼此的时候，在每次亲吻的结尾，他都会发出那种，不被听闻长长长长的叹息。他以为只有他可以听见，其实我一直都知道。<br/>一直都知道。<br/>你发出的叹息在心底，可我听的比任何人都清楚。<br/>“等等！你这个混蛋知道这里是哪里么？这里是艾菲尔铁塔！”<br/>“安啦安啦。我就知道月你会喜欢的~~如果你觉得不错我们可以明天去埃及金字塔做啊~~”<br/>“不是这个问题好不好？！！你脑子到底是用什么东西做的啊？！！”<br/>“宝贝你也很兴奋啊~（心）”<br/>“那是紧张你看不出来么？！！”</p><p>“呐，知道么月？”眼前的男人却突然正经下来，对着后面那广阔的整个世界俯下身亲吻我的手背。表情像是要宣布“我就是L”那样。他白净的脸在一片夜风中带着圣子一样的天真与美好。这是我爱的男人。<br/>眼眶很热。</p><p>我曾经站在电视里看着他倒下，对这个世界说声爱他也做不到。<br/>我们曾经错过那么多。</p><p>“什么？”<br/>你知道么，知道么L。现在对我来说，如果后面整个世界崩溃了，我想救的，只有你而已。<br/>你尽量笑话我吧。<br/>“站在我前面的这个男人，曾经是我最痛恨的家伙，他将人命为草芥，挑战我虽然厌恶却一向保护的正义与权威。他杀了很多罪犯，他也杀了很多无辜的人。他将这个世界的正义放在脚下践踏。以他现在犯的罪即使上十次绞刑台也不够。”<br/>“……”<br/>“但是，没办法。我不想他死。即使我背后这个世界，这个我守护的世界此刻全部毁灭了。我想救的，也惟有他一个人而已。”</p><p>“我爱你。夜神月。”</p><p>像天空所绽放的无数礼花。<br/>这是属于我们的爱。</p><p>海水退去，<br/>一个新的世界展现在他们眼前。<br/>--《旧约》</p><p>FATE。</p><p> </p><p>- END -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>